


Endurance

by Oosh04



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arkers - Freeform, Clexa verse, F/F, From the beginning, Minor Character Death, Season 1, The 100 - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 93,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oosh04/pseuds/Oosh04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke have been dating on the Ark for almost a year when Jake is floated and Clarke arrested. The string of events that follow will change the two girls forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke's face was pressing into her pillow whilst letting out a light snore when the knocking against the door tore her away from sleep. Jake laughed at the sight of his daughter rolling back over with a groan and crossed the room to open the door. Clarke wouldn't be up anytime soon.

He pulled the door and smiled at the brunette waiting on the other side. Lexa's face split into a grin at the sight of him, "Hi Lexa"

"Hi Mr. Griffin"

Jake shook his head, "I've told you before to call me Jake. Actually I was just heading out, Clarke's still asleep if you want to come in?"

Lexa nodded and he stepped inside the compartment, "Is she still in bed?"

"Still asleep" He rolled his eyes and they both laughed.

She placed her bag by the desk and made for Clarke's room, "I've got this"

Jake smiled and picked up his own bag. He stepped outside the door and called over his shoulder, "Thank you Lexa!" Before closing the door behind him.

Lexa smiled and shook her head as she walked over to Clarke's room she pushed the door and looked down at the sleeping girl. She threw herself down on top of Clarke's curled up body so her head was next to the other girl's.

She heard Clarke mumble something and hummed in response, "Sorry, what was that?"

Clarke pushed up from the pillow but refused to open her eyes, "I said go away"

"Ohhh" Lexa tugged her arm around Clarke's waist and pushed against Clarke's neck, her nose resting on her collarbone, "So you don't want your birthday present?"

An eye cracked open as a mess on blonde hair entered Lexa's line of vision to reveal Clarke's tired face, "I never said that… You got me a present?"

"Of course… Not every day you turn 17"

"I thought we agreed 18 was the big one?"

She grinned and got of the bed so Clarke could get up and moved into the main part of the compartment to get her bag and the present. Lexa heard Clarke follow her and smiled lightly as arms wrapped around her neck and Clarke hung off the front of her body.

She feigned annoyance and rolled her eyes, "See, now I can't move"

"Do you really want to move though?" Clarke moaned and looked up into Lexa's eyes.

"I don't know, do you want your present?"

"I thought we already established that I did?"

Lexa laughed and placed one arm around Clarke but moved around the other girl to pull the gift from her bag. She kept it tightly in her hand and out from sight but coughed and put her 'serious face' on making Clarke laugh.

"Now, I'm sorry it couldn't be wrapped but, under degree 45 since our move to earth, wasted paper is punishable by death and I figured you rather I wasn't thrown into space on your birthday"

"Oh shut up"

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Present?"

"Lexaaaa, stoooop"

"Not what you were saying last night"

Now Clarke really did hit Lexa, "It's my birthday and this counts as bullying, just hand over the gift and shut up"

"Okay, Okay" She conceded and sat back against the desk putting her hand out, "Close your eyes"

Clarke grinned and closed them. A second later she felt metal being fixed around her neck and Lexa's hands move away from her neck followed by a whispered, "Open"

She blinked and looked down gasping slightly at the sight. It was an intricately cut infinity sign wrapped around a star. Clarke smiled and looked back up at Lexa wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "It's beautiful, why the star?"

"Because you're my star" Clarke already knew this, Lexa called her it every day but she liked to hear it repeated just for the sake of it, "We're surrounded by them but you're the only one I see"

She laughed and shook her head, "Still incredibly cheesy"

"Yeah, but you love it" Lexa winked causing another laugh to escape the blood.

"True"

She leant down and took Lexa's lips in her own and sunk into the softness she found there. Her arms wrapped tighter and Clarke leant further into the embrace her lips moving against Lexa's as she deepened the kiss feeling Lexa smile into it. The brunette's arms pulled Clarke closer so they were both leaning heavily on the desk, Lexa moaned into Clarke's mouth and her tongue begged for entrance which Clarke granted eagerly.

They were jolted apart as the door opened to reveal Abby who stood there looking exhausted. She didn't seem surprised to see them and rolled her eyes at Clarke's flushed cheeks and Lexa's slightly guilty look.

"Hello Lexa"

She nodded and watched the elder Griffin move across the room to her own room, "Hey Mrs. Griffin"

Clarke turned in Lexa's arms so she was leaning back against the girl instead, "How was work?"

Abby disappeared inside her room but called out, "Hectic as ever, will you be there tomorrow?"

"Of course"

"Good. Jackson wants to run through a few things with you"

The blonde frowned, "Oh?"

"I don't know Clarke; ask him" She walked back out and looked to her daughter, "I'm tired. I've had a long night shift"

"Dad just left"

"Yes he came to see me before he went, said you were still asleep and to wish you a happy birthday"

Abby looked between the two girls and took notice of the necklace and smiled, "Plans for today?"

Clarke shrugged but felt Lexa chuckle behind her, "Do we?"

The brunette nodded, "Of course"

"What?"

"It's a surprise"

Clarke frowned and looked as though she would argue but Abby cut in again, "Well I won't keep you. You two go and enjoy yourselves "

She nodded and took Lexa's hand in her own leading the other girl away understanding her mum needed to rest, "Thanks mum!"

"Bye Abby!"

XoXoXoX

Things changed a week later. At first Lexa didn't notice as they would collect their rations together the way Clarke would accidently bump into people and almost drop her tray; she was usually very co-ordinated. But soon things started to stand out to her. Like the way Clarke flinched when the guards entered a room or the way she looked around nervously at dinner and seemed to spend more time with her dad than was normal. It wasn't until Lexa sat watching Clarke lose her fifth match in a row to Wells that she decided to speak to her girlfriend. Something was clearly wrong.

Lexa left Clarke and Wells mid match to complete her guard training for the day and she was tired but when she returned to her cabin to find the blonde asleep on her bed that seemed to slip away.

She shrugged off her uniform and slipped in beside her pulling the girl closer. Clarke curled into Lexa's side and shook as tears started to spill. She grasped her tightened and gently ran a hand up and down her back waiting for Clarke to explain it to her.

"I think my dad's going to get himself killed Lex"

That wasn't what she was expecting and her hand stilled at Clarke's back. She looked down as Clarke looked up and gave her a questioning look, "What's happened Clarke?"

"He's found a flaw, in the oxygen system, and he wants to go public with it" She sucked a breath in, "Mum disagrees… but I think he's going to do it anyway"

"What kind of flaw?"

Clarke sat up and stared down at the brunette lying there, "There's only another two, maybe three, years left of oxygen left"

Lexa's eyes scanned Clarke's face and she swallowed slowly, "He's going to go public?"

"People deserve to know Lexa" She argued.

"I know, I know" Lexa paused and bit her lip, "Can't he fix it?"

"I…" Clarke sighed and laid back down on Lexa's chest, "I don't think so"

Lexa pulled her arms around Clarke and kissed the top of her head, "Okay"

Later that night, when Lexa had drifted off to sleep, and Clarke was lying there listening to her heartbeat she made a decision. Clarke would help her father go public and risk getting herself floated if it meant that the Ark would have a fighting chance.

XoXoXoX

Two weeks later and Clarke was alone with Jake when the guard came. She stood there screaming as he was torn away from her and fought to get too him all the while be pulled back as the guards put her hands behind her back. They were arresting her too.

Clarke was placed in solitary for fear of telling the other prisoners or any visitors what she knew. The only person that was permitted to visit her was Abby and Lexa's presence weighed heavily on her during the first few days.

She didn't even get to speak to her father again before he was floated and all Clarke had to show for it was the watch he had handed her mother to give her. She went to sleep each night grasping it tightly along with the necklace from Lexa.

Every time Abby visited Clarke would beg for her to find a way to sneak Lexa a visit but each time she would deny her request. This just angered Clarke more and eventually she just ignored her mother during her visits.

Clarke hated solitary. She had only the same four walls for company and the guard that brought her food. The sky was a wonderful sight but 17 of the same thing does take away the beauty of seeing it. Clarke dreamed that they were all down on earth together, Lexa, her father, her mother and that made her smile.

On one particular occasion Abby told her how Lexa had broken a guy's nose in an attempt to see Clarke and it made her smile to think that Lexa was still fighting to try and see her.

"Prisoner 319 stand and face the wall"

Same drill. She sighed and stood up facing away from the door as she heard it open. Clarke rolled her eyes as the sound of footsteps alerted her to the approach of a guard, to her surprise the door closed a moment later, but the guard still stood there.

"Are you going to leave or not?"

"Do you want me too?"

Clarke whipped round and gasped at the sight of Lexa standing there with her rations in one hand and charcoal in the other, "Because I can leave if it bothers you that much"

She laughed and waited for Lexa to place the things on her bed before throwing herself into the girl's arms, "What the hell?"

"I was placed on guard for the prisoners sector… I like to think this was your mother's doing"

"Did you ask her?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "I've been begging since they locked you away"

"Me too" She closed the gap and breathed in the familiar scent that was Lexa. Her lips brushed gently against the brunette's and she sighed into the feeling.

"God I've missed you"

She felt Lexa laugh and pulled away to lean their foreheads against one another, "I mean really miss you"

Lexa pushed gently against Clarke's head, "I've missed you too Griffin"

"I'm sorry for not telling you what we were planning"

"I kind of guessed"

Clarke paused and frowned leaning back away from her, "You knew?"

Lexa looked confused, "Of course"

She stepped away from her leaving Lexa feeling slightly offended, "Was it you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Was. It. You" Clarke growled out, "Was it you that turned in my father?"

Lexa gaped at her, "What? Of course it wasn't me! I wouldn't do that to you Clarke"

"I told you that because I thought I could trust you!"

Lexa stepped forward but Clarke retreated further into the cell and she looked hurt, "You can trust me Clarke, I promise you I didn't tell anyone about that… who else knew?"

Clarke closed her eyes, "Wells" She breathed in realisation"

Strong arms wrapped around her and she collapsed into the embrace, "Wells knew… I told him, thought I could trust him, what if it was him?"

"I'll find out" Lexa promised, "I'll talk to him myself"

All Clarke could do was nod against her shoulder as tears started to spill.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa cornered Wells a week later. She waited until Jaha had left the compartment before storming inside and pinning the boy to the wall. He stared at her with wide fearful eyes trying to push her off him.

Wells gasped and spluttered out, "L-Lexa w-what-"

"Did you do it" She snarled.

He shook his head not understanding, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Did you turn Clarke's father in?"

"No!"

Lexa's eyes widened and her grip on Wells loosened. Feeling her slackened grip Wells pulled away and stepped away from the still seething girl, he straightened his shirt and eyed her warily. Lexa was watching him with narrowed eyes her hands hanging at her side though scrunched into fists.

"It wasn't me Lexa"

"Well it wasn't me and Clarke thinks it is you"

Wells sighed and nodded, "I know, I thought she might"

Lexa crossed her arms and raised her chin, "If it wasn't you and it wasn't me then who?"

"One other person knew…"

Lexa frowned for a moment but it dropped with realisation and she groaned rubbing a hand over her temple, Of course, "Abby"

He stepped forward and gripped Lexa by her shoulders, "You can't tell Clarke"

She sent him a warning look and removed his hands from her shoulders, "I agree"

"Let Clarke hate me"

"I'm not doing this for you" She warned, "I'm doing this because Clarke's already lost one parent to this, I don't want her to lose another, and I care too much about her to see her suffer. So do you"

Wells swallowed and nodded, "So you're not going to tell her that it was her mother that turned her father in and you're going to take the wrap"

"Yeah because god forbid she hate you aye Lexa?"

Lexa growled and stepped forward so she was staring down at him, "If I could I would take the blame but she already knows it wasn't me Wells. I'm not doing this because I know about your feelings for Clarke and I'm getting you out of the picture because I know full well how she feels about both of us. You're not a threat Wells so don't think you are and don't flatter yourself by thinking this is because I'm scared of you" She barked out a laugh, "I'm really not"

Wells nodded, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No I'll do it"

"I just want to protect her Lexa, I'm sorry"

She nodded and sighed, "I know Wells but I can do this, I can protect her"

"Maybe from this" He mumbled.

Lexa's eyes shot up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Wells bit his lip but caved under her glare, "They're sending the prisoners to Earth"

Lexa's jaw dropped and her eyes scanned his face frantically, "What? When?"

"Soon" He shrugged, "I overheard my father talking about it but I didn't catch the date. They didn't sound prepared so it'll probably be about two or three months"

"Earth's not safe though"

"They're sending them down to see if it is. It's all because of Jake's discovery, we're running out of air, and this will give us more time"

"Sacrifice" She snarled.

Wells sighed and walked over to the desk where a pile of art supplies sat and picked them up before turning to Clarke, "I got these for her before she was arrested… Can you get them to her?"

She took the supplies and smiled, "Sure. Thanks for telling me about the plans for Earth but you're wrong… I'm still going to protect her"

Lexa made for the door and her hand was on the handle when Wells called out, "What are you going to do?"

She turned back to him and smirked, "I'm going to Earth"

XoXoXoX

Abby was making her way to the medical bay when she was pulled aside into a small empty corridor. She gasped and spun round to face them only to find the angry face of Lexa staring at her.

Abby frowned and hissed, "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I know what you did Abby" Lexa snarled, "and I know what Jake discovered. I know about the Oxygen deprivation"

"Quiet" She snapped and looked around for anyone close enough to hear before grasping the girls arm and pulling her further down the hall, "You can't go around shouting things like that"

"No. That's what Jake wanted to do but you just turned him in"

Abby sighed and searched Lexa's eyes for any doubt, "Yes, okay, I turned him in. But what you have to understand is that I never thought they would float him Lexa… I never thought Jaha would do that. I thought Jake was safe from all of this"

"But you were wrong"

"Yes. I was wrong and I'm sorry but there is nothing that can be done"

"People are going to die!" Lexa pointed out, "You can do something to stop that but instead you're doing nothing"

"We're not doing nothing"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yes I know all about the plan to send prisoners to the ground"

Abby's eyes widened and she groaned, "Of course you know about that"

Lexa laughed bitterly and shook her head, "I can't believe you. It's not enough that you had your husband floated now you're going to let them send your daughter to Earth? It's not survivable!"

"We don't know that!"

"You don't know that it is either"

Abby gave Lexa a sad look. The girl was panicking but she wasn't sure what Lexa hoped to achieve from this conversation, "Lexa you can't tell people what you know"

"I won't"

She gave a relieved sigh, "Thank you"

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "If you get me on that dropship"

She gave Lexa a disbelieving look, "I can't do that"

"I would get myself arrested by a passed the age of maturity a year ago I'll just get floated"

Abby groaned to herself and rubbed her temple, "I can change your age on the system, make it look like you're still 17, but you'll need to handle the rest"

Lexa snorted and turned away from Abby, "Just make sure I get on the dropship"

Abby watched the brunette walk away and let out a frustrated sigh. Lexa was more trouble than she was worth and she had thought that since the day Clarke first brought the girl home with her.

XoXoXoX

Lexa walked away from Abby and carried on her day as normal but she waited two days for the doctor to come through for her. She was on route to Clarke's cell when she passed the elder Griffin who gave her a brief nod and smirked. Still Lexa was still unsure of the best way to get arrested.

Theft might be too minimal and Murder was definitely too severe. But there were plenty of options for her to work.

Lexa didn't tell Clarke about any of this and each time she visited made sure to act as though nothing was wrong. She knew Clarke suspected something but it wouldn't be long until Lexa joined her on the dropship.

In the end Lexa didn't need to steal anything or possibly kill anyone. The opportune moment revealed itself when Lexa was sitting down to eat her rations. Wells, it had transpired, was arrested the day before for some petty theft and Lexa suspected he felt this would be his hero moment to save Clarke.

A guard called Shane that was a good few years older than Abby placed himself down next to Lexa. He made her cringe for several reasons, the first being that he had visited her mum for 'benefits' when Lexa was a child, and the second being that he was a disgusting old man. That didn't stop him from sitting next to her though.

"Well if it isn't little Lexa all grown up" He croaked. His face was split into a disgusting grin that made Lexa want to throw up but she held it down along with a steely gaze.

"Leave Shane, I'm not in the mood"

He laughed and placed a hand on her thigh causing her to flinch back, "You're mother didn't let that stop her"

Shane's face was next to hers and despite Lexa's intent gaze fixed on the table in front of her she could feel his eyes boring into her along with the warm breath hitting her ear.

"Don't talk about me mother" She snarled.

He chuckled lightly and raised his hand up her thigh, "Come on Lex, you've aged well and that girl you've been seeing, Clarke is it? Do you think she'd join us?"

She didn't wait before spinning round with her fist and striking him across the face.

Shane cried out and fell back from the table holding his bleeding face. Lexa ignored her damaged knuckles and jumped down on top of him pummelling into him continuously. She felt the skin on both hands break but ignored them and continued to pound him.

Shane's cries of anguish caught the attention of the hall and people were screaming for her to stop but it was only when the guard appeared and tore her away from him that her attack ceased.

Lexa barely registered Kane and Abby standing between them as she screamed down at him, "Don't you dare touch me and don't you dare talk about her!"

Kane was shouting orders around and he spun to face Lexa ignoring Abby at his arm who was pleading her case, "You'll be lucky if you see her again after this"

She just glared up at him praying to god that Abby had come through for her after all.

XoXoXoX

4 months later…

Clarke sighed and looked down at the drawing of the ground. Beautiful. She looked to the drawing next to it and smiled faintly; Lexa. She really missed that girl the most.

The sound of doors opening caught her attention and mixed voices of a crowd reached her ears causing her to frown. Clarke steadied herself as they came closer.

Suddenly the door opened and two guards stood ahead of her. One moved over to the desk and put a container down whilst the other approached her and said, "Prisoner 319 face back against the wall"

"What is this?" She faced away from them but watched out of the corner of her eye as he opened the container to reveal wristbands. He lifted one and opened it, "Hold out your arm"

Clarke frowned, "No it's not my time I don't turn eighteen for another month"

The guard closest Clarke stepped forward as if to restrain her and she grabbed him by the front of his uniform to push him back into the second, "Where is Lexa?"

She darted from the room and closed the cell door behind her gasping at the sight of multiple cells undergoing the same thing. Clarke shook her head and ignored the guards calling from behind her, "Prisoner 319!"

Turning she cried out as Lexa was dragged from a cell just a few doors down, "Lexa!"

The brunette looked up at the sound of her name being called and her eyes widened at seeing Clarke rushing towards her. She pushed away from the guards holding her and swept Clarke up in her arms.

"Lexa" Clarke cried out through unshed tears and spluttered, "W-what's happening? I don't understand what's happening?"

Lexa shook her head and held a hand up to cup Clarke's face, "It's okay Clarke, It's okay"

Clarke blinked rapidly, "I-I-I Don't… I don't under-"

She cut off noticing for the first time that Lexa didn't look at all shocked with what was currently happening and narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "You knew" She realised, "You knew this was going to happen"

"I found out from Wells but I didn't know it wasn't going to be like this"

Clarke shook her head, "You knew they were going to kill us?"

Lexa frowned, "They're not killing you Clarke"

"Then what are they doing?"

Before Lexa could say anything else another voice cut over hers and Clarke turned around to see her mum walking towards her, "Mum"

Abby pushed one of the guards back and pulled Clarke into her arms, "They're not killing you Clarke"

She pulled back and knelt down so she could look Clarke in the eyes, "You're being sent to the ground"

"It's not safe" Clarke shook her head, "We need longer… It's not safe"

Abby smiled, "This isn't punishment Clarke, it's a chance… you're being given a chance to live, all 100 of you"

She stood there shaking still not fully grasping it and Abby pulled her close as something sharp pierced her shoulder causing her to collapse a moment later, "Earth Clarke, you get to go to Earth" She looked over her daughters shoulder at the brunette watching them, "Take care of her Lexa"

Clarke just heard Lexa mumbled out a 'yes' before her mind drifted off into darkness.

XoXoXoX

Clarke felt something shudder and blink under her eyelids. She frowned slightly at the sensation and opened her eyes to see Wells staring at her from her right. He smiled lightly and Clarke frowned whilst groaning internally.

"Wells what the hell are you doing here?"

He sighed and raised his wrist, "When I heard they were sending prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested"

Clarke rolled her eyes as another shudder was sent through the ship causing several people to scream. She looked away from Wells and ignored him to see seats filled with kids covering the room.

Wells caught her attention again, "Bet you won't treat your girlfriend the same"

Clarke's eyes widened and he nodded to her left. When she turned there was Lexa smirking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Clarke snorted but smiled anyway, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a long story but Abby altered my age on the system so I wasn't floated and instead I'm flying down to Earth with you"

She sighed and looked up into the green eyes that she loved and shook her head disbelievingly, "You're an idiot you know that?"

"Probably. Who knows? This could be the making of me?"

Clarke laughed but they were cut off as a screen on the wall came alive and drew all eyes. There stood Jaha looking proud and in charge.

"Prisoners of the Ark, you've been given a second chance"

Lexa snorted and rolled her eyes ignoring Wells' glare.

"Frankly we've sent you because your crimes make you expendable"

The last word seemed to hang in the air amongst them causing several snickers to run through the crowd including Lexa. She, unlike Clarke and Wells, had never been one of the privileged on the Ark and, much like the other prisoners, considered Jaha an over-achieving, privileged idiot. Clarke had never had a bad word to say against the man until she met Lexa and had seen how his rules and regulations had affected her life. Floating her father had been the final nail in that coffin.

"Your dad's a dick Wells!"

He rolled his eyes and ignored them but Clarke caught Lexa laughing out of the corner of her eye. She sent her a scolding look but wasn't surprised when she ignored her; to be honest she was inclined to agree with them.

Clarke tried to listen to the video but as the ride became rougher and people started talking and screaming it became harder. Then the video started to break up and parts of sentences were lost.

She made out something about reaching the supplies in mount weather before a figure floated down in front of her. He was laying back to cheers and shouts of joy. Clarke rolled her eyes and he smirked.

"You're the girl that's been in solitary"

"You're the idiot that wasted three months of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk"

He smirked again and laughed, "It was fun"

"Finn" Clarke turned to see Lexa shaking her head at him, "Get back in your seat you idiot"

Finn shook his head and moved over in front of her, "Aww come on Lexa, live a little"

"She's right Finn" Clarke argued, "You're going to go flying when we the Earth's atmosphere"

Finn shrugged but before Lexa could argue anymore the ship starting quaking and the lights blinked out as electrical sparks shot out from the wall. An alarm started blaring in their ears and people screamed out in fear.

Clarke spotted two others trying to escape from their seats and she cried out, "Stay in your seats!"

They weren't listening and started to laugh as they rose up in the air. Clarke whipped round to look at Lexa who held her hand out for Clarke to take breathing heavily and eyes wide. She nodded and grasped the offered hand in her own as the alarm blared louder and screams tore through her. Clarke cried out as they were suddenly jolted up and her body was flung up and back down in her seat making her stomach jolt drastically and nausea swept through her. The sound of retching could be heard over the chaos and Clarke realised she wasn't the only one feeling this sensation. To her right Lexa also seemed to be throwing up and Clarke's initial panic faded away as her eyesight faded for a moment and the sensation of falling shot through her followed by a sudden jolt. Then… Silence.

Clarke groaned and swallowed down the sick. She looked to see people moving from their seats and ignored Wells in favour of checking on Lexa who was still retching on the floor. She knelt down next to her but the girl just shrugged her off.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute"

She nodded and moved over to the two boys who were still on the floor. Finn knelt over the other and she called to him, "Finn is he breathing?"

He shook his head and Clarke sighed; two lives lost already.

Clarke was distracted by Lexa calling to her, "Clarke they're trying to open the doors"

She bolted for the steps following the brunette down. They reached the lower level and she shouted at the guy currently trying to open them, "Stop! We can't just open the doors"

Clarke tore through the crowd followed by Lexa and he glared at her once she approached, "The air could be toxic"

He rolled his eyes, "If the air's toxic then we're all dead anyway"

"Bell"

They all looked round to see a raven haired girl climbing down to meet them. Lexa leant forward and whispered in Clarke's ear, "That's Octavia Blake, second child, and they hid her under the floor for 16 years before she was caught"

Clarke nodded and watched the girl approach the boy. She flung her arms around him and they started talking in hushed whispers until someone called out, "That's Octavia Blake!"

"The girl who hid under the floor!"

Octavia spun in his arms to charge at them but he pulled her back, "Stop. Let's give them something else to remember you by"

He turned to the controls and pulled the lever as Clarke felt Lexa's hand slipped into hers. Together they braced themselves as the dropship doors opened spilling a blinding light into the metal container.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke gasped and stared in awe at the sight in front of her. The first thing that hit her was the air, it was fresh and sweet, it made Clarke's eyes water. The green was as blinding as the light that shone through the canopy and she didn't know how long they all stood there together in silence enjoying the view. It was beautiful.

Lexa's hand tightened in her own and she turned her head to see and equally awed look across her face as well. They shared a smile and Clarke looked back up to Octavia cautiously stepping down the door.

Clarke watched with wide eyes as her boot hit the floor with a soft crunch and Octavia spun slightly before crouching down with arms wide and screamed, "We're back bitches!"

The effect was unanimous as the ground erupted with cries from the 100 and they tore from the ship and into the undergrowth yelling and screaming to the sky. Clarke jumped down and grinned at the feeling of earth under her boots. She bounced again to enjoy the feeling and took a moment to revel in the beauty of the earth.

She walked through the thick forest to an opening in the trees and gazed out over the dense forest to the other side where a mountain sat overshadowing the terrain. Clarke looked down at the map and groaned.

"What's wrong princess?"

She looked up to see Finn strutting towards her followed by Lexa and Wells. Her girlfriend walked over to look over her shoulder at the map and frowned.

"You see that" She pointed to the mountain and they all nodded, "Mount weather. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain"

Lexa frowned and looked down to the map, "How do we get there?"

"Give me a minute and I'll work it out"

Clarke walked back to the ship and began tracking the path leaving others back at the clearing. She was almost done when Wells appeared at her shoulder. Clarke tensed at his presence but refused to look up to see him.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

Clarke flinched and Wells nodded, "Your father"

"Hey"

They both turned to see Lexa approaching. She was eyeing Wells warily but turned to Clarke after a moment and nodded to the map, "You know where we need to go?"

Clarke nodded and rolled up the map, "Yep, got it"

"Great, let's go then"

Wells coughed and drew their attention away from one another causing Lexa to roll her eyes, earning a glare from Wells, and he pointed to the group still running around the clearing, "We should gather as many people as possible"

He walked over to the nearest kid, grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him round, "You're coming with us to mount weather"

The boy snorted and pushed Wells back, "Like hell I am"

Wells looked like he would say more but the approach of a larger group shut him up. At the forefront stood a scowling kid that was shooting daggers at Wells, "Let him go, he's with us"

"Relax" Wells put his hands up in defence, "We're just trying to work out where we are"

"We're on the ground" Everyone looked to Bellamy who was watching from the side with his sister, "That not good enough for you?"

"We need to get to mount weather" Wells argued.

Bellamy laughed and shook his head, "Here's an idea, why don't you and the princess go for us? Let the privileged do all the work for a change"

Several cheers sounded out and he smirked. Wells looked as though he would say more but Lexa jumped in and pushed him aside storming over to Bellamy. Octavia's eyes widened and she stepped back but he stood his ground glaring at her, "You want to die here Blake? That's fine. But mount weather has supplies that we need, as a group, to survive"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow and stepped up so he was in Lexa's face, "You're older than the legal age, you shouldn't be here"

Lexa snorted and rolled her eyes, "Neither are you"

"Cute" He crossed his arms, "But you don't scare me"

"I should" She snarled, "Watch yourself Blake"

Bellamy narrowed his eyes and growled, "Are you threatening me Woods?"

Octavia and Clarke both jumped in between them pulling each apart. Clarke stood in front of Lexa trying to catch the girls currently glowering gaze and looked back at him with stony eyes, "We all need to go Bellamy, as many of us as possible, you can't play the 'class' game down here, It won't work"

Bellamy watched them as Finn approached and stood beside the two girls, "I'll go with you"

Clarke nodded, "We'll need more people"

"Me too" Octavia jumped forward pushing Bellamy's protective arm from her side and shrugging him off as he attempted to stop her. They started snarling at one another again as Clarke turned to Finn.

"We still need more people"

Finn shrugged and turned to the two boys behind him before gripping their shoulders and spinning them round to join the group, "This enough?"

Clarke looked between them and nodded, "Should be"

"Great" Wells piped up, "So where are we going?"

Lexa scoffed and looked him up and down, "You're not coming, not with that limp"

He glared at her but walked off mumbling to himself and looking dejected. Clarke rolled her eyes and indicated to the others that they should get moving. Finn nodded and pushed the other two boys to lead the way through the forest followed by Octavia, who was slightly skipping, and then Lexa with Clarke.

XoXoXoX

The group moved quickly through the forest trying to cover as much ground as possible before dark. Clarke was trying to stay serious about the whole situation but Lexa was making that difficult. She kept swinging from the branches and pulling faces at Clarke to make her smile.

Currently Lexa was hiding behind a particular tree and when Clarke walked past she swung round and caught her by the waist before planting a kiss on her cheek. Clarke rolled her eyes trying not to smile and pushed her away.

"Will you stop?"

Lexa snorted and fell into step beside Clarke, "But you love it"

"Just carry on acting like you didn't try and start a fight with Bellamy Blake"

Clarke eyed Lexa as she rolled her eyes, "He was asking for it"

Octavia, who was walking just ahead of them, laughed and called over her shoulder, "Ah relax, he can be a dick, but he means well"

Finn laughed along with her and shrugged, "I never met the guy until today but he seems like an arse to me"

Clarke frowned and looked to Lexa who was grinning along with them, "How do you know everyone?"

"I wasn't put in quarantine like you so I met everyone whilst I was locked up" She shrugged like it was no issue but Clarke was still curious as to how she even ended up getting arrested in the first place. Unfortunately before she could ask Finn spoke up and seemed more intrigued with how the two boys came to be locked up.

The taller one with goggles who she learned was called Jasper smirked whilst the other, Monty, had a guilty look that crossed his face and explained how they 'borrowed' the 'herbs' from the Ark. Clarke rolled her eyes but she wasn't surprised.

"Someone forgot to replace what we took"

"We must have apologised like a thousand times"

Lexa sniggered whilst Octavia and Finn shared a grin. They fell into silence again as the trees slopped downwards and Octavia started swinging from branches herself. Clarke rolled her eyes, which wasn't lost by Finn who was still smirking at her.

"Come on, how do you block all this out Clarke?"

"It's simple. I think; why haven't we seen any animals? Maybe it's because the radiation killed them all. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us"

"Babe" She turned round to see Lexa watching her with a disbelieving look, "We would probably already feel it if that were true"

Clarke sighed and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath before opening them again, "I know but we know nothing about Earth. I'm just trying to be careful"

Finn shot her a cocky grin again and smirked, "Try and lighten up and have some fun"

With that he darted off after Octavia through the tree line with Jasper and Monty hot on his heels causing Clarke to growl. Lexa dropped down next to Clarke and they wandered after them in silence but occasionally Lexa would kick at the dirt on the ground for her own amusement.

"I leave you alone for two months and you get yourself arrested and making friends with criminals"

Lexa linked her hand through Clarke's forcing the tension out of her body, "We're all criminals Clarke. Besides you got yourself arrested first, I was just following my girlfriends lead"

Clarke snorted and elbowed her in the ribs earning a yelp, "You got yourself arrested on purpose"

"Actually that was an accident, I mean I was planning on getting arrested, but I didn't plan that"

She sent Lexa a questioning gaze, "What happened?"

"I may have told your mother I knew about the Oxygen deprivation"

"What!"

"And I may have blackmailed her into changing my age"

"What?"

"And I also might have attacked Shane when he tried to have sex with me"

That had Clarke spinning round and pushing the girl back roaring out a furious, "What!"

Lexa's eyes were comically wide and she spluttered out, "He mentioned you, I panicked, and you know how much I hate that guy. Beside he deserved it and I didn't mean for it to get out of hand but things just took a turn but I don't regret it and I wouldn't take it back because look at the end result"

She splayed her arms wide and Clarke shook her head, the anger leaving her, as she looked at her girlfriend's hopeful gaze.

"You're unbelievable"

Lexa winked at her, "You love it"

She moved forward to pull Clarke into a tight embrace but she pulled back and tugged them towards the tree line where the others had disappeared, "Come on. We better go"

Lexa pouted and Clarke pushed her lips back, "Maybe later if you're feeling lucky"

"I'm feeling lucky now"

Clarke rolled her eyes but still pulled away and lead the way over to the others, "Come on" Lexa groaned and slumped, following after, albeit begrudgingly. Clarke just laughed and shook her head at the brunette.

They rounded the corner to see all four of them crouching down. Finn looked over at them and motioned for the two girls to join them. Clarke knelt down beside Finn and he pointed into the clearing with a smirk.

Clarke gasped at the sight. It was a deer just a few feet ahead of them grazing peacefully blissfully unaware of their approach.

"No animals huh" Finn whispered in her ear. With that he put one foot ahead to move closer but instead he snapped a twig causing the deer's head to dart up at them. All of them gasped and fell back seeing the two heads staring back at them.

Clarke looked behind her to see Lexa, eyes wide, watching the deer in awe as it darted away.

"Earth's something huh?"

She looked back at Finn and nodded, "Yeah it is"

Together the group moved away from the deer clearing and carried on down the pathway through the trees. Conversation moved from talk of being arrested to the 100. Octavia was skipping along whilst Jasper was eyeing her from his place next to Monty. Finn was walking just ahead of Lexa and Clarke walking backwards so he could talk to the blonde.

"You know what I don't get?"

"What?"

"Why today?" Octavia and the boys turned to join in with confused glances, "Why send us down today?"

"Who cares" Octavia scoffed, "I woke up waking in a cell and now" She swung around a branch to face them, "I'm swinging in a forest"

Finn shook his head, "Seriously though, what was it?"

He looked to Jasper who merely shrugged, "Maybe they found something on a satellite" Monty suggested.

Clarke watched them talk back and forth before cutting Jasper off mid-sentence, "It wasn't a satellite. The Ark is dying"

They all looked round to watch Clarke, "With current Oxygen levels there's probably four/five months of life support left. That's why today, because even if we die at least they've bought themselves some more time"

"That's the story they locked up to keep" Finn realised, "Why they locked up your old man"

"My father was the engineer that discovered the floor. He wanted to tell people but the council disagreed, my mother disagreed, and we were going to go public anyway when Wells…" She trailed off and Finn caught on.

"What? Turned your dad in?"

Clarke shrugged, "The guard turned up before we could"

"They're going to kill more people aren't they?" Monty asked fearfully.

"Yeah" Lexa mumbled, "That seems to be the plan"

"Good" Everyone turned to Octavia, "After what they did to me I say float them all"

She walked off through the forest and Jasper ran after her calling out, "You don't mean that!"

Finn watched Monty go after his friend before grasping Clarke's arm, ignoring Lexa's glare, and said, "We have to warn them"

She looked up in wonder, "That's what my father said"

He gave her a soft smile but Lexa's coughing cut through their moment and she sent Finn another warning glare as he turned away. Clarke sent her a questioning glance and she shrugged, "I don't like that guy"

Clarke rolled her eyes and lead the way after the others. They had just stepped through the treeline when Clarke's jaw dropped and she cried, "Octavia! What the hell are you doing?"

The girl looked over her shoulder from where she was standing in minimal clothing on a huge rock and smirked. Ignoring Clarke's call she leaped forward and disappeared out of sight. The group darted for the ledge instantly in a panicked state but that disappeared the moment they saw the expanse of water ahead of them. Octavia was laughing up at them from where she was standing in the water.

"There shouldn't be a river here" Clarke frowned.

Lexa laughed and whooped at Octavia, "You're the one that said we know nothing about Earth"

Clarke shook her head, "Still this shouldn't be here…"

Finn smirked at Clarke, "Come on Princess, lighten up and take off your damn clothes"

They watched Finn, Jasper and Monty begin to undress beside the water and Clarke heard Lexa mumbling under her breath, "I thought that was my nickname for you"

Clarke turned round to see the girl still standing in her black jacket, vest top and pants with arms crossed and a creased brow eyes narrowed at Finn's back. She rolled her eyes and pushed her lightly on the shoulder, "Are you jealous"

Lexa scoffed, "I don't get jealous"

"Sure you don't" Clarke grinned at her knowingly earning a small smile back.

Finn wandered back from the water and interrupted the two by throwing his arm around Clarke's shoulder, which earned a raised eyebrow from Lexa, and grinned at the blonde, "Why don't you take a dip Princess?"

"Why don't you remove your arm Collins?"

He looked up at Lexa's glaring expression and gave a haughty laugh, "Relax Woods I'm just having a laugh"

Clarke shrugged his arm off her shoulder and watched him walk away with his hands away before she grasped Lexa's hand, "Lex…"

"It's fine Clarke"

"I know you don't like him"

Lexa huffed, "I don't like the way he looks at you. There's a difference"

Clarke laughed and rubbed the girls arms reassuringly, "You know even if he did like me like that I'm not interested. It's just you Lexa"

"I know" She pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head, "I know"

She hummed and sighed into the embrace enjoying the warmth Lexa's body provided.

"Come on Clarke!"

Clarke turned around to see Jasper and Octavia in the water with Monty and Finn watching from the side. They watched and laughed along with the group until Lexa noticed something in the distance. At first she thought it was just a tree moving in the wind but then the shape moved closer and she realised it was coming from the water. Lexa felt her heart drop and she loosened her arms around Clarke. Ignoring the blonde's questioning gaze she moved away and squinted out at the surface of the water. Lexa gasped and moved forward shouting to Jasper and Octavia.

"Get out of the water!"

The two froze and looked up at Lexa in confusion so she shouted again, "There's something in the water, get out of there!"

She was moving quickly but whatever was in the water was moving faster. She could hear Clarke and Finn's frantic voices behind her but ignored them in favour of stepping in the water to assist Jasper and Octavia out of it.

She was knee deep as Jasper pulled himself out and was just grasping Octavia's outstretched hand when the creature pulled her under.

Lexa just had time to hear Octavia's painful cries before the hand holding hers was pulled away causing Lexa to topple over head first into the water and a cry escaped her lips as she went. Lexa was fully submerged as panic set in but it wasn't panic for her and she broke the surface of the water gasping and spluttering searching for Octavia.

Clarke's terrified face swam into view but she concentrated on treading water as she searched for Octavia.

"Lexa get out of the water!"

She ignored them and turned just in time to see Octavia flung up above the water screaming. Whatever was dragging her was heading straight for Lexa and her eyes widened in fear as Octavia's screams grew louder with flailing limbs.

Clarke was panicking on the shore as she watched the creature turn back round with Octavia in its grasp. She looked down at the otherside and spotted a large boulder and an idea formed in her head. Clarke spun to Monty and Finn pushing them forward.

"Quick! Help me distract it!"

They jumped up to help her push it in as Jasper moved to assist Lexa from the water. The rock had just hit the surface of the water when it let go of Octavia and cornered round towards the source of the vibrations.

Clarke darted back to the other side of the shore and let out a relieved sigh when she watched Lexa and Jasper pull a gasping Octavia from the water. She knelt down next to her soaked girlfriend and ripped some of her shirt to wrap around Octavia's leg.

"Its fine" She soothed.

Lexa closed her eyes trying to even her breathing and let out a shaky laugh as Octavia pulled Jasper in for a hug and Monty said, "Note to self: Next time, save the girl"

She stared at the boy in disbelief and let out a shaky laugh before Lexa into a tight hug as well finally allowing the relief to flow through her.

XoXoXoX

Clarke was drifting and out of sleep when she felt the ground dip beside her and she opened her eyes to Lexa gazing down at her. She smiled up at the girl earning one back and linked her fingers with hers.

"Hey"

Lexa lowered herself so she was lying next to Clarke, "Hey, are you okay?"

Clarke snorted and raised a hand up to tuck a stray strand of curled brown hair behind her ear, "I'm fine. Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one that almost got eaten by a giant sea snake"

She laughed and kissed the tip of Clarke's nose, "I'm fine as well. Besides that thing seemed more interested in Octavia's leg than me"

"Still you jumped in after her"

"I jumped in to help Jasper and Octavia. Shame I could only get one of them"

Clarke rubbed her thumb across the crease in Lexa's brow soothingly and frowned, "Hey. We're all okay nobody is dead"

"But they could be"

"But they're not" She retorted.

Lexa sighed and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Clarke's thumb running across her face, "I think Earth might be more toxic than we realised"

"I think you're right"

Clarke lowered her hand and allowed Lexa to pull her in for a tight embrace. They stayed together like that on the forest floor enjoying the warmth of each other and the feel of the Earth around them. Together, they enjoyed their first night on Earth.

XoXoXoX

The group walked along the edge of the river looking for a way to cross. It was mid-day before they finally found a raised rock that would allow the perfect advantage point to swing over the other side from.

Finn and Lexa tore off a vine and tugged on it to make sure it was safe. They shot glares at one another daring the other to back down much to the annoyance of Clarke until Jasper jumped in and said he wanted to jump first. Lexa smirked and handed him the vine, pushing Finn back before he could argue and went to stand beside Clarke.

Jasper took a deep breath and gripped the vine tightly. Lexa laughed and pointed to the other side, "Go on Jasper!"

He looked to her and then to Octavia and his eyes widened. Jasper shot Lexa a thankful look and Clarke leant up to whisper in Lexa's ear, "You're going to let him steal your thunder?"

"I'm going to let him try and impress Octavia"

She grinned and cheered alongside Monty who started whooping and calling out Jasper's name, "You didn't have any interest in showing off?"

Lexa shrugged and clapped, egging Jasper on, "I've already got the girl"

Clarke laughed and all five of them started shouting Jasper's name until he took a running leap and screamed out as the vine carried him over the river. Jasper let go and flailed his arms as he landed with a crash against the rock face.

Lexa winced and looked to Clarke, "Oops"

She laughed and shook her head as Jasper stood up with his arms held high and cheered. Octavia jumped up and down cheering alongside Monty and even Finn was laughing with them.

Lexa stepped back and caught the vine as it swung back. Clarke met her eyes and smirked; "Now you're going to show off?"

She shrugged, "Figured I would"

"Go on then" Clarke challenged earning raised eyebrows and a wink in response.

Lexa was just pulling back when another whooping cry caused her to look up and laugh at the sight of Jasper holding a metal sign and screaming, "We did it!"

Octavia and Clarke shared a gleeful look and cheered again shouting his name, "Mount weather!"

The moment was broken by something zooming past and shooting over the water. A spear hit Jasper in his chest causing his body to fly backwards and land heavily against a tree behind him leaving a bloodied trail. Jasper stared up eyes wide but unseeing as he gasped for air.

Octavia screamed and Monty yelped in fear as Finn pulled them both down behind the rock followed closely by Lexa who was dragging Clarke with her. Clarke was trying to pull away from Lexa's hold shouting Jasper's name before a cold hand slipped over her mouth and she was left staring at the unmoving boy across the river.

Lexa waited until Clarke had calmed slightly before lowering her hand but she too was watching in fear and panting heavily at the sight of Jasper speared against the tree.

Clarke moaned and leant back into Lexa, "We're not alone"


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the group made it back to camp it was in uproar. Clarke pulled herself over the ridge and watched in horror as Wells pulled Murphy into a headlock with a knife at his throat. Jumping down she drew everyone's attention with a loud cry.

"Wells stop!" Bellamy whipped round and glared at her but Wells pushed Murphy away from him, "Leave him alone" She warned.

Bellamy's eyes widened as he watched Lexa and Monty support an injured Octavia down to join them. He rushed over immediately and looked down to her wrapped leg.

"What happened?"

"A giant sea snake" Finn appeared at Monty's side and Bellamy noticed the missing boy.

"Where's the one with the goggles?"

"We were attacked" Clarke breathed looking round at all the members of the 100 looking down on them, "We thought we were alone on Earth but we were wrong. Jasper was struck by a spear"

She frowned and walked over to Murphy lifting his arm up, "Where's your wristband?"

He merely smirked at her and she growled at him, "How many?"

"24 and counting"

Lexa darted forward and pulled Bellamy by the collar, "What the hell are you doing?"

He glared at her and pushed her hands off of him, "We don't need them"

"The Ark is dying" She snarled, "They need us, that's why we were sent down here"

Bellamy laughed and stepped forward so they were face to face, "When they come down here they won't forgive our crimes and I know you're older than what you say, like me, the rest of the 100 might be forgiven but you and I won't be. They'll kill us when we come down here, are you telling me you don't want to stop that?"

"There's over two thousand people on the Ark" Lexa pointed out, "You're going to sentence them to death? Sentence kids to death? Babies that haven't even had a chance to walk yet?"

He stayed silent so she turned to the children watching her quietly from the side, "I don't care how well you think you can survive down here alone; run away once the Ark gets here for all I care. Just keep those bands on because no matter how much you might hate Jaha and the council there are innocent people"

Bellamy glared at her back and a mumbling went through the crowd. Clarke walked over to Bellamy, "We're going back out there to look for Jasper" She looked to Monty and Octavia with an apologetic smile, "I need you to stay here. Octavia you can hardly walk and Monty I was wondering if you could look for a way to contact the Ark?"

Monty nodded whilst Octavia seemed less than pleased at the idea of staying behind but she nodded anyway and Clarke turned back to Bellamy, "You're coming with us"

He snorted only to pull back slightly at the glare Lexa had set him with, "Why is that Princess?"

"Because I don't trust you here"

With that Clarke spun on her heel followed closely by Lexa and Finn. Wells stood to Bellamy's side and indicated with his head, "Let's go"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and nodded to Murphy and Miller, "You think you're some hero that's come down here to save the princess don't you"

Wells walked alongside Bellamy following the route the others had taken and watched them walking up ahead, "You think I care what you think?"

"No. I think you care what Clarke thinks of you and I think you're not a fan of Lexa's"

"So?"

"So" Bellamy glared at Lexa's back, "Nobody is perfect. Surely you have something that tips Lexa over the edge?"

Wells shrugged, "You're not going to separate those two" With that he walked off to catch up with Clarke and Murphy took his place.

"Please tell me we're going to put him in his place?"

"Soon maybe but I have other things I want to focus on"

Murphy eyed him nervously, "Like what?"

"I want the Princess' wristband and I'm getting it no matter what but first we need to deal with Lexa"

XoXoXoX

Finn was watching Clarke and Wells when Lexa elbowed him in the ribs. He yelped and spun around to glare at her, "What?"

"Stop eyeing my girlfriend"

He took a deep breath and shot her a look, "If you're that paranoid then there must be trouble in paradise"

Lexa laughed and shook her head, "I trust Clarke Finn, it's you I don't trust. I'm not telling you to stop talking to her or even to stay away from her; all I ask is that you stop flirting with my girlfriend"

"I don't think I'm your only problem" He nodded to Wells, "He seems pretty taken with Clarke"

"Clarke loves me"

Finn watched Lexa as she gazed at the blonde's back and rolled his eyes, "If you have to say it then I struggle to believe that you believe it"

She rounded on him causing them to come to a halt, "What do you want Finn?"

"I just don't get it"

"Get what" She snapped.

"You risk your life getting arrested so you can come down here with your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah"

Finn swallowed, "So far I've seen you protect her… What's Clarke done for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A relationship goes both ways right? Are you sure Clarke loves you?"

Lexa's eyes flared and she stepped forward with arms crossed warningly, "Don't you dare. I love Clarke and she loves me. I'm not asking her for anything and I don't expect her to be all over me – She's still hurting from her father's death and now her mother supported the choice in sending her to the ground. On top of that we almost got eaten by a giant snake yesterday and we're currently missing a member due to a flying spear"

Finn raised his hands, "Okay okay I get it. Your relationship is solid"

"Just back off" She warned and he nodded vigorously.

Lexa shook her head and faced the path again only to find the others completely gone from sight. She ran a furious hand through her hair and glared at Finn, "Well fantastic"

XoXoXoX

Wells sighed as Clarke once again refused to talk to him.

"Come on Clarke you can't hate me forever"

"Yes I can" She snapped.

Well at least she's talking; he reasoned. Wells jogged slightly to keep up with her fast pace, "Clarke please. You're my bestfriend and I think we've already seen what the Earth can do. It's likely we won't be alive tomorrow and I can't die knowing you hate me"

She rounded on him, "You should of thought of that before you got my father executed"

"Clarke-"

"No Wells okay you want to talk? Fine, here it is, I trusted you. I trusted you with that information but I bet you couldn't wait to run to Daddy could you?"

"Clarke-"

"Or did you hope that I would blame Lexa?"

Wells shook his head and Clarke let out a bitter laugh, "Apparently she's the only one I can trust around here Wells because I sure as hell can't trust you"

"Clarke it wasn't like that…"

"I don't want to hear it Wells"

"But Clarke-"

"No"

She gazed over his shoulder with a frown and he attempted to reason with her again, "Clarke listen to me-"

She cut him off again by pushing him to the side and storming over to Bellamy with a panicked expression on her face, "Where's Lexa?"

Bellamy frowned and turned to look behind him only to see Finn and Lexa missing, "I don't know. They were behind us…"

Clarke gasped and tore back the way they had come in desperation. Her head whipped round searching for any sign of them, "Lexa!"

She pushed a branch to the side and darted back down the path screaming, "Lexa!"

The trees were thick and she could hardly move for branches. There was no way she could see a long distance down the way they had come. Clarke ignored the panicked calls from behind her trying to pick out Lexa's voice in the mix.

"Lexa!"

Still all she could hear was her voice being called by the boys she left behind her. A panicked sob escaped her mouth and she covered it with her hand trying to hold in the fear… What if they found her? What if she was injured like Jasper? What if…

"Lexa!" She screamed into the trees her fear taking over and she could feel her head going lightheaded with the adrenaline now rushing through her.

"Leax!"

"Clarke"

A relieved gasp escaped her mouth as the brunette appeared a few feet away with an equally relieved look on her face, "Clarke what-"

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck pulling her in for a bone crushing her and letting out sobs in quick gaps and she buried her head into the girl's neck, "Don't ever do that again" She spluttered, "I thought, I thought…"

Lexa raised a hand up to rest at the back of her head as she held Clarke equally tight understanding what the blonde couldn't quite say, "I'm okay Clarke. I'm fine…"

She whispered reassurance into her ear and kissed the side of her head. Clarke pulled back and looked her in the eyes wiping the tears from her face, "I mean it. Never do that to me again"

"I won't, I promise"

Clarke nodded and then leant forward to kiss her gently. She sighed into the embrace and felt her heartrate slow down with the reassurance that Lexa was in fact okay and alive in front of her.

"Guys" They were torn apart by Bellamy's voice.

The Blake sibling was rolling his eyes with a less than impressed expression, "As cute as this is we're here looking for Jasper remember?"

"Right" Clarke pulled out of Lexa's arms and wiped her eyes but holding her hand out for the brunette to take, "Let's go"

The group stayed closer together this time and they cut through the thick trees to reach a point where they thinned out again and formed into low bushes and grass reeds that came up to their knees. Bellamy rounded the corner first and gasped calling to Clarke over his shoulder. She shared a look with Lexa and they raced forward entering the clearing to see Bellamy gazing up at the large tree. Clarke too gasped at the sight and she felt Lexa freeze next to her at the sight.

Jasper's arms were tied above his head hanging from one of the branches whereas the rest of his body seemed to be tied up and around the trunk. He was bleeding for several cuts but the entry wound of the spear was still bleeding though seemingly treated with green gauze covering it. The only sign that he was still alive was the sharp intake of breath in his chest.

"We need to cut him down" Clarke said and she moved out of Lexa's grasp to go and help the boy.

The moment she stepped into the surrounding area the floor gave way to reveal large wooden spikes filling the hole beneath her as she plunged down. Clarke let out as scream as she fell. Just before she collided with the protruding spikes a hand caught hers and she looked up expecting to see Lexa but was shocked to be met with the surprised face of Bellamy Blake.

He was holding onto her but made no move to pull her up and she started to panic again as he gazed down at her. The expression on his face changed as the fingers wrapped around her wrist began to slip.

"No" She knew what he was doing and her other hand rose to catch it as she felt herself slipping…

Just as she began falling again another hand wrapped around hers. This one was stronger and much more reassured and she gazed up at Lexa's determined face looking down at her. Lexa's other hand came down to pull Clarke up and she lifted the blonde until she was safely wrapped in her arms.

Finn stared down at them making sure she was okay before turning on Bellamy, "You. Come help me cut Jasper down" He looked to Lexa, "Stay with Clarke" She gave him an 'of course' look and he nodded.

Murphy swallowed as Bellamy walked away with Finn and watched Lexa as she helped Clarke stop shaking. Clearly this would be harder than Bellamy first thought.

XoXoXoX

Lexa eyed Bellamy for the rest of the journey back to camp. She let Wells and Finn help Clarke in keeping Jasper alive through the journey and chose rather to stand as a wall between her girlfriend and Bellamy.

He glared back equally as strong but she didn't approach him until Jasper was safe inside the dropship. As soon as those doors closed behind Clarke she shoved the boy back and glared at Murphy daring him to come closer.

"What?" Bellamy snapped.

"Don't 'what' me Blake. I know what you did, what you tried to do, and don't think I'm going to forget it" She snarled in his face.

"I don't care what you think Lexa"

"No I can't imagine you do but you tried to kill Clarke today so you're going to be lucky if I let you out of my sight"

"Lexa-"

She pushed him back again, "I am, under no condition, letting you near her without me there. You are not going to harm Clarke"

Bellamy snorted and shook his head, "I don't want to kill Clarke"

"Then what was that today?"

"I want the wristband. Get me her wristband and I'll leave Clarke alone"

Lexa shook her head, "I'm not going to give you what you want"

"Then I'm not going to give you what you want and I guess you should watch her back"

With that he left her standing there furious. Bellamy took a flame from the fire and raised it up cheering to the crowd, "Let's go and get us some dinner!"

The 100 and cheered back and Lexa shook her head as they followed him out of the gates. She watched them go with crossed arms and Clarke joined her in the light from the camp fire lit in the centre.

"Where are they going?"

"Hunting" She looked over her shoulder at the dropship, "How's Jasper?"

"Stable" Clarke wiped her hands on the rag she was holding, "He should be fine until morning when I can get a better look at him. By the looks of things whoever speared him didn't want him dead"

"How do you mean?"

"They covered the wound and tended to it properly… It was looked at by someone who knew exactly what they were doing"

"So we're dealing with experts in the medical field?"

"I'm saying they know what they're doing. They didn't want to kill him; it was a warning"

Lexa nodded, "We're not dealing with primitive beings are we…"

"I think we're dealing with who's rather than what's"

"I agree"

They shared a look and Clarke's face softened as she gazed at Lexa, "I really was worried about you today" She whispered.

Lexa bit her lip and linked her hands with Clarke's, "I know. We can do this Clarke, we can survive, and we can look after each other down here"

"You keep protecting me" Clarke shook her head, "What if I can't do the same?"

"I'm not asking you to do the same"

Clarke sighed and rubbed Lexa's arms reassuringly, "I know. I know you're not but I want to know that if that was real today then I wouldn't have lost you"

"You won't lose me Clarke" Lexa kissed her forehead slowly and Clarke closed her eyes.

"Even so… I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that never becomes reality"


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa was slouched back against the wall of the dropship watching Octavia tend to Jasper whilst Monty sat to the side tinkering away with a wristband. Clarke had left just a few hours previously looking for supplies to help them and, much to Lexa's annoyance, had taken Bellamy, Finn and Wells with her. Though she doubted Bellamy would try anything with Finn and Wells both there it still didn't stop Lexa worrying. She had only agreed to stay in favour of protecting Jasper from the wrath of Murphy.

Jasper was moaning loudly in pain and Lexa couldn't help but agree with the other members of camp. It was starting to drive her insane but still she refused to move from her protective position just a few feet away. Their level was silent aside from Octavia's gently voice trying to calm him and the sounds of Monty working.

"So how did you meet Clarke?"

Lexa looked up to see Octavia's questioning gaze and she smiled, "It was an accident, I met her through Wells a few times because I hated the kid so I made it my mission to make his life a living hell but Clarke would always back him up. I stole rations for my mother to keep her alive and one day I ended up injuring myself during one of the raids so I was forced to go to the medic centre where Clarke was training with her mother. She ended up patching me up and I thought she believed my lie about it happening during training but she turned up at my door with the rations I stole that night… We were friends from that point on and then it just turned into something more"

"That's sweet, so Clarke can be a badass?"

She smirked at Octavia, "She's got a mean right hook"

Octavia's eyes widened, "She's punched you?"

"Once" Lexa shrugged, "I pissed her off by making a jibe at Jaha in front Wells. She lost it"

Octavia laughed and pulled herself over so she was sitting next to Lexa. She lifted up the left-over meat and offered some to Lexa who greedily accepted having not have eaten anything since the night previously.

"Thanks" She mumbled into the bite.

Octavia nodded, "Do you know how to fight?"

Lexa shrugged, "Self-defence mostly"

"But still…"

"Effectively yes I suppose I do"

Octavia watched her eat with wide eyes and she looked over at the hatch to see if anyone was listening before asking, "Can you teach me?"

"You want me to teach you how to fight?"

She nodded and Lexa pulled a face, "I don't know…"

"Come on" She gripped her arm, "If this is about Bellamy-"

"I couldn't care less about Bellamy"

"Please Lexa. I need to learn"

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "I doubt what I know will be much help against whatever is out there"

"But it can't hurt to try" She pleaded.

Lexa let out a long sigh and wiped her mouth then stood up and rolled up her sleeves, "Fine but we're staying here to make sure nothing happens to Jasper"

Octavia beamed and jumped up, "Deal"

XoXoXoX

"This was such a bad idea"

Clarke watched as Wells kicked against the side of the bunker and rolled her eyes. Finn had lead them to the bunker as soon as they watched the fog roll towards them, though they had yet see the effects of it, Clarke could only assume it wouldn't be good.

"Just sit down" Bellamy snapped, "It will roll over soon"

Wells leant against the wall, "We should never have left camp"

"We had to" Finn pointed out, "We're running low on supplies and we ended up finding this place so it can't be all bad"

"We could have died. Jasper still needs help-"

"Trying to be the hero now" Clarke mumbled under her breath.

All the boys looked at her and Wells swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry?"

"I said you would try and be the hero now" Clarke snapped, "After you had my father sent to his death"

"Clarke I already said I'm sorry"

"Not good enough" She laughed, "He's gone Wells. He's dead, do you understand that?"

Wells slid down the wall so he was in a sitting position but Clarke still wasn't done with him, "I just want to know something… What was going through your head? What did you think was going to happen to my father Wells? Did you think they were going to let him go? Or did you just not care?"

She was snarling at him by the end and tears were starting to spill in the corner or her eyes and Wells tried to bite down the anger that was building but he was fed up with carrying the weight of this.

"You know what-" His eyes widened and he stopped himself at the last minute.

Clarke eyed him, "What?"

He swallowed and shook his head, "Forget it"

"No" She pulled herself up, "What is it?"

Wells sighed and held his breath. He bit his lip nervously trying to decide what to do but under Clarke's glare he caved, "I… I wasn't the one that turned in your father Clarke"

Silence fell over the bunker and Finn's head whipped between the two glaring teens whereas Bellamy tried to look anywhere but the scene in front of him. Clarke's eyes were wide but her expression unreadable and Wells swallowed nervously.

"You're not lying" She croaked.

He shook his head, "But you know more"

Wells sighed and nodded. Clarke wiped a stray tear, "So either Lexa was lying or…"

He looked up at her sympathetically, "Lexa didn't lie to you… It wasn't her"

"Then who…" She trailed off as the realisation hit her and she nodded, "My mum"

Wells watched as Clarke threw her head back laughing desperately as more tears fell from her eyes. Her chest shook between the tears that were still falling and the desperate laughter that was ripping through her.

"My mother killed my dad" She shrugged and let out another bitter laugh, "Brilliant"

She pushed the palm of her hands into her eyes and sniffed trying to stop the tears but that only caused more to fall as it once again hit her what exactly her mother had done.

"Did Lexa know?" She mumbled through her hands.

"What?"

"Did Lexa know?" She snarled, "Did she know it was my mum?"

Wells hesitated and that was all Clarke needed to confirm it. She snorted and shook her head, "Of course"

"Clarke she never wanted to hurt you-"

"No" She agreed bitterly, "Nobody ever does and yet you're all so good at it"

Wells sighed and shook his head, "You need to talk to her Clarke"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She snapped, "That's what I don't understand"

"I agreed with Lexa…"

Clarke snorted, "What, that I didn't need to know?"

"No! It wasn't like that Clarke" He protested, "Lexa wanted to keep you from losing anyone else. Your dad had just been floated and if you knew the truth then you would hate your mum as well… Lexa didn't want to subject you to that"

"Do me a favour Wells" She snapped, "Just shut up"

XoXoXoX

Octavia groaned as she was, once again, pinned the floor. Lexa was smirking down at her, she kept Octavia pinned there for a moment later before taking her arm and pulling the girl up.

"Good work. That time you were steadier on your feet"

"Yeah but you still pinned me down" She pointed out.

Lexa shrugged, "I've been doing it longer"

The fell back into their stances as Lexa egged Octavia on to take another swipe at her. The move was sharper this time but Lexa still easily blocked the blow before it could make contact with the side of her face and caught the arm in hers. The next second her leg was out and she caught Octavia's in hers causing the Blake to fall to the ground in a heap only this time she pulled Lexa with her and through the girl back over her head. Lexa fell into a forward roll and pulled herself up into a standing position ready to face Octavia again who had used the time gained to stand into a ready position. Octavia didn't wait for Lexa to egg her on this time and feigned a strike to the right but instead moved to Lexa's left and struck out her leg. Lexa wasn't expecting the move but still moved into defensive so her leg caught with Octavia's causing them both to fall to the ground. She shrugged it off and moved so she was kneeling over the girl and was pinning her to the ground. Octavia struggled against the hold but sighed and accepted defeat.

Lexa waited until Octavia nodded before moving off her but gave her a look of approval, "You're getting better"

"You still pinned me"

She laughed and shook her head, "Patience and practice Octavia. It'll just take time"

Suddenly the hatch opened and Monty pulled himself up, "They're back"

Relief flooded through her and she climbed down the ladder so she could leave and meet Clarke outside. When she pushed back the fabric covering the entrance she watched as Wells, Bellamy and Finn walked through the gate looking slightly disgruntled. Lexa shared a glance with Wells who looked oddly guilty as Clarke came into view. She spotted Lexa immediately and her eyes narrowed into a stern glare.

The blonde walked over and stood in front of Lexa with arms crossed, "I'm going to go check on Jasper and then I'm going to come down and then we're going to talk" The blonde growled.

"Clarke-"

"It can wait" She snapped before turning away leaving Lexa feeling very confused.

It was dark and the fire was burning, illuminating the camp, when Clarke resurfaced. Lexa followed her with her eyes until the blonde made her way over and sat down carefully next to her on the log. There was less anger than there was earlier but Lexa had been left to her own thoughts long enough to put two and two together.

"You know" She said simply after a moment of silence and Clarke hummed in agreement.

"I know"


	6. Chapter 6

"Clarke-"

The blonde raised her hand up to stop her from continuing. They were standing to the side of the dropship so they had some privacy. Clarke was standing in front of Lexa with her arms crossed and hand pressing against her temple with her eyes squeezed shut. Lexa bit her lip nervously and waited for Clarke to say something.

"I don't-" Clarke winced and took a sharp intake of breath, "I don't understand Lexa… Why?"

Lexa flinched slightly at her bitter tone, "Clarke I never meant to hurt you. I know I should have told you and you had every right to know but-"

"You lied" She snapped, "No matter what way you look at it Lexa you still lied"

"I know" Lexa took a deep breath, "I let you think it was Wells and I know that was wrong Clarke…"

"Then why?"

"Because you had just lost your Dad" Clarke snorted and Lexa grasped her arm desperately, "No Clarke listen. You had just lost your dad and you would have lost your mum if you knew, it was wrong, but I did it because you didn't need to lose another parent so close to him"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course" Clarke stepped back from Lexa and she frowned at the loss of contact, "Clarke I wanted to tell you but I didn't think it was what was best…"

Clarke shook her head, "So my mum gets my dad killed for doing the right thing, sends me down here to die and my girlfriend knew the truth all along and let me hate my best friend?"

"I would have taken the blame" Lexa persisted, "But I thought Wells had done it but I didn't find out until I approached him about it"

"That's how you got down here" Clarke realised, "You blackmailed my mum with the truth"

"I'm sorry Clarke"

Clarke wiped her damp eyes furiously refusing to cry in that moment, "I understand Lexa, I do, but what I don't get is why let me hate Wells? Is it because you hate him? Is that it? Are you threatened by him?"

Lexa frowned in confusion. She spluttered out, "I-What? Clarke, No! I don't like Wells because of his dad… I'm not- I don't-" She paused and shook her head, "Wells' feelings have got nothing to do with this"

"Really? Because I've seen the way you are around Finn, don't even try and deny it, I know you're jealous"

"I'm not jealous Clarke! I trust you"

"Yeah well I can't say the same" Clarke snapped.

"Clarke-"

"You lied to me Lexa and you can't take that back"

She stared watching the fuming blonde shooting daggers at her. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and forced the tears down. She nodded gently, "You're right" She whispered, "I can't take it back… but Clarke I love you and that's the only reason I have for why I did it… I never meant to hurt you"

"I know" Clarke said softly, "But… I'm struggling to reason with what you've done"

"Clarke I'm sorry"

"I know"

They stood there in silence and Lexa waited for Clarke to speak again. She could see the anger had dissipated as the sadness rolled over her… The anger wasn't just aimed at her but she was the nearest person for Clarke to hate and Lexa knew most it was aimed at Abby now she knew the truth.

"I need some time to think" Clarke mumbled.

Lexa nodded in understanding and she turned to leave but Clarke called her back. When she turned around again the blonde was holding out the necklace she made her, "Here"

She shook her head and refused to take it, "You keep it. I made it for you"

Lexa didn't wait for Clarke to respond before walking away but when she turned back for a glance the necklace was back around her neck and she smiled to herself slightly feeling a small slither of hope build in her chest.

XoXoXoX

Later that night the sky opened up with a burst of light and the 100 stopped to watch as something broke through the atmosphere and fell in a ball of fire to the ground. Realisation soon dawned on them as they realised the Ark must have sent a ship down for them. Soon enough Bellamy, Finn, Wells, Clarke, Octavia, Monty and Lexa were standing in the dropship having a heated argument about finding the pod. Octavia and Lexa were currently arguing for moving out straight away pointing out that the grounders could get there first if they didn't move soon. Wells was nodding in agreement but keeping silent whilst Finn and Clarke were insisting on preparing first and Bellamy was just insisting on waiting until it was light.

"We can't wait Bell!" Octavia snapped, "If we don't go soon then the grounders will get there first. We have to go now"

Bellamy shook his head, "It's too dangerous in the dark-"

"Take a torch" Lexa snarled her voice dripping with sarcasm, "But we leave now"

"No. Clarke's right, we need to prepare" Wells pointed out.

Finn nodded in agreement and Octavia huffed, "Well then you three prepare whilst Lexa and I leave now" Then she turned to her brother and smiled sweetly at him, "And you can stay here like you want to do. There everyone is a winner"

"No" He said firmly, "Absolutely not"

Lexa frowned and walked over to him, "Why are you so determined not to help the Ark?"

"What makes you think that I'm not?"

"You wanted people to remove the wristbands, almost killed Clarke for it, and now you don't want to find the pod. What did you do that was so bad that you would rather they all died than face it?"

Bellamy swallowed and Octavia spoke from behind Lexa, "What did you do Bell?"

"I didn't do anything" He denied, "You know what, fine, if you want to go get yourselves killed then be my guest. But you're not going Octavia"

"But-"

"But nothing" He snapped and nodded to Clarke, "You're in charge. Plan first yeah?"

She nodded and he left the dropship with a huff. Finn looked pleased with himself and turned to Clarke to start planning how they would find the pod.

"Clarke we have to go now" Lexa pointed out.

The blonde looked up at her with a blank expression, "No, we need to plan first"

"The longer we wait-"

"Bellamy put me in charge" Clarke snapped, "And I'm planning first"

"Who put Bellamy in charge?" Lexa laughed bitterly, "All he's done so far is achieve several near death experiences"

She shook her head and turned back to Finn. Lexa growled and stormed out of the dropship not wanting to spend another second in that confined space with Clarke and Finn.

Octavia was waiting for her outside, "Tell me that we're going anyway"

"Of course we are, get a bag together"

She watched the youngest Blake walk away and was about to head toward her own tent (that she still shared with Clarke and had caused several awkward moments with them not quite knowing what to do in each other's presence) when she spotted the black hair sneaking around the back. Lexa frowned and watched as Bellamy look around to make sure he was alone before pushing the gate so there was a small gap and slip through unseen. He was going for the pod.

She hissed and darted to Octavia's tent where she was only partially ready, "We need to go. Now"

"What's the rush?"

"I think your brother is going for the pod"

That got Octavia darting after her and they left together making sure they weren't seen and attempted to follow the track Bellamy had taken.

XoXoXoX

Clarke stepped out of the dropship and spotted the first sign of light through the trees. She called over her shoulder and Wells emerged followed by Finn.

"We should get going"

She led the way out of camp with one last look at Monty, who they were leaving charge, and pointed into the distance where the smoke was still rising up into the air.

"Follow the smoke, right?"

"Sure" Finn nodded, "Did anyone see Bellamy this morning?"

Wells shrugged, "Octavia and Lexa weren't there either"

Clarke groaned, "They've gone for the pod"

They rushed forward trying to follow the other three and reach the pod before something bad happened. The track led them down into the dense forest as the trees grew closer together it became harder to navigate but Finn took charge and used one of the knives to cut a way through for them. The sun had fully risen by the time they broke through the clearing to see the mangled mess of the pod still smoking and crushed into the ground.

Clarke darted forward and pried the side door open. She gasped at the sight of a brunette looking back at her through the blood across her face.

She smiled warily, "Hello"

"Hey" Clarke beamed at her and she frowned, "I made it?"

A nod and the brunette allowed Clarke to help her out of the space suite. She stumbled slightly upon touching the ground and a jolt of fear went through Clarke as she realised the girl might have a concussion.

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded before looking up and smiling as the water hit her face, "Is this rain?"

Clarke grinned, "Yeah"

"Raven?"

She looked over as the girl turned around to see Wells and Finn watching from the side. The brunette ran forward and through herself into Finn's arms, "Finn!"

The boy let out a shaky laugh and glanced at Clarke over her shoulder but the brunette wasn't done and she pulled him down for a kiss. Clarke felt her chest contort as an image of Lexa swam into view. She really missed the girl but every time she looked at her another spot of anger would burst inside her…

They separated and Finn seemed to realise where he was, "Oh right. Raven this is Wells and Clarke"

At the mention of her name Raven rounded on the blonde, "You're Clarke?"

"Uh, yeah"

"But your mum" She staggered slightly and grasped her head, "Your mum is the one that organised all of this… We were supposed to come down together but she got arrested and…"

Raven seemed to be struggling so Clarke and Finn helped her sit down but she still swayed slightly on the rock. The brunette looked up at Clarke through the blood and rain.

"They're going to kill 300 people… They think you're dead"

"What?"

Wells and Clarke shared a look. Raven attempted to stand but Finn pushed her back down, "You shouldn't-"

She pushed him aside and forced herself over to the pod, "We have to contact them. I came down with the radio"

Raven slammed a fist angrily against the side of the pod, "It's gone… I knew I should have strapped it down"

Clarke shook her head through the girl's angry mutterings, "No… It wasn't you" She looked up at Finn and Wells, "Bellamy got here first. We have to find him"

They helped Raven to stand and made their way back down the path to camp hoping that he would have headed back there but Clarke knew that was a doubtful so she looked for any signs of the boy on their journey back.

"He has to be around here somewhere" She mumbled.

Finn frowned and spun looking through the trees, "I don't see him Clarke, maybe he did go back"

"Wait" Wells pointed off into the distance, "There's someone there"

They caught up to Bellamy about halfway down the track before he could reach camp. Clarke was about to plead to his better nature when Raven tackled him with a pocket knife to his throat snarling.

"Where's my radio?"

He pushed her back, "Gone"

Clarke held Raven back with Finn and looked at him in anger, "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean it's gone Clarke"

"You idiot" Snarled Wells, "They're going to kill three hundred people Bellamy"

"Bellamy Blake?" Raven laughed, "They're looking for you"

Clarke faltered and let the girl go, "What?"

"He shot the chancellor"

There was a moment of silence before Wells launched himself at the boy. He had him pinned to the floor due to having the element of surprise but Bellamy was bigger and easily pushed the boy off of his body. Finn held him back and Raven smirked at Bellamy.

He shook his head, "I had too… It was the only way to protect O. Besides he floated my mum! He's not innocent either"

"Yeah well he's not my favourite person either… But he's not dead"

They all paused and looked at the girl. Wells let out a relieved breath and sagged back into a tree trunk as Bellamy stared at her with wide eyes and spluttered out, "What?"

"You're a lousy shot" She snapped at him.

Clarke was focussed on the shocked boy and she quickly pushed him back grasping him desperately by the arms, "Don't you see what this means? You're not a killer Bellamy and you only ever did what you had to do to save your sister… Where's the radio Bellamy?"

He looked down at her with a pained expression, "In the river" He confessed miserably.

XoXoXoX

They had travelled back to camp Jaha and retrieved a small group to help them search the river. They had been standing in the cold surface for over an hour and Raven was getting restless whilst constantly reminding Clarke of the damage this will have caused to the components.

But the blonde wasn't paying attention and her mind was wandering from the current problem because she still hadn't seen Lexa today and a growing fear had nestled at the pit of her stomach for the missing girl. Bellamy was stomping around angrily but she had refrained from telling him that Octavia was missing too, not wanting him to cause more damage than good. Monty had said the two could have gone to do the water run but they wouldn't know until they returned to camp.

"I found it!"

She broke out of her thoughts and followed Raven over to the boy currently holding the radio above his head for them to see. Raven was examining it closely when she arrived.

"How is it?"

The brunette shrugged as more water fell from the gaps between the wiring, "I won't know until I empty all the components but it could take a while to dry and the Ark isn't waiting"

Wells spun and shoved Bellamy, "Happy now?" He snarled.

The elder Blake pushed him away, "I helped you find the radio"

"Well done" Finn said sarcastically.

Clarke sighed and ran a nervous hand through her hair, "We need to get back to camp"

Finn nodded and looked further down the river to call the group back but stopped and raised his hand so he was pointing at something in the distance, "Hey, Clarke, what's that?"

The blonde turned and squinted at the mass of black floating in the water caught in the rocks, "I don't know"

They ran forward splashing through the water with Wells, Raven and Bellamy close on their heels. Clarke came to a halt at the sight of boots and walked slowly around the rock to look at the rest of the body. Her heart dropped and she let out a strangled cry. An unconscious Lexa with blood leaking from her temple streaking across her face was floating gently against the rock formation in the water.

Wells hissed at the sight and gripped Clarke's arm, "Is she?"

Clarke pushed back the fear and lowered herself down with a shaky hand to check her pules. She took a shaky breath but let it go a second later when a pulse thudded against her fingers. Clarke let out a relieved gasp and attempted to pull Lexa from the water.

"She's alive, help me"

All together they pulled her to the shore and Clarke pressed against the girl's chest, "Come on"

She pressed her lips to Lexa's and breathed in. Instantly Lexa began coughing and spluttering out water. With Clarke's help she went onto her side and coughed out a scary amount of water from her lungs before collapsing onto her back with rattling breaths and wide eyes.

Clarke ran a soothing hand down the side of her face and smiled through wet eyes, "Hey, you're okay… You're okay"

Lexa was too weak to talk and grunted out in response before she slipped back into unconsciousness. Clarke sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair before shooting Wells a pleading look. He leant down to help her lift Lexa from the ground and into his arms so Clarke could check her over. The blonde pushed away the emotions and fear for the brunette as she kept herself steady to check her over.

"She couldn't have been in the water long, her body isn't too cold, but we need to get her back and dry so she doesn't get hypothermia"

Wells nodded and Finn stepped forward with his jacket and placed it around her body. She shot him a thankful look and stepped forward to tuck the jacket around her body to keep the warmth in and then raised a shaky hand to gently stroke her cheek trying to ignore the amount of blood there. Clarke leant forward and pressed a tear filled kiss to Lexa's forehead.

"I'm going to get you back" She whispered, "And you're going to be fine"

They pulled a metal sheet from the pod to lay Lexa against and Finn helped Wells carry her back to the dropship. It was a long tedious journey and she fretted over every little thing. Raven helped where she could but Clarke reminded her that they needed the radio as soon as possible. They arrived back and Clarke told them to take Lexa inside instantly whilst yelling at Finn to be careful and tellign Wells not to drop her. Clarke was just about to follow them inside when Bellamy pulled her back.

"Clarke" He growled, "Where the hell is Octavia?"

Her eyes widened and stomach dropped as fear shot through her.

XoXoXoX

Clarke walked inside the dropship and watched them closely as they lowered Lexa to the ground. Her hand was still shaking but she pushed it away in favour of helping her. She shot a glare slightly at Wells as he dropped his end roughly to the ground he whispered an apology. Clarke sent them out and let out a breath once she was alone.

Clarke knelt beside her wiping the blood from her face whilst absentmindedly stroking her facial features trying to memorise each one. She was suddenly aware of how fearful she had been for Lexa in just the few hours they had been separated.

"I'm going to look after you this time" She whispered, "I promise"

Lexa's eyes shot open with a fearful gasp but calmed once she realised it was Clarke holding her hand and whispering to her soothingly. The blonde leant forward and kissed her cold cheek gently.

"Shhh" She soothed, "You're okay"

Lexa's eyes closed again with a hum as Clarke's hand ran through her hair. The blonde smiled gently and said;

You're safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke had drifted off into a restless sleep beside Lexa's wrapped body after hours of tending to her and wrapping the head injury which wasn't as severe once the blood had been removed. She woke up after an hour and frowned forgetting for a moment where she was before remembering everything that had happened the previous and looked down at the brunette lying amongst the dry clothes they had managed to gather whilst Lexa's were drying. A jolt went through her at the sight of tired green eyes looking up at her.

She smiled in relief and laughed in exasperation, "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Tired" Lexa croaked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. We just found you in the river… Can you remember anything?"

Lexa frowned and coughed attempting to clear her throat but all it did was cause a sharp pain to hit her from the roughness, "I… No… The last thing I remember is leaving camp with Octavia"

Clarke bit her lip as Lexa attempted to sit up and she helped the girl into a sitting position with her back against the wall of the dropship, "Octavia's missing"

"What?" Her eyes flickered and she stared at Clarke in fear, "Where is she?"

"I don't know"

Lexa nodded and winced at the tightness of her throat. Clarke picked up the water she had kept to the side and lifted to her lips so she could take a sip, "Here… Gently though"

"Clarke… About our fight…"

Clarke shook her head, "I'm sorry Lexa, and you were just trying to protect me" She laughed bitterly, "You're always trying to protect me and I'm so ungrateful about it all…"

"Clare you had every right to be angry"

"Maybe" She conceded, "But you didn't do it to hurt me. I haven't been the best girlfriend since we arrived"

Lexa shrugged, "You've been a bit busy" She chuckled.

Clarke smiled and lifted a hand to brush away a strand of hair from Lexa's face, "Maybe but that doesn't excuse how I've treated you… I promise that from now on things will be different. I came way too close to losing you today and I don't want to ever face the possibility of that happening again"

She leant into Clarke's touch, "I love you"

"I love you too" Clarke smiled, "So much"

She leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Lexa's mouth which earned a satisfied hum of contentment. When she pulled away the hatch opened behind her and she turned to see Bellamy climbing up the ladder. He looked furious.

Clarke rose from her place on the ground, glaring at him warningly and daring him to step any closer. He shot her a look and glanced down at Lexa, "Where's my sister?"

"I don't know"

He stepped closer but Clarke jumped in front of him, "Leave Bellamy, she doesn't remember anything"

"I need to know where she is" He pushed Clarke aside and knelt down so his face was close to Lexa's and he snarled, "You know where she is and if she's dead then I will hold you personally responsible"

"I don't remember" She croaked insistently.

A hand pulled him back and he stumbled as Clarke shoved him roughly against the other side of the ship, "I said" She growled warningly, "Leave. Lexa remembers nothing Bellamy so stay away from her"

Bellamy raised his hands, "Alright princess but I am taking a group to find her"

"Bellamy we are all worried about Octavia but there are other things that have to be done as well… We need to get that radio working and stop the Ark from killing those people"

"What?" Lexa piped up.

"Oh" Clarke glanced at her over her shoulder, "You missed a lot… That's a long story"

She frowned and was about to respond when the hatch opened again and Raven's head appeared. Her eyes glanced around the room before landing on Clarke, "I need to find parts to replace the ones in the radio that are too badly damaged"

"Who's this?"

Clarke gave Lexa a sympathetic look, "Oh right. Lexa, this is Raven, she built the pod that crashed into Earth and brought a radio with her but Bellamy threw it in the river so it's fried. Raven, this is Lexa, my girlfriend"

Raven raised a hand and smiled, "Hey"

Lexa raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Hi"

Clarke coughed, "Right okay well Bellamy you can take a group of people to look for Octavia" She looked to Raven, "Raven if you speak to Finn then he can take you to a bunker that we found. I'm the parts you need should be in there somewhere. Monty and I can search the dropship whilst you're gone for anything that could help"

Raven nodded, "Thanks" and then disappeared back down the steps. Bellamy shot a glare at Lexa but stepped back when Clarke returned the look and made to leave.

"I'll take some people… Mind if I borrow Wells?"

"No" She agreed and watched him leave with her arms crossed and a steely glare.

Lexa laughed from the floor and Clarke raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"You're scary when you're on the defensive"

Clarke chuckled and sat back next to her, "Well you're not going anywhere anytime soon so until that day then I'm taking charge"

"Mmm" Lexa moaned, "You're incredibly hot right now"

The blonde rolled her eyes and felt the brunette's forehead, "Yeah well you're not and that's the problem so, until you have a normal temperature, no sex for you"

She kissed Lexa's cheek and giggled as she attempted to glare and failed miserably.

XoXoXoX

Clarke pulled back the panel and watched as Monty leant through the gap with the torch. She groaned as the mental fought against her and winced realising for the first time how little upper body strength she had.

"Is it there?"

"Not that I can see" Monty mumbled and pulled himself back out before sending a nod to Clarke so she could let go of it, "We will just have to hope that Raven found something in the bunker"

She nodded and fell back against the floor, "Unless they decide to have sex in there"

Monty snorted and let out a laugh whilst Lexa frowned from her place against the wall, "I think I've missed something?"

"Oh right, Raven is Finn's girlfriend"

Lexa's eyes widened, "Finn has a girlfriend?"

"Yep"

She let out a laugh and shook her head, "Of course"

Clarke walked over to the brunette and lifted the bandage to check her head injury. Lexa winced as she looked over the stitching and she knew it wasn't completely healed but her temperature had risen and Clarke was confident that Lexa would be completely healed sooner rather than later.

"How does it look doc?"

She smirked and tightens the bandage producing another wince, "Better than last night. I'll go and get your clothes so you can get dressed… I have no problem with you moving around as long as you take it easy"

Lexa let out a sigh of relief and pulled on her clothes eagerly when Clarke brought them back. She watched her dress with an amused expression and caught her when she slipped due to still being slightly weak. Clarke kissed her cheek once she was done and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Right, now can I help?"

They spent the most of the day tearing apart different sections of the dropship for wiring and parts that Monty knew Raven would need. By the time Raven and Finn returned they had gathered enough parts to build the radio twice over but she had indeed found the components she needed to replace much to Clarke's relief and they all assisted her in setting the radio up in the dropship.

Lexa and Finn were holding it up whilst she worked underneath so it wouldn't crush her however Clarke was eyeing Lexa warily for any signs that she would tire or collapse. Lexa smirked when she spotted her watching and once they let the radio down she pulled Clarke into a hug and kissed her with reassurance that she was in fact feeling better and wouldn't collapse if Clarke looked away for longer than a minute.

Bellamy, Wells and the others returned once it was dark looking disgruntled and with no signs of Octavia amongst them however they did bring with them a rather large panther. Clarke agreed with Bellamy on going out and searching the next day and said he could take more people with him whilst she stayed with Raven to assist with the radio. They were still discussing plans when the first signs of trouble started. Murphy had been following Bellamy around for weeks yet right now he had brought it upon himself to take charge of the food. One boy stepped out of line briefly to take his own food and Murphy jumped him… The next thing they knew the two boys were rolling on the floor grappling with each other.

Bellamy darted forward to rip them apart and Lexa moved from her spot talking to Raven to assist him. The eldest Blake held back Murphy whilst Lexa helped the boy to stand and stood in between the two before they could start ploughing into one another again. Clarke stood beside her and shot glares at the boys.

"We can't do this" She shouted causing the chanting from the 100 to stop and listen to her, "The grounders are out there and they're already taking us out, attacking us, and if we turn on each other like this then we won't stand a chance. We have to have some form of order. We can't live by whatever the hell we want and you can't" She glared at Murphy, "Just attack someone for no reason. We have to work together otherwise we might as well just give up now"

Bellamy nodded and pushed Murphy back, "She's right, listen to Clarke, we've already seen what they can do and we can defend ourselves but only if we trust and work together. Maybe we do need some order and control around here but that has to be put in place by us!"

The kids mumbled to each other and Clarke drew Bellamy's attention, "We need to start setting some ground rules before things get out of control"

Bellamy grunted his agreement before turning to Murphy and shoving him away, "Get your food and go. You're done for the night"

He glared at Bellamy but complied and Lexa let the other boy go in the opposite direction so they didn't start fighting. Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "We'll talk tomorrow"

Bellamy looked to Lexa with a frown, "Do you remember anything?"

Lexa shrugged, "It's all a blur. I remember the direction we took but not exactly what happened…"

"That's better than nothing" He looked to Clarke, "Is she healthy enough to move?"

Lexa snorted and folded her arms, "I'll show you where we went. I'm fine"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "She'll be fine" She shot Lexa a look, "If she's careful"

"I'll be fine Clarke"

Bellamy smirked to himself shaking his head at the pair, "Alright, I'll leave you two to it"

Once he walked away Lexa picked up some slices of meat and they sat down together beside the fire. The two watched the kids step forward to retrieve the meat and Clarke smiled.

"This is kind of organized isn't it?"

"Kind of" Lexa mocked.

Clarke took a bite of meat and was surprised to find it actually tasted decent, "I wonder where the hell they found this"

"I don't really want to know to be honest"

"No… actually, I don't think I do either"

Octavia was still missing and the fear was still burning in Clarke's chest but she had hope that Lexa might be able to find the girl tomorrow and Raven would soon have the radio up and running. She just had to keep faith that it would all work out.

She leant her head against Lexa's shoulder and entwined their fingers. Lexa sighed and leant her head against Clarke's as they watched the fire spit embers that floated and disappeared up into the night's sky. If Clarke looked close enough she swore she could almost see the Ark shining brightly above them.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa scratched her head as she looked around the patch of forest they were standing in. Bellamy was watching her with his arms crossed and a permanent scowl etched across his face but Clarke was eyeing Lexa warily. This morning she had stumbled and woken up looking paler than Clarke would have liked however Bellamy insisted and Lexa wasn't one to sit back whilst a friend was in danger.

"Well?" He snapped and Clarke shot him a pointed look but Bellamy just rolled his eyes at her, "We can't wait for her memory to come back Clarke"

"You currently don't have choice so either wait patiently or I'll take her back to the dropship" She snapped.

Lexa shuffled over to Clarke, "I'm a little tired but I will be fine okay? We have to find Octavia"

"Yes we do"

Clarke shot him another glare, "Speak again and I'll leave you here"

"Clarke" Lexa honestly did look exhausted but the only thing keeping her upright was her willingness to find Octavia. Clarke knew she had to accept that Lexa wouldn't leave until Bellamy left but there was a part of her still reeling from the events at the river.

"I know" She mumbled.

Lexa turned to Bellamy, "There is one problem with all of this… I remember Octavia falling down a ditch and me going after her but before I could get there something hit me on the back of the head so I don't think that's going to be much help to you"

"Where did she fall?"

She looked around and then pointed to where the treeline ended, "Somewhere beyond that point"

"Let's go then"

He led the way forward with Wells and Miller close behind. Clarke held back with Lexa looking for any signs that her body would give out and collapse from beneath her but Lexa wasn't stupid and sighed wistfully, "I know you're worried Clarke but I'm not going to collapse okay? I'll tell you if I start to feel shit"

"You better"

"I will"

They followed the party as the track took them to the top of a small cliff space. Lexa pointed down and told them that was where Octavia had fallen which led Bellamy straight into action and darting down with just a rope to hold onto.

They clambered down after him and Lexa crouched down beside a boulder, "Look"

Clarke joined her, "Blood"

"Octavia" Bellamy mumbled, "We need to find her and fast"

Lexa nodded but a snap from behind them distracted her. She turned in time to see a shape disappear from sight.

Clarke grasped her arm, "What is it?"

"I thought I saw something"

"Maybe you did" Bellamy pushed back the branches to see the figure making its way back through the forest.

They crouched down and watched him jump quickly through the undergrowth, "You know I don't think he saw us"

"I don't think he did"

"Do we follow him?" Wells asked.

"Yes" Lexa and Bellamy both said eyeing each other warily. It was probably the first time they had agreed on anything.

The group moved forward and followed the grounder careful not to alert him to their presence and he led them down until he disappeared through a gap in the ground.

"Do you think Octavia is down there?" Wells whispered.

Bellamy nodded, "We're going in and we're getting her out"

"Agreed"

The others hummed in agreement and Wells shook his head, "Alright" He mumbled and followed the group inside.

Lexa kept close to Clarke as they moved through the cavern. It was dark but Bellamy led them forward with their hands running across the walls to try and keep themselves steady. Bellamy faltered at the sight of a light from the end of the tunnel and Lexa broke away to come to a stop right behind him.

"Someone is definitely in there"

"My sister could be in there" He growled, "We're going in"

"I didn't say we shouldn't" She whispered.

He moved forward and stepped inside with Lexa close on his heel. The first thing she saw was Octavia on the floor chained to the wall and the second thing was the figure with his back to them looming over her. Bellamy cried out and jumped forward tackling the man from behind and bringing him down to the floor. He managed to pin him to the ground with his knees and started pounding into his face. It was only then that Lexa registered what was happening and she jumped forward to pull him back away from the figure on the floor and called over her shoulder, "Clarke get Octavia"

She pulled Bellamy away, "Don't kill him"

Lexa stepped in front so she was between the boy and the grounder on the floor. Bellamy glared at her and attempted to push her aside, "I'm going to kill him"

"Bell no" Octavia stepped beside Lexa, "Just leave. We should just leave"

Lexa nodded but Bellamy pushed them both aside to tackle him again. Octavia was flung across the cave and narrowly missed landing in the fire whereas Lexa was pushed into the cave wall. She glowered at him when a shooting pain went up her arm but took no notice once she watched Bellamy's fist flying into his face.

"Stop!"

Clarke ran to help Lexa pull Bellamy off him and snarled out, "We are not grounders Bellamy. Leave him"

He glared at her, "This guy almost killed Lexa as well Clarke"

"But she's still alive. He knocked her out but he didn't kill her" She pointed out, "And Octavia is still alive. Don't make it worse by doing the same"

Bellamy faltered then moved over to the wall where the chain still hung lose then walked over to wrap it tightly around the unconscious grounder, "Let's at least make it harder for him to leave"

Clarke nodded then looked to Octavia who was limping slightly, "Let's get you back to camp"

XoXoXoX

Clarke finished wrapping up Octavia's leg whilst Lexa watched from the side and in the corner Raven was trying to contact the Ark. A storm was brewing overhead and Bellamy had disappeared with a group for god knows what purpose. Finn and Wells appeared from outside and nodded to the door.

"We need to close it"

"Bellamy isn't back yet" Octavia argued.

Lexa walked over to Raven, "Are you any closer to getting this thing working?"

She shook her head, "No and all these people are stressing me out"

The brunette turned to look at the crowd of kids standing around them and rolled her eyes. Of course they would want to be in the middle of it. She clapped her hands and pointed to the level above, "Unless I've said otherwise get upstairs. We need space down here"

They crowd moved up a level and Clarke gave her a thankful look before standing up and walking over to where Raven sat calling over the channels to try and contact the Ark, "Any luck?"

"No" She sighed, "Calling Ark station. This is Raven Reyes I am on the ground with the 100… I repeat. The 100 is alive"

Clarke nodded in understanding. She looked up to see Lexa watching them with a worried expression and she stood up to join her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I think I jarred my arm back in the cave" She winced slightly holding a hand over her left arm, "I'm having a brilliant week so far"

Clarke chuckled and held out her hands to gently check the arm over. She rolled up the sleeve to see a bruise forming over the elbow and rolled her eyes, "My job would be easier if you would stop injuring yourself"

"What can I say? I'm good at it"

She shook her head but smiled at her girlfriend. She lifted her hands her to either side of Lexa's face and pulled her head down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

"If you could stop that'd be great"

Lexa laughed against her lips and whispered, "I can only try"

Their moment was ruined by the sound of electricity crackling through the radio, "-ello?"

Everyone froze for a moment before Clarke darted forward and Raven squealed in excitement at the sound of the voice, "This is Raven Reyes"

"Raven?"

Clarke gasped and Raven handed her the radio, "Mum"

There was a moment of silence before a tentative voice came back through, "Clarke?"

"Mum" She repeated in relief, "It's me"

"We thought you were dead!"

Suddenly Clarke remembered why they were so desperate to make contact in the first place.

"Mum… Did you do it? Did you kill them?"

Abby paused, "I-I'm sorry Clarke…"

"No" She moaned and covered her mouth with her hand. She felt her heart drop as Lexa pulled her into a tight embrace as she pushed the tears back threatening to spill. Clarke gasped through it as her mum's voice sounded again.

"Clarke I am so sorry but we thought you were dead…"

"You didn't" Raven challenged, "You believed they were still alive that's why you sent me down here in the first place"

"Clarke" Jaha's voice broke through, "Clarke are you saying that the earth is survivable"

"Yes" Wells stepped forward to speak through the microphone, "Yes dad the earth is survivable"

"Wells" He gasped.

"Hey dad"

"You're alive… I didn't know…" Jaha trailed off and Clarke could see tears spilling in the corner of Wells' eyes but her anger was still simmering despite being held in Lexa's arms and she took the radio back.

"How could you?" She snapped, "How could you kill all those people?"

"We didn't have a choice Clarke"

"There's always a choice Chancellor" She sneered, "And you chose to kill them despite the fact that my mum told you we were still alive"

"We couldn't guarantee-"

"I don't care!"

"Clarke-"

"No" She growled, "You sent us down here to die yet we live. So when are you going to save your people chancellor and join us down here?"

Jaha was silent for a moment then, "We'll plan it straight away Clarke"

XoXoXoX

The storm passed before Bellamy returned with the group but Octavia pointed out that they probably found somewhere to ride it out until it cleared so they spent the next day waiting patiently for their return and helped Raven with the radio. She managed to hook one of the screens up to the radio and they moved it to a tent so people could speak to their parents individually.

Jaha told Clarke he wanted to speak with her but she waited until the other members of the 100 had spoken to their parents first. Clarke was assisting Jasper with food preparation when Monroe gave her a nod telling her it was her turn and she put down the food making her way over to Lexa who was teaching Octavia how to fight in Bellamy's absence.

"Hey. It's time"

Lexa looked up and nodded, "Are you sure you want me there?"

Clarke smiled at her, "I can't face her alone. I need you"

She stood up and followed Clarke inside the tent. Before they sat down Clarke took Lexa's hand in her own needing some reassurance before she saw her mother again for the first time since leaving the Ark.

"Are you okay?" Lexa whispered.

"I think so" She breathed, "Just don't let go of my hand"

Lexa nodded and kissed her cheek gently just as Abby moved into the screen and sat herself down. She smiled with watery eyes at the sight of Clarke and glanced briefly at Lexa before looking Clarke over to make sure she was okay.

"Clarke" She gasped, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum"

"Are you sure because Jaha told us about the grounders and how people are being attacked?"

Abby stared at her fearfully and Clarke shook her head, "I'm sure mum. I'm fine… Lexa was attacked the other day but apart from that we're good"

Her mother looked at Lexa and offered a weak smile, "Are you okay?"

Lexa nodded, "I'm fine. Just tired"

"I know" Clarke whispered, "I know that it was you that handed dad over"

Abby looked at her in shock as a tear slid from her eyes and she bit her lip, "Clarke" She croaked, "I am so sorry"

"I don't want to hear it"

"Clarke I swear to you that was never supposed to happen-"

She shook her head and gripped Lexa's hand tighter, "I don't want to hear it"

"Clarke please" She begged tearfully, "I loved your father and-"

"Then why do it? You knew what would happen" Clarke spluttered, "You were on the council. You knew they would kill him but you did it anyway and then you got me locked up"

"I never thought they would lock you up too"

"But they did"

Abby wiped her eyes, "Clarke I'm sorry"

"Wells" Clarke moaned, "I hated Wells, then I hated Lexa and really it was you. It was my own mother…"

"Please Clarke"

Clarke sucked in a breath and wiped away the tears that had spilled before looking at her mother with an emotionless expression, "Just get Jaha"

"Clarke-"

"Abby" Lexa spoke up, "You should leave it for now"

She shot Lexa and angry look but turned and left the screen anyway. Clarke gave Lexa a thankful look and balanced her head against the brunette's, "That hurt more than I thought it would"

"She'll leave it be for now"

"I don't think I can do this"

"Yes you can" Lexa rubbed her hand up Clarke's arm soothingly, "Just listen to what he has to say"

She let out a sigh and nodded. Jaha appeared a moment later and smiled at Clarke cautiously, "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"We are planning on sending an Exodus ship down with supplies for you including guard members, doctors and other people that can help you but until they get there I have the co-ordinates of a bunker with supplies"

"You think they're still useable?" Lexa frowned.

"They should be. If anything there's blankets down there but it's worth checking out to keep you alive until we get there"

He showed up a screen and Clarke jotted down on the map where they could find it and nodded her thanks, "Okay we'll check it out"

"Good" He smiled.

Clarke gave him a weak one in response then rose from her seat, "I'll send Wells in"

She and Lexa opened the flap to leave when he called her back, "Clarke… I'm sorry about your father"

Clarke paused and looked back over her shoulder at him, "I know"

She left the tent before he could say anymore and joined Lexa back at the food station with Jasper. Together they discussed the plan for finding the supplies. Clarke agreed that her and Lexa should go together with a day's supply of food and water just for the journey there and back. As they were making plans with Finn, Raven and Octavia for the next day Bellamy burst through the camp's gate with the group behind him dragging the unconscious grounder.

Clarke gaped at him and dropped what she was doing, "Bellamy! What are you doing?"

He shrugged her off and turned to the others, "Take him to the top level"

"Bellamy" Lexa growled, "This is a really bad idea"

"They're going to retaliate" Clarke pleaded desperately.

He looked at them both with an angry expression and pushed back his sister who was attempting to make her way over to the unconscious grounder, "This is who we have to whilst we're down here princess. They would do the same to us"

"You're starting something that we can't win" Lexa snarled.

"They started it when they speared Jasper"

"We crossed their boundary!"

They were nose to nose but Bellamy just pushed her back, "In case you've forgotten he would have gladly watched you die in that river and he kidnapped my sister. It's nothing they wouldn't do to us"

Lexa looked to Clarke as he stormed inside with a desperate look but the blonde just stared back not knowing what to do that would possibly stop him.


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't do this!" Lexa glared at him.

Bellamy nodded to the boys tying the grounder up then turned to Clarke and Lexa, "Look, I don't know why you're so adamant that these people won't hurt us but I've seen Octavia's leg and I saw you in that river so as far as I'm concerned they're the enemy"

Clarke stared at him in horror, "That doesn't give you the right to torture them"

"Get out" He pushes them back down to the hatch and Clarke is forced down followed by Lexa.

The two girls share a pained expression and make their way back outside where Octavia is waiting pacing with a nervous expression on her face. The moment they step outside she darts forward and looks between the two of them.

"Please tell me Bell isn't going to do this?"

"I'm sorry Octavia" Clarke winces, "He's determined"

Octavia shakes her head, "But he didn't hurt me"

"Bellamy doesn't care" Lexa growled, "And he's not listening to reason"

She scoffed and shoved past the two girls to make her way over to the dropship, "We'll see about that"

Clarke and Lexa watched her go. Clarke released an agitated breath and ran a hand through her hair as Wells appeared followed closely by Finn.

He stared off to where Octavia had vanished, "Don't tell me Bellamy brought that grounder back?"

"Idiot" Snarled Lexa.

"He's going to get us all killed"

"I know" Snapped Clarke, "But he won't listen to reason"

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "I could tie him to a tree until this is all over"

"Not helping"

"I don't know" Finn smirked, "I like the sound of that"

"Yeah. I'll help" Wells said miserably.

Clarke shook her head at the three of them, "Lexa and I have to go and find these supplies but after this I don't know if we should leave…"

"No, go" Finn nodded, "We need those supplies"

"What about the grounder?"

"We'll handle it"

Lexa snorted, "What you and Jaha junior?"

"There's no need to be rude Lexa" Wells growled.

Clarke rolled her eyes and placed a hand on the small of Lexa's back. She rubbed her soothingly and looked around at the small camp of the remaining one hundred. Finn was right they did need the supplies and in reality they couldn't afford to wait until the grounder situation sorted itself… God knows how long Bellamy would keep that guy here.

"Alright we'll go"

Lexa and she made their way back to their shared tent to pack. The brunette lay back on the bed whilst Clarke was sorting through their remaining food supplies for what they could take without risking the safety of the camp.

She was lying back with a hand over her face and Clarke gave her a sympathetic look, "Still tired?"

"A little"

"We can wait if you want"

Lexa shook her head, "The camp needs these supplies and you're not going without me"

Clarke smiled to herself and closed the pack so she could sit beside the brunette on the bed. Lexa opened her eyes at the feel of the bed dipping and gave Clarke a half-hearted smile before wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her down beside her.

"I suppose we don't have to leave straight away"

She laughed and buried her face in the crook of Lexa's neck allowing her arm to snake around her waist, "You're the one that said the camp needs the supplies"

"Mmm" Lexa pressed her lips to the top of Clarke's head, "But I almost died so they can wait ten more minutes"

"I suppose"

Clarke snuggled further into Lexa and enjoyed the feel of her arms wrapped around her. Lexa's heart beat could be heard through her clothes and she was reassured with how strong it sounded sitting there in the brunette's chest.

"Lex"

"Hmm?"

She bit her lip, "We'll be okay right?"

Clarke felt Lexa shift slightly and looked up to see the green eyes gazing down at her softly, "We'll be okay Clarke… We have each other"

"Right" She leant up and kissed the brunette's jaw, "Each other"

"Clarke…"

"Yes?" She carried on kissing along Lexa's jaw gently.

"I love you" Lexa whispered.

Clarke smiled at her and raised a hand up to rub the side of her face, "I love you too"

She leant forward to bring their lips together, Clarke felt Lexa sigh into it, and bite her bottom lip gently as she felt her push against Clarke's lips. Lexa's tongue slipped through and demanded entrance which she gave almost instantly. Their mouths moved against one another and Clarke heard Lexa let out a low moan into the kiss.

Just as Lexa's hand began moving along Clarke's thigh the sound of their tent flap being pushed aside caused them to separate followed by the sound of Octavia's voice, "Geeze you don't wait around do you?"

"Octavia!" Clarke glared at her and smacked Lexa's leg when she spotted the brunette smirking underneath her.

"What?"

"This was kind of private" She hissed.

Octavia just rolled her eyes, "Nothing is private in this camp. I need your help"

Clarke sighed and sat up, "Alright… What do you need?"

"I need you to help me get the grounder out of here"

She felt Lexa sit up behind her and an arm slip around her waist as she stared incredulously at Octavia, "We've tried… He won't listen"

"Without Bellamy's knowledge"

Clarke shared a look with Lexa, "And how do you suggest we do that?"

Octavia sat down on the end of the bed and looked around at the bags they had been in the middle of packing. Her eyes widened with an idea, "Why don't you two sneak him out when you're leaving to find the supplies? I'll find a way to distract the camp"

"How are you going to do that?" Lexa asked.

She bit her lip, "Murphy is easily wound up… I could probably get him to start something"

Clarke looked to Lexa who just shrugged, "It could work"

"Please" Octavia begged, "I have to help him like he helped me and you two are the only ones I trust… You do agree with me don't you?"

"Of course" They both said in unison and Octavia beamed at them.

"Then help me?"

Lexa nodded slowly and Clarke gave Octavia a small smile, "We'll help you Octavia"

XoXoXoX

Clarke tapped her foot anxiously looking out into the forest. Lexa shot her a look and she shrugged, "Octavia should be here by now"

The grounder stood silently behind them and Lexa turned to him, "So… What's your name?"

He stared at her for a moment then mumbled, "Lincoln"

"I'm Lexa" She indicated to herself and then Clarke, "And this is Clarke"

Lincoln nodded to them with narrowed eyes, "Why are you helping me?"

The sun was beginning to set and they were relying heavily on the cover of darkness to shield them from any of the one hundred that might be on guard tonight. Clarke was eyeing the trees for any signs of the younger Blake and prayed that she would soon appear.

"Because…" Lexa paused, "Because I don't want us to wipe each other out. Our people can help each other but instead we're doing this" She indicated to him, "Murder and kidnapping… I know we're better than this"

Lincoln was watching her with an unreadable expression, "You are… different to the others"

"What about Octavia?"

"She is different too"

He looked to Clarke, "I do not know about you yet"

Clarke nodded slowly, "I get that…"

Suddenly the sound of footsteps broke through the undergrowth and they all spun round to see Octavia's face appear through the darkness. At the sight of Lincoln she beamed and threw herself into his arms where he wrapped around her and leant down to kiss her full on the lips.

Clarke's eyes widened and when she turned to Lexa she found her expression mirrored. Lexa's jaw was slack, "You never said…"

"How would you have reacted if I did?" Octavia pulled away from him but stayed in his arms.

Lexa shrugged, "I suppose it was none of our concern"

"Bellamy is going to go mad" Clarke winced.

"That's why you're not going to tell him" Octavia glared at the two, "Promise?"

"We won't" She promised.

"Thank you"

"So" Lexa stepped up beside Clarke, "What happens now?"

"I'm going back with Lincoln to his cave then I'll head back to the camp in the morning… You two need to get going if you're going to find those supplies"

"Be careful" Lincoln warned, "My people are in these woods still"

"We will be… Thank you"

He nodded, "No. Thank you"

The group parted ways and Lexa watched Octavia disappear off with Lincoln. Clarke linked her fingers with the brunette and squeaked in reassurance, "She'll be okay"

"She better be"

"You like Octavia don't you?"

Lexa shrugged, "She's grown on me… In a weird annoying little sister way"

Clarke laughed and pulled her back down the path they were headed, "Come on. The sooner we find this bunker the sooner we can head back"

They walked hand in hand through the forest taking note of their surroundings and listening out for anything out of the ordinary. The night wasn't cold but there was a certain content, peacefulness that had settled over them during the walk and Clarke couldn't help but bring herself closer to Lexa as they made their way through the trees.

Once darkness had completely fallen around them she decided that they would need to stop and carry on in the morning when they could see again and suggested as much to Lexa who nodded in agreement. The two walked a little further until they spotted a small clearing.

Lexa knelt down with the bags and tapped the ground in front of her, "We shouldn't light a fire"

"No" Clarke agreed, "Let's take shifts during the night"

She agreed to take the first shift and then wake Lexa for hers after a few hours. They would set off again at first light but until then they needed to try and get as much sleep as possible. Lexa sat with her legs out and back to the tree so Clarke could lie back against her with Lexa's arms wrapped around her.

Clarke gripped Lexa's arms tightly and listened as she fell asleep. The night was peaceful and soon enough it was time for her to wake Lexa up for her shift. Clarke welcomed the sleep that followed wrapped in Lexa's arms and she tried not to think of the impending action with the grounders.

She was awoken by Lexa in the early hours of the morning and they repack their bags before setting out back down the path with Clarke gazing at the map as they went.

The ground became softer as they walked in silence and the two linked hands again. Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek, "You think all of them are like Lincoln?"

"Maybe… but we wouldn't know because Bellamy insists on going to war with them"

She helped Clarke climb down a particularly steep slope, "You think we can trust him?"

"Octavia seems to" She shrugged, "I see no reason not too"

Clarke nodded and looked to Lexa, "You really think we can work around them?"

"I don't see why not. We can make this work I know we can and an alliance could surely be made-"

"How would we do that?"

Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead, "Lincoln"

"You think he would?" Clarke whispered as she gazed up at the brunette.

"Yes" She lifted a hand to Clarke's cheek and kissed her gently, "I do"

Clarke kissed her back softly, her eyes fluttering closed, "I'll hold you to that"

A snap sounded to the left. Clarke broke away and spun around to see what was there but Lexa kept her arms at Clarke's waist.

"What?" Lexa whispered.

"I thought I heard…" She trailed off and squinted at the trees.

Suddenly a spear shot out the distance and embedded itself in the tree next to Clarke's head. Lexa pulled her away and gave her a panicked look, "Run" She breathed.

Clarke didn't need telling twice and they both took off in the opposite direction through the tree line. She had just pulled herself up over the ledge with Lexa close on her tail when the sound of running footsteps and snapping twigs reached her ears. Lexa was at her side in an instant looking panicked, "We need to keep moving"

She nodded and kept her feet moving clambering over the logs and rocks along the way all the while making sure Lexa was still at her side. Her direction was cut by a figure stepping into her path and before she could stop herself Clarke was colliding with him. He pushed her to the ground and Lexa cried out from behind her, "Clarke!"

Lexa threw herself over Clarke pushing the grounder back against the tree then turned to her and pulled Clarke up, "We have to go now!"

She nodded but before they could move something hard collided with Clarke as she and Lexa were both thrown over the ledge they had just passed. Her body hit the ground hard and she cried out. Clarke turned her head to see Lexa lying on the ground unmoving to her right and she pulled herself up to crawl over to her body.

"L-Lex" She croaked out but the brunette didn't respond.

Clarke felt a tear drop from her eye and pressed her hand against Lexa's chest to gently shake her, "Please Lex…"

Something hard collided with the back of Clarke's head forcing her to fall over her girlfriend's body and the last thing she saw was a woman's face looming over her.


	10. Chapter 10

When Clarke came to it was completely dark. She felt the hard ground beneath her and pushed herself up into a sitting position with a wince as the back of her head throbbed in pain. When her eyes adjusted to the light she could make out three dark walls and a set of bars ahead from her; a hall ran along out of sight on the other side. She was in a cell.

Clarke leant against the wall and tried to consider any possible way that she could escape or even attempt to find Lexa. Where was Lexa?

Her eyes began to tear up but she pushed it away…

She wouldn't cry.

A distant scream sounded and Clarke gasped in desperation. She prayed that it wasn't Lexa… Wasn't any of the 100 but she knew the odds weren't good on that front.

The sound of footsteps approaching forced her up against the back wall and she drew her legs up to her chest. Three grounders appeared. The middle one was a woman and Clarke recognised her as the face she had seen before passing out. One of the men behind her stepped forward to open the cell door and the woman stepped inside the cell looking down at Clarke with a stoic expression across her face but the two men stayed outside.

Clarke swallowed and stared up at her in determination. The woman didn't show any emotion, "Who are you?"

She didn't say anything but concentrated on regulating her breathing not wanting to show fear and that must have shown because the grounder smirked down at her, "You will speak sky girl"

The man handed her a knife and she knelt down so she was level with Clarke.

"Who are you ?" She repeated.

Silence.

The woman nodded, "What do your people want?"

Nothing.

She shook her at Clarke and pulled the knife back. Clarke wasn't prepared for the blow across her face with the butt of the knife and she was certain she felt her lip split at the impact.

"Who are you?"

She could taste blood in her mouth and she spat some of it at the woman. The grounder was unaffected and merely wiped it from her face before bringing the blade down and through Clarke's hand.

She let out a piercing scream and her hand twitched with the numbness of the pain. The grounder pulled out the knife and Clarke cried out again pulling her hand to her chest she curled around her chest. Clarke was fighting back tears and gritting her teeth in pain so she didn't notice the woman turn to the men behind her and shout orders at them.

Clarke breathed deeply and forced herself to look back up at the woman.

"Who" She paused, "Are you?"

"Sky girl" Clarke sneered.

"What is your name?" Snapped the grounder.

Clarke paused for thought. She had nothing to gain or lose by telling the woman her name because it would mean nothing to her, "My name is Clarke"

"Are you the leader of your people?" She asked instantly.

"No" Clarke growled.

"Who is the leader of your people?"

She didn't speak.

"The girl you came with?"

Clarke looked at her with wide eyes and snarled, "Where is she?"

"Answer my question and I shall answer yours"

"No" She answered slowly.

The grounder nodded, "She is here"

Clarke watched as she stood and handed the knife back to one of the men. He grunted something in a language that Clarke didn't understand and she didn't catch the woman's reply before he turned and walked away from the cell.

She was still shaking in pain but her desperation for Lexa was more, "Where is she? I want to see her"

The woman stepped outside the cage and pulled the door closed. She stared at Clarke for a moment before answering, "No"

"Are you their leader?" Clarke wanted to know as much about these people as possible.

The grounder snorted and walked out of sight without replying. Clarke was left to sit and shake in her own pain whilst she was still no closer to seeing Lexa again.

XoXoXoX

"Clarke" Lexa groaned.

She was lying on her back in the cell she had woken up in. A man had arrived but didn't enter and had left soon after but still nobody else had been to see her.

Lexa felt slightly delirious and was struggling to stay awake let alone sit up but she managed to focus long enough to hear the sounds of footsteps approaching. She propped herself up with one arm and glared as three grounders came into view.

The only woman of the group stepped inside with a knife in one hand.

"Who are you?" Lexa croaked.

She didn't reply but her hand shot out to grasp her around the throat, "You know Clarke"

"Clarke's here?"

That seemed to be all the confirmation she needed because the woman nodded to the two men behind her and said something that Lexa didn't understand.

The two moved either side of Lexa. One held her back roughly against the wall whilst the other rolled up her sleeve and held her arm out forcefully for the woman. Lexa tried to wrestle against them but their grip was strong and she was still weak so all she achieved was their grip to tighten painfully on her.

The woman crouched down and raised the knife.

Lexa shook her head, "What do you want?"

"Is Clarke your leader?"

"No"

The woman sliced down her upper arm and Lexa grunted in pain refusing to scream.

"I was telling the truth" She snarled.

The grounder's expression remained neutral, "Where are the rest of your people?"

"Go to hell"

Lexa grunted against and let out a suppressed scream as she sliced deeper this time just below the previous cut. The woman sliced her arm a second time but still Lexa did not scream.

One of the men said something and the woman responded with a nod. They let go of her and Lexa pulled herself back against the wall but the one that had spoken stayed beside her until the other two were back against the bars.

"My name is Anya. I have been sent to you, all of you, I would recommend answering the questions"

"What do you want from me?" She gasped her hand holding her arm desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Right now?" The woman, Anya, nodded to the man and he stepped closer to Lexa, "I want you to scream"

She walked away and Lexa's eyes shifted to the man now stepping dangerously close to her. She shook her head violently but that didn't stop what came.

XoXoXoX

Clarke was drifting in and out of sleep when the screaming began. This scream was different to the one before… This one was closer, more real, and terrifyingly familiar.

The woman appeared and stared down at her through the bars. She waited until they were opened then stepped through and crouched in front of Clarke holding a knife in one hand that was already covered in blood. She held it up for Clarke to see.

"My name is Anya. I have been sent to kill you… The blood on this knife is that of your friend" Clarke bit her lip and glared defiantly at her, "And those screams you hear are hers"

She couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped her throat nor the burning of her eyes when tears threatened to spill. Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat as Anya lowered the knife.

"Tell me what I want to know and the screams will stop"

Clarke shook her head not trusting her voice. She wanted more than anything to make those screams stop but she also knew that Lexa would want her to stay strong and silent so she did.

Anya narrowed her eyes at Clarke, "Listen to them"

She tried to block them out, she really did, but the sound was piercing down to Clarke's very bones and even when she scrunched her eyes up and covered her ears they still reached her. There was no escaping the noise and soon Clarke's imagination began to take over as her mind wandered through the possibilities of what they were doing to make Lexa scream like that…

"Listen Clarke…"

"No" She moaned.

"Listen" Hissed Anya.

"No, No, No, No…" Clarke repeated it over and over in her head but the screams just kept going and going… She could only imagine how raw Lexa's voice must be… How badly she must ache from the pain…

The hands over her ears clamped down harder and her eyes scrunched up tighter as her body began to shake as if that would make a difference to the sounds reaching her.

"You can make them stop Clarke"

She could make them stop and that was the worst thing about it because the one thing she wanted to do was the last thing Lexa would want.

The screams ceased. Clarke gasped desperately hoping beyond hope that it was over and she opened her eyes to see Anya still watching her with a raised hand. Anya stepped down so she was face to face with Clarke.

"They will start again unless you tell me what I want"

The silence was a relief that Clarke thought would never come but she knew Anya would ruin that soon enough whether by forcing a cry from her lips or Lexa's.

"How will your people defend themselves?"

Clarke stared back at her.

"Are there more of you?"

She shook her head in refusal.

Anya stood back up and raised her hand again. Clarke scrunched her eyes and pressed her ears shut just in time as the screams reverberated around her and she wondered for a moment if they could hear them back at camp. She prayed for someone to come and save them but nobody was expecting them back for two days… They were on their own.

XoXoXoX

The man finally left her cell. Lexa could only watch her fingers shake gently against the ground as she tried to ignore the shooting pains through her body. She only hoped that for whatever purpose Anya had it hadn't worked to her advantage…

Lexa tried to move but the pain became too intense and she whimpered as her body collapsed back into the dirt. Her face pressed against the ground and she felt a tear fall from her eye. She just wished to be back in that tent with Clarke… Maybe if they had never left…

Maybe if they had never left the Ark.

O O O O

Lexa looked around at all the smirking faces and laughed along with them at the sight of Jaha making yet another speech on the screen above them. One of the girls from her Earth Skills class nodded over to the corner where none other than Wells Jaha stood trying to keep out of sight from the angered crowd.

She scoffed and pushed her way through. He looked up at her approach and swallowed, "What do you want Lexa?"

"I'm curious"

He narrowed his eyes, "What are you curious of?"

"Is he as much of a dick with you or is there some special treatment you get as the Chancellor's son?"

"What's your problem with me?" Wells crossed his arms and glared at her.

Lexa's smirk dropped as she took a warning step forward, "I just don't like stuck up gits that think because their dad runs things that it makes them better than the rest of us"

"I don't" Growled Wells.

"When was the last time you struggled Jaha?"

"Don't act like you've got it any worse than the rest of us" Wells said.

"Rest of us…" Lexa let out a bitter laugh, "You pompous, stuck-up-"

She didn't get the chance to finish because the next thing she knew a fist collided with her chin. Lexa's head whipped back as she was flung down onto the floor with a cry and she lifted her hand up to hold her jaw.

With a growl she looked up ready to tear the culprit apart but instead she saw a beautiful blonde rubbing her knuckles soothingly as she glared down at the brunette.

"Leave him alone" She growled then turned, grabbed Wells and stormed back to the doors at the end of the hall. Lexa watched her go with a wistful look and she forgot about the pain in her chin

O O O O

Lexa smiled weakly. God she had been a little shit back then.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke lost track of the time as she drifted in and out of sleep. Wherever she was being kept it was dark all the time and soon night and day formed into one… Anya hadn't been back since much to Clarke's happiness and it had stayed silent since the screaming from before. She just prayed that meant Lexa was being left along as well and not something much worse.

Her mind had been running through any possible escape plan but all of them involved finding Lexa somewhere in this place and Clarke didn't know how many prisoners were kept here.

She rolled over in the dirt and held her hand tighter to her chest where she felt a brush of metal. Clarke tightened her hand around it and smiled at the feel of Lexa's necklace hanging there cold but firm over her heart.

"Lexa"

O O O O

Clarke looked down at the sleeping brunette and smiled to herself. The sheets had fallen to Lexa's hips and she began tracing the brunette's spine with the smile still planted on her face…

She looked up and gazed out of the window. They were at just the right angle to see the Earth from her bed and she loved to just stare out wondering what her life would be like if she was down there.

Lexa shifted and Clarke returned her eyes to see the brunette's green eyes looking up at her still half-asleep. She grinned at her and lowered her hand down to run it gently through the loose brown curls.

"Good morning"

She turned so she was on her back and blinked up at Clarke with a smile on her face, "How can you tell? It's always dark"

Lexa's hand lifted up and she drew finger up and down Clarke's bare side enjoying the feeling of her skin. Clarke let out a light laugh then looked back up to the window.

"It's not always dark"

"No but its' always the same…"

Clarke kissed the top of her head with her hand still running through the curls, "Do you have work today?"

Lexa hummed and closed her eyes, "Will you be with your mum in the medical ward?"

"Yes" She kissed her on the lips, "Come find me after work?"

"Of course"

"Good"

Clarke looked back up at the window watching the Earth with wonder. Lexa opened her eyes. She loved watching the blonde like this… With the natural light from the window framing her features Lexa couldn't help the love that flowed through her at the sight.

"I love you" She said.

The blonde stilled and then looked down at the brunette. Clarke stared at her in surprise, "Lex…"

"You've said it" She reminded her, "You said there was no pressure for me to say it back but I do Clarke… I love you. More than anything"

Clarke lifted her hand to Lexa's cheek and pulled her up for a searing kiss. Lexa grinned into it then Clarke pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose affectionately, "I love you" She moved down to kiss her cheek, "I love you" She went further to kiss over her heart, "I love you"

The blonde sighed gazing back out of the window as Lexa continued her ministrations of rubbing Clarke's bare skin. They stayed silent for a few moments longer before Clarke broke it again.

"Don't you ever dream of what our lives could be like if we were on Earth?"

"You mean a place where I don't have to walk past the same people, same view, same box of metal and do the same job? Yeah I dream of it…" Lexa sighed.

Clarke stilled her hand, "Don't you wish we had that chance?"

"I wish it was our generation going down yes…"

"Our lives could be so different"

Lexa rolled onto her side and kissed Clarke's bicep softly, "They could…"

She trailed kisses up slowly until she reached Clarke's jaw and Lexa lingered there pressing her lips against her skin. Clarke sighed and tilted her head to give Lexa better access, "You're not taking this conversation seriously"

"How" She punctuated each word with the press of her lips on Clarke's neck and a light nibble, "Am I supposed to have a serious conversation with you naked like that?"

"You're insatiable"

Lexa hummed but she was distracted by a certain point at the crook of Clarke's neck. The blonde rolled her eyes but looked away from the window to raise Lexa's head by her chin and kissing her full on the lips.

"Happy?" She asked against Lexa's lips.

The brunette pouted and Clarke laughed gently before pressing back against her lips.

O O O O

Clarke smiled as more tears fell from her eyes and she lifted the pendant to her lips.

"I love you" She sniffed through the tears.

XoXoXoX

Lexa groaned at the sight of Anya standing behind the bars. She spoke to the man behind her and he nodded in response. They both stepped inside the cell, closing the door behind them, and Anya crouched down next to Lexa.

"Just piss off" She spat.

Anya smirked at her, "We're going to do things a bit differently this time"

Lexa didn't say anything but glared up at her from her spot on the ground, "You're going to answer the questions that your friend failed to answer"

"Why would I do that?"

"Or" She paused and there was a moment of silence before a blood curdling scream ripped through the air causing Lexa to clench her teeth, "That won't stop"

Anya nodded to the man behind her who stepped forward with the same knife as before. Lexa just shook her head as the grounders switched places and Anya watched from the side when he pinned her to the ground with the knife to her throat.

"What type of defences do your people have?"

The questions that followed demanded the same answer but Lexa knew that if Clarke hadn't answered them like she said then she too would stay silent. However the sound of the blonde's screams were tearing through her and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore…

Lexa was sure her resolve would soon break but the screams weren't letting up. She was panting heavily and sometimes the volume of them would change… Clarke would quieten down before picking back up again worse than before…

Anya continued to persist with the questions but Lexa kept her lips clamped shut. It was easier when she was the one in pain but knowing that Clarke was out there somewhere suffering and there was nothing she could do about it was killing her… Killing her slowly…

She was sure Anya would kill them eventually once their usefulness had been reached and maybe they would eventually decide that they only needed one of them alive…

The idea of living without Clarke was bad enough but the idea of leaving Clarke to suffer was even worse… There had to be a way out of this…

Anya seemed to finally become bored with the continuous screaming because they ceased and the grounders left Lexa alone in the darkness of her cell once again. The screams continued to play in her head and Lexa pressed her face into the dirt as tears threatened to fall. She felt the familiar burning in the back of her throat and the next thing Lexa knew she was emptying the contents of her stomach out onto the floor.

Lexa collapsed back into the dirt as sobs raked through her body and the shaking took a hold again.

XoXoXoX

Clarke wiped the blood away from her face and let out a tired breath. She no longer had the strength to sit up and had taken to lying on the floor of her cell whilst holding her stomach that now ached painfully from the beating she had received. The burns had hurt most of all.

She looked up at Anya who was watching her with a bored expression from the other side of the bars and croaked, "Just let me see her"

I have to see her…

The grounder tilted her head in thought, "No… No I don't think so sky girl"

Clarke sighed and dropped her head back to the ground watching as the grounders feet walked out of sight and knew she was alone again. She took a small comfort in the familiar feel of metal on her chest and closed her eyes.

O O O O

Clarke looked up and watched the brunette inch inside the medical centre looking around timidly for anyone to help her. She was clutching her left hand close to her chest and Clarke could see the blood splatter on her close along with the rag that she had attempted to tie around the injury to stop the bleeding.

The blonde stood up from what she was doing and wandered over to the girl that looked up upon her approach, "Hi… Do you need some help?"

Now that she was closer Clarke could see that the brunette was a few years older than her but looked as though she wanted to be anywhere but in the medical centre in that moment. There was a sense of familiarity about her and Clarke frowned until her gazed lingered on the bruising across her chin then it came back to her.

"I punched you"

The brunette scoffed, "Thanks for that Princess"

"Don't call me that" She snapped then pulled the girl over to the nearest bed, "What happened to your hand?"

"Training" She mumbled.

Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled the hand away whilst opening it up to see the gash across the palm. She raised her eyebrow, "You did this during training?"

"I'm training to be guard…"

"Right"

She dabbed it with the alcohol and watched her wince with a little satisfaction. This girl was horrible to her best friend after all… Clarke couldn't help but smile softly as the brunette let out a relieved breath when she started wrapping it.

When she was done the brunette jumped down and gave her a short nod, "Thanks"

Clarke just shrugged, "Only doing my job… The name's Clarke by the way. Not Princess"

"I know Princess"

She snorted and went to walk away but turned back when the brunette called out to her. She smiled to be struggling for something to say and was biting her lip nervously, "My name's Lexa"

Lexa. Clarke gave her a small smile and watched her walk form the medical centre with her newly wrapped hand.

It was only when Clarke began clearing up the station that she found the rations dropped down under the bed.

XoXoXoX

Her mother was just recovering from another coughing fit when the nock sounded from the door. Lexa looked up and swore panicking slightly. Not only had she somehow misplaced the stolen rations but she had injured herself as well and there was a good chance the guard would put two and two together very quickly once they were found.

Another knock. Lexa winced and called, "Alright I'm coming!"

She quickly covered her mother in her blanket as well and made sure she was out of sight of the door before opening it carefully. Lexa was shocked to see, not the guard as she expected, but the blonde that helped her in the medical centre. Clarke.

She smiled at Lexa warily who just blinked in shock, "Can I help you?"

"No..." Clarke eyed her carefully as she pulled the package from inside her coat and Lexa recognised it as the rations she stole. Her green eyes widened and she shook her head violently but Clarke just pushed them to her chest, "Take them"

"I didn't…"

"I won't tell" Clarke promised, "You wouldn't have taken them if you didn't need them"

Lexa frowned, "You don't know me"

"I don't… but you don't seem the type to steal rations for the sake of it"

"I don't want your sympathy" She growled.

Clarke shook her head, "I'm not… But I can help. I'm training to be a doctor and-"

"I can't afford to have a doctor"

"I'm not asking"

Lexa eyed her suspiciously, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Why won't you let me?"

She considered this for a moment before opening the door further so Clarke could enter then closed it instantly once she was inside. The blonde was eyeing the woman on the bed and Lexa felt her heart drop.

"Can you help her?"

"I'll do what I can"

After that the blonde visited every day after her shift, sometimes when Lexa wasn't there, and did all she could for the brunette's mother. However, despite Clarke's best efforts, by the time Lexa's eighteenth birthday rolled around her mum had passed away. It hurt a lot, especially after the passing of her dad not a few years previously, but Clarke continued to visit her without any reason and the pain hurt less each time she saw the blonde. Lexa lost her family but she gained Clarke.

XoXoXoX

Clarke smiled as she felt the lingering fingertips on her bare back. The movements faltered slightly as her breathing changed and the figure next to her in the bed became aware of her consciousness.

"Don't stop" She mumbled into the pillow.

A light laugh sounded as the movements started up again. There was a shift next to her under the sheets and Clarke felt a soft pair of lips press gently against her shoulder.

"I love lazy days" A husky voice mumbled against her skin.

Clarke laughed and opened her eyes to see the green ones that she loved so much staring up at her through the haze of sleep. She leant down and kissed the brunette gently.

"Last night was…" Clarke paused and Lexa nods in understanding.

"I know" She whispers.

Lexa shifted so Clarke was on her back and she was leaning over her body balanced on her elbows. Clarke lifted her hands to link them around her girlfriend's neck and let another light laugh as Lexa gazed down at her with a grin on her face.

"You know it's not a lazy day right?" She teased, "You have work"

The brunette groaned, "But what if I just call in sick?"

Clarke smiled at her and raised a hand to tuck a lose strand of hair behind Lexa's ear, "And make me liable? My mother is head of medical remember? I can't condone that sort of behaviour Miss Woods"

"What" Lexa lowered her body so their naked bodies were pressed together and lowered her lips to Clarke's neck, "If I make it worth your while?"

The blonde groaned but leant her head to the side allowing Lexa better access to her neck, "That's tempting…"

She felt Lexa smirk against her. Clarke drew herself out of her revere and pushed Lexa back with a huff, "But you still have work"

"But morning sex is the best" Lexa complained with a pout.

Clarke grinned at her and leaned up to kiss her lips before pushing her lightly from her body, "Maybe but I won't let morning sex be the reason my girlfriend fails to do her work duty"

"You're no fun"

She pulled herself out of bed then looked back to see the brunette wrapping her body in the sheets with a huff and turning away from Clarke. She rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets away to reveal the naked body of her girlfriend underneath.

"If you go now then I'll come by tonight"

Lexa perked up at that and pulled herself up on her knees so she was level with Clarke whilst placing her hands on the blonde's hips, "Stay the night?"

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and pecked her lips, "If you go to work then I'll spend the day here tomorrow. Have as much morning sex as you want"

The brunette grinned at her and stood from the bed to get ready but not before leaving a searing kiss on the blonde's lips.

O O O O

Clarke was pulled from the depth of sleep by the sound of her cell door opening and she opened her eyes to see Anya standing in front of her.

"What?" She growled.

"We've decided that we don't need both of you after all"


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke looked up at her in horror then said, "Just kill me"

Anya let out a slight smile, "You are not the one dying today"

"No!" Screeched Clarke and she forced herself to stand as Anya approached her.

"Kill me" She pleaded, "Kill me instead"

"I need the information"

Clarke bit her lip and closed her eyes. She couldn't… She shouldn't… Lexa wouldn't want her to say anything no matter what was happening to her.

Her chest hurt. Her heart hurt. Everything hurt. She just wanted to see Lexa.

Her lip trembled slightly and she felt Anya step closer.

"The information" She repeated.

Clarke's mind went back to the time she and Lexa had stayed in bed all day… Dreaming of their life on earth… Dreaming that it would be better than the Ark… Better than this…

Nothing could have prepared them for this.

"Kill me" Clarke begged.

"No"

"Then I won't give you what you want"

"Then she dies"

Clarke's eyes ripped open in time to see Anya close the cell door and disappear out of sight. She raced forward and gripped the bars in her hands as tears flooded her vision. Clarke pressed herself up against the bars trying to see out and shook them violently whilst screaming out, "No! No! No! please!" She pleaded through the tears, "Please just take me!"

There was no reply so she shook the bars harder, screamed louder, cried out in pain and allowed the tears to fall freely, "Lexa!"

She screamed. Clarke screamed until her voice was raw, "LEXA!"

XoXoXoX

Lexa looked up to see one of the male grounders from before entering her cell. He was holding a knife in one hand and looking down at her with a glint in his eye. Anya was standing on the other side of the cell and Lexa became aware that the last time this happened her voice had been raw for hours. The woman was watching Lexa with a blank expression on her face.

"What's happening?"

Anya continued to stare at her blankly and she pushed back the anger that was starting to build, "Where's Clarke?"

The grounder woman nodded to the man and he started to move forward, "Alive" Was the only word she gave and suddenly Lexa understood.

Anya had finally decided she needed only one of them alive. Maybe this meant she felt she could break Clarke easier with Lexa's death or maybe Clarke had already caved and given her the information she wanted… Maybe Clarke would soon be dead. Either way Lexa had outlived her usefulness.

The grounder clearly thought Lexa incapable of defending herself because he knelt down beside her, held the knife up with both hands and prepared to plunge it down through her chest. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily but refused to give them any satisfaction. His hands moved down seemingly in slow motion to Lexa, it was on reflex that she forced her body to the side as her hands went up to grasp the blade with both hands, ignoring the way it sliced her skin open, and then dragged the blade down to the group. It plunged into the earth where she had been lying a second earlier and the guard was in too much shock to register what had just happened. Lexa didn't wait for him to recover and instead leaped on him forcing his body away from the weapon. She landed a blow to his face and that seemed to draw him back to his senses as his hands rose up to her neck but Lexa ignored them continuing to land blow after blow. The grounder's face was covered in blood but he didn't seem to care rather choosing to focus on pressing his thumbs into Lexa's neck. She wasn't sure why Anya was standing there doing nothing but it didn't matter because suddenly she couldn't breath and her arms went limp as her vision faded and her body was flung back to the ground. He let go of her neck and Lexa gasped desperately for air. The grounder used this to his advantage and pinned her to the ground with his knees as he leant over to retrieve the knife Lexa had discarded moments before.

She gasped up at him the fight suddenly going out of her. Then she heard it. It was faint but there was no denying it was Clarke's voice.

"Lexa"

The brunette looked up to the grounder that seemed oblivious to the voice as he, once again, brought the knife down for the final kill.

The fear evaporated from her face and she pulled some unknown strength from the sound of hearing Clarke's voice. Lexa wrenched her hands away and grasped his hands that were holding the knife before the tip could reach her clothes. She grit her teeth as the blade began to shake from the strength of the two forces pressing against it and Lexa could see the surprise on the grounder's face. She wrenched the blade away and it missed her chest but cried out as it sliced up from her chin, across her face to her brow. Lexa could feel the blood pour from the wound but ignored it and instant stretched her arms out to where she had last felt the knife.

The man above her had abandoned the knife and was rather choosing to strangle Lexa again. He was so focussed on the pressure he was applying to her neck that he didn't see her hand wrap around the hilt of the knife.

She could feel her vision starting to fade whilst her mouth was open gasping for breath that would not come and yet still she managed to put her last piece of energy into bringing the blade up and plunging it deep into the grounder's neck.

He didn't even get a chance to cry out.

Instantly his grip on her throat slackened and Lexa pushed his body off of her but pulled the blade out. She dragged herself from the ground pressing her body against the furthest wall and watched in horror as the grounder's body shuddered on the ground for a moment until it stilled. His eyes were wide, mouth open in shock, but he moved no more.

Lexa gasped for air and gripped the wall now slippery with their mixed blood. She took one last look at the body before keeling over and heaving heavily. The smell of the blood and bile mixed together caused another wave to shake through her body and Lexa could no longer hold herself up as she collapsed to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs.

It was only then that she remembered Anya but when she looked up the grounder was staring at her with an unreadable expression. She expected her to dart forward and plunge the knife into Lexa, she expected her to drag her body from that cell and kill her in the most gruesome way but what she didn't expect was for Anya to lock the cell door and walk away.

Lexa continued to breathe heavily into the darkness as she was left alone with the now dead grounder.

XoXoXoX

Clarke had screamed until her throat hurt with the noise and even then she forced herself to continue. She prayed to whatever god was listening that somehow Lexa wasn't dead.

Her eyes stung from the tears that were still falling and she realised that her body was starting to go into shock as the temperature dropped. She started to shake, her breathing became heavy and her vision blurred. Panic surged through her as she grasped for air through a throat that felt as if it was closing up.

Footsteps. Her gasping breaths became heavier as the footsteps drew nearer and Clarke pulled herself away from the bars to the furthest wall. Anya's face appeared a moment later.

Clarke bit her shaking lip desperately, "L-Let me see her…"

"There's been a change of plan" Anya said slowly, "You will be used for another purpose"

"W-What?" She shook her head, "W-Where's Lexa?"

"That is none of your concern"

Anya turned to leave but Clarke slammed her body against the bars and cried out, "No! Wait! You mean she's alive? Where is she? Tell me!"

The grounder stared at her unblinking so she pressed on, "Please… At least let me see her"

"No"

"Please" Clarke begged ignoring the tears that threatened to return.

Anya nodded to someone Clarke couldn't see and turned just in time to see the butt of a sword plunging through the bars. A blinding pain went through her head and everything faded into black.

O O O O

Clarke smiled at her girlfriend. She had just arrived back from a long guard shift and Clarke had barely opened the door before the girl was collapsing on her bed. The brunette's light snores reached her ears and earned another smile.

The blonde herself was studying when Lexa returned and now she was trying to go back to her previous work but the presence of her girlfriend was distracting.

With a sigh she turned away from her desk and gazed longingly at the uniform clad brunette. Lexa let out a light huff and she opened her eyes tiredly before lifting an arm.

"Join" She demanded.

Clarke laughed with a shake of her head. She stood up and walked over to sit gently on the edge of the bed allowing the brunette's arm to wrap around her. Clarke ran a gentle hand through the curls lovingly, "Tired?"

She hummed in response.

The blonde pulled a way for a moment to remove Lexa's boots, uniform and tuck her under the covers before doing the same to join her a few moments later. The moment her body pressed against Lexa's the brunette shifted so she had one arm around Clarke's middle and her head was laying against her chest.

"Comfy" She mumbled.

Clarke kissed the top of her head and rubbed it gently with her free arm, "Go to sleep"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes"

Lexa hummed happily and snuggled closer. Clarke tightened her arms around her girlfriend and continued to stroke her hair soothingly until the brunette drifted off into sleep.

She thought Lexa had fallen asleep but was surprised when she spoke again, "Never leave me Clarke"

Lexa must be tired, Clarke thought humorously, because moments like these only appeared when the brunette really had no sense or control. Still she wouldn't be saying it unless it was really bothering her.

"Never" She kissed the bare skin on Lexa's shoulder lovingly and whispered, "I love you"

O O O O

XoXoXoX

Lexa had calmed down slightly by the time Anya returned and she had made sense of her surroundings enough to grasp the knife tightly in apprehension. The sound of her approach had her body freezing and mind running with countless possibilities. Oh god, what if she killed Clarke?

Panic flared up inside her as Anya opened the door of the cell. This time she was alone and seemed wary stepping inside.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"No"

Lexa stared at her in shock.

"I just killed him though… You wanted me dead…" She was thoroughly confused.

Anya walked over to Lexa and knelt down on the floor in front of her ignoring the body behind her. Her face was unreadable as she stared at Lexa, "I did" She admitted, "But now I want you alive"

"Why?"

"That will be revealed in time"

Lexa shook her head, "I killed him" She nodded to the grounder lying dead in the room with them, "Who was he?"

"Nobody… and he is even less now" Anya's face showed no emotion for the loss of one of her guards, "The dead are gone"

"I-I don't understand… W-What-"

"I want you to come with me" She said simply, "I won't kill you"

"And if I don't?"

"I kill the girl"

XoXoXoX

Clarke opened her eyes. The first thing she realised was that she was no longer in the cell and the second thing was that she was outside. Her face was pressed against grass and dirt. Her hand still shot bursts of pain up her arm but she pushed it down and sat up to look around at her surroundings.

It was dark out and she took a moment to appreciate the fresh air. Clarke gazed up at the sky to see the night sky and tried to remember how she got there but couldn't remember anything that had happened.

A distant call forced her to look up. She frowned and attempted to stand but a pain shot through her torso forcing her back down to the ground in a heap. With the pain came a flood of memories as she watched Bellamy, Octavia and Finn appear in the distance.

Octavia pointed to her crumpled figure and they all raced towards her. Relief flooded through her but it was gone a moment later as her vision began to blur, the energy left her body and the last thing she did before fading into black was call out a name.

"Lexa"


	13. Chapter 13

"Lexa"

Clarke snapped her eyes open.

"Lexa" She croaked out but louder this time.

Her vision was blurry but suddenly a figure came into view but it wasn't the brunette that she desperately wanted to see. Octavia's face came into focus and she was smiling down at her.

"Here" She said softly and helped Clarke to lift her head and take a sip of water.

Octavia helped Clarke to sit up against the metal wall and she looked around to see she was back in the dropship. The brunette lifted the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around Clarke's body. Someone had changed her clothes. The blood was gone, her hand was wrapped and she could feel the jolts of pain from her stomach and face. Octavia lifted a rag to gently dap Clarke's face.

"You have a fever but we think you're through the worst of it"

Clarke nodded and lifted a hand to her face where she could feel the scabs and swelling littering her face. She swallowed, wincing at the roughness of her face, and looked back up at her friend.

"W-What happened? How long was I out?" Her voice was still raw but it felt better since the drink of water.

"We don't know what happened Clarke… You were missing for four days before we finally found you on the floor in the forest. You've been unconscious for longer"

Her eyes widened, "Where's Lexa?"

Octavia looked panicked and her gaze went over to the second figure that Clarke hadn't seen before. When they moved out of the shadows Clarke recognised the face of Raven and the mechanic made her way over to sit beside Octavia.

"I'm sorry Clarke" She whispered, "We don't know"

Clarke shook her head as fresh tears streaked down her cheek, "S-She said she wouldn't kill her… She said so… S-So she's got t-to still be alive right?"

By the look on the two girl's faces Clarke knew she wasn't making any sense to them but she didn't care because Lexa just had to be alive… She couldn't be dead…

"Lexa can't be dead" She mumbled.

"Clarke" Octavia was fighting back tears now and she was reminded of how close the two brunettes had become since arriving on earth, "I think that, if Lexa isn't dead, we won't be able to find her… It was a miracle that we found you"

"I have to find her" She cried desperately, "She would look for me"

She attempted to stand but her body protested to the movement and Octavia pushed her back down at the cry of pain she released.

"Okay that's not happening. You're too badly injured Clarke…"

"Octavia" She growled, "Lexa wouldn't sit and wait around if it was me. She would be out there looking"

"Maybe, if Lexa didn't have cracked ribs and a hand that's been torn into… Don't get me started on the other injuries"

Raven nodded and settled Clarke back into the position she had been lying in previously, "I'm sorry Clarke but you need to heal first"

Clarke glared between the two of them but conceded defeat. She knew from medical knowledge how bad her injuries were and she would be no help to Lexa if she ended up killing herself in the process. Suddenly a thought entered her mind.

She grasped Octavia's arm desperately, "Lincoln"

"What about him?"

"He can find Lexa!"

"Clarke I don't think-"

Raven frowned, "Why not?"

Octavia looked between the two of them in disbelief, "His people already think he's a traitor because of me if I ask him to try and find a prisoner then I'll just make it worse"

"He owes Lexa" Clarke growled, "She's the reason he's even free right now"

"Clarke's right. If anyone can find her then its Lincoln"

She looked to Octavia pleadingly her hand still tightly wrapped around her arm, "Please Octavia… He might be my last hope"

"Okay" She eased Clarke's hand from her arm, "I'll speak to him… but Clarke… What if she is dead? Have you even considered that might be a possibility?"

"I know" Clarke whimpered, "But I need to know either way"

XoXoXoX

Octavia left at first light the next morning and by then Clarke had managed to keep some food down so Raven agreed to help her walk to the radio tent. She needed to speak to her mother.

On the way she and Finn filled her in on what had happened whilst she was gone. Plans were still being made for the Exodus ship on the Ark which was due to make its entrance to earth in just five days. They had to tell Abby about Clarke's disappearance and she had been beside herself until Raven had informed her of Clarke's arrival back at camp. Trying not to aggravate her injuries Clarke made it to the tent where she practically fell into the chair in front of the radio. The screen was blank and she waited patiently for her mother whilst nodding to Finn and Raven that she was okay and could do this on her own without passing out.

She had just watched the tent flap close when the screen blared to life and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief at her mother's face. Abby looked pale and terrified but a grin spread across her face at the sight of Clarke. She knew she must look awful but alive none the less.

"Clarke" She gasped.

Despite the dark cloud that seemed to have settled in her chest Clarke felt a sense of giddiness at seeing her mum's face on the screen, "Mum"

"They told me you were missing…" Her eyes were watering, "They thought you were dead"

Clarke gave her a weak smile, "I'm alive"

Abby wiped a stray tear, "I was so worried…"

"I know"

"Clarke… What's wrong?" She was frowning at her.

"You don't know" Clarke realised, "Nobody told you"

"Told me what? Clarke what's wrong?"

Her mother was sitting closer to the screen her eyes darting around fearfully and she wore a panicked expression but Clarke couldn't bring herself to feel anything at seeing her like that. She just felt numb.

"Lexa was with me" Clarke watched Abby's form into one of realisation, "And I don't know where she is" Her voice broke on the last word but she pushed it down with a deep breath.

"Oh Clarke…" Her mother's hand rose up to press against where Clarke assumed her face was.

"I don't know what to do"

"Clarke…"

"I should be out there looking, that's what she would do, but I can't walk more than five paces without collapsing" Clarke placed her head in her hands, "I have to sit here and do nothing whilst she's out there going through god knows what…"

"Clarke listen to me"

She looked up, "I know that it hurts right now and nothing feels like it could possibly change that… but it well get better Clarke and I-"

Clarke glared at her, "Are you seriously comparing this to dad right now?"

Abby's eyes were wide and she didn't seem to know quite what to say. Clarke didn't care though she was finally feeling something other than the empty pit and she would hold onto it even if it was direct anger aimed at her mum.

"This is nothing like dad" She snarled, "You turned him in, you're the reason he's dead, but I never asked for this-"

"I never asked for Jaha to kill him!"

"But you knew he would die anyway"

Abby sighed gently, "Clarke… This isn't about your dad"

"I know" She cried, "But I don't know what I feel right now…"

"I think you're still in shock… you need time to-"

"No" Clarke took a steadying breath, "No. What I need is to find Lexa"

"Clarke. I'm on the first Exodus ship down in four days… As soon as I get here we will find Lexa"

"I can't wait that long"

She bit her lip at the sight of Clarke tearing up again and tried to push her own tears aside, "I know Clarke… But I promise that we will find her"

Clarke nodded and was about to say more when the screen started to buzz. She frowned and leant further forward to take a closer look at the distorted image of her mother's face, "Mum?"

"C-" She cut out, "-arke"

Suddenly the screen went blank. The blonde groaned throwing herself back in the chair and called for Raven over her shoulder hoping that the mechanic would be able to repair whatever had gone wrong soon.

XoXoXoX

"Bellamy!"

Clarke ignored Raven and Finn calling over to her as she attempted to storm over to the boy at the dropship entrance. He looked up at the sound of her voice but didn't seem to be surprised at the sight of her and Wells appeared at his side a moment later.

"Clarke"

She ignored the young Jaha and glared at the other leader, "You have to look for Lexa"

Bellamy shook his head, "Clarke we spent enough time looking for the both of you and it was a miracle that we found you. I can't afford to spend any more energy looking for a girl that may or may not be dead and nobody has any idea where she is"

"You looked for Octavia!"

"We had a lead on where Octavia could be" He snapped, "We have no lead on Lexa Clarke… I'm sorry"

"If you were sorry you would go" She growled.

Bellamy just gave a deep sigh and continued packing the bag in front of him. Clarke looked around at the others and gave him a questioning look, "Where are you going?"

"We still need those supplies that you and Lexa failed to find"

Clarke glared at him and opened her mouth to shout at him but Raven pulled her back leading the blonde through the dropship doors, "Let him go. We need them and Octavia will be back soon with a message from Lincoln… We'll find her Clarke. I promise"

XoXoXoX

Octavia didn't return before Bellamy left. In fact it had been another whole day of worrying, shouting and screaming for Clarke until Raven dragged her into the radio tent to force her into helping her fix the radio. It was dark by the time Octavia returned and Clarke was still sitting with Raven beside the radio completely bored and uninterested in what they were doing.

Clarke looked up instantly when Octavia's head appeared through the flap, "Did you talk to him?"

"Yes"

"Well?"

Raven sat up as Octavia looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was near enough to hear, "He left the other night and he's due back soon. I stayed to see if he would come back sooner but he asked me to bring you to the cave before he returns"

She stood up instantly but Raven was at her side a moment later linking an arm around her shoulder, "I don't think this is a good idea"

"Try and keep me here" Clarke snarled.

The two girls shared a look and seemed to be having a silent argument before Raven finally caved, "Fine we'll go" She shot a warning look at Clarke, "But we're going slowly"

When Raven said slow she meant it and Clarke swore it took them three times as long to get to Lincoln's. By the time they eventually arrived Clarke's ribs were sore again and she was already tired but Lincoln was already there waiting for them upon their entrance. Octavia walked over to him they kissed briefly before he looked up to meet Clarke's panicked gaze and she became more nervous by the second as he stayed there silently staring.

"Well?"

He looked to Octavia briefly then back up to Clarke, "She is alive"

Slight relief shot through her as Raven rubbed her back soothingly and Clarke let out a desperate sigh of relief, "Where is she?"

"She is with Anya"

"Yes I know but where?" She growled.

Lincoln seemed unfazed but her anger, "In one of our villages"

Clarke nodded, "That's where I'm going then"

She turned to leave but Raven pulled her back and Octavia jumped in grasping her shoulders with a desperate shake, "Don't. I've got a better idea"

"What?"

"Let's try for a truce. They'll give her back then"

Clarke looked to Lincoln who gave a single nod, "Prisoners of war are returned upon a cease fire"

"Okay… So how do we get a truce?" She gave him a desperate look.

"I can organise a meeting with Anya" He said slowly.

Raven's hand on Clarke's back stilled, "Is that a good idea?"

"I think it's the only way" But even Octavia didn't look completely sure.

Clarke didn't care. She may have just found the only way to get Lexa back that didn't involve the possibility of getting herself, Lexa or another one of her friends killed and she would do whatever it took to make that work.

"Let's do it"


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke stood at the edge of the tree line staring out across the bridge waiting patiently for Lincoln to return with Anya. Octavia was pacing out on the bridge and Raven was standing restlessly to her right.

"You should never have told Wells" Raven said.

Clarke nodded, "I know but he caught me before we left so I had no choice…"

"Do you trust him not to tell Bellamy?"

"I'm not sure who I trust anymore" Clarke said grimly.

Raven gave her a weak smile then looked back over to the bridge where Octavia was still pacing nervously waiting for Lincoln to appear. Lincoln had told them to meet him at the bridge just two days after meeting him in the cave and he had left immediately to try and convince Anya into meeting Clarke. Bellamy had returned to camp the day previously laden down with guns much to Finn and Wells' disgust but there wasn't much they could do about it and Clarke just prayed that she would be able to form some kind of truce with Anya before the shots were fired. If Bellamy attacked the grounders then they would be declaring full out war and Clarke knew that any hope of seeing Lexa again would be gone. Anya wouldn't hesitate in killing her.

The trees on the opposite side of the bridge loomed ominously but the leaves were rustling and a second later Lincoln burst from them racing towards Octavia. His usually blank expression covered his face so Clarke couldn't tell whether it was good or bad news for their meet with Anya.

Lincoln parted from Octavia as Clarke and Raven approached and he met Clarke's worried eyes, "Is she coming?"

"She will be here soon"

Relief flooded through her and she sent him a thankful look, "Thank you for doing this Lincoln"

He nodded but didn't take his eyes away from Clarke, "I have a message"

"A message?" She faltered, "From who?"

"Lexa"

Clarke felt her heart stop and she struggled to take her next few breaths. She heard Octavia and Raven let out surprised gasps but she ignored them instead keeping her eyes locked with Lincoln's.

"What is it?"

Lincoln looked slightly uncomfortable, "She would like you to know that she's okay, Anya won't kill her, and that she loves you"

"Is that it?" She spluttered.

He nodded slowly and Clarke rubbed her temple desperately. She walked away from the group and heard Raven come up behind her placing a reassuring hand on her back.

"Clarke… We know she's alive"

"But she can't be certain" She snapped, "Lexa can't know that Anya won't kill her!"

Raven wore a pained expression, "She might"

"What?" Clarke eyed Raven.

"We don't know what happened between the two of them whilst you were captive… All I'm saying is what if Lexa made some kind of deal?"

"Why would she do that?"

She gave Clarke a sympathetic look, "To protect you"

Octavia joined them with a determined expression, "Lexa would do anything for you Clarke… What if she has done this? To protect you"

Clarke placed her head in her hands with a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check, "Then I'm going to do my part and get her back. If she's done this to protect me… Then all the more reason to find her"

She had just pushed down the last of her tears threatening to appear when the sound of movement drew their eyes to the end of the bridge where a horse appeared a moment later. Then behind that another two horses came into view. Each one carried a heavily dressed figure armed and glaring across the space at their small group.

Clarke recognised the grounder woman jumping down from the horse instantly. The sight of Anya sent her teeth on edge and she wanted nothing more than to take one of Bellamy's guns and shoot her right there and then but she was her key to Lexa. Lexa was more important.

Anya began walking slowly up the bridge towards them so Clarke left the other three behind her and walked to join the grounder half way. There was a scowl across her face and Clarke realised that she had somehow angered the leader.

They both drew to a stop in front of one another and Clarke kept her face void of emotion as she gazed at her waiting for Anya to speak first. The grounder's eye twitched slightly.

"You lied"

Clarke took a deep breath, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"I asked if you were the leader of your people, you said you weren't, and yet here you stand"

Her mind flickered back to one of the many questions Anya had posed to her in that cell but she doesn't remember answering that particular one. Clarke raised her chin, "I wasn't then. Things change"

Anya didn't seem to like the answer but chose to ignore it, "You want a truce"

"Yes"

She scoffed at Clarke, "You fall from the sky, claim our land, and kidnap one of our own then have the nerve to ask for a truce"

"You've killed our people" Clarke pushed back the anger threatening to rise, "You kidnapped Lexa and I then tortured us… I think we're equal"

"You claim land that is not your own" Anya snarled, "You have started a war that you do not know how to end"

"We didn't start anything"

Clarke let out a ragged breath. This wasn't getting them anywhere, "I don't want to watch any more of my people die and I don't think you do either"

Anya flinched slightly at the threat and Clarke pushed forward before the grounder could snap again, "More of our people are going to come down and when they do their technology will kill many of your people… But if we form a truce then we can help each other"

Anya scoffed, "Why would I agree to a truce that your people will break the moment they arrive?"

"They won't" Clarke assured her, "They'll listen to us"

"You can't promise that"

Clarke bit her lip, "No I can't but they will listen to the older members of our camp and one of them is the girl you took. We can help each other Anya"

Her eyes narrowed but she stayed silent, "Our medical knowledge and technology can be an asset in surviving together. It doesn't have to be a war where we wipe each other out"

"You think you stand a chance against us?" Anya laughed bitterly, "You will die"

"I think we could take out plenty of your people before we did"

She seemed to consider this and Clarke jumped on it, "We can help each other Anya… We can be an asset to you, not a threat, but that won't happen if you kill us all"

Clarke could tell she was thinking this over and she realised that there must be some things that the grounders struggled with whether survival or medical she didn't know but whatever it was it had Anya considering the truce. After a long moment of silence Anya gave Clarke a single nod.

"You want a truce sky girl? You may have it"

She let out a relieved breath as Anya gave a slight smile. It was over.

"Bring your sky people to the-"

Anya was cut off by the sound of a gunshot sounding around the clearing. Clarke ducked down instantly but when she looked up her eyes landed on the fallen grounder beside Anya's horse. The female grounder was staring at the body with a horrified expression before turning to Clarke slowly, a snarl etched onto her face, and pulled out a knife. A second shot sounded and Anya was flung back as the bullet caught her right shoulder. Clarke cried out but the woman was already moving away from her with the snarl still across her features.

"Please" Clarke cried desperately, "This isn't us!"

Anya glared at her, "You lured us here to try and kill me. There will be no truce"

"No!"

Clarke darted forward to stop her climbing on the horse but she was pulled back by two pairs of arms and she didn't register the voices calling her name to pull back. Instead she focused on Anya who was now turning and disappearing back through the trees.

"No!" She cried out to the retreating figure, "Where is Lexa?! I need her!"

Clarke felt herself being pulled back off the bridge and to the safety of the tree line but she didn't care as she thrashed against the arms holding her because her only hope of finding Lexa had just walked away. The moment she realised her chance was gone the blonde rounded on the figures behind her.

Wells and Finn were still holding her as Bellamy appeared with Jasper at his side from behind Raven and Octavia. Lincoln had disappeared by the looks of things and the youngest Blake wasn't at all happy. Clarke's eyes landed on the gun in Jasper's hand and she pushed the two boys aside, stormed over to the stricken boy and shoved him roughly.

"How could you?"

She rounded on Wells, "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry" He pleaded desperately, "I was scared Clarke. I thought they would kill you or kidnap you like before and I couldn't let that happen… I had no choice but to tell Bellamy especially as Octavia was involved"

Raven glared at Finn, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't think Jasper would shoot!"

Bellamy glared at Clarke, "I hope you're happy Princess"

"Me?" She scoffed, "Because of you and your trigger happy finger I just lost my only hope of getting Lexa back!"

The group fell silent around her, "She agreed. Anya agreed to a truce"

"Clarke" Wells tried to grab her arm but she shrugged out of his hold and he backed away at the glare she shot at him, "Clarke. I'm sorry"

"Don't talk to me" She snarled.

Octavia and Raven raced after Clarke as she stormed away back to camp. There had to be another way of getting Lexa back and she would find it… Clarke just prayed that Lexa knew what she was doing with that message and hoped that Anya wouldn't turn on her after the events at the bridge.

"Clarke"

She looked up to see Octavia's wary gaze, "I'll speak to Lincoln. There has to be something else we can do…"

"Thank you Octavia" She nodded, "I just hope Lexa isn't going to suffer for this… God I can't believe they did this"

"Wells loves you" Raven pointed out.

Clarke faltered and looked at the mechanic, "I know… He's always had feelings for me but I've never reciprocated them. I thought he respected that"

"He panicked"

"Yeah well his panic just cost me Lexa"

"Not necessarily" Octavia said, "I'll speak to Lincoln"

Clarke nodded her thanks and they stayed silent for the rest of the way back to camp trying to navigate their way through the forest in the dark. The three of them stopped outside the gate to camp and waited for the boys to appear behind them. Finn came first and he at least had the decency not to meet her eyes as he was led inside by Raven. Wells and Jasper followed after. The younger Jaha stayed with Clarke as Jasper went inside and tried to talk to her but she elected to ignore him waiting patiently for Bellamy to return.

He shot Clarke a glare once he appeared through the trees then turned to Octavia, "O go inside"

"No" She crossed her arms, "I'm staying with Clarke"

Bellamy rolled his eyes but didn't fight it then turned to Wells and nodded for him to go inside too but he stood his ground, "I'm staying"

"Go inside Wells"

He looked to her with a hurt expression but she couldn't find it in herself to care, "Clarke I'm sorry but I don't want you to be alone out here"

"I have Octavia" She didn't look at him, "I don't want to speak to you right now Wells. Just go inside"

He waited for a moment to see if she would change her mind but when she didn't he gave a sigh of defeat then followed after the others inside the camp. Bellamy dropped the gun at his side.

"What do you want me to say Clarke? That I'm sorry? Because I'm not. The grounders are dangerous and everything that's happened so far has only gone and proved that. You can't trust them"

"I'm not" Clarke stood defiantly staring up at him, "But I'm not going to deny that I will do whatever it takes to get Lexa back and if that means forming a truce with them then I will do it"

"You're putting your feelings above the well-being of the camp"

Octavia winced and stepped in between them, "Bell don't-"

Clarke attempted to move around the younger Blake, "My feelings? A truce would prevent them from killing any more of us Bellamy! Forming that truce was the best possible outcome we could hope for and now, because of you, that's gone"

"Lincoln!"

Their argument was cut off by the approach of the grounder. Bellamy spun around bringing the gun up to aim at him but was shoved back by Octavia as she ran forward to throw herself into the man's arms. He wrapped his arms around Octavia but looked to Clarke over her shoulder.

"Anya's planning an attack"

She felt her heart drop, "When?"

"The scouts will arrive first before it gets dark tomorrow. Then they'll attack in the dark" He said grimly.

Clarke groaned and closed her eyes, "We can't defend ourselves against that"

"Yes we can" Bellamy held up the gun, "We have these"

"Those won't last forever" Octavia pointed out.

"But they'll get the job done"

"No, Bellamy, they won't" She looked to Clarke, "We have to leave"

"If you're going to do that then you'll have to leave before the scouts get here" Lincoln spoke up.

Clarke shook her head, "I can't leave. I have to find Lexa"

"You won't be able to find Lexa if you're dead"

"I don't care" She growled.

Bellamy shook his head, "I say we stay. We can fight this"

"Not for long"

He glared at Lincoln but the grounder ignored him rather choosing to address Clarke.

"Head for the sea, find Luna and she'll keep you safe"

"Didn't you hear me?" She snapped, "I can't leave without Lexa"

Bellamy shot Clarke a look, "We have to prioritise Clarke and I'm sorry but we don't have time to go out there and find Lexa"

"Clarke" She looked to Octavia, "Maybe if we go to Luna and get settled she can help us come back and find Lexa but if we stay then we will all be killed…"

"I can't do this without her Octavia"

"No one's asking you to"

Bellamy snorted just as a blinding light shot across the sky. The three of them looked up and for a moment Clarke thought it was a shooting star but as it drew closer to the ground her eyes focussed more and she realised that it was in fact a ship.

"The Exodus ship" Octavia breathed.

Bellamy nodded, "They're early"

Clarke watched in horror as the ship continued to shoot towards the ground at top speed and it wasn't showing any signs of slowing down soon. Her eyes widened, "It's going too fast"

Sure enough she was proven right a moment later as it disappeared behind the trees and a second later a shock wave went through the trees as an explosion went up in a huge ball of fire lighting up the nights sky. Clarke chocked back her tears at the sight of it. Her mum was on that ship.

"No…"

She felt her knees give out from under her and the next thing she knew she was on the ground staring up at the cloud still formed in the sky. Octavia collapsed to the ground next to her and pulled her into a tight hug but she couldn't concentrate on anything but the slowly falling cloud of ash in the sky above her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. I don't know when pt 2 of this will be up but it should be within the next few day, maybe early next week, as I'm away this weekend. Let me know what you guys think?  
> *Crosses fingers* Soooo much pressure for this to be good!!!!

Clarke glared at Anya who stood before her cutting off the path she needed. Octavia's eyes were wide and she backed down beside Clarke. Anya wasn't alone and Clarke eyed the four men behind her alongside the girl hidden behind a mask at Anya's side.

"Clarke of the sky people"

There was smugness to Anya's voice that made Clarke feel sick but she kept her face blank as she stared back at the woman in front of her, "Anya"

She walked over to Clarke and tore the radio from her hand that was still crackling with Bellamy's voice screaming orders at the 100.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way"

"No you're not"

Anya looked indifferent as she stepped away. Her head turned to the furthest figure in the background that Clarke couldn't quite make out apart from the red sash that poked out from the shadows.

"Clarke of the sky people… She is their leader"

A nod. Anya turned to Clarke and raised her chin as the grounders around them stepped forward to chain her and Octavia's hands behind their backs.

"Clarke… The commander"

Anya indicated to the figure that then moved out of the shadows for Clarke to see in full view.

5 Hours earlier…

"Clarke!"

She looked up from where she sat with Monty and Raven to see Octavia burst through the dropship doors.

"What is it?"

Octavia shook her head, "Roma and Atom are dead… We just found them pinned to the gates outside"

Clarke stood up from her spot and followed the youngest Blake outside, "By the looks of the blood they were dragged from wherever it was that they were killed… Clarke do you think that means the scouts are here?"

She didn't answer but focussed on Bellamy who was standing over the bodies his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he looked up at their approach. Clarke winced at the chest wounds that so obviously had been the cause of death.

"Bellamy?"

"They went out this morning to collect the remaining water for the trip" He indicated to the bodies, "This is the result"

Octavia shook her head desperately, "We still have time… We can still leave"

Bellamy held out a radio for Clarke but kept his eyes on his sister, "We don't O. They're here and now it's time to stand our ground… Clarke you have to keep in contact with me. I'm going to put the defences up around camp"

Clarke took the radio with a nod, "I'm going to speak to Raven and see if there's anything else we can do to stop the stack… There has to be a way to push them back"

"If there is then Raven will find it"

He nodded his goodbye then walked away and Clarke gave a nod for the two boys nearest to take the bodies away. They wouldn't have time to bury them. They needed to prepare now and fast.

She made to walk back to the dropship but Octavia caught her arm, "Clarke you said we could leave"

"Before the scouts arrived Lincoln said" She reminded her, "But they're here Octavia"

"There has to be another way"

"There isn't"

She tore her arm from Octavia's grasp and raced passed a ground of kids loading guns to enter the dropship. Raven looked up at her entrance and indicated to the pile of grenades in front of her.

"It's not many… But it might have to be enough"

Clarke nodded, "Is there anything you need?"

"I'll let you know…" Raven gave her a thankful look then turned back to the grenades.

She smiled and looked over her shoulder at the kids running around desperately trying to get in position outside. Monty raised his head and wore a grim expression, "I can't believe this is happening"

"I can't believe a lot of things have happened" Clarke mumbled.

Raven looked up from what she was doing briefly to see Finn and Wells climb inside. Wells was carrying the handgun Bellamy had come down with and held it out for Clarke to take.

"Bellamy wants you to have this"

She took it and balanced it out in her hand, "Thanks"

Finn crossed his arms looking around at them all and looked to Wells who was still watching Clarke with false hope that she would at least meet his eye.

"What's the plan?"

Clarke looked up from the gun to see them all watching her and suddenly felt a shot of adrenaline and pressure rush through her. Bellamy might be leading them in the defence but ultimately they all were, once again, looking to her for direction and she had about as much experience as them when it came to wars and fighting.

She looked down to Raven, "I need your brain. Is there a way we can hold back the grounders? I know we have the mines and the grenades but they won't hold them off forever… No matter what Bellamy might think"

Raven bit her lip, "You want a way to defend ourselves once the grounders break through the gate?"

Clarke nodded.

She let out a burst of air, "There could be a way…"

Raven trailed off and Clarke stared at her in desperation. The mechanic started mumbling to herself and they all watched with interest as she seemed to formulate the plan and idea inside her head.

"… Could work"

Clarke's eyes widened, "What could work?"

"We could turn the dropship into a weapon somehow…"

"Could you take off?"

Raven looked at her like she was crazy, "You do realise we would only hover then crash back down right? It's not like the Ark. The dropship was meant to do just that; drop"

"I don't want to escape" Clarke's eyes glinted with the idea and Raven smirked as the realisation crossed her face.

"Draw them in close… Take off… Burn them alive…"

Clarke nodded slowly. Wells stepped forward, "Could it work?"

"Sure" Raven stood and walked over to the lose floor panel that lead to the wiring and engine, "If I had the right components"

"Do you?"

Raven jumped down below the floor and called up to them, "I have the wiring and everything but there's no controls to this… I could set it up but I wouldn't be able to take off"

"What happened to the controls?"

Her head appeared again as she explained, "We didn't need controls. The Ark controlled our decent…"

"There goes that plan" Finn snorted, "Where are we going to find the controls?"

"My pod"

Clarke's eyes flickered back to Raven who was biting her lip and she repeated, "My pod"

The blonde nodded and tightened her grip on the gun knowing full well what she was about to do, "Alright… I'll go to your pod and get the controls. Stay here and set up the wiring"

Clarke made to leave but Wells cut off her path, "Clarke I can't let you do this"

"Let me?" She glared at him, "You don't own me Wells. Now get out of my way I need to go speak with Bellamy"

He moved to the side with reluctance as Finn pulled him by his arm understanding that Clarke wouldn't be talked out of this. She found the two Blake siblings argueing together but they quietened upon her approach and Bellamy raised an eyebrow at Clarke's appearance.

"Where are you going princess?"

"I have a plan" She said simply as a new wave of determination settled over her, "Raven needs as much time as possible to set it up in the dropship but she's missing a component. I know where it is so I'm going to go and get it then bring it back here… Can you hold them off until then?"

Bellamy nodded slowly, "What do I do if they break through?"

"If I'm not back try and hold them off still… If I am then get everyone inside the dropship"

"Do I want to know what this plan is?"

"You'll see"

Octavia frowned and stood forward with her head held high, "I'm going with you"

"No you're not" Bellamy snapped.

She growled back at him, "Yes I am. Clarke can't go alone and the two of us will be able to sneak there and back easy"

He didn't seem convinced but the sound of someone calling out his name in desperation distracted him long enough for Octavia and Clarke to slip out through the underground tunnel route. When they came up Octavia walked over to the nearest tree and, to Clarke's surprise, she pulled out a sword.

"Where did that come from?"

"Lincoln" She shrugged innocently.

"Of course"

Octavia stilled as the sound of war drums reached their ears and she groaned. Clarke turned to the Blake and her heart sunk, "What is that?"

"War drums" Clarke paled, "We need to move. Now"

She and Octavia stayed low in the shadows going the low way round back to where Raven's dropship had been left. Octavia stopped before the clearing and pointed out to a group of grounders moving as a unit through the trees towards the dropship.

"We have to hurry"

Clarke nodded and they started moving again. The clearing where the pod sat came into view and Clarke felt herself speed up slightly at the sight until she was running at a full sprint. Octavia raced to keep up with her as Clarke broke through the tree line and ran over to the pod. She pried open the door and smiled in relief at the sight of the controls. Clarke tore the controls from the panel then turned to Octavia who was watching from her right and held it up for her to see.

"We've got it"

Octavia beamed at her, "Great. Then let's get back"

Clarke jumped down to the ground and walked back around the edge of the dropship. She was too focussed on the ground but the snapping of a twig alerted her to the presence of another person but when she looked up Clarke was horrified to see the group of grounders standing before her. Octavia lurched to a stop next to her.

Clarke glared at Anya who stood before her cutting off the path she needed. Octavia's eyes were wide and she backed down beside Clarke. Anya wasn't alone and Clarke eyed the four men behind her alongside the girl hidden behind a mask at Anya's side.

"Clarke of the sky people"

There was smugness to Anya's voice that made Clarke feel sick but she kept her face blank as she stared back at the woman in front of her, "Anya"

She walked over to Clarke and tore the radio from her hand that was still crackling with Bellamy's voice screaming orders at the 100.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way"

"No you're not"

Anya looked indifferent as she stepped away. Her head turned to the furthest figure in the background that Clarke couldn't quite make out apart from the red sash that poked out from the shadows.

"Clarke of the sky people… She is their leader"

A nod. Anya turned to Clarke and raised her chin as the grounders around them stepped forward to chain her and Octavia's hands behind their backs.

"Clarke… The commander"

Anya indicated to the figure that then moved out of the shadows for Clarke to see in full view. Clarke's eyes widened as she stared up at the man before her. The grin split across her face made Clarke stomach turn and as he stepped forward it did another jolt at the sight of the sword strapped to his waist.

"So… you're Clarke"

She swallowed and kept her nerve, "Yes"

He grinned at her, "My name is Tristan… You've caused quite a stir amongst my people Clarke and kidnapping Lincoln like you did only seemed to rile them up more"

"I would say I'm sorry but you've killed plenty of my people"

Tristan walked towards her and came to a stop directly in front. She guessed he must have been a good few years older than her and, by the look of the scars across his features, he had seen plenty of wars. He knew what he was doing.

Now that he was closer Clarke had a better look of his features and there was something sharp and almost snake like about his face… Like Anya and Lincoln Tristan had tanned skin and towered above Clarke and Octavia. Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat whilst her mind ran through every possibility of escape yet she knew the likelihood of her and Octavia overpowering him was extremely low.

"You killed a guard on the bridge" He sneered.

"You tortured me" She glared at him, "And kidnapped my girlfriend"

His smile faltered slightly and Clarke couldn't understand why. He turned to Anya and they shared a few words in a language that she didn't understand but could tell by the tone of their voices that something was wrong. Were they discussing Lexa? On the contrary Tristan had a slight crease in his brow as Anya looked almost desperate as she spoke in a hurried voice to him. The grounders behind them seemed uncomfortable with the display. Clarke eyed Tristan's hand that tightened threateningly on the weapon at his side and Clarke realised with a shock that he didn't know. He didn't know about Lexa.

This posed the question… Where was she?

"I did no such thing sky girl" He stared at her, "But if I had she would have suffered a very painful death by my sword…"

Tristan looked down to the radio that was still calling out orders, "I have a battle to get back to"

He looked up and nodded to the guard nearest Clarke, "I will keep you here until all your people are dead. Your friend however will be taken away"

Clarke pulled against the grounder dragging her back towards the tree nearest her and attempted to escape his grasp. Nothing happened though as he refused to relinquish his hold on her and Clarke had to watch Tristan's smirking face as she was dragged back and chained to the trunk of the tree.

He then turned to Octavia and gave a single nod to that guard. Once again Clarke could only watch as they carried her friend away struggling and fighting against the hold on her arms in vein. The blonde bit back the fear and the tears refusing to cry like she once had with Lexa in those cells…

Tristan walked over to Clarke and knelt down in front of her, "Don't worry Clarke. Her death will be quick"

She watched with burning eyes as Octavia disappeared from view and her gaze was forced back to the commander currently leering at her, "It's a shame I cannot say the same for you"

He didn't wait for a reply before standing up and shouting orders around at the surrounding grounders. Clarke could only watch as he disappeared with Anya leaving her with the male grounder that had tied her up… She could see now what his plans were. With the grounders gone she had no choice but to listen to the distant sounds of the battle and there was no doubt in her mind that he wanted her to hear the 100 screaming when the time came.

The guard walked over to the edge of the tree line and eyed her warily through his mask but stayed silent. Clarke glared at him across the clearing but focussed her energy into keeping calm praying that if she did that an opportunity might present itself for her to escape.

Suddenly the trees erupted.

A grounder burst from the edge and tackled the guard to the ground. He was completely unsuspecting and he twisted his body round to kick his assailant off but the man currently on top of him was stranger. Clarke watched as the figure raised the knife in his hand to plunge it down into the guard's throat. There was a moment where the body twitched before falling still.

Clarke swallowed the bile in her throat as the figure rose from the dead body, pulling the knife out as he went, and ripped the mask from his face. Clarke's rigid body sunk back in relief at the sight of Lincoln walking towards her. He gave her a slight smile before crouching down and unchaining her from around the tree.

"Octavia" She spluttered, "They're going to kill Octavia"

Lincoln stepped around the tree and pulled Clarke to her feet where he merely watched her making no move to follow after where Octavia had disappeared.

"Didn't you hear me?" She laughed in exasperation, "I said Octavia is-"

"Clarke!"

The sound of the girl's voice had Clarke spinning around just in time to see Octavia burst through the trees towards her and she let out a light laugh at the sight of her. She raced forward and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Oh my god… Thank you"

"For what?" Octavia laughed.

"Not dying"

Octavia pulled back and gave Clarke a sympathetic look, "I didn't do it alone"

She moved out of the way to reveal another grounder stepping into the clearing warily. Clarke's breath hitched as the tension returned to her body and she recognised the grounder as the girl standing at Anya's side with Tristan. She was donned in light armour, a sword strapped to her back, long brown braids falling down her back and a skull mask similar to Lincoln's covering her face. She raised a gloved hand to take the mask off and Clarke knew what was about to happen before it did.

The grounder looked up, her face now void of a mask, and Clarke was faced with the wary face of her girlfriend.

Still it didn't stop the air leaving her lungs nor the way everything around her froze until it were just she and Lexa standing in that clearing eyeing each other. One watching the other in apprehension and the other not quite knowing how to move forward from this point.

Lexa was dressed as a grounder, armour and all, as she stood before Clarke. Her face was darkened, covered in blood and dirt but Clarke could spot the scar crossing over from her chin to her brow. The braids caused Lexa's normally untameable hair to sit tightly back keeping it out of her face but despite all of this Clarke still felt the familiar summersault in her stomach.

Her head hurt and she thought if she didn't breath soon then she would faint from lack of air but Clarke couldn't comprehend anything she was seeing right now. Lexa took a wary step towards the blonde and dropped the mask to the ground…

"Clarke?"

The sound of her voice shook her awake and suddenly she could breathe again and the next thing she knew she was running forward whether to hit Lexa or throw herself into the girl's arms she didn't know.

The relief on Lexa's face decided it for her and a second later the palm of her hand connected with the skin on Lexa's cheek causing her head to whip backwards at the impact.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.Y.I longest chapter yet ;)  
> Sorry it took so long but it's here now!  
> Anyway I hope you like  
> p.s. You guys crack me up with your comments... Love them so much and getting an email telling me 'You've got kudos!' always makes me laugh even if I'm in the middle of English Literature A.K.A 'Hell On Earth'  
> ENJOY

"Clarke?"

The sound of her voice shook her awake and suddenly she could breathe again and the next thing she knew she was running forward whether to hit Lexa or throw herself into the girl's arms she didn't know.

The relief on Lexa's face decided it for her and a second later the palm of her hand connected with the skin on Lexa's cheek causing her head to whip backwards at the impact.

The sound of Clarke's hand hitting flesh sounded throughout the area. Clarke heard Octavia call out her name but ignored the Blake and instead chose to watch Lexa with wide eyes. The brunette was holding her cheek whilst staring at Clarke in shock seemingly waiting for the blonde to make the next move.

Clarke's breathing was heavy and she was still having trouble processing what she was seeing but it was Lexa. Lexa was standing in front of her.

"Lexa" She breathed.

"Clarke"

Lexa lowered her hand as she moved forward to fling her arms around the brunette's neck. Lexa's arms wrapped around Clarke almost instantly and they grasped each other tightly as she buried her head into Lexa's neck. Clarke's initial anger had given way to a happiness that tore sobs from the blonde as she grasped onto the brunette.

"Lexa" She whimpered, "What the hell happened to you? Where have you been?"

Clarke pulled away to gaze up at her, "I-I don't understand…"

"Clarke" Lexa placed her hands on the girl's cheek wiping away the tears still falling, "I am so sorry. I wanted to come back more than anything but there was no safe way to do that"

"But Anya… Anya was going to kill you" Clarke shook her head.

"She didn't"

Clarke stared at her, "Why? She made me think you were going to die"

"She wanted to" Lexa trailed a gentle finger over her cheek, "But I ended up killing the guard instead… I thought she would kill me then but she didn't and the next thing I knew Anya was giving me an ultimatum. I either went with her or I had to watch you die and I couldn't do that Clarke. Anya hid me away for some time teaching me how to speak their language and how to fight until she deemed that I could pass as one of them"

"Why though?"

"Anya said that her second die some time ago and she had never been able to find anyone to replace her but apparently she saw something in me…"

"Second…" Clarke's jaw dropped and she pushed back from Lexa, "She's been training you and you've been living with them?"

"Clarke I didn't have a choice"

"You keep saying that"

"I didn't!" Lexa cried, "I thought that Anya still had you locked up in that place. I thought she would kill you"

Clarke tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she gave Lexa a weak nod. This really wasn't the time to be having this conversation but now that the shock had worn off all Clarke could feel was the familiar warmth in her stomach that Lexa created. She really had missed the brunette.

Lexa was still arguing her point but Clarke didn't care about that anymore as she pulled the brunette close to her and ran a soothing finger over the scar cutting down Lexa's face. Now that she was really looking Clarke could see the bruised jaw along with other marks cutting across the usual soft features. She could see the tiredness etched there. Clarke tipped her body up and kissed Lexa's forehead gently.

"I love you Lex"

She gasped out a relieved breath, "I love you too Clarke"

They brought their lips together hesitantly but the moment they touched both pressed into the kiss with more determination. Lexa hummed against Clarke's lips and the blonde sighed in contentment. The two stayed joined for only a moment longer before breaking apart reluctantly and turning to the two people behind them.

Lexa's arms were still wrapped tightly around Clarke's waist and she found herself leaning back into the embrace almost unconsciously. Octavia was beaming at them and even Lincoln had the hint of a smile across his face.

A cracking sound and a burst of light drew their attention to the sky. At first glance it looked to be a meteor shower but as more remnants exploded and shot down to earth it became clear that it was something much bigger than that…

"Is that from the Ark?"

Octavia and Lexa were gazing in amazement but Clarke knew better and she shook her head, "No. That is the Ark"

They watched as it broke away and each part shot through the night sky before disappearing out of view. Parts still remained in the sky lighting up the night and Clarke wondered if anyone could possibly have survived that landing but she was torn from her thoughts by the sounds of fighting reaching her again. It must have ceased with the arrival of the Ark creating a momentary distraction but now it was gone Tristan was once again focussed on the dropship.

"We need to get going" Octavia pointed out.

Clarke nodded and walked over to the control panel she had dropped during the confrontation with the grounders. She turned back around to see Lexa eyeing them both with a concentrated look that Clarke had never seen the brunette wear before. It made her feel uneasy at first but then she realised that she too must look different to how Lexa remembers her. With a heavy heart she realised that none of them were kids anymore.

"What's going on?"

"We need to get this back to Raven" Clarke explained, "Otherwise the grounders will kill everyone back at camp and we can't let that happen"

"You are on our side right?"

Clarke looked up to see Octavia watching Lexa who was staring blankly back at her and she recognised the look as to that of the stoic face of Anya. She really had been trained as the woman's second.

"Of course" Lexa snapped, "But some people out there aren't any different from us"

Lincoln nodded his approval and Clarke decided that neither of them would approve of her plan but she couldn't worry about that right now. Tristan was currently marching his way into their camp with a hoard of grounders and Raven was relying on her. If she didn't get it back… Well she hated to think of the consequences.

"Come on. We don't have time for this"

Octavia nodded in agreement, "Let's go"

Lexa and Lincoln followed the two girls in silence as they led the way back to camp through the trees. Clarke made sure to keep the sounds of the fighting to her left so they could travel around the outskirts to sneak back into camp. Though it was clear when they neared that the grounders still hadn't breached the front gate and Clarke felt some new found respect for Bellamy for keeping them back as long as he had. The four of them crouched down behind the bushes and watched the grounders attempt to make their way through the mine field out front.

"That's new" Commented Lexa.

Clarke nodded, "Raven"

They watched as Tristan tried to lead a new group through the field until a scream sounded out followed by an explosion which flung more than half of them into the air. Tristan screamed orders at them and they pulled back once again.

"He's not going to get through" Octavia said hopefully.

Lexa snorted and said grimly, "He will. It'll just take longer… I hope you have a plan"

"We get this to Raven" Clarke said with determination, "Now"

Her grip tightened on the controls and Lexa gave her a brief nod. Just as they were standing a loud crash sounded behind them and the group spun round to see a large yelling crowd. Their teeth were barred and swords raised as they charged at them. At first Clarke thought they were grounders but then Lexa and Lincoln cried out, "Reapers!" and unsheathed their swords. Clarke aimed her gun and realised that they weren't grounders, there was nothing dignified about them and their clothes were torn mixed with blood.

Lincoln reached the reapers first followed closely by Lexa as the two of them hacked their way through the throng but it was clear that the reapers knew how to use their weapons. Octavia raised her own sword as a reaper broke away and charged at them.

Lexa's teeth were barred as her sword moved swiftly through the air spilling blood, forcing reapers to the ground and forcing the hoard back away from them. She spun on her heel to raise the blade just as a reaper swung for her head and she ducked the second blow but didn't get a chance to finish it because a second later Clarke had shot him three times in the back. Lexa was panting as she looked back up at Clarke with an appreciative nod and she walked back over to the blonde ignoring the blood splatter across her torso. Lincoln sliced the last reaper and watched him fall to the ground with an air of satisfaction.

He turned to the three girls and opened his mouth to say something but another war cry broke through the air and the next moment more reapers were pouring towards them. Only they weren't alone because suddenly the grounders were there and they were caught in the middle of the fight between the two sides.

Lexa dove over to Clarke pulled her down to the ground behind a tree just as an arrow shot through the air. It embedded itself into the head of a reaper that had been heading towards them.

Clarke looked over to see Lexa raise her sword just as a reaper rounded the tree. She didn't even raise herself from the ground as she plunged the blade into his stomach. He let out a painful cry as he fell to the ground and Lexa tore the sword from his body.

She noticed Lincoln holding Octavia protectively against his body and turned back to Lexa, "We have to go"

"Agreed" Lexa darted across to the tree where Lincoln sat with Octavia and Clarke followed soon after, "We need to move"

Lincoln extracted himself from Octavia revealing the arrow protruding from her thigh. Clarke winced at how deep it was and Lincoln shot her a grim look, "This fight is over for her"

Lexa grasped Clarke's arm, "We can still get back before Tristan breaks through"

"Go" Octavia groaned, "Lincoln can handle this"

He nodded in confirmation to Clarke and she gave in begrudgingly, "Fine. Take care of her"

"Of course"

Octavia smirked at Clarke, "I'll be fine Clarke. Just get that back to Raven"

She leant forward and hugged the Blake briefly before pulling away so Lexa could do the same. Once Lexa had pulled back Octavia looked between them with a sad smile, "May we meet again"

"May we meet again" The both repeated.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her and hoisted Octavia up into his arms so he was carrying her then darted away from the fighting through the trees. Clarke watched them go until she could no longer see them with a pang in her chest. Lexa gently tugged on her arm reminding her of their current surroundings.

"Come on Clarke"

Lexa cut a path through the remaining reapers as they darted through the night towards the camp. A shout came from behind them in that language and Clarke heard Lexa swear from behind her.

"He's almost through!"

The panic in her voice spurred Clarke on and she led Lexa through the tunnel and back into camp. As soon as they came up she could see the chaos that was their camp… The 100 were darting around with replacement bullets and trying to barricade the gate further but Clarke knew it was a pointless task. She ran over to the dropship and pulled back the tarp to reveal Raven looking extremely panicked.

Monty and Raven both looked up at her entrance and their faces split into ones of relief mingled with shock as Lexa appeared behind her.

"Lexa? What-"

Clarke shoved the controls into her chest and shook her head, "Not now. They're almost through Raven so hurry!"

The mechanic nodded and threw herself down beside a pile of wires that Monty was overseeing. Clarke bit her lip nervously glancing outside to see that the camp was still holding strong for now.

"How long do you need?"

"Not long… Get as many people as you can inside"

Just as Raven finished her sentence a resounding crash came from outside and Clarke watched in horror as the gate was blasted open. There was a moment of peace and blankness until the first grounder ran forward with his weapon high and the peace was broken as he was followed by the rest of the army. Clarke couldn't see Tristan but she didn't doubt that the commander would soon be there. Lexa was standing to her left scanning the crowd for what she didn't know.

"We need to get everyone inside"

Clarke nodded and made to leave the dropship but Lexa pulled her arm back, "Anya's not here"

"So?"

"Neither is Tristan… This is just the first wave Clarke and the 100 won't survive that"

"Just trust me Lexa" She growled, "I have a plan. Just get everyone inside"

Lexa gave her a pained look before darting out to grab Miller who was fighting off a grounder to the best of his ability. Clarke began shouting orders at the 100 to get back inside the dropship but she was distracted a moment later by the sight of Wells staring at her from his place on the ground. Immediately she darted forward ready to help him up allowing herself a moment to believe that they might all just make it out of this alive.

That moment is gone a second later.

One moment Wells was attempting to stand with a lopsided grin aimed at Clarke and the next his body was jarred upright as a blade pierced through his chest.

Clarke's face was split into a silent scream as the sword was pulled slowly from her friend who then crumpled to the floor motionless. She gazed into the glinting eyes of Tristan as he made his way slowly towards her, his sword aloft, and showing no care for the boy now lying dead at his feet.

"I don't care how you escaped" He snarled, "But I can still make your death a long and painful one"

She attempted to back-up away from him but her feet collided with a body and then suddenly she too was lying back on the floor staring up at the advancing commander. He was covered in blood, whether reaper or her own people she didn't know, but his eyes were fixed solely on Clarke. He looked to have every intention of making her suffer.

Tristan had to shout to be heard over the sounds of the battle, "Nobody can live forever Clarke but for tonight… Your fight is over"

He readied his sword and Clarke glared up at him defiantly despite the fact that she knew there was nothing she could do to stop this.

But suddenly she was there. Tristan was just plunging his sword down and the blade was greeted not with the flesh of Clarke's stomach but the ringing metal of Lexa's blade. It took him a few moments to realise what was happening and she jumped on that instantly. Lexa pushed back his sword with her own causing him to stumble slightly and slashed hers across his stomach though he moved at the last second causing the blade to only nick his armour. Tristan sneered at her and lowered himself into a defensive stance as Lexa did the same.

"You fight for them and yet you fight like us" His eyes flickered, "Natrona" (Traitor)

"No. Ai laik Skaikru…" (No. I am a sky person) Lexa was staring him down, "en ain a gon raun gon chit ai wich in" (and I will fight for what I believe in)

Tristan snarled at her, "Yu gonplei ste odon" (Your fight is over)

"Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe" (Our fight is never over)

He raised his head and cried to the army, "Jomp emo op! Frag emo op!" (Attack them all! Kill them all!)

Tristan suddenly charged forward with his sword but Lexa easily evaded the blow and moved her arm effortlessly to counter the second one aimed for her head. As he pulled back to take another swing she slid under the blade and sliced his leg right before he moved to dodge the blow. It wasn't deep enough to make any real effect but it was enough to anger Tristan into another attack. This time however Lexa was still pulling back from the last blow and it caught her by surprise. She managed to raise her arm in time to avoid the blade slicing her neck but the force and power behind the strike forced her body to the ground.

Clarke looked around wildly for a weapon but she had dropped her gun and there was nothing in sight. A cry forced her to look back in time to see Tristan aim for the final blow as Lexa prepared to defend herself… But, much like with Clarke, another grounder cut off the attack before it could happen. Clarke watched in slow motion as the sword pierced, not Lexa's chest, but the abdomen of a female grounder that seemingly dived in front of the attack to save Lexa.

Tristan didn't wait and merely threw her body to one side but the momentary distraction was enough for Lexa to pick up her discarded sword and thrust it up and into his chest. Tristan's face was still contorted into a sneer when his eyes faded and he collapsed back against the blood soaked earth.

The battle still waged on around them but Lexa collapsed to the ground, ignoring Tristan's still form, and crawled over to the female grounder. Clarke reached the girl first and almost retched at the sight of the wound. It was fatal. Lexa knew that but despite this she still pressed her hands against it to stop the flow of blood and when Clarke looked up at the brunette she was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes.

Clarke looked back down at the grounder and couldn't help but wonder who she was. Her brown her was matted in blood along with the now pained blue eyes… Clarke couldn't help but think that under any other circumstances she would look quite beautiful.

The girl coughed and a spray of blood erupted as she attempted to smile weakly up at Lexa, "Nou get yu daun. Ai gonplei nou ste odon nowe" (Don't worry. My fight is never over)

"Beja nou bants" (Please don't leave)

"Leksa. Ste yuj. Stedaunon don gon we en kikon ste enti" (Lexa. Be strong. The dead are gone and the living are hungry)

Lexa was letting the tears fall freely now and Clarke could only watch with tears in her own eyes as the two spoke to each other. The girl gave one final cough and weak smile before her head fell limp to the side with a final, "Ste yuj"

Clarke immediately wrapped her arms around Lexa. The brunette was shaking violently as she tried, and failed, to push back the next flow of tears from her eyes…

She picked up her sword and Clarke watched as Lexa cut the braid from the girl's hair with a steadying breath.

"Yu gonplei ste odon" (Your fight is over)

Lexa sat unmoving as she stared down at the body in front of her with a blank expression and her fist tightly wrapped around the braid in her hand. Clarke turned her gaze to the gate where another surge of grounders were pouring in seemingly unaware or unaffected that their commander is dead.

She pulled on the brunette's arm forcing her into a standing position, "We have to go… Come on"

To her surprise Lexa didn't complain and followed Clarke willingly back to the dropship as they called as many people inside as they could. Clarke gave one final glance to Wells' body before stepping inside the dropship.

Once Lexa had stepped inside with the last member of the 100 Clarke pulled the lever sealing the hatch. With the closing of the door the dropship seemed almost silent and it was then that she noticed the tears in everyone's eyes at losing the people they had. Raven was sat on the floor, her eyes streaming with tears, ready to press the controls.

"Where are Bellamy and Finn?" Clarke croaked.

"Gone"

Raven's eyes flashed with the unasked question and, with a single nod from Clarke, she pressed the control pad in front of her.

At first nothing happened and the remaining 100 stared at each other warily as some of them gripped their guns tighter waiting for the attack. Then, just as the first sounds of the grounders pounding against the dropship reached them, the ear-splitting sound of the rockets firing hit them and they were all flung to the floor from the sheer force of it. Clarke landed awkwardly on her side with Lexa lying on top of her. She was sure the brunette was talking to her but the sounds of the rockets were too loud for her to hear and she was forced to press her hands violently over her ears.

It felt like forever that the vibrations continued and she didn't even realise they had stopped until Lexa was pulling her up gently as Monty opened the doors. Clarke blinked through her daze and tried to get her bearings as others seemed to be doing the same…

They walked as a group from the ship and stared in horror at the destruction it caused.

"You never said this was your plan" Lexa whispered. She was eyeing the charred remains with a mixture of sadness and regret.

Clarke swallowed down the bile and bit back the tears, "It was the only way…"

"I know… Winnes set raun bakon kom givnes" (Victory stands on the back of sacrifice)

"What does that mean?"

Lexa looked up from the ground to meet Clarke's gaze, "Victory stands on the back of sacrifice"

"Sacrifice…" Clarke looked around at the charred bodies, "I suppose it does"

"She sacrificed herself so I could live… So I could kill him" Lexa was staring at the spot where the girl's body had been left.

"Why would she want you to do that?"

"He was an awful commander… Everyone hated him but the spirit chose him" Clarke scrunched her nose up at that, "Even Anya confessed to wanting him dead. I suppose I just did what they were all afraid to do"

"The spirit?"

"They believe in reincarnation" Lexa explained.

The 100 were gingerly stepping outside the ship now but Clarke ignored them in favour of watching Lexa. She still didn't know the full story of when she had been gone and clearly it had been more complicated than what Lexa had originally said.

"Who was she?"

Lexa took a step closer but her foot crunched against bone and she faltered. Clarke watched the colour drain from her face as she looked down at the skull now lying broken under her foot. The brunette took a shuddering breath and it unnerved Clarke that this was the most amount of emotion that she was seeing…

"My friend" She whispered, "Her name was Costia"

Clarke offered her a weak smile which was returned after slight hesitation. She reached out her hand and gently linked their fingers together before looking back down to the ground. Clarke imagined where Wells' body had been after he fell to the ground and then to which ones were Bellamy and Finn… There was the possibility that the two had made it out alive but Clarke knew the odds weren't good and wondered if they should go and look for them.

Lexa squeezed her hand and moved closer so Clarke could lean her head against her shoulder. The brunette was almost rigid against her but Clarke didn't care… She was happy to have Lexa back. Relieved to finally know her fate but all of it was being marred by the ever looming possibility that she had just killed her friends…

Suddenly their moment was ripped apart as something landed close to Clarke's foot. She frowned and looked down to see a can erupting pink smoke from the inside. Just as she covered her mouth with the end of her sleeve and other one was thrown over the fence, then another, and then another. Clarke looked to the others to see some members of the 100 collapsing to the floor whereas others were still standing but struggling to remain conscious.

She watched as Lexa let out a burst of coughs before falling slowly to her knees. A second later Clarke felt her vision begin to fade until she too was felt her knees give out from underneath her. The last thing she saw before fading into black was a gun pointed directly at her head.

XoXoX

Clarke's eyes flickered open before shutting almost immediately. The whiteness of the room was blinding and she needed a moment to adjust before opening them again. She was staring up at a white ceiling and when she propped herself up on the bed Clarke could see the small square she was being kept in. Her hands splayed out almost sinking into the softness of the sheets. Clarke, in that moment, wanted nothing more than to just lie back and drift off blissfully into sleep…

Her eyes had shut again and she forced them open with the memories that flooded into her brain…

Propping her body up Clarke pushed herself from the bed, flinching at the cold floor, and then stood precariously for a moment. She gazed around the room. It was just simple white, with the bed in the middle and a painting hanging neatly on the wall but Clarke was more interested in what lay opposite. Across from her sat a door.

She took a tentative step then another until she was standing directly in front of the small window looking out into a narrow hall… There sat another room opposite her and Clarke narrowed her eyes for a moment before realising they were being kept in cells.

Clarke's attention was caught by movement in the other room and her jaw dropped at the sight of Raven staring back at her. The brunette looked panicked as she pounded against the door but Clarke couldn't hear a word she was screaming at her and shook her head in disbelief.

Her eyes flickered over to a sign hanging to the right of Raven's door.

Mount Weather Quarantine.

"The feeling is less like an ending than just another starting point."

― Chuck Palahniuk, Choke


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how long it's taken to get this up and I only hope that it makes up for it :') Enjoy!

Clarke was leaning back against the wall sitting patiently. A figure had walked past the room not that long ago but apart from that there had been no more movement from outside and now she was left there sitting waiting for something or someone to appear again. She sighed and leant her head back against the wall.

A movement caught her eye at the window and she stood up slowly eyeing it warily. Peering outside she frowned at the sight of Raven's door sitting wide open and instead of the mechanic a figure was moving around the room in a hazmat suite.

She banged against the window trying to get the person's attention, "Hey! Hey! Where's Raven?"

The figure didn't turn around and Clarke continued to bang against the door screaming for their attention but still they didn't turn. She pulled back and scanned the room for anything she could use and her eyes landed on the metal stand beside her bed. Clarke pulled it up from the ground and lifted it up directly in line with the window then shoved it forward to smash the glass. She dropped it to the ground and then pushed her arm through the gap, ignoring the temptation to scream as the glass cut into her, and reached down to pull the handle.

At the sound of the door opening the figure turned around just in time to see Clarke charging towards them with a shard of glass in her hand. She pinned them against the wall and glared through the mask at the female face squirming away from her.

"Where are my friends?" She snarled.

"Please" The girl whimpered, "Please don't kill me…"

"Take me to them!"

The girl nodded furiously and allowed Clarke to pull her in front with the glass shard still pressed to her throat. Clarke let the girl lead her through the corridor as they passed empty room after empty room until they reached the outer corridor where she was led over to a door. The girl moved her arm down and Clarke panicked momentarily until she realised she was reaching for the key card at her waist. She pressed it to the door and it opened to reveal a small lift. The two stepped inside as the door closed and Clarke watched a red light turn green.

She turned to the girl who was lifting the suite from her shoulders.

"What is this place?"

The brunette was still whimpering slightly and she shook her head. Clarke rolled her eyes and stared at the door as the lights rose through the plaque on the side.

"What level are we going to?"

Still the girl was too emotional to answer. Clarke just watched until the doors opened for the second time and once again she pulled the brunette into a tight hold with the glass at her neck. She forced the girl through the doors and out into the hall where she expected to be faced with a dozen guards or so. Instead she was faced with the sight of double doors leading to a large hall full of people laughing and talking with one another.

They all turned around and gasped at the sight of Clarke. She let the girl go in surprise and ignored her as she ran back down the corridor in a hurry.

"Clarke"

She turned away from the room full of people to see Raven watching her nervously from the side.

"Clarke put the glass down"

"Raven" She whispered, "What is this place?"

The mechanic didn't have time to respond before strong arms grasped the blonde from behind and something sharp sank into her neck. The next thing Clarke knew her vision was fading and she felt herself falling back into the arms behind her as she lost consciousness.

XoXoXoX

When Clarke came too she found her arms restrained but as she opened her eyes noticed that she wasn't back in the same room as before. Clarke blinked through the haziness of her brain and rolled her head to the side where she was surprised to see Raven staring down at her.

"Raven?"

She smirked at the blonde, "Next time you decide to break out of a room with a shard of glass and hold a girl hostage can you wait until you know what's going on?"

"I did it to find out what was going on" Clarke frowned, "What is going on?"

"We're in mount weather"

Clarke gaped at her and shook her head, "What? How the hell did that happen?"

"Turns out what they thought was a mountain full of supplies was a mountain full of people. They've been living here since the bombs… They came down from the mountain after the fight with the grounders and brought us all here"

Clarke closed her eyes briefly as her mind flooded with the memories from the battle. It was a blur but parts stuck out to her and suddenly her eyes were darting back open as she looked to Raven desperately, "Where's Lexa?"

Raven looked as though she wanted Clarke to ask any other question in that moment and a sinking feeling in her stomach told her that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Raven" She growled in a warning tone, "Where's Lexa?"

"Honestly… I have no idea. She was there when they came down to find us-"

Clarke arms shook in their restraints as she glared at Raven, "I know that. I just got her back now where the hell is she?"

"I don't know Clarke… She's not with the 100…"

"Help me find her" She snapped quickly as her eyes darted around the room, "Please Raven"

"Clarke" Raven shook her head, "If she was here then why isn't she with us? Maybe she got away…"

She shook her head, "She wouldn't leave me"

"She left you before"

Raven's eyes widened as if she was shocked she had said it as Clarke glared furiously at her and the mechanic opened her mouth to mumble out an apology.

"Clarke I'm sorry I didn't mean that…"

"Yes you did" Clarke sighed, "And you're right, she did leave me, but the point is she came back when she had the opportunity… Besides I watched her collapse. They have her Raven"

"Well" Raven looked around the room to see if anyone was listening, "If that's true then we have to find her"

She looked to her hopefully, "You'll help me?"

"Sure. I'll help you"

Raven smirked as she produced her knife from her pocket, "Managed to slip this past the guards after they took off me when we came in. I'll go stand watch by the door just hurry"

Clarke shot her a thankful look and began sawing at the restraints as Raven opened the door a crack to watch those outside. It didn't take long before the fabric tore away from her left hand and it was easier with one hand lose to remove the restraint from her right arm.

The blonde forced herself up onto the edge of the bed and looked around the room. It seemed to be some kind of hospital ward but there were several wires pulling away up and through ventilation gaps in the walls.

"Clarke" Raven quickly snapped the door shut, "There's guard's coming. You need to move"

She ran over to the blonde and indicated to the other door ahead of them, "I don't know where that goes but it's the only other way out"

Clarke nodded and together they raced over to the door. The pushed it open to find a short corridor ahead of them and the doors had just snapped closed as the guards entered the room. Clarke didn't wait to find out there reaction and dragged Raven over to the only other door but when she pressed against it there was no give.

"Locked" She gazed down at the key pad.

Raven groaned and looked back over her shoulder, "Now what do we do?"

"Ever picked a lock?" Clarke asked grimly.

"Are you kidding?" Raven snorted and knelt down beside the key pad, "How do you think I got around the Ark?"

"You're joking"

"No. Watch for guards"

Clarke went flat against the wall and stared at the door ahead of them as Raven went to work on the lock. She didn't see how she could possibly open the door but after fixing a pod, coming down to earth, building mines and fixing the dropship? Well, Clarke wasn't going to argue.

A sudden buzzing sound drew her attention back to Raven where the light on the lock changed from red to green. Clarke raised an eyebrow, "How the hell…"

"Ask no questions I'll tell no lies" Raven pushed the door open for Clarke to get through, "Now move"

She didn't ask and instead slipped through the small gap followed closely by Raven. The door snapped shut and the lock changed again.

Raven shrugged, "Guess we're not going back out that way"

Clarke looked back to the room they just entered and gasped. Two bodies were hanging upside down from the ceiling with wires leading from the body alongside red tubes and Clarke realised exactly who they were.

"Grounders" She whispered.

Raven stepped in beside Clarke with wide eyes and parted lips, "They're bleeding them"

"Why?"

She shook her head, "I don't know… but Clarke… This isn't good"

Clarke nodded slowly as they rounded the corner to see the walls lined with cages full of bodies. At the sight of the new figures the people called out and rattled the bars but drew silent after a while.

The blonde stepped forward to the first set of cages. A young male sat huddled in the corner on top of a female baring her teeth as Clarke passed her bars… The others cages were in a similar state and Clarke gazed inside each one scanning the face and bodies of the grounders. They were all alive yet they were all beaten, bloodied and almost naked inside the cages. Clarke faltered at the sight of a small male glaring at her defiantly from the back of his cell hugging his legs tight to his chest.

She took a deep breath and carried on through but something caught her and she stopped. There was something familiar about the figure in this cell. Clarke knelt down beside the bars slipping her fingers through to gaze at the body inside and, when the brown head turned to face her, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her.

"Lexa"


	18. Chapter 18

"Lexa"

Clarke stared at her through the bars. Her hair was matted and loose out of the intricate braids she had previously and her body was bare aside from the fabric covering her chest and waist. She was slightly pale and Clarke couldn't miss the droop in her eyes as she stared back at her in shock. Lexa had been tucked away at the back but the moment she spotted Clarke she darted to the front of her cage and slipped her fingers around the blonde's through the bars.

"Clarke" She whispered tightening her grip, "Clarke how- what-"

Clarke shook her head leaning her head against the bars, "I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get you out of here"

Lexa nodded against the bars as Clarke tightened her grip around the brunette's cold fingers.

"And take her where?"

They both looked up to see Raven staring down at Clarke in disbelief, "Clarke. There's nowhere to go in this place, you can't hide her, and it's bad enough that they're going to be looking for you soon enough"

"We can't just leave her here" Snapped Clarke.

"We can't hide her either"

Clarke nodded and glanced back to Lexa who was peering through the bars at them, "Then we all leave. Right now"

Raven opened her mouth to protest but Clarke cut her off, "Can you get her out?"

Her eyes flickered to Lexa before she pinched the bridge of her nose whilst letting out a long sigh and pointed to the corner of the room, "There's a key over there"

She watched Clarke get up and dart over to where she indicated. Raven had no idea what Clarke hoped to achieve by doing this but could only hope that girl at least had some form of a plan as to what they were going to do once Lexa was out.

Clarke knelt down beside Lexa's cage, undid the lock and helped the brunette to stand on shaky legs before pulling her into a tight hug. Raven just let out another sigh whilst glancing over to the door to check they were still alone.

"What" Lexa growled, "the hell is going on?"

Raven inclined her head, "Actually we were hoping you could tell us that"

"What is this?" Clarke indicated to the room.

Lexa shrugged and wiped the dirt from her face with the back of her hand, "I don't know. All I know is that people come in here twice a day and switch the bodies round. If they're still alive then they go back in the cage but if they're dead then they take them off somewhere"

"And you don't know what they do with the blood"

She shook her head, "Like I said. That's all I know"

A shrill alarm sudden ripped through the air forcing their hands to cover their ears whilst they're heads darted around the room searching for the source of the noise.

"What is that?" Clarke shouted.

"That would be them realising you're not in your bed" Raven cried back, "We need to go now if we're going to leave"

Clarke nodded and looked to Lexa, "Where do they take the bodies?"

She pointed to the door opposite the one they came through and Clarke led the way over and out into yet another corridor. The alarm wasn't so loud out here and they could drop their hands down.

Raven shook her head, "How do we know they don't just take them to an incinerator?"

"Surely to do that they'd have to have access to the outside" Clarke pointed out.

"True"

"It's not an incinerator" Lexa jumped in, "The whole system needed for that would leave holes for leaks in the mountain. I don't know why but they're pretty tight on any oxygen getting in"

Clarke faltered and the other two turned to look at her. Raven frowned at the look on her face, "What?"

"The bleeding" Clarke whispered, "The Quarantine… They can't go outside because they're the same as they were before the war"

"So?"

"So, the grounders were born with the capability to survive the ground with the radiation and so do we but those in mount weather won't have"

Raven nodded, "So they're bleeding the grounders for medical treatment?"

Clarke looked back at her grimly and Lexa made a disgusted noise, "That's barbaric… So what's going to stop them bleeding the 100 if they find a treatment in their blood?"

"Nothing" Clarke realised, "We have to get out and warn them"

Raven laughed, "Warn who? We're the only ones here"

"The Ark fell" She reminded her.

"We don't know if anyone survived Clarke"

"We can find the wreckage" Lexa suggested, "Start there"

"And then what?"

Lexa bit her lip, "There's always the grounders"

"No" Raven snapped immediately.

"No way" Clarke challenged.

Lexa scoffed at them, "You don't know them like I do"

"Because she saved your life?"

"Clarke" Lexa growled.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Why did you come back if you'd rather be with them?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Oi!"

They both turned to see Raven glaring at them, "Save your lover's tiff for another time. We still have a mountain to escape in case you didn't notice"

The two girls cut the glares away from another and nodded to Raven. The three of them burst through the closest door but halted immediately coming to a square room with no windows or doors.

"What the hell"

The door snapped shut behind them and Raven pushed back against it but it wouldn't move, "Oh god. We're stuck"

"And it's a dead end"

Lexa pressed up against the door beside Raven and attempted to push but it wouldn't budge with either of their weights against it. Clarke shook her head as the two stepped back. She looked to the top of the door where a similar red light to the ones previously glowed gently against the wall.

"Raven…"

"Yeah?"

She pointed to the light, "What do you think happens if it turns green?"

They shared a look just as the light changed and the floor underneath their feet fell away. Clarke cried out as she was plunged into darkness followed by the sounds of the other two crying out behind her.

XoXoXoX

Clarke snapped her eyes open as she became aware of the heavy weight pressing against her body. She looked up but could only see darkness. Shifting her weight Clarke attempted to move and found the weight above her fall away to reveal the dim glow from a light flickering above her. Clarke looked over and cried out once she realised the weight had in fact been a dead body laying across her.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth and she attempted to lash out as she was dragged up and over the edge of the cart she had been sitting in into the dim corner of the cavern. She spun in the arms of her captor only to find Raven staring back at her.

Clarke was about to shout at her when the mechanic pressed a finger over her lips and pointed to the cart. She looked back over to see a large figure stumble over to the dead bodies. Reapers.

"Lexa's still in there" She hissed.

She heard Raven snort behind her, "I think Lexa's got it handled"

No sooner had she said it than a foot lashed out from the cart hitting the reaper in the face. He cried out and fell back dropping the sword in his hand but Lexa was already pulling herself from the cart. She picked up the discarded weapon and sliced him across the chest forcing the reaper to crumple against the ground silent.

Lexa glared down at him for a second longer then wiped the blood from her face, the sword still in her hand, and Clarke stood from her hiding place.

"How many do you think there are?"

"In these tunnels?" Lexa shrugged, "Loads probably"

Raven stepped in beside them, "How do we get out? I don't suppose that came up in grounder training camp?"

Lexa glared at the girl but Clarke shoved past them to make her way down the tunnel, "We can figure that out later. Let's just get as far away from that door as possible"

The brunette snorted but said nothing as she and Raven followed on behind the blonde. Clarke figured that if they just followed the tracks then they would eventually lead to the way out. Though it soon became clear to all of them that wouldn't simply be walking out of here and, unless they weren't mistaken, they were already walking in circles.

Clarke stopped at a cross point and stared down at the tracks under her feet, "We've passed this point already"

"How can you tell? It all looks the same to me" Raven commented.

Lexa looked up and shook her head, "No we definitely have passed this track before"

"Great" Raven said sarcastically, "So what way haven't we tried?"

Clarke rubbed her temple, "Okay so following the tracks isn't working"

"Got any better ideas?"

"Give me time to think" She snapped.

A faint noise sounded behind them and Lexa raised her sword, "We don't have time Clarke. Pick a direction and go with it"

Clarke looked back down to the floor and noticed one path that didn't have tracks leading down it, "Okay follow me"

Clarke took off at a run first with Raven close behind and Lexa followed after making sure no men were close behind. This tunnel had a dimmer light than the previous one and clearly wasn't as in much use however they came to no other turning points and Clarke took that to be a good sign. Soon the lights began to dim until they disappeared altogether. She had a momentary panic that she wouldn't bale to see anything until she realised that there was natural light ahead. It wasn't much but there was definitely some natural light ahead.

"This way!" She cried with a new burst of hope and ignored Raven's response of, "We were going another way?"

Their footsteps echoed around them and Clarke knew that anyone in the vicinity would hear their steps but she prayed that whatever was ahead would be enough to throw them off course.

The first thing that hit her was the sound of rushing water. The second was the blinding light as she rounded the corner. Clarke halted at the sight and let out a gasp as she spotted the gap in the tunnel ahead of them where the daylight flooded in.

"Found it" She breathed.

Raven came to a stop beside her and raised a hand to block the light hitting her face, "I hate to point it out princess but your exit is a waterfall… And we can't swim"

"You got a better idea?" Snapped Lexa.

The sound of running feet behind them drew their attention. Clarke shook her head.

"At least if we jump we have a fighting chance"

"Says who?" Spluttered Raven.

"You read books" Lexa scoffed, "Kick your legs and flail your arms"

"Thanks Einstein"

Clarke rolled her eyes just as a group of five men with guns rounded the corner. The cried out, "Halt!" At the sight of them. The three girls shared a knowing look as Raven let out a light groan.

Lexa pulling her arm back with the sword and shouted, "Go!"

She released the sword and Clarke just had time to watch it land in the chest of the nearest mountain man before Raven grasped her arm and dragged her for a running leap off the edge. Clarke watched Lexa jump out of the corner of her eye and for a moment the three of them were suspended in air before the sound of bullets reached her ears as the feeling of falling took over her body.

She hit the water with a dull thud and blacked out once again.

XoXoXoX

When Clarke came to not for the first time that day she was relieved to see the clear blue above her and the feel of fresh air against her skin. Water was lapping at her feet and a wave nausea came over her as she keeled over emptying the contents of her stomach, which was mostly water, across the pebbled shore.

Coughing reached her ears and she spotted Lexa retching ahead of her with Raven taking deep gulps of air at the other side. A sense of relief washed over her; they were alive.

Clarke stumbled when getting to her feet as she attempted to make her way over to the other two and Raven stood to meet her. They leant on one another as Lexa stood on shaky legs.

"Now what?" Raven croaked.

Lexa raised a shaking hand to point at the tree line behind them, "The river separates the mountain territory and Trikru territory. Keep the mountain to our right and we can reach the dropship before dark"

"How do we find the Ark?"

"It came down not far from the dropship so if we find that then we can get our bearings and go from there"

Raven nodded, "Sounds like a plan"

"Let's move then… Before it gets dark"

The three of them nodded and, huddled together, began the long trek back to the dropship.

They reached the dropship just as the sun began to set. Lexa pointed out that it would be too risky with the grounders around to light a fire so the three of them spent the night huddled in a corner of the dropship. They picked out clothes from those left by the 100 and fell asleep pretty quickly. By the time the sun rose the next day Lexa was already up and sitting outside waiting for the other two to wake-up. Clarke joined up when the sun was fully risen and the cool morning air had finally broken through. The two sat in silence for a while before Clarke spoke.

"I didn't mean what I said before… About her"

"She was just a friend Clarke" Lexa said.

Clarke nodded, "I do trust you Lexa but she died for you…"

Lexa let out a sigh, "Her name was Costia. When Anya brought me to the camp I was injured and tired… She couldn't risk anyone knowing my identity but she trusted Costia not to say anything so, besides Anya, she was the only one I saw. As soon as we arrived Anya started training me, to fight, stealth, hunting, even war tactics came up once or twice but Costia taught me how to speak their language. Every night she came to my tent and tended to my wounds whilst teaching me. Clarke I need you to understand that I didn't love her, I love you, but I did care about her and she cared about me. Probably more than she should have. Costia wasn't supposed to be in that fight but Tristan dragged her along anyway because he didn't trust Anya and he thought that would be a way of keeping her under his control. She had a habit of not following orders"

"Like taking you" Clarke supplied whilst watching Lexa closely as she gazed off into the trees.

"Yes. Like taking me"

Clarke shook her head, "Why did you not come back?"

"I wanted to" She admitted, "But there was no easy way to leave the camp without being seen. I attempted it once or twice but Anya just chained me up. Honestly I thought Anya still had you in that place until Lincoln found me"

"You sent him with the message"

"I needed you to know I was alive" Lexa whispered and turned her head to finally look at Clarke.

Clarke nodded and leant her head against Lexa's shoulder, "How did you get the scar?"

"Anya ordered one of the guards to kill me and I ended up killing him" She felt Lexa shudder against her, "He got a good hit in before he died though"

"I should have looked for you" Clarke whispered.

Lexa linked her fingers with Clarke's and kissed the top of the blonde's head, "No, you shouldn't have, besides we're together now and that's what matters"

"Right. Together"


	19. Chapter 19

Finding the Ark was a lot harder than they originally planned. The three of them left the dropship not long after Raven woke up though they soon realised that none of them had any idea how to actually find the Ark. Though they knew the general direction the Ark fell in they had witnessed it in the dark and after spending time in mount weather it was harder for them to get their bearings on their surroundings.

The three of them had been walking for a few hours at least by the time signs began to appear around them. Charred wood, broken down trees and torn up ground were the first signs that they were approaching the sight of the Ark.

Soon the trees parted out where the ground was blackened. Clarke appeared first and gasped at the sight. Part of the Ark was still standing but even from this sight she could see the fence surrounding it and the people wandering around inside.

"There's people" Raven whispered to her left, "They survived"

Clarke nodded and watched as in the distance the gates opened revealing a small group with guns now walking towards them. They stepped out of the shadow of the trees and waited until the five members of the guard reached them. Marcus Kane stood tall in front of them.

He smiled at Clarke as they turned to walk back to the Ark, "Your mum will be pleased to see you"

"My mum's alive?"

She gaped at him. After watching the Exodus ship fall she had been so certain that Abby was dead but then everything else with grounders happened and it had completely escaped her mind. A hand linked with hers and she looked over to see Lexa smiling at her reassuringly supported by a light squeeze of her hand.

The moment the gates closed behind them everyone was there. Suddenly Abby was there pulling her into a tight hug and there was Finn holding onto Raven whilst Bellamy, Octavia and Lexa were beaming at one another.

Clarke pulled out of her mother's embrace and gaped at the three of them, "What are you all doing here? How are you alive?"

Finn and Bellamy shared a look, "We managed to escape before the fire burnt all the grounders out and we came to the Ark not long after they landed… Octavia arrived two days ago"

She looked to Octavia who was sharing a hug with Lexa, "So what happened to you?"

Octavia pulled back and was about to reply when Abby shook her head, "Come inside so I can look you all over and you can discuss it there"

XoXoXoX

Clarke, Lexa and Raven were given a bed each in the medical bay. Abby was currently looking Clarke over whilst Marcus and Bellamy were watching from the other side with Finn sat at Raven's side and Octavia perched on the end of Lexa's bed.

"So what did happen to you?" Lexa turned to Octavia.

Octavia pointed to where the arrow hit her, "Lincoln took me to his village and attempted to hide me but he had to bring the healer. Nyko, that's his name, stayed with me whilst Lincoln went to his village but after a while he still wasn't back so I went looking for him but… well, he wasn't there. I searched for ages and even met the general, Indra, but I couldn't find him anywhere"

Lexa shook her head, "He wouldn't just leave you"

"There was a reaper attack" She shrugged, "Indra said he was carried off in the fray but I don't exactly know where the reapers go"

Clarke, Lexa and Raven shared a look. Octavia perked up at the sight and her eyes darted between them, "What? What do you know?"

Clarke let out a deep sigh as Abby stepped away to check over Raven, "You might want to sit down for this…"

She told them everything. About the attack from mount weather, where the 100 was now, the bleeding of the grounders and all that happened after they found Lexa in the cages.

Once she was finished Abby was watching her silently from Raven's bed, Marcus and Bellamy were both frowning whilst Finn and Octavia looked shocked. Bellamy shook his head, "We have to get them out"

"Easier said than done" Raven mumbled.

"Then we get help" Octavia blurted out, "The grounders are losing people in there. We can help each other!"

Suddenly everyone was shouting their opinions or ideas. Only Clarke, Lexa and Abby remained silent. Soon the voices become more heated and it wasn't until Marcus looked as though he was about to shock someone that Abby finally stood up and shouted, "Enough!"

Immediately the voices quietened down as she glared around at them all, "Nobody is going anywhere today and I still have one last patient to check on so unless your name is Lexa or Clarke can you please leave the medical bay"

Finn and Raven left immediately followed by a reluctant Bellamy. Marcus took a bit more convincing from Abby and it took a quick shove from Lexa to get Octavia to leave but soon it was just the three of them in the room.

Abby let out a sigh and turned back to Lexa, "Right. I'm going to check you over in general, I want to have a look at your eye and I need to ask you a few questions about what happened in the mountain"

Lexa nodded as Clarke rose from her bed and sat in the seat next to the brunette linking their hands together. They fell into silence as Abby checked Lexa over and it reminded Clarke horribly of the last time she had spoken to her mother let alone been in the same room as her. Abby's focus was on Lexa's eye that the scar crossed over, she wasn't blind but there seemed to be some damage to her sight. She then switched to her overall health and, for the first time since leaving the mountain, Clarke could actually see how pale Lexa really was.

"Did they bleed you?"

"Once" She shrugged, "Not long before you got there"

Clarke nodded and shared a look with her mum. They hadn't eaten anything recently and there was no doubt that Lexa's blood sugar would be dangerously low… It was a miracle she even made it this far.

Abby nodded and stepped away from the bed, "I'm going to get you some food, both of you, and don't move until I get back"

She watched her mum go then turned back to Lexa. The brunette's eyes were trained on where Abby had just disappeared through the med bay doors but then they lifted to scan the rest of the room.

"This feels weird"

"Being back?" Clarke glanced around the place she had once called home and was surprised to find how foreign it now felt to her, "I know what you mean"

Lexa lowered her gaze to the blonde, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine" She frowned.

"Medically, yes, but I meant how are you with this" She indicated to the Ark, "Being back here"

"I don't know. It hasn't really settled in yet… What about you?"

Lexa just shrugged, "The only person I had on the Ark was you… I don't know. Even with everything that happened with the grounders I still haven't missed it"

"No… I don't think I have either. Even though I had mum up here, I didn't miss the Ark, I just missed her"

"So what happens now?" Lexa narrowed her eyes, "Octavia wants to find Lincoln and we said we'd go back for the 100-"

"And we will" Clarke reassured her.

"I know but what exactly are you planning to do if Abby says no?"

"She won't"

"You can't know that" Lexa reminded her, "She didn't seem too thrilled when we mentioned it just now"

Clarke shook her head, "Then we'll find another way"

She let out a bitter laugh, "The only people that want to go is you, me, Octavia, Bellamy, Finn and Raven… We can't walk straight in through the front door"

"We'll find another way. There has to be another way in"

"I hope so" Lexa agreed, "Because we can't exactly climb back up the waterfall"

Clarke let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. First the fight with the grounders, now this, when would it all end?

Lexa seemed to have guessed her thoughts because she grasped Clarke's hand in hers and forced the blonde to look at her, "Clarke… We'll figure something out okay?"

"Okay"

She pressed forward to kiss Lexa's lips lightly. The brunette tugged on her hand to join her in the bed and rolled her eyes at the wary look Clarke gave her.

"I'm fine. Now join me"

Clarke scoffed but complied anyway lying beside her on the small bed with her head pressed into the crook of Lexa's neck until Abby returned with their food a while later.

XoXoXoX

The next morning found Clarke wandering the perimeter of the fence with Lexa. The two had attempted to stay in bed for as long as possible and Abby had seemed keen to let them but Marcus demanded a de-brief so their moment didn't last long. It had been a thorough questioning that forced them to relive everything from the moment they arrived on earth, to Lexa and Clarke's kidnapping and then the mountain. Marcus became particularly interested in Lexa's time with Anya but Clarke pushed that talk back seeing how reluctant she was to relive any of it.

She didn't feel worried about the electric fence and Clarke certainly didn't doubt the skills of the guard but she felt safer checking the perimeter herself and Lexa seemed to feel the same. The Ark was too claustrophobic for them now and both had welcomed the fresh air with a sense of relief. Lexa had been tense since entering the Ark again and neither had slept inside throughout the night. Clarke wondered if they had become too used to Earth now or if the Ark was just that foreign to them now… Octavia had spent the night outside and even Bellamy looked reluctant to enter the Ark when they passed him for breakfast.

Their walk was cut short by the arrival of Octavia. She looked as though she had been running to find them as she came to a halt in front of them. The youngest Blake pointed over her shoulder to the gate where a large crowd had gathered and sounds of nervous chatter were finally reaching them.

"Grounders"

"Lincoln?" Lexa asked.

Octavia wore a grim expression as she shook her head, "Anya"

Clarke's eyes widened and she gave Lexa a panicked look but the brunette just wore a blank expression as the three of them made their way over and pushed through the crowd.

When they finally reached the gate Clarke attempted to swallow the lump in her throat.

Abby and Marcus were standing warily in the middle faced with a group of five grounders. The two grounders in the middle, a male with a long beard and a female with dark skin, she didn't recognise along with the two men at the back. But the woman at the front stood out most of all. Dressed in the same black clothes Clarke had last seen her in wearing the same stoic expression; she could not miss the face of Anya.

"We don't want a fight" Abby spoke loudly so everyone could hear her, "We're not here to harm your people. We just want to live peacefully"

The second woman snorted but said nothing as Anya raised an eyebrow, "Peacefully? We have no commander because of your people"

Abby seemed slightly taken aback by this information, "I didn't know. I-"

"We demand blood for our commander" The man to Anya's left hissed.

Clarke closed her eyes and groaned internally as Lexa froze beside her. Abby stepped in front of her daughter, "You can't have my daughter"

"Mum-"

The woman behind Anya let out a sound of disgust, "Not her" She growled.

Anya glanced at Lexa and Clarke watched as her eyes flashed slightly. Regret?

"Then who?"

The woman raised her hand and glared as she pointed at Lexa, "Her"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this weather!!!!! *pant* *pant*  
> Sitting outside writing these but it's like hitting a brick wall... God it's hot

They were currently standing in the previous Commander's tent. As it turns out Anya, Indra (The woman) and Gustus (The man) were just a replacement until they found their new commander. On the journey up Lexa had explained to Clarke how they believed in reincarnation of the spirit… Though she didn't know how that would influence them finding the next commander.

Currently Indra and Gustus were glaring at Lexa, who was stood between Abby and Clarke, whilst Anya watched on with a bored expression.

Indra barred her teeth at them, "We have the right to take the blood rightly owed to us for our commander's death"

"He was attacking us" Clarke reasoned, "It was a fair death"

"Hardly" She snarled, "She was sworn as one of us. It was treason"

"How do you know it was Lexa?" Abby cut off Clarke before she could make the situation worse.

Gustus was the one to speak next, "We have several warriors that made it out of the blast to inform us of our commander's passing. They confirmed it was her"

"But-"

Lexa pushed her way forward, "It was me"

Abby and Clarke gaped at her whilst Anya raised an eyebrow. Indra's nostrils flared as she drew a knife and darted forward to press the blade against Lexa's neck. The brunette glared at her but said nothing.

Anya raised herself up suddenly and shouted, "Em pleni!"

Indra whipped round and glared at her, "Anya tradition demands that-"

"We have blood for blood" She agreed and stepped forward to push the knife away from Lexa's throat, "However tradition also demands that the need to find the new commander comes first and foremost"

"I don't see how that has anything to do with-"

Anya cut her off again, "Lexa swore herself in when she was under my command as I accepted it, which means she is now Trikru, and as such she has the right to be tested"

"Tested for what?" Clarke asked.

It was Lexa that answered. Her eyes wide as she stared at Anya, "Tested for the next commander"

"She won't pass" Indra said stubbornly, "She has been Trikru for a matter of weeks"

"Even so. She has the right and if you are so sure then you won't have a problem with me testing her"

"Fine" Indra spat sheathing her knife, "But I look forward to taking her blood"

The group of three returned to the Ark after being roughly shoved from the tent. Anya informed them that they would return to the Ark at nightfall to collect Lexa for the test and after that… Well Clarke didn't want to think about what came after that.

"We can leave" Clarke suggested, "Right now"

She and Lexa were sitting at a table with Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Finn. The four had bombarded them the moment they returned to camp and Clarke had only just finished telling them what happened. Lexa was sitting silently to her right staring down at her hands blankly.

"Yes" Raven nodded, "Go to the dropship… Defend her, hide her, whatever it takes. They can't kill her if they can't find her"

Bellamy stared between them, "Exactly. I can get us some guns"

"We can go now before they notice"

Bellamy gave Clarke a nod of agreement and they stood from the table in unison.

"No"

They all turned to Lexa who had finally looked up from her hands with a determined look on her face, "Nobody is going to risk their life for me. I'm going to go through with this test"

"Lexa" Clarke shook her head, "They'll kill you if you fail"

"I have to do this Clarke"

"No you don't! You were defending me"

Clarke gave her a pleading look and Lexa looked at her desperately.

Her eyes were watering slightly and Clarke tried to push back her own fear, "Clarke I'm not going to argue with you on this. If I pass the test then I'll be the commander… We'll have an army to take on the mountain"

Clarke's jaw dropped and she spluttered, "Lexa if you fail they'll kill you! Besides we don't even know what the test is"

"Maybe it's a duel" Octavia suggested, "In which case Lexa's got a good as chance as any"

"Not really. They're trained killers" Raven pointed out.

Clarke shot her a deathly look and she winced apologetically. Finn placed a reassuring hand on Raven's back then looked back to Clarke and Lexa.

"Maybe she can pass the test Clarke"

She looked between all of them in disbelief, "I can't believe you're agreeing to this"

Bellamy shook his head, "We're not agreeing to anything Clarke"

"It's the right thing to do" Lexa spoke up, "If we hide then they'll find us anyway and kill all of you for trying to save me. Then I die anyway but if I do this then I have a chance of surviving and if I don't… Well then at least you'll all still be alive"

Clarke didn't want to agree to it. She wouldn't to do anything but agree with them, sit down and let Lexa do this. Clarke wanted to grab the brunette, drag her inside the Ark and lock the door with the hope that the grounders will just walk away but she knows they won't. She knows Lexa's right. If they run and hide then the chances are they'll find them anyway or, even worse, they'll attack the Ark and kill everyone inside. At least this way there was a chance of Lexa surviving. She lowered herself back down to the seat slowly as Lexa wrapped an arm around her middle. She hated this.

"I don't like it" She croaked out.

Lexa kissed the top of her head, "Me neither but there isn't another option and you know it"

She did know it but she still didn't like it.

XoXoXoX

The grounders returned just as the sun had finished setting. It was the same five as before except Indra stood at the front of the group rather than Anya, who was standing to the side, and she grimaced at the sight of everyone standing there.

Lexa stood beside Clarke with their hands linked. Clarke wondered if they were even going to let her go with Lexa.

Indra indicated to behind her, "You can bring three people with you"

Lexa turned to Clarke who raised an eyebrow, "It goes without saying that I'm going with you so don't even try and convince me otherwise"

"I wasn't going to"

In the end Clarke, Octavia (much to Bellamy's displeasure) and Abby accompanied Lexa. The two grounder guards stood either side of Lexa tying her hands together and they set off. Clarke wanted desperately to walk with her but with Anya, Indra and Gustus at the front and two guards either side the closest Clarke could get was walking behind her.

They led them through the forest with two torches to lead the way. Clarke wondered where they were heading and the group took a direction unfamiliar to her as they made their way further through the trees.

It was completely black by the time they came to a stop. Clarke peered around the guards to see a ledge ahead of them and realised with a jolt that they were standing at the edge of a cliff. The guards turned to Lexa and began to release her hands whilst Indra, Gustus and Anya spoke in hush voices to one another.

Octavia leant in to whisper to Clarke, "Don't tell me she has to jump?"

"Don't be ridiculous" But she wasn't so sure herself as she watched the guards step away so Lexa stood alone in front of the three grounders.

Abby, Clarke and Octavia watched on in nervous silence.

"Lexa kom Trikru" Indra looked slightly disgusted as she said it, "Your fis with accompany you down to the cavern bellow where you will partake in the test of the commander. If you fail then your punishment will be drawn out"

Lexa nodded. Gustus let out a slight huff and stepped aside with Indra so it was only Anya standing alone with Lexa at the edge. She spoke to Lexa briefly but it was too quiet for Clarke to hear however Lexa turned to Clarke next and took her hands gently in her own.

She kissed the top of Clarke's head gently and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too" Clarke sighed back and raised her head to kiss Lexa mumbling against her lips, "Be careful down there"

"I will"

Her hands lingered for a moment longer until Anya coughed to gain their attention, "Time to go"

Lexa nodded and gave Clarke one last lingering look before turning around to walk back over to Anya who was dropping down to the ground. She lowered herself over the side of the edge and there must have been some form of footing in the cliff face because she seemed to be walking down and out of sight. Clarke watched Lexa take a deep breath then follow the path Anya took previously though with slightly less precision.

After watching the brunette disappear Abby turned to Indra, "What if she falls?"

"Then she dies" Indra said simply.

"But you won't get to test her to see if she's the commander?"

Indra just smirked at her, "If she falls then she is not the commander"

XoXoXoX

Lexa's arms were burning. Holding her body onto the ledge whilst attempting to follow Anya's general direction was incredibly hard when she didn't want to look down and the night had already plunged them into darkness.

She took a deep breath and lowered her foot down to the next crevice then following with her other foot as her arms protested very movement. Lexa tried not to think that she would have to do this again if she survived whatever was down there.

Peering down Lexa's eyes widened at the sight of Anya dropping down on a small protrusion of rock below her. The grounder looked up at her indicated for her to follow.

It only took a few more steps before Lexa felt her foot collide with the rock and she let out a shaky breath as she dropped down. Anya was watching her with a careful expression but the moment Lexa stood on two legs she gave her a nod of approval and withdrew a second sword from behind her back then handed it to Lexa.

"Do not lose this one"

Lexa nodded and took the sword, "Why did you do it?"

Anya raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"You didn't have to remind Indra that I was part of the Trikru… You could have let her kill me"

"I could have" Anya nodded, "But I waited a long time to take on another second after my first one died and Tristan is no loss to my people. The sooner he died the better. You're not fully trained, your Trigedasleng is questionable and you're still blind to most of our traditions and ways but…"

She paused as her eyes scanned Lexa over, "You survived in that cell for a reason, you managed to kill the commander and escape the mountain. So there must be something about you that makes you different from the others"

"Others?"

"Most die just climbing down" Anya smiled at her.

She turned around and made her way inside the cave. Lexa followed on warily with a furrowed brow and mumbled to herself, "That's… reassuring"

Lexa could almost see Anya's smirk from here.

Unlike the sky outside the cave was lit up by the torches lining the side of the walls and she realised that someone must have been down here earlier lighting them. At first it was just a long tunnel that seemed to stretch on far into the distance but when the two came to an opening Lexa gazed open mouthed at the sight. The cave in front of her was huge. It curved up in the shape of a circular dome until it reached the top where it opened up so you could see the night's sky. In the middle of the cave sat a large burning fire with smoke and ash rising up and through the hole in the ceiling.

Lexa turned to Anya but she wasn't watching the brunette her gaze was fixed on something in the shadows. She turned to see what the grounder was looking at and recoiled at the sight. Suddenly the stench that had been ignorable before hit her and she was forced to cover her nose at the smell of rotten flesh and blood hit her. Bodies littered along the cave wall were charred or still burning giving off a smell that made Lexa sick to her stomach.

Suddenly Anya was moving and forcing Lexa along with her. She walked down the slope so they were standing next to the fire and a sense of dread swept over the brunette.

"Failures" Anya nodded to the bodies.

Lexa swallowed, "Is this what Indra meant when she said my punishment would be drawn out?"

"Yes"

She nodded and watched as Anya pointed to hole at the top of the cavern where something shone just at the edge of it, "The commander's dagger. Retrieve it"

Lexa's eyes widened. She would have to scale the edge of the cavern walls that curved round. Her arms were still burning from climbing down the flat cliff from outside and if she fell… She would land in the fire. Nausea swept over her but she pushed it down. It was this or be killed though the likelihood of her actually surviving this seemed desperately thin.

Anya sat herself down on the ground and started toying with her knife, "Begin"

Lexa shook her head in disbelief but began none the less. Her eyes scanned the walls for the surface that provided the best alcoves for her footing…

There. Lexa wandered over to the closest spot and tried to ignore the feel of Anya's eyes on the back of her head as she slammed her foot into the first alcove whilst pulling her body up. It was as equally as painful as scaling down the walls outside and she couldn't imagine having to go back that way if she doesn't end up in the fire.

About half-way up her foot slipped on a jagged rock and Lexa felt it cut into her leg through the fabric of her trouser. She grunted in pain but tried to ignore the dull throb whilst attempting to regain her footing. It was too late though; she had already lost it. The next thing Lexa knew her other foot was gone, her hands slipped and her back was colliding with the ground below her. She let out another grunt and scrunched her eyes.

She heard Anya make a tutting sound behind her and say simply, "Again"

"How many times do I do this?" Lexa grunted, rubbing the back of her head and pushing herself up from the ground carefully.

"Until you die"

Lexa faltered. Anya really did have a way with words.

She gazed back up the way she just fell and decided to try another route. The other side of the fire yielded better results and Lexa managed to pull her body up the wall quickly. Soon she fell into a rhythm and she ran through the movements in her head. Up, pull, lift, up, pull, lift… She carried this on until she found herself dangling over the edge of the fire. Suddenly Lexa realised why so many had failed at this stage, the heat was almost unbearable and she could practically feel her back blistering already. Her fingers twitched and Lexa knew then that she was going to fall again. She panicked at the last second and attempted to twist her body just as she lost grip of the rocks. The movement probably saved her from landing head first in the flames but it didn't stop her back from falling victim. Lexa let out a blood-curdling scream and forced her body away from the fire so she was rolling on the ground. The flames went out but that didn't stop the burning sensation nor the smell from hitting her. Her vision faltered with the pain but she could just make out Anya in the distance. She wasn't moving to try and help but rather sitting there watching her, watching her writhe in pain… Testing her.

Lexa groaned internally knowing she would have to get up and try again…

"Chit nou frag yu op na teik yu ste mou yuj" (What doesn't kill you makes you stronger) Anya spoke.

Lexa nodded against the ground but her face was contorted into pain and it took more effort than she would have liked to force her body into a standing position. She opened her eyes to see Anya watching her expectantly.

"Ai gonplei nou ste odon kom nau" (My fight is not yet over) Lexa raised her chin in defiance and she thought, for a moment, that she saw something equal to pride in Anya's eyes.

With a nod from her mentor Lexa turned back to the wall and refocussed her brain whilst pushing the pain to the back of her mind. No doubt she would have an ear-full from Clarke once this was all over. At the thought of the blonde Lexa felt a warmth in her chest and a smile graced her features… She will finish this if nothing more than to see Clarke again.

Though, at the sight of the climb ahead of her, Lexa really wished she'd payed more attention during the tests given to them for the guard. Most of those involved endurance training and climbing something…

Endurance. She just needed the endurance to be able to scale the sides. There was no rush, she could take as much time as necessary, as long as she paced herself.

Lexa used the same route as before. Pulling herself up the wall one carefully placed step at a time. She could hear Anya moving around below her and wondered if her mentor had decided to intervene…

No, Anya was leaving.

She looked back at her in a panic but the grounder was already half way out of the cave. Though she looked back over her shoulder and called, "Pull yourself through the hole to leave. Indra will be on the other side"

Lexa nodded and looked up at the dagger glistening ahead of her. She could do this.

XoXoXoX

Clarke was pacing.

Indra had brought them to the hole in the ground where a light trail of smoke rose out of it and explained that is Lexa succeeded she would appear her. The grounder woman looked as though there was no doubt in her mind that Lexa would not reappear whereas Octavia seemed determined she would.

Clarke had no idea what to expect and when a scream hit their ears it sent shivers down her spine as did the smirk crossing Indra's face. Abby was watching from the side but Clarke couldn't read her expression to tell what she was thinking.

Time passed after the scream and she found herself becoming increasingly anxious as time wore on. She had complete faith in Lexa but that scream…

A cough.

She stopped her pacing and stared at the hole worried that it had been some trick playing on her ears desperate for a sound. Then another cough sounded and this time she knew she hadn't missed it. Clarke stared wide eyed as Lexa appeared pulling her body up with a grimace of pain across her face but alive. She was alive.

Clarke didn't dare move forward like she was so desperate too. Lexa was standing on shaky legs, her face blackened by the ash and she looked exhausted but the grounders focus wasn't on Lexa's face. It was on the object in her hand and when Clarke looked down she saw the glistening metal of a single blade.

Indra was frozen on the spot but a single word escaped her mouth in a pained gasp.

"Heda"


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke and Octavia were carrying most of Lexa's weight by the time they returned to the Ark (or as now everyone called it, camp Jaha) and Abby urgently rushed her into the medical bay. Clarke stared at the grounders uneasily not quite knowing what would happen now after the test.

The group of grounders waited outside the gate but Anya accompanied them inside for nothing more than to explain to Clarke what would happen next.

"There is still one last part to all this"

She spun on her heel and glared at Anya. Something about seeing the grounder again had sparked a fury in Clarke that she hadn't felt since being separated from Lexa all those weeks ago and having her around now certainly wasn't helping.

"I thought she was done" She growled, "You said if she passed then she would live"

Anya seemed unfazed by Clarke's anger, "And she will but you have to understand how important what happens next is. Lexa's the new commander, there's no changing that now, and I don't know if that's sunk in for either of you yet but it's crucial that the next phase is handled carefully"

"I don't understand"

"What just happened is physical proof that the commander's spirit has chosen Lexa but now my people need spiritual proof" Anya shrugged, "The commander's spirit needs to be awakened in its new host"

"Commander's spirit" Clarke laughed bitterly, "What does that entail?"

"Just a herbal remedy. She'll fall unconscious, as if she were asleep, however her mind will still be active. What she goes through during that sleep I cannot predict and I doubt she will tell me but if she chooses to tell you then that's fine. It's personal to the person drinking the remedy. We use it on our people when they feel as though they have lost their way or need some guidance… But it is something that every commander must do before they are allowed to take their reign"

She nodded slowly, "Okay and once Lexa's woken up? What happens then?"

"She will not be allowed to rise to commander until I grant her leave as she is still technically my second so Lexa will need to finish her training with me first but then after that we will travel to Polis where she will greet each clan leader. The commander's ceremony is the final stage to all of this"

"What's Polis?"

Anya's face contorted into something Clarke assumed to be a smile, "Our capitol. Now, go be with her and I shall bring the master round at first light for the herbal drink"

Without waiting for a reply Anya turned and left leaving Clarke's mind whirling with all this new information knowing she would have to be the one explaining this all to Lexa. She let out a long sigh and turned back to follow the others to the Ark.

Inside the med bay Lexa was already lying on her front in one of the beds with her shirt torn apart and her face scrunched up in pain as Abby tended to her burn wounds. Octavia was watching from the side but she shot Clarke a wary smile upon her entrance as the blonde walked over and placed herself down next to Lexa. She took the brunette's fist in her own and squeezed it gently forcing her to look up at her.

"Hey" Lexa croaked out.

Clarke ran a soothing hand across her brow and gave her a gentle smile, "Hey… Thank you for not dying"

"My pleasure"

She laughed lightly trying not to jolt her back earning another smile from Clarke. The blonde continued to run her hand across Lexa's face in a soothing motion as Abby finished tending to her back.

Abby placed a reassuring hand on Clarke's shoulder, "What happens now?"

Clarke glanced down at Lexa who was watching her with attentive eyes and explained to them what Anya had told her. Octavia listened with wide eyes whilst Abby nodded in understanding but when Clarke looked down to Lexa the brunette just seemed exhausted.

"They won't be here until the morning so you can rest until then" She kissed her temple as Lexa nodded.

It didn't take long for Lexa to fall asleep and Clarke wanted to stay with her but after an hour or so Abby reasoned that she needed to eat and rest herself. Making sure her mum would stay with Lexa whilst she was gone Clarke then accompanied Octavia outside where the others were waiting with plates of food.

They looked up expectantly at their approach and Clarke wondered what they already knew but by the looks of their faces only that Lexa was alive. Octavia, realising how tired Clarke was, went ahead and explained what happened with the grounders and what would happen once they returned in the morning.

All of them wore faces of shock but it was Raven that recovered first, "So Lexa's in charge of the grounders now?"

Clarke shook her head, "Not yet. Anya said she would have to finish her training first as a second before she could become commander"

"This is good though" Finn reasoned, "We can take the mountain now… Lexa won't let them turn away from us"

"Right" Bellamy nodded.

Octavia was watching Clarke who was still staring blankly down at her plate. The blonde didn't seem to be listening to their discussion and Octavia felt more concerned about how Clarke was handling all of this rather than their war plans.

"Clarke" The blonde looked up, "How are you doing with all of this?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I'm just happy Lexa's still alive but for what that now means… It scares me more"

Finn frowned at her, "How? Lexa's going to be the commander, the grounders can't attack us and we can rescue our people from the mountain"

Clarke glared at him as her voice rose, "And what happens after that? It's not as though she can just turn away from it after we rescue them! What does being the commander mean? War? Constant fighting? Killing? How do I know this isn't just a death sentence?"

They all fell silent just watching her nervously as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair and let out a sound of desperation that was clear in her voice when she spoke again, "Everything's going to change now and, okay, I didn't lose her today but how do I know I won't lose her tomorrow?"

Octavia placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder as Raven leant forward to speak, "Clarke everything changed the moment we arrived down here. You can't guarantee and of that stuff but I don't think it would be any different if she wasn't the commander either… This is just how our lives are down on Earth. We have to accept that"

Clarke nodded and looked down at the food in front of her knowing she should eat something but her appetite still hadn't returned. She sighed as the others went back to their food and attempted to eat something before returning to the med bay.

XoXoXoX

"Clarke"

Her eyes flickered open as the ache in her neck became apparent and she realised she had fallen asleep against Lexa's arm. The brunette was still asleep but Abby was there gazing down at her sympathetically.

"The grounders will be here soon but I need to check Lexa's burns"

Clarke nodded and moved away so her mum could reach the wound. She didn't remember falling asleep last night but it must have happened at some point during the night after sitting there with Lexa for a while. Lexa's face was more relaxed than Clarke had seen it since they arrived on Earth and she took a moment to appreciate the beautiful features in front of her. She was still running her finger tips lightly over Lexa's features when the girl came to and her face scrunched in pain.

Abby stepped away from her back and nodded to Clarke, "I'll bring them here when they arrive"

Clarke gave her mum a thankful look and watched her leave before turning back to Lexa. The brunette was attempting to smile up at Clarke and she lifted her hand to run across the blonde's jaw gently.

"Did you stay last night?"

"Yes" She rubbed the back of her neck where it was still sore, "Must have fallen asleep"

Lexa nodded but said nothing as her hand continued to move across Clarke's jaw. The blonde hummed in appreciation but gazed down at her with a soft expression.

"How are you feeling about today?"

"Like I just want to get it over with" Lexa sighed.

Clarke leant down so their faces were level and kissed the tip of Lexa's nose, "You need to rest for w while after it's done before you start training again with Anya"

"I know" Lexa winced as the pain returned to her back, "But she's going to be brutal no matter when I return…"

"All the more reason to wait"

"Agreed"

Clarke gave her a sympathetic look as pain flashed across her face, "I can give you something for the pain if that would help?"

"No" She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Besides I'll be unconscious soon anyway"

"I suppose…"

Lexa frowned at her and began caressing the side of her face, "What is it?"

Clarke glanced down at the sheets where her fingers were playing nervously. She hadn't even noticed she was doing it. "Everything's just catching up with me I think… Anya, the torture, you coming back… Everything that's happened since"

Lexa nodded slowly and Clarke continued, "I don't understand how you can trust her? She tortured us, both of us, and yet that doesn't seem to bother you"

She watched as the brunette let out a long sigh as though she had been expecting this question but wanted to avoid it anyway, "It does bother me… What happened in there still plays on repeat in my mind and all that time not knowing if you were alive? They were the worst moments of my life. I love you Clarke and I can never forgive Anya for what she did to us, to you, in there. I hated her and all I did was make life difficult for her and give her all the hell she deserved but I realised, after Lincoln told me you were alive, that she kept her promise to me. I'm not saying I trusted her straight away after that" She added at the sight of Clarke's affronted look, "But I realised there was another side to her. They're not any different from us Clarke and that's where we went wrong when we arrived, yes they attacked, tortured and kidnapped us, but we fought back, we made it worse. I don't think there's good guys or bad guys in this. They're just what we make them and we've made them is the enemy just like they have to us"

"You have a strange relationship" Clarke mumbled.

"I know. I don't like her but I suppose I'd say it's more of a mutual respect than anything else"

Clarke nodded, "Okay well they'll be here soon do you want anything to eat?"

Lexa shook her head and Clarke settled back down next to her. The two stayed like that until the sound of the grounders arrival reached them and a few moments later the door of the medical bay opened to reveal Anya followed closely by Indra, Gustus and a man Clarke didn't recognise. Abby stood warily to the side with Marcus as the grounders came to a stop at the end of Lexa's bed.

"The Master is the only one permitted to be present during the sleep however Lexa may choose one other person to join her"

Anya didn't look surprised when Lexa indicated to Clarke and turned to the others to order them to leave as the grounder Clarke didn't recognise stepped forward to prepare the drink. She watched him as he mixed different herbs together that Clarke had never recognised. Indra and Gustus would stand outside whilst it was happening and Abby wished Lexa luck before leaving with Marcus. Anya stood watching the Master mix the remedy carefully and Clarke was hit by the sudden realisation that she was making sure he mixed it correctly.

He turned around with the drink in his hand. He looked to Anya for confirmation before walking slowly towards Lexa and handing it to her.

"You drink all of it" His voice was rough but not completely emotionless. He was old, Clarke could see that, and she wondered how many times he had gone through this very process, "I will watch over your sleep"

Lexa nodded and took it from his hand. Anya and Clarke watched her drink it all. Her eyes started to droop and he took the cup from her as she laid her head back down. Anya nodded to him, looked to Clarke briefly, and then walked from the room without another word. Clarke lifted her hand onto Lexa's as she fell into a deep sleep and she eyed the Master as he perched himself on a chair at the end of Lexa's bed. She found it quite unnerving watching him sit there unmoving as he watched Lexa's sleeping form with unblinking eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

"Lexa"

The six year-old looked up to see her dad beaming at her from the door. A grin split across her face and she threw herself from the bed and into his waiting open arms. They tightened around her and she squealed as he pulled her up into and spun her around in his arms.

"Dad!" She squealed in protest but it didn't meet her eyes that were shining with the joy spreading through her.

He put her down with a booming laugh and ruffled her hair, "Sorry kiddo. Where's your mum?"

Lexa looked around the compartment only noticing for the first time that her mother wasn't there with her and she merely shrugged before turning back to the pad lying on her bed. Her dad's expression changed from one of happiness to a furrowed brow.

"When did she leave?"

"Last night?" Lexa shrugged, "I didn't notice her go"

He nodded with a deep sigh, "Have you eaten yet today?"

"No"

Her father ran a hand through his hair before holding his hand out for her to take and indicated to the door, "Come on. Let's go get your rations"

XoXoXoX

They were arguing again. Lexa sat in the corner out of sight as her parent's yelled abuse at one another across the room she pressed her hands against her ears with her knees drawn to her chest.

"You can't keep doing this!" He flung his hands in the air, "You can't keep leaving her alone"

Her mother let out a bitter laugh, "You're no better! Leaving for hours on end"

"I'm working" He shouted back.

"Nobody needs to work for that long!"

"You don't work" He reminded her, "Someone in this family has to be of some use"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snarled at him.

His shoulders drooped in exhaustion, "It means that you do nothing all day and I should be able to guarantee that whilst I'm at work our daughter is safe with you"

Her mother pulled back, her nostrils flared, and what she said next had Lexa forcing herself back into her room before either could notice her, "I never wanted a child. I never wanted to marry you"

XoXoXoX

A ten year-old Lexa was returning from class back to their compartment when she noticed the door was already open. She frowned at the sight of her father leaning over her mother whilst the group of people around them talked in hushed voices.

They all turned at the sound of her entrance and the people Lexa didn't recognise mumbled goodbye's and apologies to her dad before leaving the compartment with a quick snap of the door. Lexa frowned at the sight of her mother staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face.

"What's going on?"

He forced a smile onto his face and lead Lexa to her room where he knelt down in front of her and, despite his smile, she couldn't ignore the sadness in his eyes.

"Lex" He ran a gentle hand through her curls, "Do you know what depression is?"

She frowned. The word was familiar to her but the meaning foreign and she shook her head. Her father let out another sigh then moved to sit beside her on the bed where he pulled her into a tight hug rubbing her back gently.

"Is it an illness?" She asked.

"Sort of… Only there's no physical cure for it"

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know" He whispered and kissed the top of her head gently, "I don't know kiddo"

XoXoXoX  
XoXoXoX

Clarke gazed down at Lexa biting her lip nervously as the brunette murmured another incoherent sentence. She had been twitching and wrestling with something in her mind for the last hour or so and Clarke wondered how long this process would go on for. When she asked the Master he merely said, "As long as she needs." Which made no sense to Clarke but she nodded anyway turning back to her girlfriend running a soothing hand through her hair.

XoXoXoX  
XoXoXoX

Lexa was twelve when her father died and she would never forget it.

Class had ended early for some unknown reasons as they were all told to return to their compartments immediately. Lexa was just standing from her chair when her teacher caught her eye and called her over. She frowned as she came to a stop in front of the woman's desk.

"Lexa" She began. Suddenly the brunette didn't need to hear anymore because she knew. She knew why they were all returning to their compartments, knew why her teacher was calling her here and knew exactly what she was going to say.

Lexa didn't wait for the woman to continue and darted from the room, ignoring her calls to come back, and pushed through the crowd now filling the corridor. The mass of people thinned out as she approached her compartment and that was when she noticed the large amount of guard members standing there.

Before she could get through to her home a pair of hands caught her preventing her moving any further.

"You can't go back there kid"

"Let go of me!" She cried out trying to kick the hands away as they tightened around her. Lexa managed to squirm her way out of the embrace and darted around the next set of hands trying to catch her. She sprinted up the hall and came to a halt outside her compartment door that was wide open.

There were people speaking to her, hands trying to push her back and people attempting to block her view but it didn't matter because she had already seen it. Lexa had already seen the body lying there on the ground in front of her, already seen the wide, unseeing eyes and had already seen the knife protruding from his chest.

XoXoXoX  
XoXoXoX

Clarke focussed on Lexa as her face morphed into a vision of agony and a moan louder than any of the previous ones reached her ears. She pushed back her own tears and tightened her hold on Lexa's hand refusing to let go.

XoXoXoX  
XoXoXoX

This time she was thirteen. A year on from her father's death. She opened the compartment door and immediately averted her eyes as the two bodies in the bed jumped away at the intrusion. The man on the bed at least had the decency to look guilty and avoid her eyes but her mother pulled the covers over her chest as she attempted to push the hair from her face.

She glared at the brunette, "What are you doing?"

"Class is over" Lexa said simply as she walked over to the other side of the room.

"Well I'm not finished here so can you leave?"

"Where am I supposed to go?" She snapped back.

"I don't care" Her mother snarled as she turned back to the man beneath her, "Anywhere but here"

Lexa didn't wait to be shouted at again and grabbed her back before darting from the compartment. She would find somewhere to hide out until her mother was finished.

She returned to the compartment later that night to find the man gone and her mother sitting up on the bed staring at the ceiling. Lexa shook her head as she placed her bag on the table and let out a small scoff which didn't go unnoticed by her mum.

"What?"

She shrugged, "Nothing. Just that your company seem to be staying longer these days"

"Shut your mouth" She growled, "Besides he's head of the guard. I've got you a chance to train as one of them so don't ruin this"

"What if I don't want to be a part of the guard?"

Her mother glared at her, "The guard is high up on the Ark and this is an opportunity for both of us so you're going to take it whether you like it or not. We could get a bigger compartment"

"We don't need a bigger compartment" Lexa reasoned as she imagined all the other things she was good at. Okay she could fight but the guard wasn't exactly her first choice. Lexa was smart, really smart, and her teachers mentioned once or twice how good an engineer she'd make if she trained.

"The guard is still a better choice"

Lexa bit her tongue and said nothing.

XoXoXoX

Wells Jaha.

Lexa shot him a glare across the room and he ducked down leaving her slightly satisfied. Ever since her encounter with him he seemed to be avoiding looking at her and the satisfaction it gave her made up for the bruise still sitting across her face from the blonde that punched her.

Speaking of the blonde. Lexa jumped slightly as a tray was slammed down in front of her and she looked up to see the angered features of said blonde. The brunette rolled her eyes and turned back to her own rations.

"What do you want?"

"I thought I told you to leave him alone?" She snarled.

"You did" Lexa agreed, "I just chose to ignore you"

The girl scoffed and picked her tray back up making to leave, "Yeah well don't ignore me this time or I'll give you another bruise to match the one already on your face"

Lexa let out a bark of laughter which halted the blonde's movements. She turned around to face the brunette who was watching her with that annoying smirk stretched across her face.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I know who you are, Lexa, and I know why everyone dislikes you so much. You're rude, obnoxious, and just generally horrible to be around"

She raised an eyebrow but the blonde wasn't done, "I don't give a shit why you dislike Wells so much but he's my friend so I'm going to defend him" She indicated to the empty table Lexa was sitting at, "Who's here to defend you?"

Lexa watched her go silently not quite knowing what to say and felt the hole in the pit of her stomach open up just a little bit wider. The blonde sat herself down next to Wells and shot one last glare at Lexa before ignoring her completely.

XoXoXoX

Lexa was walking back from training with the guard when she heard her name being called behind her. Recognising Clarke's voice she chose to ignore it and rather carried on down the hall. Eventually though the blonde caught up with her and grasped the brunette's elbow forcing them to a stop in the nearly empty hallway.

She shot a glare at the blonde, "Do you mind? I need to get home"

Clarke shook her head, "Your mum-"

"Stop it" Lexa snarled, "You don't know anything about my mum"

"Why haven't you taken her to the medical bay? My mum could help"

"Because she has cancer" Lexa said simply.

Clarke's eyes flashed with sympathy forcing Lexa to rip her arm from the blonde's grip and Clarke nodded slowly in understanding, "It might not be terminal though…"

"It doesn't matter. Unless you're important they can't afford to treat cancer up here, you know that, so it's basically a death sentence"

"What I said" Clarke began, "About nobody liking you and-"

"Forget it Clarke… It doesn't matter"

Lexa turned to leave but the girl caught her arm again. She forced the brunette to look at her and Lexa could see the sincerity in her eyes as she said the next few words.

"It does matter… because I was wrong" her eyes scanned Lexa's face, "I know about your father, I know about his death, and your mum-"

"Hated my dad" Lexa said, "And hates me"

Clarke frowned in confusion, "Then why-"

She shrugged letting out a desperate laugh, "Because she's still my mum… And she's all I have left"

"You have me"

"I barely know you"

Clarke smiled and took Lexa's hand in her own, "Then get to know me"

XoXoXoX

Lexa stared down at the empty bed in her compartment where her mother passed away not a few hours before. She wasn't sure what she felt but the lack of sadness unnerved her a little bit. Lexa remembered the pain of losing her father well but her mother's death was nothing like that and she felt almost relieved? Relieved that she was gone or relieved that she was put out of her misery she didn't know.

The sound of the compartment door opening caught her ears but she didn't turn around even when the arms linked around her waist and a chin rested gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Clarke mumbled.

Lexa shrugged, "She wasn't a good mum"

"But she was still your mum"

"I don't miss her" She frowned, "Is that wrong?"

Clarke kissed her cheek, "She hasn't been gone for long. Maybe you need time"

"Yeah… Maybe"

XoXoXoX  
XoXoXoX

"Clarke…"

She watched as Lexa whispered her name and her grip automatically tightened around the brunette's hand. Lexa seemed reassured by the contact and settled back into the pillow beneath her head.

Clarke kissed the back of her hand gently mumbling against it, "I'm here Lex"

XoXoXoX  
XoXoXoX

Lexa cried out as her back collided with the hard ground of the tent floor. It was dark and she could just about make out Anya's figure as she moved around the tent. There was a single pole in the middle that supported the fabric and Lexa felt herself be dragged back until the grounder could tie her to it. She glared at the woman.

"Where is Clarke?"

"Safe" Anya muttered and tightened the bindings around her hand, "Now stay silent"

Lexa tugged her hands earning her a rough pull, "How do I know she's safe?"

"I kept my side now you keep yours" Anya snarled before turning and leaving the tent.

Lexa watched her go with wide eyes and screamed after her, "Hey I'm not done! Where's Clarke? I need to know she's safe!"

But, no matter how much she yelled, Anya didn't return again until the light had started to rise the next morning.

XoXoXoX

She was exhausted. Anya had pinned her to the ground, beaten her and forced her to run laps since the early hours of the morning before the sun had even risen and refused to let her rest until the sun set again. She collapsed against the floor of the tent and groaned. There was nothing peaceful about this.

Lexa heard the tent flab move and looked up to see the familiar face of Costia. The girl smiled at her gently and knelt down beside her face with a bowl of water in one hand and a rag in the other.

"Ready?"

All she could do was nod and close her eyes, "Go ahead"

The water was cold and with each wash it sent a wave of relief through her body. The aches in her bones became more prominent and she needed the girls help just to sit up against the pole as she tended to the gash across Lexa's face.

"It'll be easier for you if you just go along with it" Costia reasoned, "Anya only wants to teach you"

"And kill my people" Lexa said bitterly.

Costia shook her head, "She doesn't want to kill your people. That's the commander's order… Anya wouldn't have taken you as a second if she wanted your people dead"

"I don't want to be Anya's second I want to be with my girlfriend"

"The chances are she will take you to war with her" Costia lowered the rag and gave Lexa a gentle look.

The brunette's eyes widened, "War? I never asked for that"

"We never ask for these things but they happen none the less" Costia paused her motions and eyed Lexa carefully, "You're better than you think. There's something about you, I don't know what it is, but Anya sees it too… You're the best of us"

"I'm not one of you"

Costia shook her head, "The world isn't split into sky people and grounders. We're all human. It's important to remember that"

Lexa just stayed silent as she allowed Costia to carry on tending to her wounds. Clarke…

XoXoXoX  
XoXoXoX

"Clarke…"

Clarke's eyes lifted to Lexa's face but the girl was still in a deep sleep. She lowered her face to kiss the brunette gently on the lips.

XoXoXoX  
XoXoXoX

"Get up"

Lexa looked up from the ground to give Anya a deathly glare. The sun was beating down on them, her body was battered, bruised and she was caked in mud. The grounder still looked as though she had yet to break a sweat during their training session and Lexa suddenly felt as though her energy had fully drained from her body.

"I can't" She gasped out, "I'm exhausted"

Anya shook her head and thrust the sword down striking Lexa across her side causing the brunette to cry out, "Get knocked down. Get back up"

Lexa let out a low breath and forced her body from the mud into a shaking standing position with the sword held strong in her hand as she glared back at the grounder. Anya still looked unfazed as she darted forward with a strike crying out, "Again!"

XoXoXoX

Lexa washed the last remnants of blood from her face just as the tent flap opened. Whens he turned around she expected to see Costia or Anya but instead there stood Lincoln staring at her in just as much shock.

Her eyes were wide but she got over her momentary shock and gaped at him, "Lincoln what are you doing here?"

"I promised Octavia I would find you"

She nodded, "Are you taking me back?"

He shook his head slowly and she felt her momentary hope plummet back down, "I am sorry but it is not safe to make that journey. There are too many guards out there and Anya did well enough to get you this far without being discovered but I can't do that. I'm sorry Lexa"

Lexa sighed, "I understand but can you at least get a message to them?"

"Of course" He smiled, "I'm sure Clarke will be glad to hear that"

"Clarke…" her eyes widened and she grasped his arms, "She's alive?"

"Yes" He looked slightly shocked by her outburst.

A relieved smile crossed her face and she let out a long gasp as some of the tension left her. Clarke was alive. She collapsed back against the pole and tried to stop the shaking in her hands but the smile stayed across her face. Clarke was alive.

"Lexa?"

She looked up to see his expectant face, "You have a message?"

"Yes… Yes I do"

But still the smile did not leave her face. Clarke was alive.

XoXoXoX

Anya eyed her warily as they circled each other. Lexa was still feeling the warmth spread throughout her at the knowledge that Clarke was still alive and she didn't even notice the pain from where Anya had landed hits on her body. More than that she had finally managed to land hits on the grounder as well.

Clarke. Anya swung and Lexa ducked the blow then raising her sword ready for the second blow that would quickly follow from Anya's fast recovery. The woman spun round, her face contorted into a snarl, and Lexa prepared herself for the second strike. Clarke. She felt a sudden burst of energy just as Anya feigned a strike of her left side then quickly sweeping to the right and Lexa had the time and energy to quickly avoid the blow; much to Anya's annoyance.

The next time she wasn't so lucky. Anya's strike caught her directly across her right thigh causing her to trip momentarily which gave Anya the advantage and she kicked Lexa down to the ground. The brunette groaned as she hit the ground but found the warmth still burning despite the pain and she opened her eyes just enough to see Anya charge towards her. She didn't reach her own blade in time and a strike across the face had her falling back hard against the ground unconscious.

XoXoXoX

Lexa opened her eyes and frowned; this wasn't a memory she recognised. She stood slowly and glanced around the room.

It resembled some form of a temple but there seemed to be no doors or windows anywhere and the source of light came from the four fires burning in each corner of the room.

"Where is this?" She asked nobody in particular but was surprised when a voice called back.

"This is your mind. You tell me"

Lexa spun on her heel to see a figure walking towards her from the shadows. She shook her head violently instantly recognising him.

"You're dead" She gasped, "You were killed"

Her father nodded sadly as he smiled at her, "I never thought I would be the one leaving you"

"You died" Lexa reasoned, "You couldn't help leaving me then but you left me before. You left me alone with her even though you knew what she was like"

"I did" He looked sad.

"Do you even regret it?"

"If I could do it over things would have been so different"

Lexa shook her head, "That doesn't answer my question"

"You know the answer"

She nodded her head and pushed back the tears threatening to spill. Lexa sniffed lightly and spluttered out, "I miss you"

He walked forward and pulled her into a hug, "I know kiddo"

Lexa pressed her face into his chest until the sound of footsteps caught her attention and she pulled back to see her mother walking towards her. She looked nothing like how Lexa remembered her. There was no shadow in eyes, or darkening regret, no slump in her shoulders and, if anything, she looked the happiest Lexa ever remembered seeing her. Once she reached them her dad pulled her in for a hug as her mother raised a hand to wipe the tears from Lexa's face.

"I wasn't always how you remember me" She whispered.

"I don't know how I remember you"

Her mother smiled a sad smile, "I know. I should have tried and nothing I say now will make up for that but I need you to know that there was a time when I was happy. A time when we were happy"

Lexa nodded as the hand dropped from her face. Both her parents lifted their eyes to something over her shoulder and she turned around to see Jake Griffin and Wells Jaha standing before her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Jake was beaming at her with watery eyes, "Thank you for everything you've done for Clarke. She needs you more than she'll admit and I know you love her more than you'll probably admit but I saw it. I saw it in that time around you two"

Wells nodded in agreement, "Remember you have each other on the ground"

Lexa smiled thankfully at them and was about to say something when a hand linked with hers. When she turned around she wasn't surprised to see Costia smiling at her.

The girl let out a light laugh, "I told you you're the best of us. I said you're better than you think"

Lexa shook her head, "You knew I'd be commander?"

"No" Costia shrugged, "But I knew there was something worth saving about you"

"I never meant for you to die" Lexa pleaded and she glanced around at the others as well, "You have to know that"

"We do"

She wasn't sure who said it, maybe they all did, but as Lexa closed her eyes she felt the warmth spread across her body and knew it to be true. A sense of serene passed over her until… Until a burning sensation in her back caused her to frown slightly before it became stronger and her face contorted into one of pain.

XoXoXoX  
XoXoXoX

Clarke jumped as the Master stood from his chair and glared at him but he merely shrugged as he began packing up his things.

"It is done" He moved for the mad bay doors, "She will wake up soon"

"How can you tell?"

But he didn't reply and she watched him leave with desperate eyes before turning back to Lexa and waiting for the girl to come round. Soon enough her eyes started to flicker as her face scrunched in pain before they opened fully and she was lying there staring back at Clarke.

The blonde tightened her hold on the girl's hand and kissed it gently, "Hey how do you feel?"

She seemed to be saying that a lot recently. Lexa just smiled at her and said, "I love you. So much"

"I love you too" Clarke laughed lightly and leant forward to kiss her gently on the lips, "So much"

Lexa beamed at her from her place on the bed. She lifted her hand to pull Clarke's face back down to her lips, "I'd like to stay like this forever"

Clarke smiled in the kiss and thought; me too.


	23. Chapter 23

Lexa was sat up on the edge of the bed pulling on her boots when Octavia arrived. After a week of lying down waiting for her burns to heal Abby had finally permitted her to walk around ("As long as you don't do anything too strenuous" With a pointed look at Clarke) and Anya had arrived the day previously with clothes for her to wear. They were similar to the ones she had worn during the battle. Simple black trousers, boots, gloves and a light shirt though it was topped off with a sheath for her dagger. Her sword was lying on the bed behind her but she was wary to strap it to her back in case Abby included that in her list of 'things not to do' which had been a lot longer than she originally expected. If Lexa was being honest she preferred the clothing the grounders gave her. They were extremely comfortable and were a lot easier to run in… The Ark's clothes just weren't made for the ground. Her hair was back to being braided but it still took her some to get used to not having anything covering her vision.

Octavia perched herself on the bed opposite Lexa as she finished pulling on the second boot. The youngest Blake was grinning at her and she frowned warily, "What's up with you?"

"I got beaten up"

Lexa inclined her head slowly drawing her sword onto her lap eyeing the girl carefully. Not usually something to get excited about, "And that's good because…"

"It's not" Octavia shook her head, "While you were recovering I picked a fight with a grounder, long story short I got my arse handed to me, but Indra was impressed and wants me as her second. She said I can join you for training when you start again"

Lexa grinned at the girl and stood from her bed. Together they left the medical bay and made their way outside where Clarke and the others were waiting with breakfast, "Indra wants you to train with Anya?"

"Well no but she says it's easier for those at the same level to train together and since we both have similar levels to learn she figured it'd be best to place me with you"

Octavia was practically bouncing with excitement and Lexa found it slightly contagious as she kept the grin on her face, "And how does Bellamy feel about this?"

"Who cares. Soon I'll be able to beat his arse"

Lexa sighed and stopped walking forcing Octavia to halt, "O… He's only doing what's best for you as your big brother"

"He's too controlling" Octavia complained, "I love Bell but you're family too"

That shocked her and it must have shown on her face because Octavia shrugged, "You're like the older sister I never had. Jasper said himself that we're all family down here, the 100, and that goes for you too Lexa"

To her surprise Octavia pulled her into a quick hug before darting off to breakfast. Lexa stood there in shock for a moment but then a smile graced her features and it stayed there as she followed Octavia outside where the others were waiting.

Clarke looked up from where she was speaking to Raven and sidled over indicating for Lexa to join her moving a spare plate of food for the brunette to eat. Raven was sat opposite Clarke with Finn next to her and the two Blake siblings opposite each other at the other end of the table. Lexa sat down between Clarke and Octavia in time to hear the end of the Blake's discussion.

"I said no and I mean no"

Lexa rolled her eyes as Octavia huffed in frustration. Of course Bellamy would oppose her being a second to Indra and of course Octavia was going to do it anyway. She understood his fear for her, honestly she felt the same, but she also understood Octavia's point. She had spent most of her life locked up and Bellamy still felt the desire to protect her but now they were down here Octavia was making the most of her freedom.

"I'm going to do it Bell" She confirmed Lexa's suspicion, "With or without your permission"

Bellamy growled, "Just because Lexa's hugging trees doesn't mean you have to"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Snapped Lexa.

Clarke and Raven looked up from their discussion and Finn paused mid-mouthful. Octavia glanced between them nervously as Bellamy just raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

"All I'm saying is that you disappear for almost three weeks, come back, and you're suddenly best friends with them. Now look at you" He indicated to her clothes, "You're betraying us"

"I'm not betraying anyone Bellamy because there aren't any sides anymore. I can't help that this happened but it's how things are and quite frankly if you don't like it, well, it's not my problem. It's yours. You're the one that tortured Lincoln. I told you not too and look where that got us… Clarke and I were taken!"

Bellamy stood from his chair, "You betrayed us by becoming buddy buddy with the woman that tortured you"

Lexa stood and glared at him, "I did what I had too to survive"

"To survive" Bellamy scoffed, "You enjoyed it. Don't lie"

Clarke and Octavia both stood at this point. Lexa looked as though she might run him through with the sword there and then. Clarke grasped Lexa's arm and pulled her away from the table as Octavia spoke quickly with Bellamy.

Clarke led Lexa around the side of the Ark until it was just them separated from the others in a quiet corner. Lexa glared at the blonde, "Don't tell me to apologise"

"I wasn't going to" Clarke rubbed her arm soothingly, "Actually I was going to ask If you were okay"

Lexa looked down guiltily and rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh… I'm sorry I just got so angry. I don't want people to think that just because I'm one of them now that I'm completely turning my back on the rest of you"

Clarke shook her head, "Nobody thinks that"

"Everybody thinks that"

"The people that matter don't" She reminded her, "Bellamy was just angry about Octavia and took it out on you because he thinks you're the reason she's doing this. As soon as he realises she'd being doing it anyway he'll calm down"

"I don't have time to wait for Bellamy to get a hold of himself"

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her and Lexa winced as she mumbled back another apology, "Sorry"

The blonde leant back against the Ark with folded arms as she watched Lexa carefully, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" The brunette shook her head, "Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because you're not and you haven't been since drinking that herbal drink. At first I let it go but now you just seem to be snapping at the slightest thing… I don't want to ask but I'm worried"

Lexa stared at the blonde blankly. She was watching Lexa with a furrowed brow her expression morphed into one of concern and Lexa knew she wouldn't be able to avoid this for long. She had to talk to someone and it would have to be Clarke.

She sat down slowly on the floor beside the Ark and Clarke joined her a moment later, "I didn't want to say anything because of what I saw. Or rather, who, I saw"

"Who did you see?" Clarke pried taking Lexa's hand in her own at the brunette drew her knees to her chest. She kissed the back of her hand gently and ran her thumb over it in reassurance.

"Your dad"

Clarke froze and Lexa could only assume she was remembering everything that happened the year previously before they came to the ground. She waited for Clarke to speak knowing the blonde needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

"What do you mean you saw my dad?"

Her voice cracked and when Lexa looked up she was unsurprised to see silent tears falling there slowly. Lexa raised a hand to wipe them away and Clarke leant into the gentle touch.

"At first it was all memories. I relived parts of my childhood, my father's death, you, my mother's death and then everything with Anya… But then at the end I saw everyone that had died, your dad included, and they spoke to me. It was the strangest experience of my life"

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and mumbled out, "W-What did he say?"

"He thanked me for everything I've done for you, said that you needed me and he knew I loved you"

She watched Clarke as she nodded through the tears now streaming down her face. Lexa frowned and pulled her arm around so she could pull Clarke to her. The next thing she knew the girl was gripping onto her shirt whilst pressing her face in Lexa's chest as she burst into tears. She knew what was happening. Everything was finally catching up with Clarke, after all this time, and Lexa's confession only seemed to remind her that her dad was dead and her mother was the one responsible, not Wells.

She held onto Clarke until the tremors through her body calmed and the tears had calmed down enough for Clarke to speak. Still they sat there in silence together, Lexa waiting patiently and Clarke attempting to collect her thoughts.

"I'm sorry" Clarke mumbled into Lexa, "We were talking about you and then-"

Lexa kissed the top of her head, "We've been talking about me a lot lately Clarke. I haven't even asked you how you're dealing with all of this and after everything with your mum…"

She trailed off and Clarke nodded against her, "I want to hate her. I want to hate her so much for everything that happened but I can't. I hated Wells for so long for the exact same thing so why can't I hate her? I don't understand"

"You're not the same person you were then" Lexa reminded her, "It was easier to hate Wells because there was nothing else but now there's so much hate and death already in the world you don't have it in you to hate her"

Clarke lifted her head and wiped her eyes, "I don't think I have the energy for this. We've already been through so much how can we possibly carry on?"

Lexa watched her as she leant back against the Ark and closed her eyes. The brunette turned her body so she was facing the blonde, "When Anya took me she began training me from the very first day" Clarke opened her eyes to stare at Lexa, "There was more than one occasion when we had been at it for so long that I didn't think I could possibly get up again or carry on. For the first few days I didn't and that would make it worse but after a while something changed or rather I realised something. The body is exactly how we know it to be, organs, blood, muscles, flesh and your energy… But there's something there, something that everyone has, and it can give you the strength to get up again even when you didn't think you could. It's like adrenaline but more. I think you can only really find it until you've really been pushed to your limits"

"What is it?" Clarke whispered.

"I don't know" She admitted, "But mine came to me all those times when I thought I wouldn't get up again. It came to me when I was doing the trial and when I was asleep it was the one significance that never changed no matter where I was"

Clarke was watching her carefully and Lexa lifted a hand to brush gently against Clarke's cheek, "I love you Clarke and I don't know if that's enough to survive whatever comes next but it's certainly enough to get me back up again"

The blonde's eyes flickered with emotion and her breath quickened as she watched Lexa. The brunette leant forward slowly but Clarke couldn't wait and she was the one to surge forward and close the distance. She pulled Lexa closer to her and sucked on her bottom lip as the brunette let out a light moan. Clarke felt Lexa's hand come to rest at the back of her neck and she brought her own hand to the brunette's waist as she deepened the kiss.

They only broke apart when the need for air became too much for them and Clarke pressed against Lexa's forehead as the brunette closed her eyes with a slight pant. She felt her cheek dampen and when she raised her hand up Clarke was surprised to find they were her tears falling. A hand wrapped with hers and she watched as Lexa's eyes flickered open full of emotion as she gazed back at Clarke.

"You're crying" Lexa whispered.

Clarke nodded against her, "I love you so much Lexa…"

She heard Lexa sniff and realised that the tears weren't all hers as Lexa's hold on her cheek became firmer. She leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Clarke's lips.

"I know… I've never doubted that Clarke"

Clarke laughed weakly her forehead still pressed Lexa's as she closed her eyes, "I was supposed to be making you feel better"

"Believe me" Lexa hummed, "I feel much better now"

Clarke smiled gently before turning serious again, "I know you say I'm all you have Lexa but you know you're not alone anymore? We have everyone we came down with now"

"Octavia said much the same"

She pulled back and linked her hands with Lexa's, "Well she was right. You say I'm the thing that keeps you going but it's no different for me. Sure I have my mum but after everything with my dad, I don't hate her, but I'm struggling to trust her. I love you Lexa and you're my family, you're what's most important to me"

Lexa smiled at her, "I love you"

"So you keep saying" She teased.

"So I will always keep saying"

"As will I"

XoXoXoX

Anya arrived early the next morning with Indra at her side. They led Lexa and Octavia to an opening in the forest not far from the Ark and it was here that they began training.

It happened much the same way as when she was taken by Anya only this time she had Octavia at her side which made the whole thing slightly easier. Sometimes she would fight Anya, sometimes she would fight Octavia (It was a nice reprieve from being beaten to the ground repeatedly) and other times they would have a two on two fights with Anya and Indra squaring up against Lexa and Octavia. Needless to say they returned battered and bruised to the Ark.

Lexa didn't understand how Octavia could be so thrilled about getting her arse handed to her. However, when they returned for the third day in a row bruised, bloodied and dirty to find Clarke and Raven waiting with warm water, cloths and fresh food Octavia was practically skipping with joy. Lexa slumped down next to Clarke ready to enjoy the feeling of the soothing cloth over her skin Octavia still seemed unfazed about the beating she had been given. Raven watched her in disbelief as she shovelled food down her throat.

"How the hell are you so happy?"

"Are you kidding me?" She mumbled through a mouthful of food much to the disgusted looks from Lexa and Clarke, "This is my dream"

"Getting beaten to death is your dream?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"We're not getting beaten to death" Octavia rolled her eyes, "We're training"

Lexa rubbed miserably against the bruise forming under her chin, "Sure feels like we're getting beaten to death"

Raven and Clarke gave her sympathetic looks whilst Octavia just scoffed and carried on eating her dinner. Lexa watched her for a few moments before shaking her head and tucking into her own dinner.

"Where are Bellamy and Finn?" She asked between mouthfuls.

"They're finally acknowledging Finn's tracking skills and taking him on a hunt… Bellamy insisted on being trained as part of the guard and Kane finally caved today"

Clarke looked back to Lexa, "I'm guessing Anya is coming the same time tomorrow?"

"Yes I'm guessing so"

"Are you doing the same training?" Raven asked.

Octavia shook her head after a particularly loud burp earned a disgusted look from the mechanic, "Indra commented on how Lexa keeps beating me so she wants a few days to train me separately and Anya needs to start Lexa's 'badass commander training' soon"

"Badass commander training?" Lexa leaned back in her chair with an amused expression.

"Isn't that what we're going to call it? That's basically what you're doing"

"What does it involve?" Clarke ran her hand absentmindedly up Lexa's arm.

The brunette just shrugged, "Anya mentioned more language teaching, going over the clans, villages, lands, war strategies… That type of thing I guess"

"Sounds fun" Raven commented with an amused look.

Lexa just raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment on the jibe so she just turned to Clarke, "What have you been doing today?"

"Helping my mum in medical mostly but I've been asked to join them in the council meeting tomorrow"

"What for?"

By Raven's shocked expression Lexa guessed it was news to her too and Octavia looked equally as surprised, "I'm not sure exactly but mum mentioned something to do with the mountain"

Raven's expression turned solemn and Lexa nodded glumly, "We need to tell the grounders what's happening"

"You're in charge" Raven reminded her.

"Not yet" She shook her head, "Until I go through the ceremony and am no longer a second Anya's in temporary command with Indra and Gustus at her side. But if I'm going to be alone with Anya tomorrow then I might as well bring it up… We can't wait forever and the mountain certainly won't"

Raven nodded, "So the sooner you finish your training the better then"

"That could take a while"

"And we don't have forever" Clarke commented glumly.


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke was lying on her side in bed with Lexa running her fingertips gently over the brunette's skin. She was gazing up at Clarke with loving eyes as the blonde's fingers trailed the track of several scars criss-crossing her newly defined abs.

"You haven't asked me how my day with Anya went"

She let out a sigh and met Lexa's gaze, "That's because, unlike you, I prefer post-coital cuddling as opposed to discussions of mad warrior training"

Lexa laughed gently and Clarke couldn't help the smile that spread across her own features at the sound, "I would have thought you would be all over it the moment I returned to camp. Instead you pull me inside before I can even eat"

"It's been a stressful day"

"So I was used?" She teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes and leant forward to kiss her, "I didn't hear you complaining earlier besides you took things into your own hands pretty quickly. You were anything but used"

Lexa smirked at her, "Careful. That's too big an ego boost straight after sex"

"You're infuriating" But she rewarded the brunette with a light kiss before lying down so her head was on Lexa's chest and she could continuing drawing patterns on her stomach.

Silence fell over them and Clarke sighed in contentment at the feel of Lexa's hand running up and down her arm. She shifted her head so she could look up at the brunette and saw that the green eyes she loved so much were shut but she knew the girl wasn't asleep.

"Alright" She sighed, "Tell me what she said…"

Lexa hummed, "She showed me the map of all the clans. Told me about each leader and which clans had which alliance with who"

"There are other clans?"

"Twelve to be exact"

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "Do the Trikru have any alliances?"

"They have the largest one" She explained, "With six of the other clans"

"Will they help us?"

"Maybe"

Clarke nodded against her then asked, "Did you tell her about the mountain?"

"I did"

"And? Is she going to attack?"

She felt Lexa sigh as her eyes opened again, "She can't, don't get me wrong she wants to, but right now the acid fog is the biggest problem. With that in the way there's no way to get to the mountain with an army… Too many people would die Clarke"

"So" Clarke followed Lexa's trail of thought with a nod, "We need to find a way of getting around the acid fog or turning it off"

"To turn it off you would have to get inside the mountain" Lexa pointed out.

"So that's one option… What about going around it?"

Lexa looked down at her with a frown, "How do you mean?"

Clarke pushed herself up so she was on her front looking down at Lexa, "Well surely there has to be an entrance of way into that mountain without being hit by the acid fog… The reapers use those tunnels"

"True but remember how difficult it was for us to get out?" Lexa gave her a knowing look, "You want to try and get in that way?"

Clarke pursed her lips, "What we need is a reaper…"

The brunette chuckled lightly, "Easier said than done. Let me know when you find one"

XoXoXoX

Raven smirked at Clarke as she lowered herself slowly down beside her. Clarke rolled her eyes at the mechanic's expression and threw her a dirty look.

"Rough night?" She giggled.

"Screw you Reyes"

Raven laughed and took a sip of water as they both dug into their breakfast, "So how's Lexa's day looking?"

"Learning Trigedasleng" Clarke laughed, "All day"

"Yikes. That's got to hurt"

"So has Octavia" Clarke shook her head knowing the youngest Blake wouldn't enjoy that and it was highly likely they would both be coming back miserable tonight.

Raven bit into her meat then pulled it slowly from her mouth and gazed at it with a furrowed brow. Clarke watched her do this for a few moments before placing her food down.

"Okay… What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking; about Finn" She clarified and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I didn't need to know that"

Raven scoffed at her, "That's not what I meant. I mean that Finn, Bellamy, Octavia and Lexa are all out being badass and we're stuck here"

"We're being useful" Clarke reminded her.

"How useful?" Raven dropped her food back down on the tray, "You sit in that medical bay doing almost nothing most of the day Clarke. Doesn't that annoy you?"

"Of course it does. The 100 listened to me, they trusted me and now my mum won't even trust me with the simplest operation" Clarke threw her food down in frustration.

"That's because with the 100 you were a leader" Raven leaned over the table, "Now your mum's chancellor there's no use for us"

Clarke's eyes flashed up to see Raven smirking at her, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing… yet" She winked and stood from the table leaving Clarke to just shake her head as she watched her go.

Clarke was just about to make her way over to the medical bay when a disturbance caught her attention from the corner of the camp. She narrowed her eyes and watched as members of the guard rounded on Bellamy pulling him to the ground forcefully before tying his hands behind his back. Clarke darted forward to protest but the guards pushed her back and all she could do was watch as they dragged Bellamy inside his face sending her a pleading look.

She silently growled to herself and felt someone came to a stop beside her. Clarke glanced over and was surprised to see Monroe (one of the other members of the 100 alongside Finn, Bellamy and Murphy that made it out alive) standing there. She shook her head grimly.

"He didn't even do anything. It's taken them this long to finally accept us and now they're turning against him, why?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes and shrugged, "I'm not sure… Did he really not do anything?"

"One of the other members made a rude hand gesture and I heard Octavia's name mentioned. I'm sure you can gather the rest"

Of course. Clarke could have slapped herself at the sudden realisation that was only just hitting her. Of course the members of the Ark wouldn't accept them back just like that, of course it had been a ploy to get them onside. Why turn on them not though?

"They goaded him" She whispered, "They needed him to lash out so they could lock him up, but why?"

"I don't know but does this mean we're all getting locked up?"

Clarke turned to see Monroe eyeing her carefully and she bit her lip thoughtfully, "I don't know Monroe but I'm going to find out what's going on. Until I do be careful around the camp okay"

Monroe nodded and the blonde walked away making her way inside the Ark. She wouldn't be permitted to speak to Bellamy but maybe Raven had something she could borrow.

XoXoXoX

Anya and Lexa were standing together at the table inside the commander's tent. The morning had been filled with Trigedasleng but now the grounder had moved on to discussing the different clans in more depth. Lexa's head felt like it was going to explode with all this information but she knew it was something she had to know and the sooner she learnt it the sooner they could move onto something else.

Lexa let out a frustrated sigh causing Anya to glance across the table at her, "What do you not understand?"

"It's not that I don't understand because I do" She lifted up a diagram of the ice nation and frowned, "I'm just finding it hard to remember who's in an alliance with whom. Trikru have an alliance with the boat people east of the sea that has close relations with the mountain clans. However the mountain clans are in an alliance with the desert people, who hate the boat people, and the Trikru but dislike the southern clans. The northern clans are all in an alliance with ice nation who wants an alliance with the boat people but they refuse it because of having close relations with the Trikru. Trikru and Ice nation hate each other"

Lexa rubbed her temple, "You're right. What's hard to remember about that?"

Anya scoffed and ignored the sarcasm, "None of this is urgent but it will help you a lot if you have an idea of the basics before arriving in Polis. You will meet all the other leaders there, gauge an opinion of them, but it helps to already have an idea of who they are"

"The ice nation hates us?"

"The Trikru and Ice nation have been enemies long since before I was born. They call us tree rats" She snarled the last part and Lexa winced.

"So there's no hope of reconciliation there?"

Anya snorted, "If you want to spend your time attempting to put the clans together then please go ahead but I believe it will be a waste of your time. Most of these leaders enjoy war too much to want to change that"

"Even if it benefits their people?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"If you can convince them that it does" Lexa thought she saw a hint of a smile on Anya's face, "Chances are they won't listen"

"Then I'll make them listen"

She lowered the page down and looked up to see Anya watching her with an expression mixed with amusement and interest.

"There are other more pressing matters" Anya pointed to the maps of their own land, "You had a theory about the mountain?"

Lexa eyed her warily, "You said the mountain wasn't up for discussion"

"Make me listen" Anya smirked at her.

XoXoXoX

Clarke slammed her fist down on the table forcing the council members to look at her. Few of them survived the crash to earth and it looked as though her mother's first action since arriving here was to appoint a new council. She didn't care… They were just as close minded as the first lot.

"Listen" She snapped, "You can't just lock Bellamy up for that. They goaded him and he lashed out to defend his sister"

"Even so. We can't allow for violence to go unpunished Clarke" Kane reminded her.

Clarke groaned into her hand, "okay then lock him up like you normally would, he didn't even cause the guy any harm, but don't shock lash him"

"Shock lashes are our way"

"On the Ark maybe" She snapped, "But down here things are different. You have a chance to make things different and you aren't taking it… Don't you want that?"

Abby sent her a sympathetic look, "Of course we do Clarke but an example has to be made"

Clarke glared at her mother, "The guard hit back but you haven't arrested him. If you're going to make an example then they should both be punished equally"

"It was in self-defence"

"It was foul play and you know it"

Abby's expression shifted into a frown, "You aren't in charge anymore Clarke, not down here, and you need to remember your place"

"You're not treating the 100 equally" Clarke shook her head.

One of the newer council members gave a light scoff at that and she turned her head to face him as he glared at her, "The 100 are criminals. They have no rights"

"They have just as much right as you do. You sent them down here in the first place-"

"Which they did quite spectacularly" Kane reasoned, "But we're here now and the 100 aren't. They're in the mountain. You only have a few members here and most of them were put away for serious crimes… You're lucky we're not charging Bellamy for murder"

"A murder that didn't actually happen" She reminded him.

"Attempted murder then"

Abby cut over them before they could continue arguing, "Our point is Clarke that whilst the 100 haven't had any records changed they are still criminals in the eyes of the Ark and as such they're lucky to get the treatment we're giving them. Like I said before; you're not in charge anymore"

She wasn't in charge, her mum was right, but Clarke was surprised at how much that fact actually annoyed her. She didn't enjoy having so many people to look out for but at least when she was in charge she could prevent something like this happening. Really she should have seen it coming. It was foolish for them to think that the Ark would actually look past their crimes in exchange for what they did down here and she didn't believe for a second that Bellamy would be the last case.

"You're targeting Bellamy" She snapped, "I'm a criminal too but you haven't locked me up"

"Your record is wiped clean"

Clarke scoffed, "Because my mother is the chancellor?"

Abby shifted uneasily as Kane and the other members avoided looking her in the eye for a moment. Realisation washed over her as she realised that this wasn't about her mum at all; it was about Lexa.

"You're scared of her" Abby glanced up and Clarke shook her head, "You're actually scared of who Lexa is about to become"

"We're not scared of a child" Kane snapped.

Clarke shook her head, "She's not a child, she never was, and she was never one of the 100. She broke at least a dozen laws to get down here but you can't do anything because of who she is to the grounders now. She's untouchable and you won't lock me up because you think she'll boycott the Ark. You want her on side, no, you need her on side"

"It's not like that Clarke"

"You want Lexa to remain part of the Ark" Clarke laughed shaking her head in disbelief, "You want her to be your little pet so the grounders will effectively be under your control… You clearly don't know Lexa very well"

"It's not like that" Abby tried desperately to deny it.

Clarke shot her mother a warning look, "It's exactly like that. You won't lock Octavia up because she's one of them, you won't touch me because Lexa loves me so you're going for the people you can hit. Except you've forgotten one crucial thing"

"And what's that?"

"Lexa may not have been a part of the 100 but she became one of us down here. You exiled us by sending us down here and now you're going to feel the backlash of that. You think that we won't react if you lock Bellamy up? Well you're wrong"

"There's nothing you can do Clarke" Abby said stiffly.

Clarke turned on her heel and stormed out of the council meeting growling out, "We'll see about that"

XoXoXoX

Lexa and Octavia returned just after dark. Despite Clarke's predictions the two were in relatively good mood having actually survived the day without any new injuries to show off. Their good mood was short lived however when they returned to camp to find Raven and Finn looking extremely panicked.

Octavia and Lexa shared a glance then walked over to the pair. The two stopped their hushed conversation at their arrival and Lexa knew instantly by the look on Raven's face that something was wrong.

"What happened?"

She glanced at Octavia, "They locked Bellamy up"

"What!" The youngest Blake made to storm into the Ark but Lexa caught her arm and pulled her back before she could go anywhere.

The brunette was still staring at Raven, "Why?"

"He got into a fight" Raven scrunched her nose, "But they're not even punishing the other guy involved who gave as good as got"

"Where's Clarke?"

Raven inclined her head to the Ark, "Council meeting trying to argue Bellamy's case"

Just as she said that the blonde emerged from the Ark with a clenched jaw and Lexa knew that the meeting didn't go as she planned. The blonde came to a stop with the group and shook her head at Octavia.

"They're not listening" She glanced back over to where her mother and Kane appeared to be in a hushed discussion, "They're hoping to exercise control over everything now they're down here" She looked to Lexa, "They want you on side so they're leaving Octavia and I alone in the hopes that through you they'll be able to control the grounders"

Lexa scoffed, "That's going to be harder than they think"

"What do you mean?"

Octavia had stopped struggling now and they were all watching Lexa as a satisfied look crossed her face, "The grounders want you to represent the sky people" She was staring at Clarke with a raised eyebrow, "They find them close-minded and ignorant but Anya spoke in your favour after the meeting on the bridge. You were the first one they spoke to since coming down here. You're the leader in their eyes not the council"

Clarke stared at her in chock whilst Raven let out something between a scoff and a laugh, "Oh they're going to love that"

"There's more" Lexa nodded, "They want you and a few trusted members to join us in TonDC to solidify the alliance"

Everyone turned to the Clarke who stood in shocked silence for a moment before it was wiped from her face and she raised her chin defiantly.

"When do we leave?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so loads of people want sexytimes heres the thing: I'm shit at writing it so unless there's someone out there willing to write a sex scene for this fic I really don't want to bring the level of my fic down by attempting it. I just don't feel comfortable that it would be any good so I'm not going to do it because I can't; not because I don't want to. But like I said if you want to write one then feel free to message me.
> 
> Just had to expalin that :)

How did they get to this point?

Clarke watches Lexa sympathetically who is struggling to calm her breathing as her hands shake slightly and Clarke wonders if she's going to be sick. The brunette is breathing erratically as she leans back against the table, her hands white at the knuckles as then clench against the edge looking for some form of stability and Lexa's face is growing paler by the minute. She's gazing off distantly at something Clarke can't see and with the flickering from the flames illuminating her face Clarke can't help the fear she feels at the sight.

She slowly kneels down in front of her trying to gain her attention but her eyes are so unfocussed and distant…

Clarke raises a hand to place them softly over Lexa's hands. The brunette doesn't react so Clarke leans forward and places her hands either side of Lexa's face forcing the girl to look at her.

"Lex… Look at me. Please"

Her eyes flickered slightly as she attempted to calm her breathing and Clarke ran her fingers soothingly over her features.

"Breathe Lex"

She shook her head desperately and gasped, "I can't believe I just did that… Clarke I can't-"

Clarke shakes her head pushing back her own tears as desperation flooded over her and her breathing grew more erratic. She gave her a defiant look.

"Don't. Don't do that. You said yourself, pick yourself up and you can do this"

Lexa swallowed and nodded vigorously as she took a deep breath. Clarke ran a finger back down the side of her face before dropping her hands completely and stepping back so Lexa could stand up properly on shaky legs. She looked down at her hands and Clarke took them in her own causing Lexa look up at her with watery eyes.

"Thank you" She breathed.

Clarke nodded reassuringly and kissed the top of her head gently, "You did it for me. We're going to struggle down here but I'm here for you"

Lexa sighed as she took another deep breath and Clarke looked round as the tent flap moved aside as Anya stepped inside. She glanced at the two of them and nodded to Lexa.

"Are you ready?"

The brunette stepped around Clarke, "I'm ready"

10 hours earlier…

Clarke stepped inside the tent and let out the breath she had been holding. Lexa was standing ahead of her staring down at the black coat lying on her bed and seemed to be staring at it in thought as Clarke approached.

"What's this?"

Lexa looked up at her, "Something warmer to wear, it's in-lined with fur, and I think that might be a good idea"

"It is getting colder" Clarke ran her fingers over to the leather collar down to the corset laying open around it and looked back to Lexa, "Need help?"

"Please"

Clarke lifted the coat up as Lexa slipped her arms through the sleeves and shrugged it onto her shoulders. She walked around to help the brunette do up the front. Clarke kissed Lexa lightly on the nose when she was done and brunette couldn't help the laugh that left her.

"There" She slipped a lose strand of curls back behind her ear, "Need anything else?"

Lexa shook her head, "I have to go meet Anya before this starts. Gustus will come get you when we're ready"

"Okay, well, good luck. I love you"

"I love you too" She kissed her lightly on the lips before turning away and leading Clarke out of the tent.

XoXoXoX

"This is a bad idea"

Clarke turned to see Raven eyeing Gustus nervously. The man had brought them to the entrance of the room where they would soon be eating but for the moment their group were waiting outside until Lexa and the others were ready for them. He was standing silently beside the door but every so often a glare would be shot their way.

She had forced Abby to release Bellamy for this trip and he joined her along with Raven, Abby, Kane and Finn. Octavia was already inside with Indra as her second and Clarke suspected there was a part of Gustus that felt put out of place by being the one showing them around.

"I know" She whispered as Gustus narrowed his eyes at them, "But Lexa's gone to enough effort to put this in place, I'm not going to throw this back in her face and I'm certainly not going to let the council ruin this"

"We need it" Raven agreed, "But that doesn't make me any less wary"

Clarke shook her head as the door opened and a grounder she didn't recognise spoke to Gustus briefly, "Don't worry, Lexa told me to have my guard up, and she warned there might still be some grounders that are angered by the whole thing"

"What the alliance? Or Lexa being their new commander?"

Clarke shrugged, "Both I think"

Gustus coughed and turned back to them, "They're ready for you now"

They were led through the door and down a day set of stairs until they reached a darkened room where a long table sat. Clarke watched as Gustus went to stand beside Anya who was at Lexa's left. Indra and Octavia were on her right whilst there were four other grounders (Two on each side) that Clarke didn't recognise. The blonde stood behind the chair opposite Lexa and the brunette shot her the hint of a smile before her face morphed back into the stoic expression Clarke had come to expect of the last few days. Octavia shot her a smirk and she could see Bellamy shooting her a look out of the corner of her eye.

Anya waited until they were all in place and standing. She turned to Gustus who handed her two glasses from the table and then turned back to the two girls handing one to Clarke and one to Lexa with a pointed look.

"Today we begin a new era of this world. With our new Commander ready to take her place it solidifies the alliance between the sky people and the Trikru"

She nodded to Lexa and Clarke who glanced at one another. Lexa raised her cup and Clarke did the same as the brunette raised it to her lips just as the blonde did.

The two went to take a sip at the same time and Clarke saw Gustus shift slightly out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her carefully and something registered in the back of her mind. She wasn't the only one. Bellamy seemed to notice as well because, before she could take a bigger sip, he had knocked the glass from her hands. Lexa immediately widened her eyes and lowered her own glass down as Anya shot him an affronted look just as the guards to either side drew their swords.

Bellamy raised his hands, "Wait. There's something wrong with that drink"

"How dare you" Snarled Indra, "We would do nothing to harm them"

"I don't believe you would but there are some people that don't want this alliance"

Indra looked as though she would shout again but Lexa cut her off, "Shof op"

Anya turned to Lexa then and took the glass from her hand taking a sniff of the substance. Clarke eyed her warily as she seemed to concentrate on something and suddenly her brow furrowed for a moment before she lowered the glass back down.

"Poison" She whispered.

Indra's eyes widened as she spluttered out, "Our people wouldn't do this"

"It couldn't have been us" Clarke pointed out, "We didn't have access to the drink"

"He did"

Clarke looked to see Bellamy watching Gustus, "He poured them"

Anya and Indra turned to him in shock but it was Lexa that raised her chin and took control of the situation as Gustus looked offended by the accusation.

"Yu don ge finga au, Gostos. Ron ai ridiyo op" (You have been accused, Gustus. Speak true)

He glared at her and growled, "I don't have to listen to a sky girl"

Lexa didn't react but it was Anya that stepped forward this time as she growled at him, "Traitor. She is Heda no matter what you think"

The guards looked to Lexa and she raised her chin again, "Sis em op" (Take him)

Two of the guards moved forward instantly and grasped Gustus by his arms dragging him from the room whilst the other two stood either side of Lexa their hands on their swords ready at a moment's notice. Anya turned to Lexa and they spoke in hush whispers before the woman turned to Clarke and the others.

"You will stay here and until we say otherwise"

Clarke didn't have time to respond before Anya led Lexa and the guards from the room followed closely by Indra. Octavia stayed with them and they remained silent until they heard the door close and Clarke turned instantly to the younger Blake.

"What just happened?"

They were all watching her, "Gustus just tried to kill you and Lexa. I only understood part of what Anya said to Lexa, her Trigedasleng is still better than mine, but from what I heard there's something she now has to do that Anya wants to explain to her. We have to wait here until they're ready"

"There's still going to be an alliance though right?" Abby asked.

Octavia shrugged, "I don't see why not. The attempt didn't work so after he's dealt with then I can only assume that the alliance will happen anyway"

Clarke nodded but bit her lip anxiously.

XoXoXoX

Lexa stood in front of Anya as she painted the war paint onto her face. The grounder hadn't said anything since the two of them entered the tent but Lexa could feel there was something she was missing here. She knew the general rule of what happened to traitors. Lexa would be expected to execute Gustus.

Anya stepped back and gave her a brief nod then turned to wash the charcoal from her hands, "Keep your voice void of emotion. Just step forward to do the first cut then wait until the last is placed before carrying it out cleanly with your sword"

"Sha" Lexa looked to the pauldron and red sash on the table. It would be the first time she wore it but she never imagined it being for an execution.

Anya stepped around to lift it up and help secure it to Lexa's shoulder. It was heavy and her shoulder ached at first but once it was securely in place she shifted her arm and found that actually she hardly noticed the weight.

"You know how to do this, I don't need to explain it, but remember what you told me the other day" Lexa raised an eyebrow and Anya gave her a reassuring nod, "Make them listen"

XoXoXoX

Clarke and the group of sky people were standing to one side of the clearing. In the middle stood a tall pole where Gustus was tied to with his head held high as grounders huddled in a circle around him sending him dirty looks. Octavia was standing to Clarke's side and by the grim expression on her face Clarke guessed that she knew what was coming next.

"I thought Gustus' view was common among the grounders?" She whispered, "I thought a lot of them hated that Lexa is the commander?"

Octavia shook her head, "She's new, yet to prove herself but her being skairkru doesn't bother most of them. They don't particularly like us but by the grounder law and standards she's one of theirs now… Not like me. Lexa's their commander, she did the trials, and any opposition to that is considered treason. Something about going against the spirit"

Just as she said that the crowd opposite them broke apart as Lexa came into view. Clarke felt her breath hitch at the sight of her. She was wearing war paint that stained down her cheeks alongside the red sash she had last seen on Tristan and there was something incredibly intimidating about the sight.

Octavia let out a light chuckle, "Badass Lexa"

Clarke nodded in agreement.

Lexa came to a stop in front of Gustus who merely stared defiantly back so she turned to the crowd and scanned the face for a moment before raising her voice and shouting to them.

"Ai laik heda Leksa kom Trigedakru en disha hukop souda win au! Jus drein jus daun" (I am commander Lexa of the Tree People and this alliance must win! Blood must have blood)

She turned back to Gustus and spoke in English, "You dishonour your people by trying to harm your commander and you dishonour the sky people by trying to harm theirs. The sky people march with us and anyone that tries to stop that will pay with their life"

Lexa pulled the dagger and drew it up and across Gustus' stomach. He didn't even flinch as it drew across and she stood back as another member of the Trikru stepped forward to cut him.

Clarke watched as grounder after grounder stepped forward for their turn. She watched as Anya came forth for her cut, then Indra with hers and even the grounder Ryder that Lexa had pointed out to her as one of her guards.

It carried on like this until Gustus was shaking from the blood loss, his face and body littered with bleeding cuts until finally all the grounders moved back as Lexa stepped forward. Clarke was hit with a jolt as she realised what Lexa was about to do.

She refused to look away.

Lexa unsheathed her sword and raised it up in level with his chest. She eyed him for a moment and said, "Yu gonplei ste odon" before pressing forward with the blade. Clarke winced internally at the sound of it sinking into his chest as he let out a low moan of pain before it was withdrawn and he slumped forward without another sound.

Clarke watched the brunette when she disappeared back through the crowd and guessed she was heading back to the tent as Anya and Indra dealt with the body. To her surprise it was Anya that caught her eye and indicated for Clarke to follow after her. She gave the grounder a brief nod in appreciation then went to find the brunette.

As predicted, when Clarke pulled back the tent opening, there she was. Lexa was pacing furiously rubbing her hands together as if that would somehow remove the blood there. Clarke could see the desperation there in her eyes that were scanning the tent quickly in a frenzied motion and Clarke knew that if Lexa didn't calm down soon she would soon be having a panic attack.

How did they get to this point?

Clarke watches Lexa sympathetically who is struggling to calm her breathing as her hands shake slightly and Clarke wonders if she's going to be sick. The brunette is breathing erratically as she leans back against the table, her hands white at the knuckles as then clench against the edge looking for some form of stability and Lexa's face is growing paler by the minute. She's gazing off distantly at something Clarke can't see and with the flickering from the flames illuminating her face Clarke can't help the fear she feels at the sight.

She slowly kneels down in front of her trying to gain her attention but her eyes are so unfocussed and distant…

Clarke raises a hand to place them softly over Lexa's hands. The brunette doesn't react so Clarke leans forward and places her hands either side of Lexa's face forcing the girl to look at her.

"Lex… Look at me. Please"

Her eyes flickered slightly as she attempted to calm her breathing and Clarke ran her fingers soothingly over her features.

"Breathe Lex"

She shook her head desperately and gasped, "I can't believe I just did that… Clarke I can't-"

Clarke shakes her head pushing back her own tears as desperation flooded over her and her breathing grew more erratic. She gave her a defiant look.

"Don't. Don't do that. You said yourself, pick yourself up and you can do this"

Lexa swallowed and nodded vigorously as she took a deep breath. Clarke ran a finger back down the side of her face before dropping her hands completely and stepping back so Lexa could stand up properly on shaky legs. She looked down at her hands and Clarke took them in her own causing Lexa look up at her with watery eyes.

"Thank you" She breathed.

Clarke nodded reassuringly and kissed the top of her head gently, "You did it for me. We're going to struggle down here but I'm here for you"

Lexa sighed as she took another deep breath and Clarke looked round as the tent flap moved aside as Anya stepped inside. She glanced at the two of them and nodded to Lexa.

"Are you ready?"

The brunette stepped around Clarke, "I'm ready"

Clarke eyed them both as Lexa shed her coat and pulled the shirt from her back. She watched as Anya pressed her blade into the fire and it was only then that she noticed the two marks etched into Lexa's back just below her shoulders. She hadn't noticed them during the nights they spent together and wondered if Lexa had made a point of making sure she avoided them.

Lexa sat down on the chair and leant forward so her back was accessible for Anya to reach. Clarke took a steadying breath as she realised what was happening and winced as the grounder pressed the blade next to the other marks earning a grunt of pain from the brunette. The moment it was removed Anya nodded to something next to Clarke and she looked to see a bowl of water already prepared.

The grounder left and they sat in silence as Clarke helped Lexa dressing the wound and then pulling her shirt back on. Lexa walked over to the table to pour herself a cup of water before turning to Clarke.

"I know you want to ask"

"Tradition?" Lexa nodded and Clarke shrugged, "I kind of guessed. Why?"

Lexa took another gulp of water, "Blood for blood. You take a life then you bleed for the life"

"You have three already" She noted.

"You know that. The guard, the commander and now Gustus"

Clarke nodded and walked over to kiss the brunette lightly, "I have to go back to the Ark. My mother needs to be put in her place along with the rest of the council before Bellamy gets locked back up again"

Lexa smiled at her, "Go. I have to stay here for the burning of the body but I'll come back tomorrow night after training with Anya. Can you watch Octavia for me? Since coming here I think she's getting anxious about Lincoln being missing and I'm worried that she's going to do something stupid. I'd watch her but I can't be everywhere at once"

"It's fine. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything when she's not training with Indra"

"Thank you"

They shared a lingering kiss before Clarke left the tent and Lexa was left with the prospect of warm furs shared alone for the first night in a while.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I go on holiday tomorrow so I won't be updating again for a while. I get back Friday but it'll take me a while to catch up on all my stories. Sorry but I shall leave you with this chapter :)

Clarke walked in the mechanics workshop to find her staring intently at the radio as if it would suddenly come to life underneath her gaze. She raised an eyebrow then sat herself down next to Raven.

"I'm going to guess by that look that it's still not working"

Raven shook her head, "Oh it's working"

Clarke looked at her incredulously, "Are you serious?" She glanced back at the radio sitting on the workbench in silence, "It seems pretty dead to me"

"A few moments ago I came across this frequency" Raven nodded to the radio, "It gives the impression that there's nothing there, I suppose in the hope that it will be overlooked, but It's definitely there"

"How do you know?"

"Because just now I heard this" She leant forward and pressed a few buttons on the radio. A second later a voice came through and Clarke gasped in shock.

"That's Monty!"

"Come in Ark… This is the 44. We're inside Mount Weather and our people are beginning to disappear. We need help"

The message repeated a few more times before Raven turned it off and turned to Clarke with a triumphant look. Clarke furrowed her brow in thought, "Can you make contact through the frequency?"

"I might be able to send a message back but to create some kind of radio conversation would take time and effort from both sides"

Clarke nodded, "Can you send the message for now?"

Raven smirked, "Is that a question?"

"Get on it"

XoXoXoX

Lexa sat up straight in her furs, eyes wide and chest heaving desperately for air. It was still dark in her tent and she realised with a sinking feeling that seemingly no time had passed from the moment she laid down. With a groan the brunette ran a hand through her hair. Already she had fallen asleep then been awoken by a nightmare twice and she had no interest in attempting it for a third time. She drew in a shaky breath as her mind went back to the dream that had tormented her just moments before. At first it had just been here and Clarke on the Ark then Lexa found herself back down in that cave over the fire before seeing Costia die in front of her alongside Gustus' limp body.

Pushing back the furs she stood from the bed and made her way over to the table for a cup of water to quench her sore throat. Her heart rate was still unnaturally fast alongside the shaking of her hands as she attempted to pour the drink. Seeing Gustus again just reminded her how real this was all becoming…

Lexa shook her head and placed the cup back down on the table. She glanced around the tent for a moment before making her way outside; she needed some fresh air.

It was dark outside, the line of trees to her right and the dim lights shining from TonDC to her left. Lexa gave a small nod to the two guards standing outside, who grunted out, "Heda" in response, then made her way down the slope to a clearing a short distance away from camp that would give her a moment of peace and quiet.

Upon arriving she stopped abruptly and frowned at the figure sitting against the trunk of a fallen tree. Her eyes were closed but Lexa could tell she wasn't sleeping, "Anya?"

The grounder opened one eye but didn't seem shocked to see Lexa there, "Lexa."

The brunette smiled to herself and walked over to join Anya on the ground. Her first was staring up at the night's sky with her usual emotionless expression and Lexa closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of the cool night air alongside the silence.

"You smile?"

Lexa shrugged, "You don't call me Heda like the others"

"You are not my Heda" Anya snorted, "You are my second and a Branwada"

She cracked open an eye to see Anya still watching the sky with an amused expression. Lexa opened her other eye and turned to see the stars dotted out above them in the darkness. It seemed strange, now that she was here, to imagine ever being up there among them for most of her life.

"I am not going to apologise for torturing you" Anya said suddenly and Lexa looked to her with surprise, "I did what had to do for my people"

"Threatening to kill my girlfriend and I would benefit your people?" Lexa's jaw was set in annoyance.

Anya raised an eyebrow at her, "You were the enemy. I did what was required of me for my people… As you did today with Gustus. Who we are in war is who we need to be rather than who we want to be, or who we would like to be, but that does not define who we are"

Lexa nodded and looked down at the dagger on her hip, "This is just the beginning"

"Gustus will not be the last hard decision you will have to make before this war is over"

"I don't know how to be a leader" She shook her head, "I feel like I'm serving the people"

"You are. A leader puts their people above all else, serves their people, and does what is required as opposed to what is right. You are one life above the many that looked to you"

Lexa's head felt like it would explode and she closed her eyes hoping to block it out for a moment but all it did was give way to the many memories of horrors she had already seen. The sound of movement caught her attention and she opened her eyes again to see Anya standing from the ground.

"Sleep is a necessity" She looked back at Lexa for a moment with an amused look, "Even for the commander"

The brunette watched the grounder walk off towards camp and waited until she was gone before letting out a sigh. She leant back against the tree, her eyes fixed to the sky, and allowed her mind to wander back to all those years spent in the sky wishing she was here down on the ground. It was a while until Lexa finally returned to her tent.

XoXoXoX

Clarke looked up from her breakfast to see Abby standing before her. She shared a glance with Raven as her mother sat down and raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Clarke" Her mother began, "I've been thinking"

Clarke frowned, "Don't push me back" She warned, "I'll told that I'm in charge and I meant that. I won't back down"

Abby raised a hand in her defence, "I wasn't going to. Actually I was going to offer you and Raven a place on the council"

The blonde froze and looked over to Raven who was staring at Abby with a slack jaw. Kane was watching them from a short distance away and Clarke took note of his tense posture alongside Abby's nervous lip biting.

"You don't want me on the council. You need me" She laughed in realisation with a shake of her head in disbelief.

Abby sighed in exasperation, "Clarke I'm trying here, I really am, but you're not making it easy. Yes, okay, we need you on the council" She added with a glare from Clarke, "But that's only because I realised you were right; the grounders listen to you and we need that on the council. We can no longer afford to be against one another with the mountain. You were right Clarke"

The blonde narrowed her eyes. She didn't buy it but at least, with her on the council, there was no way for them to leave her out of important decisions. Though, this didn't seem to come with the promise that they would listen.

"Why me?" Raven asked.

"You're smart, the council currently consists of me and Marcus, Clarke trusts you and, honestly, we need that"

She shrugged in response and looked to Clarke. The blonde was watching her mother warily for any signs of discomfort and, finding none, let out a long sigh.

"Okay. We're in but you have to listen to us. Including us is one thing, taking our ideas on board is completely different"

Abby nodded slowly in agreement, "Of course"

Clarke watched her stand and walk back over to Marcus with narrowed eyes before turning to Raven who was staring at her with an amused look.

"You don't believe that do you?"

Clarke snorted, "Not in the slightest but I'll play along if it means they'll listen to me"

The two stopped talking as a member of the guard shouted out announcing the approach of the grounders. Clarke grits her teeth and stood from the table preparing herself from the earful she would no doubt receive from Lexa once she realised where Octavia had gone.

Lexa's at the front of the group followed by two guards and Indra. As per usual the general looks as though she wants to be anywhere else right now and Clarke didn't miss the exhausted look Lexa seemed to be sporting.

She greets Clarke with a slightly relieved smile before her gaze scans the few faces behind the blonde and it morphs into a frown, "Where's Octavia?"

"Can we talk?" Clarke indicated to the Ark and Lexa nodded in agreement following her inside the ship. The blonde found an empty work room then waited for Lexa to enter before closing the door and turning to the brunette.

"Octavia's gone"

Lexa's eyes widened, "What?"

Clarke lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Octavia wanted to go looking for Lincoln, and we need him if we're going to get into the mountain, so I told her to go. She's with Bellamy"

"I told you to look out for her" Lexa spluttered, "How could you tell her to go?"

"Because we need Lincoln!"

Lexa shook her head, "She's supposed to be training with Indra. You can't just order Octavia off like that! It wasn't a decision for you to make"

Clarke laughed in disbelief, "I can't? Where do you have any right to tell me what I can and can't do Lexa?"

The brunette just glowered back at her, "I'm not someone you can just order about Lexa! We're supposed to be in this together, I'm not beneath you so would you please stop acting like I am!"

"I'm not!"

"You just told me that I can't tell Octavia to go do something that she was already going to do anyway. She wasn't exactly waiting for your permission" She said incredulously.

Lexa was staring at with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe they were even arguing about this to begin with, "She wasn't going anywhere before you ordered her off Clarke! She's with Bellamy? Great. Send the trigger happy guy with her, that's safe!"

"Oh don't take the high horse now" Clarke snorted, "You can't order Octavia around. She isn't one of your people!" She snapped.

Lexa stared back at her in disbelief. Clarke felt the anger reduce for a moment as she realised what she said and a look of hurt cross the brunette's face.

"I didn't-"

"Not one of my people" Lexa croaked, "Is that it now? You don't consider me a sky person anymore? We're going to completely forget that I'm from the Ark"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Clarke frowned.

She shook her head with a bitter laugh, "But you're all thinking it. That I'm not one of you anymore"

Lexa's disbelief formed into an angry look that she fixed on Clarke, "I was part of the 100 or did you forget that? I didn't have to be, I wasn't like you because I had a choice, and yet I chose you. I chose you Clarke over my own life; more than once! Yet it still doesn't seem to be enough for you. I came down from the Ark because I loved you. Wells, Bellamy, Raven and I, we weren't supposed to be here, yet we all came down for someone we loved. You think I wanted to go with Anya? Do you think I'd rather be chained to a pole in her camp than be back with you? Do you think I enjoyed it?"

She snarled the last part and Clarke's eyes widened in shock, "No of course not-"

"You think I want to be commander? That I want all this pressure on me? Because I don't. I didn't want to kill Gustus yesterday. Dammit, I didn't even want to take the stupid trials, but I did it because I didn't want to leave you. I love you Clarke! It's always been about you, you've been the one thing keeping me going, everything I've done since leaving the Ark was to keep you alive but even that doesn't seem to be enough"

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head, "I don't think any of that Lexa. I love you and I know what you've sacrificed for me but I can't be a yes-man to you. What I did with Octavia was right and you know it"

Lexa's shoulders sagged as though the fight had gone over her and when Clarke finally looked up at her face she could see the lost look shining back at her. She looked so much younger now with all this pressure on her and yet before she never looked as close to giving up as she did in this moment.

"This isn't even about Octavia" Lexa shook her head, "I agree that she needs to go but at what point did we stop working together? Everyone at the Ark looked at me today as a grounder, is that who I am now? To all of you? To you?"

"I love you!"

"That doesn't answer my question" She snapped and her eyes glossed over to a cool, hard expression that Clarke had never seen cross her girlfriend's face before, "I never asked for any of this and yet you're all acting like I begged for it; like I don't care. I've killed more people than I can count over the last few weeks and I thought I could trust all of you to remind me who I am because hell if I know" She looked close to tears now as the defeated look returned and Lexa grasped against her own chest desperately, "I hate who I have to become for these people, my people," She sneered causing Clarke to wince again, "but I thought I could rely on you Clarke. I thought you were different, I thought that was what being a part of the 100 was about, that none of us belonged"

Clarke closed her eyes briefly in an attempt to push back her own tears then stepped forward to hold the brunette but Lexa moved away from her. She tried to ignore the way her heart ached at the lack of contact but the look Lexa was giving her right now just forced it harder. She wasn't angry, she didn't even look upset, she just looked defeated and after everything they had been through on the ground Clarke thought it would be the one thing she would never see on the brunette.

At Clarke's lack of response Lexa only seemed to fall back further and she shook her head before attempting to move past the blonde, "I have to go" She mumbled.

"No" Clarke reached out and grasped Lexa's arm forcing her to stop, "Don't walk away like this. I'm sorry for what I said but that doesn't mean I don't love you"

Lexa refused to turn around and look at Clarke but merely pulled her arm from the girl's grasp, "I know you love me, however, I can't rely on you forever Clarke. I'm sorry, I love you, but I need time"

She opened the door and swept into the hall. Clarke stared after her horrified, slightly in shock for a moment, and then called after her, "Lexa! Please!"

Lexa didn't even turn around before leaving the Ark


	27. Chapter 27

Clarke awoke to the familiar feeling of loneliness that surrounded her in the Ark. Spending the night without Lexa had been bad enough but spending the night without Lexa after fighting with her was unbearable. She rubbed her sore eyes and remembered crying before falling into a fitful sleep the night before. Clarke had barely recovered from the shock of Lexa walking away before running after her but by then the brunette had already left the camp without looking back. She had fallen asleep fully dressed and on an empty stomach but it was catching up with her now as her stomach let out a loud growl.

The blonde stood from the bed, glanced around the room for a moment, and then made her way outside. Abby looked up at her daughter's approach with a sympathetic smile. Clarke sat down beside the older Griffin reluctantly but ignored the food that was placed in front of her, no longer feeling as hungry.

"I saw Lexa last night…" Abby trailed off. Her eyes wide and prying Clarke.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Leave it"

Abby looked affronted, "I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I know how you feel but it never was really going to last. You both were too you and-"

"We haven't split up" Clarke snapped at her, "And what do you mean 'I know how you feel'?"

"Well I do. Your father and I-"

Clarke glared at her, "Don't you dare compare this to you and Dad. You killed Dad. I would never turn my back on Lexa like that"

"You weren't suited Clarke. Lexa was never good enough for you" Abby said with a reassuring smile that quickly disappeared at the look Clarke was giving her.

"Don't you dare talk about Lexa like that" She snarled, "You never liked her, I didn't convince myself that you did, but Dad liked Lexa and now he's gone so the least you could do would be supportive. However it looks as though you can't even do that. Don't act like you're better than Lexa because she's worth more than you, at least she knows loyalty and didn't try to lie about it. Lexa may be distant and difficult at times but at least she stands for what she believes in. At least she listens to reason. What are you mum? The remnants of a council that's lying to itself if it thinks it's still needed down here"

"You made it very clear who was in charge down here" Abby hissed.

Clarke stood from the table so she was taller than Abby, "Good because I'm not backing down on that. Now leave Lexa out of it"

She walked away from the table with a frustrated huff only to find Kane walking towards her with a determined look. Clarke glowered at him.

"What is it Kane?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I would like to kindly remind you that in official terms your mother and I are still very much in charge Clarke. Despite what you may want to believe"

Clarke didn't waver under his stare and merely said, "Feel free to try and stop me"

Kane just eyed her carefully and she shoved past him not bothering to wait for a reply. Clarke made her way over to the gate where Raven, Finn and Monroe were talking in hushed voices. They looked up at her approach and Finn nodded to the edge of the trees across from them.

"We thought we saw movement earlier but I can't be sure"

Clarke folded her arms and stared off where he indicated but couldn't see any movement, "It might just be grounder scouts but keep an eye out just in case" She looked over to a few members of the guard that were close and called out, "Byrnes!"

The blonde female guard looked up with a furrowed brow, "I need a guard to come with me to the grounder camp soon"

Byrnes nodded slowly and stood from her table to go and get ready. Clarke turned back to see the others watching her with raised eyebrows, "What?"

Raven shook her head, "For someone that has no interest in leading you certainly know how to order people around"

"I don't have any interest in leading" Clarke glanced to the tree again, "But that doesn't mean I won't do what's necessary to get our people out of mount weather and right now we need someone that isn't going to start another war with the grounders. So for the mean time I am in charge"

Raven's eyes widened, "I almost forgot. We caught another message from Monty in mount weather"

"What did it say?"

"He's attempting to form some kind of radio transmission on that frequency because it's the only one not blocked by mount weather. It could take him a while but I'm keeping the radio on that frequency. If this works we'll have a way to contact our people" Raven's eyes were wide in excitement.

Clarke allowed a small smile to grace her lips. If they could contact Monty then this would be there way of taking out the acid fog which currently remained their biggest obstacle when it came to reaching the mountain.

The trees ahead of her moved for a moment and she narrowed her eyes as three figures appeared. Two of them seemed to be supporting the third and they were moving slowly under the weight of it but even Clarke could make out their faces.

"Open the gate" She ordered.

The guards nearest her looked to one another uneasily and she raised her voice with a slight glower, "I said open the gate!"

They ducked away hurriedly and the moment the gate was open Clarke raced forward with Finn at her sight to help the nearing group.

Bellamy looked up at her approach and shifted so she could take some of the slumped figure's weight, "We found him in an underground bunker"

"It was too big to be a bunker" Octavia wheezed, "But we had to knock him out because he didn't recognise us"

"What do you mean?"

She gave Clarke an apprehensive look, "He's a reaper Clarke… I don't know how but he is"

Clarke had a pretty good idea how but that wasn't a priority right now. As they passed through the gate she ordered the crowd back and caught her mother's eye who just nodded in understanding before leading them into the Ark towards the medical centre.

Bellamy helped Clarke and Finn tie Lincoln down onto one of the metal beds whilst Octavia explained to Abby what she knew.

Raven shared a look with Clarke, "Sounds like the mountain's work to me"

"How can you be sure?" Octavia asked.

Clarke stepped away from Lincoln, "Lincoln disappeared without a trace but he's the first reaper we've seen that we can confirm as part of the Trikru. We know the mountain's been taking grounders for blood but what if they've been turning them into reapers as well"

"That would make sense" Raven nodded, "Could they do that?"

Abby eyed Lincoln carefully, "If you had a drug developed correctly then yes"

Octavia was watching Lincoln desperately, "You can help him right?"

"Possibly. It's a matter of waiting and keeping him alive long enough for the drug to leave his system; if it is a drug"

Clarke gave a slow nod then turned away from the group and made to leave but Abby caught her arm at the last second and pulled her back, "Where are you going?"

She shrugged her arm out of her mother's grasp with a firm look, "TonDC. Lexa will need to hear about this and about contacting the 44 in mount weather"

"It's dangerous" Abby protested.

"I'll have a guard" Clarke turned away and left the Ark before Abby could say another word. She wasn't in the mood to listen to her today and she certainly didn't want to hear all the reasons why travelling to see Lexa was a bad idea.

XoXoXoX

"Again"

Lexa raised her head slightly from the ground to see Anya staring down at her from her fighting stance. She was caked in mud, sweat and a little bit of blood not to mention her chest was still heaving in an attempt to catch her breath. Lexa was exhausted and as she threw her head back against the ground she was more than tempted to just lay there. The sun had yet to rise and Lexa's eyes flickered close under the starry skly.

After the argument with Clarke Lexa had returned to TonDC still frustrated and slightly angered. Anya had merely rolled her eyes and dragged her off to train claiming it was better to work out frustration rather than sleep on it. However, the adrenaline had long since left her body and now she just felt exhausted.

A sharp kick to her left leg had her eyes snapping open again, "Stand-up"

Lexa let out a quite groan and forced her body up from the ground. Once she was in a crouching position her eyes scanned for her discarded sword and her heart dropped seeing it was lying some distance away behind Anya.

Her eyes flickered to the woman who was watching her warily with her own sword pointed at Lexa. She raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "Take it" She challenged.

Lexa stared back at her blankly for a moment then, just as Anya moved forward to strike, pushed her body from the ground into a rolling dive that had her landing behind the rock to her left and Anya's sword colliding with the muddy ground. She forced her body up and broke cover for a second to race towards her sword but Anya was quicker and managed to cut off her route with a well-aimed swipe of her blade. A few weeks ago it would have made contact with Lexa's chest but she was quicker now and had faster reflexes though Lexa winced as it slashed across her arm instead.

Lexa ducked down before the second strike and dove onto the ground, into roll and grasped her sword at the last second. By the time Anya turned around the brunette stood, chest heaving, but holding her sword out at the ready.

Shock flashed Anya's face for a second but then it was gone, replaced by her usual emotionless look, and she feigned left then quickly slashed right in an attempt to surprise Lexa. The brunette pulled her own blade up in time to block the surprise attack then swiped her left foot out, taking Anya by surprise and pushed her body forward forcing them both back against the ground. Anya twisted her blade to disarm Lexa and watched in satisfaction as Lexa's blade flew from her hand but her smirk dropped at the feel of cold metal pressed against her neck. When she looked down her eyes landed on the glistening blade of the commander's dagger threatening to slice her neck.

The two lay there catching their breath for a while and Anya attempted to shift her arms or legs free but Lexa had them wrapped tightly under her own. Anya glowered up at her before accepting defeat.

They sparred for a while longer until the sun rose and a young second arrived in the clearing calling an end to their training session. He was a few years younger than Octavia he was currently training under one of Indra's older warriors but he had been called upon by Anya to help teach Lexa the lands during the first few days and Octavia enjoyed sparring with him. Now, though, he seemed to be stuck delivering messages back and forth.

"What is it Ywarn?" Anya pulled her sword from the ground where Lexa had driven it into the ground a few moments before.

"The skai leader is here" His eye caught Lexa's, "She wishes to speak with Heda"

Lexa gave him a nod, "Mochof Ywarn. I will be here"

"Sha Heda"

She watched him walk away then turned back to Anya who nodded approvingly, "Act like their Heda and they will follow like your people"

"There will be people that oppose"

"Leaders will always have opposition" She sheathed her sword, "They are not judged by the people that follow but rather by how they deal with those that oppose. Whether that will be before or after the mountain falls you will have a harder time than most in gaining our people's trust but you are one of our people and the commander's spirit chose you. Do not forget that"

Lexa nodded and looked up the sound of approaching footsteps to see Ywarn, Clarke and her guard, Wyatt, walking towards them. Anya gave her a knowing look then turned to Ywarn and ushered him away whilst Wyatt stood to the side staring off blankly into the trees.

Clarke eyed him as she approached Lexa and the brunette said stiffly, "He will not bother us. Wyatt is here for my protection only"

She nodded slowly then let out a deep sigh and shook her head, "What happened yesterday-"

"Forget it" Lexa shrugged, "I know you didn't mean it and I overreacted about Octavia"

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "Okay, yes, you overreacted about Octavia but I shouldn't have said those things about you not being one of us"

Lexa shook her head, "You were right. I'm a grounder now, this is who I am, and I'm their leader. Just like you're the Ark's and I shouldn't have acted like you were beneath me"

"You are one of us" Clarke stepped closer to Lexa, "We're all grounders, we're on the ground, and this is who we all are. Just because you're their leader doesn't make you any less a sky person. You can be both. You are both. Yes, you've killed people, but so I have I. I killed the three hundred grounders that attacked the dropship. You're not alone in this and if you feel like you are then I clearly haven't been doing a very good job in showing you how much I love you Lexa"

Clarke stepped closer and took Lexa's hands in her own. She smiled gently at the brunette and leant forward so their heads were leaning against one another. Lexa let out a soft sigh, "I've never doubted that you love me Clarke"

The blonde lifted a hand to capture the brunette's cheek softly and leant forward to brush her lips against Lexa's, "I know… But I don't want you to just know that I love you. I want you to feel that I love you. I want you to feel loved, cared for and cherished just as much as I do. More so"

She felt a wetness seep onto her cheek and when she opened her eyes saw that a few stray tears had escaped the brunette. Clarke lifted her thumb to wipe them away then kissed the spot they had been moments before ever so gently. At the sight of the smile escaping Lexa's lips she felt her chest expand with warmth, warmth that had been missing since the previous night, and gasped in relief at its familiarity. She took comfort in the feeling of love, loving and being loved for a moment as Lexa lent into her touch.

Clarke's eyes moved from Lexa's face for a moment and landed on the treeline behind her. She felt her body tense for a moment as something glinted in the green behind and suddenly a burst of adrenaline shot through her body as the movement registered in her brain.

"Lexa!"

The brunette barely had time to register Clarke's warning before she was being hurtled to the side and colliding with the ground beneath her. Lexa's head swam for a moment at the collision then she tore her eyes open in alert. Wyatt was racing towards her with his sword drawn but Lexa's eyes landed on the retreating figure just eligible through the thickness of the trees.

She forced her body from the ground and bared her teeth. Lexa's hand automatically rested on her dagger and the next thing she knew her arm was propelling the blade through the air until a satisfying thud sounded from ahead.

Lexa shouted to Wyatt and nodded to the fallen archer then turned away from her guard only to see the blonde crumpled on the ground. The anger and energy seeped out of her only to be replaced by fear in the moment as she dropped down next to her.

"Clarke!" She rolled Clarke over gently to see her hands clasped around the arrow hilt embedded deep along with the usually soft features contorted into pain.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates for ages!!!!  
> I do have my reasons but I want to warn you that I go back to college for my last year in a weeks time so I can't promise regular updates so if I fall behind on that then that's why... Enjoy this chapter though! :)

"Clarke!"

Lexa pressed her hands to the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. She tried to block out Clarke's pained cry but felt her heart breaking at the sound.

"L-Lexa…" Her voice barely audible but Lexa merely shook her head.

She bared her teeth at the blood still seeping through her fingers, "Why," She growled, "That was meant for me Clarke… You shouldn't have-" she shook her head.

Clarke gasped out a desperate laugh and Lexa met her eyes, "If you think I would let something happen to you after all this time then I'm doing a shit job as your girlfriend."

Lexa paused with a slight frown. She swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted a hand to brush gently across the blonde's cheek, "You could never do a shit job, Clarke."

"I've been pretty shit," Clarke croaked followed by a raking cough.

"And you thought that taking an arrow would change that?"

Clarke smiled slightly, "It's a start."

Lexa leant down and pressed her lips to the girl's brow, "I never asked for that Clarke. I never asked you to risk your life for me."

"Neither did I," Clarke lifted a bloody hand to the brunette's jaw, "But you did it anyway."

"You're all I have left."

Clarke's hand held her gently as her thumb pushed away the tears Lexa hadn't even realised were falling, "As are you."

Lexa shook her head, "You have your mother Clarke."

"She threw that right away when she killed my dad and sent me down here to die," Clarke mumbled. Her eyes were scanning Lexa's face as if trying to memorise the brunette's features, "You're my family Lex… And I'll protect you. Even if you are the Commander," She grinned slightly.

Lexa lowered her head and laughed through the tears that now fell freely. She clasped Clarke's hand in hers as it fell from her face.

"Commander!"

She looked up to see Indra, followed by Anya and Nyko, racing towards them with Wyatt pointing to the brunette. She looked back down at Clarke to see the panicked eyes gazing back up at her.

"Nyko's here," Lexa whispered and ran a gentle hand over Clarke's cheek, "You're going to be fine. Just hang on for me okay?"

Clarke nodded, no longer able to find the energy to speak, and Lexa moved over as Nyko dropped down beside them. He immediately snapped off the arrow and prepared to remove the hilt.

Lexa focussed her eyes on Clarke's. The blue orbs gazed back at her defiantly and Lexa took strength in the resilience Clarke was showing. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and immediately spun round as she let out a warning growl. Anya's eyes widened in shock.

"Step back," She hissed.

Anya opened her mouth. If she was going to object Lexa's glare shut her down because instead she said, "We need to get her back to TonDC. The healers can tend to her there."

Lexa nodded slowly and looked back down at Clarke just as Nyko pushed the hilt from her body. Clarke's hand tightened over the brunette's as her eyes scrunched in pain. Lexa felt pride swell in her chest as Anya crouched down beside her with a noise of approval and glanced at her first to see the approving look Clarke was receiving. She wondered for a moment whether it came from the lack of reaction to the pain or the fact that Clarke had just taken an arrow for Lexa. Either way the brunette suddenly felt slightly more at ease with Anya there.

Indra and Wyatt moved to Clarke's right and together they lifted the blonde to carry her back to TonDC with Nyko wrapping the wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding.

Lexa stayed by Clarke's side sending warning glares around the healers hut as they rushed around in attempt to save the blonde. She eyed the Trikru whilst holding Clarke's hand. Indra and Wyatt stood beside the door with their hands placed on their swords at the ready. Anya was at Lexa's side eyeing the healers carefully.

It wasn't until Nyko confirmed Clarke was in the clear after the blonde had long since drifted off into unconsciousness and Lexa was sat beside her bed with a furrowed brow that Anya told her the news.

"We caught the archer before finding you."

Lexa narrowed her eyes but didn't look up from Clarke's sleeping form as she asked darkly, "Where is he?"

"He is being held in one of the huts," Anya said, "I will take you to him when you are ready."

There was a shift. Lexa couldn't describe it but something felt different in the way Anya was treating her. She was acting less like her first and more like her general despite being both. She wondered if Anya's new found respect for Clarke had caused this change.

Lexa stood from her chair and met Nyko's gaze, "Stay with her until I return," Then she turned to Wyatt, "As will you."

Wyatt gave a single nod. Lexa stepped outside to find Ryder and Octavia waiting for them. She met her friend's worried eyes with a slight nod then said to Ryder, "Do not let anyone inside until I return."

Lexa allowed Anya to lead her, Indra and Octavia to where the prisoner was being kept.

He looked up the moment they stepped inside and let out a slight huff at the sight of them. A single pole ran in the middle of the room and he was slumped on the ground with his arms restrained back around the pole. Octavia and Indra stood either side of the closed door and Anya watched from the side as Lexa took control.

She didn't even think about it. Didn't think about the three watching her or the blood covering the man's face suggesting he had already suffered a beating. All Lexa could think was that this man had almost killed Clarke.

"He is Azgeda," Indra spat, "He is dressed in their furs."

Lexa crouched down in front of him slowly. His eyes followed her movements and beneath the beard and blood Lexa could just make out the sneer plastered across his features.

"You shot the leader of the sky people." She said just loud enough for him to hear.

He snorted, "An unfortunate outcome," He sneered.

Lexa stared back at him, "An unfortunate outcome?" She almost wanted to laugh. Was that all Clarke was worth to him? A mistake. A dodgy shot.

"Clarke wasn't the target," Octavia pointed out, "You were."

She heard Indra growl something to her second about knowing her place but Lexa turned to the youngest Blake with a slight smile. It was easing her slightly, having Octavia there… Having her friend there.

"Sha Octavia," The girl's mouth twitched and Lexa knew she wanted to grin at her, "I was." Lexa turned back the man, "Why is that?"

He just glared at her.

"Azgeda will not speak Heda," Indra growled.

Lexa unsheathed the dagger strapped to her thigh and twirled it briefly in her hand. She took satisfaction at the sight of his eyes following its movements. Lexa leant forward so she was barely a breath from his face, "I will make you talk if that is what it comes to. You have attempted to kill the Heda."

"You are not my Heda." He spat at her. Lexa grit her teeth but didn't flinch.

She felt the others behind her freeze. Really she should have expected this. Of course the grounders would react this way to her being the commander. They saw her as the girl that fell from the sky so how would she change that around to being their commander? Then again, Lexa didn't burn her back for nothing.

Lexa didn't miss a beat before bringing the blade down and plunging it into his thigh. To her surprise he let out a cry of pain and immediately Lexa knew this warrior wasn't as tough as he was making out, "I," She hissed and turned the blade an inch earning her another cry, "Am your Heda."

He was sweating furiously and puffing out air in an attempt to deal with the pain. Lexa had a momentary flashback to the few days spent in the cells under Anya's control. A burning anger shot through her chest and she pulled the blade back out.

Lexa ignored the man's cries of pain and sheathed it as she stood from the ground. Her eyes met Anya's and she gave a nod, "Get what you can from him… Any way you can."

Anya nodded and Lexa walked from the room followed closely by Octavia. Indra and Anya were left alone with the Azgeda prisoner.

As they were crossing the distance back to the healer's courters Octavia asked, "Do you think that's the best idea?"

"We can't let him go," Lexa pointed out, "And we need to know why the Azgeda targeted me. I need to know what Clarke almost died for."

Octavia sighed, "I get that, I do, but is torture really the answer?"

"He was weak. It won't take much to break him and then he will die."

"Like Gustus?"

Lexa nodded. Octavia swallowed thickly, "Shouldn't we let Abby know?"

"If Clarke wants her to know then yes," Lexa nodded to Ryder as they passed through and Wyatt stepped back from the door to let them through, "But not before. Besides, she will want to know who is behind this and we barely have that information ourselves."

"And because Abby doesn't like you?"

Lexa snorted, "That too."

"Don't worry about Abby, she'll come around."

"And if she doesn't?" Lexa asked sceptically.

Octavia shrugged, "We're part of the 100 remember? We're family now."

Lexa stopped short and stared at her for a moment. Maybe she had been wrong she told Clarke she was all she had.

XoXoXoX

Clarke's eyes fluttered open. She panicked almost instantly as she felt the tightness in her chest and Clarke struggled to take a breath. Her eyes scanned the room in panic and she gasped out.

"Clarke?"

Her eyes landed on the brunette now leaning over into her line of vision. Lexa was staring down at her in worry, "Clarke you're okay. Calm down."

"Here," Another hand brought a cup of water into her vision that Lexa took gratefully.

Clarke attempted to sit up but winced as her chest ached in complaint at the sudden movement. Lexa practically jumped to help Clarke and gently lean her back so she was sitting upright. Clarke accepted the water from Lexa gratefully and took a sip. She almost sighed in contentment as the water soothed her aching throat.

Octavia appeared from beside Lexa and she sat on the edge of the furs, "How are you feeling Princess?"

"Like I got shot," Her voice broke slightly but she had enough energy to offer them a smirk.

Octavia grinned but Lexa frowned at her, "You were shot."

"It was a joke Lex," She rolled her eyes.

"You were shot," Lexa repeated, "Because of me."

An awkward silence fell over them as Clarke gazed back at her. "And that's my cue to leave," Octavia stood up with a smile at Clarke, "I'll be back with some food. You look crap by the way."

"Thanks Octavia."

She watched her leave before then turning back to Lexa. The brunette was sitting with her head in her hands. Clarke let out a sigh, "Lex please don't blame yourself."

Lexa looked back up at her with watery eyes, "But it was my fault Clarke. That arrow was meant for me but you took it for me. I'm not like you, I can't heal people, and I had to watch you lie there when there was nothing I could do." She bared her hands out and looked down at them in discuss, "Nothing."

"Lex…"

Lexa let out a low growl, "I can kill people. I can't save people."

"No."

Lexa's eyes widened at Clarke's tone and the blonde continued, "You do save people. You saved me Lexa, more than once, and I can never repay you for that. You did save me out there Lexa, you kept me alive despite what you might think, and it if it wasn't for you I would have bled out."

Her eyes softened ever so slightly so Clarke took her hand and squeezed, "I love you."

"I know," Lexa whispered and inclined her head with a half-smile, "You just took an arrow for me."

Clarke chuckled, "I did."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "Don't do it again."

"Lexa-"

"I mean it."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "Will you stop doing it for me?"

"No," Glowered the brunette.

"The neither will I," Scoffed Clarke, "And don't ask me too."

Lexa's eyes were wide in momentary shock then she leant forward, kissed Clarke's cheek, and rubbed the girl's palm softly, "We'll save each other."

"In more ways than one."

Lexa let out a sigh, "The archer was Azgeda," Clarke shot her a questioning look and she explained, "Ice nation. I don't think they're happy I'm the commander."

"You need to get to Polis quickly for the ceremony."

"I won't leave," Lexa shook her head, "Not until we get them out of the mountain."

Clarke let out a sigh and smiled at her. Lexa stayed silent and Clarke felt her eyes flutter closed. She was just about to drift off when Lexa mumbled quietly, "I realised something."

"What's that?" Clarke whispered back without opening her eyes.

Lexa's hand tightened around hers, "You're not all I have left and I'm not all you have left. We have them, we have the 100, and they're our family. I was talking to Octavia and she reminded me that we all have each other now…"

Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa's own green ones staring back, "How do you feel about that?"

"After my mother I got use to relying on myself but then I had you. I've been so used to it just being us that suddenly having them feels so strange…"

"I've seen you with Octavia. You're just as protective of her."

"I guess I am. You are too, with all of them."

Clarke hummed in agreement. Lexa was still watching her curiously as she said, "Bellamy chose to lead them and they looked to him but… They chose you to lead them. That… That means something Clarke."

"We have to get them out of the mountain," Clarke said with a firm look set on Lexa, "We have to."

"We will," Lexa nodded.

Clarke shook her head, "No… We're not waiting anymore. I'm not waiting anymore. We need to start planning Lexa… We get them out now."

Lexa swallowed, "We're waiting for Monty to make contact again."

"We can plan whilst he takes out the acid fog but we can't afford to wait anymore Lexa."

Lexa opened her mouth to protest but Clarke shook her head, "You said yourself you won't leave until the 100 are free from the mountain. These assassination attempts won't stop until the ceremony takes place. So we need to get them out of the mountain now Lexa."

"Are you just saying that to keep me alive?"

Clarke's gaze didn't waver despite Lexa's insinuation, "Maybe."


	29. Chapter 29

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It had been two days since she was shot and yes, technically she shouldn't be up and walking, but plans were being made for the attack on mount weather and Clarke wasn't going to miss that for the world.

The problem therefore started the moment she pushed back the furs. Lexa was practically shouting her back down and it took all of Clarke's stubbornness and determination to convince the brunette that she was well enough to make the short walk through TonDC. She thought that would be the end of it but apparently not. Lexa had placed Wyatt, her own personal guard, at Clarke's side. She couldn't decide whether it was endearing or extremely annoying but since Wyatt insisted on following her everywhere she settled on the latter.

Currently Clarke found herself huddled in Lexa's tent around the war table with Anya, Indra and Ryder. Octavia had travelled back to camp Jaha to inform Abby about the attack, check-in with Raven about Monty and, Clarke suspected, see how Lincoln was faring. Octavia was due back today but Clarke doubted she would be getting out of this tent anytime soon. Indra seemed content with disagreeing with every idea Clarke proposed and then shooting glares every time Clarke shot down one of hers. Lexa's jaw was locked as she stared down at the maps letting Clarke know how infuriating this was also becoming for her. Anya just looked impassive next to her.

"Em Pleni!" Growled Lexa slamming her fist onto the table.

Indra looked up in shock and Clarke released the breath she had been holding, "She is not helping Heda. She is disagreeing with every plan we suggest-"

"I'm not," Clarke sighed in frustrating, "But I'm telling you that won't work. You can't just walk up to the mountain! I don't care how great you army is but unless you take out the acid fog then that won't work."

Indra stepped around the table to snarl at the blonde, "And I am telling you that waiting for Monty," She spat his name in disgust and Clarke couldn't supress the eye roll this time, "Is a waste of our time. We do not know you will even be able to stop the acid fog."

"You can't just walk up to mount weather!"

"The reapers do."

Clarke shifted her gaze from Indra to Lexa. The brunette was leaning against the table but watching her with a raised eyebrow asking the silent question.

"We're not reapers," Clarke pointed out.

Lexa nodded, "I know that… But what if we were? What if we were with the reapers?"

"You're talking about getting an army through the reapers tunnels and up to the mountain? They have thermal imaging they'll be able to see your approach from a mile off… A small group approaching might go under the radar but not an army."

Lexa stood up and crossed her arms with a small shake of her head, "I don't want to get the whole army caught. But what if we got inside?"

Clarke nodded slowly, following Lexa's train of thought, "Okay that could work… We would have to be caught by reapers for that to work though and even then we can't predict they won't turn us into reapers."

"All the reapers we have ever seen have been male," Anya offered.

Lexa gave a nod and turned to Clarke expectantly. She bit her lip in thought and glanced down at the map of the mountain in front of them, "So we get caught, they take us into the mountain and we end up in the bleeding room where you were," She glanced at the brunette.

Indra snorted, "So you will be caught, granted they don't recognise you, and then you will be locked in cages. How do you plan to do anything once that happens?"

"Monty," Clarke set her eyes firmly on Indra, "He can release us."

Indra scoffed, "And we are back to Monty."

"We have already made contact with him," Lexa's voice was low in a warning that forced Indra to take a step back from Clarke, "Once Octavia arrives we will know if Monty has made contact again."

"What about the army?" Anya jumped in and Clarke silently thanked her because Indra looked about ready to argue back, "What are your orders for the army?"

Lexa thought for a moment t, "If we can get inside then once the acid fog is taken out I want the army ready and waiting outside the main door to mount weather."

"How do you plan to open the door?"

"Once we're inside we can get to the control room," Clarke said.

The sound of people approaching alerted them to Octavia's arrival. Lexa dismissed them and Indra left immediately with a slight huff. Anya spared a glance to Clarke then followed the general out with Ryder close behind. Clarke was about to leave but Lexa caught her arm and spun the blonde to face her.

"Clarke I do not think that-"

Clarke let out a low growl, "Do not tell me that I'm not coming with you."

Lexa furrowed her brow, "Clarke if they recognise you in there then I can't protect you."

"You can't ask me to stay behind Lexa."

"I'm not!" At Clarke's affronted look she caught the blonde and stared at her pleadingly, "I want you there Clarke but if they recognise you then this plan will fail. We need them to be unaware of our presence and that can't happen if they recognise you. I don't like being separated anymore than you do," Clarke winced at the memories from their previous separation, "But this isn't like last time and we can't afford to put our own feelings first here Clarke. I'm sorry but if this is going to work then I can't afford the chance that the mountain might recognise you."

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't like being separated but she also knew that Lexa was right. Unlike Lexa, Clarke had been taken along with the other delinquents. Most of the doctors and guards had seen her face and there was no doubt in her mind that they would recognise her. She didn't want Lexa going in there without her but if she went Clarke would just be putting Lexa in even more danger and that terrified her even more.

"I don't like it."

Lexa cupped her face gently, "Neither do I. I love you Clarke, so much, but we cannot afford to think like that right now."

Clarke leant forward to learn her head against Lexa's and sighed, "I know… but goddammit you better be careful."

"And you…" Lexa kissed her cheek, "Just because you're out here doesn't mean you're in any less danger Clarke." Her fingers brushed the bandage across Clarke's chest and the blonde nodded slowly.

Clarke pulled back just enough to look into Lexa's eyes but so she was still in the brunette's gentle hold, "Who are you taking with you? You can't afford to take any male warriors with you."

"No," Lexa agreed, "And I think taking Indra could cause more harm than good… But I have a good idea."

"Anya?"

Lexa shook her head, "I need Anya here. She's the only one that can watch the Trikru, command the army and keep Indra in line."

"Who then?"

XoXoXoX

"Me?"

Lexa smirked and shared a smug look with Clarke. Octavia stared at her incredulously, "You're not going to get that past Indra."

"I'm the commander," Lexa scoffed, "Watch me."

Octavia had arrived flanked by more people from Camp Jaha than Lexa would have liked but there was no going back now. Bellamy had taken it upon himself to accompany his sister and, much to Clarke and Lexa's surprise, Lincoln had arrived with them as well. He looked slightly pale and there was something distant in his expression but Lexa felt slightly more at ease with having Lincoln around as well. Abby had accompanied them as well which didn't completely shock Clarke but she still found the fuss incredibly frustrating as her mum looked over the already healing wound. It was uncomfortable but not life threatening though with the way Abby had been glaring at Lexa she might as well have shot Clarke herself. The argument that followed burnt up a lot of frustration that had built up inside Clarke over the previous few days.

Octavia grinned and tightened her grip on the blade in her hand, "Who else is coming with us?"

"There's a warrior and a second that will be joining us. Anya introduced me to them and the second is about your age… I'll introduce you to them later." She turned to Clarke.

"Has Monty made contact?" She asked.

Octavia, "He's found the acid fog but said there'll only really get one chance to take it out so he's currently waiting on Raven's orders. She's already recruited Wick into helping with that one."

"Right," Clarke nodded and turned to Lexa, "Once you leave I'll head for Camp Jaha to make contact with Monty. Make sure he knows to get you out."

Octavia's eyes widened, "Monty said a girl called Maya is helping them. There's people in the mountain that are helping our people."

Clarke felt her blood run cold. She shook it off momentarily and forced a smile, "Thanks Octavia. We'll be out in a moment."

Hearing the dismissal Octavia gave a brief nod then turned for the exit. Clarke waited until the tent flap closed behind her before turning to Lexa with a panicked expression, "How do we do this without killing everyone inside?"

Lexa scoffed in disbelief, "Clarke those people are killing our people!"

"Not all of them," She hissed nodding to where Octavia's form had just disappeared, "Some of them are helping, you heard what Octavia said, and they don't deserve to die Lexa."

"It might be an unavoidable outcome Clarke."

Lexa turned to leave but Clarke caught her elbow and forced her back with an angry expression, "No."

"What?" The brunette growled back.

"We are not doing this." Clarke said dangerously with a firm glare, "We are not pushing those people's lives aside because it 'might be an unavoidable outcome' that's not us. We're not murderers."

"No, we're not," Lexa agreed, "We're leaders. Which means we do what we must to save our people."

"We don't have to kill everyone in our way to do that!"

Lexa let out a cry of frustration, "You're not listening Clarke, we might not be able to make that choice. You cannot tell me that you won't choose to save our people over the mountain men. You asked me to get our people out… That is what I'm doing."

"I didn't ask you to kill everyone," Clarke growled, "I'm asking you to save lives not take them."

Lexa shook her head and took a step back from Clarke, "We have all taken lives down here. You killed those Trikru outside at the dropship. You made the decision to take their lives in the name of saving the 100. It is no different to this decision."

"You're wrong," Clarke said simply, "It is different; I'm different. I don't want to be a murderer Lexa. I want to save lives so I'm not going to be the person to put one life above another."

"Even if it means saving our own people?"

"There are innocent people in there Lexa!" Clarke cried in disbelief.

Lexa shook her head, "Nobody is innocent Clarke. Not you, not me, not our people and certainly not the mountain men. All this is… It's doing what we need to survive."

Clarke raised a hand to rub her temple in frustration, "So is this the life we're living in now? One where survival means taking a life? I'm not sure I want to be a part of that…"

"What are you saying?" Lexa's eyes flickered over Clarke's features fearfully.

Clarke took a shaky breath, "I'm saying that this," She indicated around the tent, "This is what you're fighting for. Even if you win this fight with mount weather do you really think the killing will stop? We came from down from space to survive but so far we're just killing each other."

"This is our life down here. This is surviving."

Clarke slumped back against the table and tried it ignore the pain in the green eyes that were watching her pleadingly, "Maybe life should be about more than just surviving… What's the point in surviving if you're not really living?"

"I'm sorry Clarke…" Lexa whispered but she didn't really look like she knew what she was apologising for. Clarke closed her eyes as she felt Lexa move closer. A warm palm came to rest on her cheek but the usual reassurance was gone and instead replaced by something she couldn't explain.

Clarke pulled back from the brunette's embrace and tried to ignore the hurt that flashed across her face. Lexa's hand brushed her own as she passed her and Clarke caught the quiet whisper of, "I love you."

She took a breath but didn't turn around to face her, "And I love you… but I can't kill all those people Lexa and you can't ask me too."

"I'm not," She murmured and took an apprehensive step closer to Clarke, "But I am telling you that saving them may not be a choice we have and when it comes down to it I will put my people first."

Clarke felt fingers brush her hips and she turned in Lexa's hold to stare up into the green eyes, "And who are your people Lexa?"

"You," Her eyes flickered, "The 100… but I have a duty to the Trikru now as well. I will save them all and I will sacrifice the mountain if that's what it takes." Her eyes hardened momentarily.

Clarke scanned Lexa's face, "I'm not prepared to make that sacrifice."

"You're a leader Clarke."

"No," She shook her head, "I'm not. You are… I'm just… I'm trying to save my friends."

Lexa leant forward slowly as if seeing whether Clarke would pull away or not, "But they look to you as a leader. You were born for this Clarke."

Clarke bit her lip and glanced down to see her hand tightened into a fist against Lexa's coat, "I wasn't born for this Lexa. I never asked for that."

"And you think I did?"

"I know you didn't," She whispered then let out a sigh, "But you're prepared to do this, I'm not, and I can't have that on my head. I want to save everyone but… I can't be the one to choose one life over another. Not again."

"Okay."

Clarke looked up in shock to see Lexa watching her with understanding and warmth. She shook her head, "Okay?"

"I won't ask you to make that decision Clarke and I'll be here for anything you need."

"You shouldn't have to make that decision either," Clarke shook her head; "I don't want to push it onto you."

"It already is on me Clarke," Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her into a comforting warmth that released a breath from the blonde that she didn't even realise she had been holding, "But maybe I can ease your pain."

She tried to take reassurance in it. She tried to ease herself into Lexa's assurance… But it stayed at the back of her mind; it might be an unavoidable outcome.


	30. Chapter 30

Lexa glanced over at Octavia. She was eyeing the war table with her brow furrowed in concentration and it suddenly hit Lexa what she was really asking her friend to do. Her eyes met Anya's briefly and her mentor shook her head ever so slightly as if she knew what thought had crossed Lexa's mind.

Taking a breath she pushed back the fear and tried to keep her face neutral as Clarke explained the plan to Indra and Octavia.

"So I am sending my second into the mountain?"

"No," Lexa shook her head, "I am. Once the sun rises tomorrow Octavia and I will be leaving with Lincoln for the reaper tunnels. Clarke and Anya shall be leading the army up to the main door, Raven and Bellamy will have their own group to infiltrate the damn and take out the generators."

Clarke nodded along slowly, "Once they're inside the plan is for them to blow the power. Monty has informed us that we will have about a minute to blow the door before it locks itself again. After that we won't be able to get inside."

"Octavia and I will be releasing our people from the inside," She glanced at Octavia momentarily before fixing her eyes on Indra and Anya, "Once that has happened we will free the remaining 44 and head to the control room. Monty is confident he will be able to work through the mountain's security and keep the door open for us."

"And the mountain men?" Octavia asked.

Lexa raised an eyebrow in a silent question, "What will happen to them?"

"After the power blows all power will be limited to level 5."

Octavia furrowed her brow and shook her head, "So we can get into the mountain but we can't get to the mountain men?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "The plan is to save our people… That's what this is. There's people in mount weather that are helping us, children that are innocent from all of this, but I'm sure there'll be plenty of foot soldiers putting up a fight for you to take out."

"This isn't about that Clarke. How do you know they aren't going to take more people after this? That they aren't going to kill us anyway." Octavia shot Lexa an apologetic look, "Sorry Heda but I can't see this as a permanent solution. Surely this will solve the problem for a month, maybe, if we're lucky."

Indra let out a snarl, "Hold your tongue Octavia."

Lexa caught herself before biting her lip and tried to ignore the nervous tension building in the pit of her stomach. Octavia's fears were the exact ones she had wanted to avoid being discussed because, honestly, she hadn't thought that far ahead.

Octavia dipped her head at Indra's fury. As much as Lexa wanted to jump in to defend her friend she couldn't. She was Octavia's commander first in this moment.

"We will march to the gate and await your orders Heda," Indra nodded in confirmation. She shot Octavia a look and the second followed her first out of the tent with her head bowed.

Anya watched them go with a raised eyebrow and it suddenly occurred to Lexa that this might be the closest she had seen the grounder woman come to looking amused. She focussed her eyes on Clarke and Lexa.

"I will explain the plan to Lincoln before you leave. The clothes you asked for are on your furs," With that she left.

Clarke turned to Lexa with an amused look. The brunette allowed a playful smirk to grace her features, "What?"

"How come I've never heard Anya refer to you as Heda?"

Lexa snorted and walked over to the furs where the clothing lay as promised, "She says I am her second and, until a time when she no longer sees me so, I am not her Heda."

Clarke lightly chuckled and she leant against one of the beams of the tent as Lexa became to change from her normal leather to some thinner clothes. At least this way less questions would be asked once she and Octavia were caught.

"I know you can't promise me that nothing bad will happen but maybe we can lie?"

Lexa stopped changing and turned slowly to meet the damp blue eyes watching her carefully, "Just five minutes where I can pretend we're still those two girls that stayed in bed every Saturday, gazing down at Earth and we never killed anyone or watched our friend's die…"

"Clarke…"

The blonde squeezed her eyes and shook her head, "Just five minutes… I know I'm being stupid but I just wish sometimes we could go back to that."

She felt warm arms slip around her waist and pull her gently into a strong hold as Lexa leant her head gently against Clarke's and kissed her forehead, "I would like that too, more than anything, and I may not be able to take you back but I can give you that moment."

Clarke nodded slightly and kissed the bare skin of Lexa's neck in front of her, "I love you Lex… Be careful in there."

"Of course."

"I'll be waiting on the other side of that door for you in four days when you get it open and if you don't I'll be coming in to get you."

She felt Lexa's chuckle and a smile graced her lips as Lexa whispered, "I would expect nothing less…"

Clarke pulled back and lifted a hand to gently cup the brunette's cheek, "Come on… You might as well attempt to sleep."

Lexa followed the blonde over to the furs in the corner of the room. She slipped in behind Clarke and smiled when the younger girl slipped an arm around her waist and leant against her chest. Clarke listened to the steady beat of the brunette's heart and waited patiently for her to drift off to sleep.

XoXoXoX

Before the sun had risen Lexa awoke to the steady breath of Clarke against her cheek. It was still dark in the tent but she knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep before it was time to leave.

Slipping out from under the arm Clarke had around her she pulled on her jacket and stepped outside the tent. The fire from the middle of the camp had low since died down and the chill of the morning air forced the brunette to pull the jacket tighter against her. Lexa walked over to a small clearing that looked over the forest and Mount Weather could be seen in the distance. Closing her eyes she let out a breath to relieve some of the tension in her body.

"Could not sleep?"

She jumped and spun round to see Anya stepping through the tree clearing behind her. Though she had approach quietly Lexa noticed the breaking of twigs and realised her first was at least attempting to be cautious in her approach.

"I slept enough."

Anya nodded and came to a stop beside her, "Sleep is a difficult thing to come by with an impending battle."

"Getting in should be the easy part," Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Sha… Sneaking into a high security mountain through reapers and mountain men sounds the easy part."

Lexa closed her eyes briefly and sighed, "What if Octavia is right? The mountain will exact revenge for this… Can we really leave them alive? Saving our people may not be the answer."

Anya eyed her carefully, "You must make the decision that you feel is right. You are a leader and sometimes you must be prepared to make the hard choices."

"By committing genocide?"

"Being a leader is not about making the easy choice Lexa. It is about making the choice to put your people first, no matter the personal cost."

Lexa nodded. She turned back to the clearing where the first light of the morning was beginning to break through the tree lines. Anya didn't let the silence last however, "Several scouts returned from the border…"

"Sha?"

"An ice nation party was found on the edge… Not exactly in our lands but-"

"They may have been entering without our knowledge," Lexa nodded, "Luna said they had been entering there lands but Nia denied all knowledge… Nia is the Queen correct?"

"Sha," Anya suppressed a smile that Lexa had remembered the details of the clans, "I would say Nia has been watching you since the spirit chose you."

"Why?"

Anya shrugged, "Most clans keep to themselves but the ice nation have been at war with the trikru for longer than my own lifetime. I assume she wants to know what she is up against."

"Are you not tired of fighting?" Lexa asked.

"I am," She cracked a slight smile, "But peace never lasts and you will find people reluctant to accept it."

"Because it's change… Peace can last, people just have to be willing to take it." Lexa's eyes widened, "Maybe I can do it? There has to be a way to unite the clans?"

Anya snorted in amusement and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "You are about to walk into the enemy's lair… One stupid plan at a time."

"I'm serious."

"As am I," Anya dropped her hand then sighed and dropped the smirk from her lips, "Though if you are serious about this then I would advice seeking out the boat clan first… You may find Luna the most willing and once you have a few of the clans on board the others should soon follow."

Lexa was looking at her in surprise and Anya resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I do not like watching my people suffer and if you are willing to do this then I shall help where I can."

Lexa nodded slowly in thanks. Anya glanced over at the sun, "It is time… I will gather Willas, Tris and Octavia."

Lexa watched her mentor turn and go but at the last second she stopped short and glanced back, "I hope you know what you are doing."

Before she could respond Anya was gone and Lexa turned back to the clearing trying to grasp a few last moments of peace. Letting out another sigh she mumbled, "So do I."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters!!!!!!!! here ya go :)

Clarke cupped Lexa's face in her hands and pulled the brunette down for a lingering kiss. It was gentle, sweet and yet filled with the fear and desperation they both felt over the forthcoming days.

"You'll be careful?" Clarke mumbled.

Lexa nodded gently as she leant her forehead against the blonde's, her eyes squeezed shut as if savouring the moment, "And you out here. I need you to be alive when I return."

When. Not if, when, was that a promise? Clarke dared dared to hope.

"I will be outside those doors waiting in four days time," Clarke promised and ran her hand soothingly over the brunette's cheek, "I love you Lexa… So much… I don't think I will ever be able to express how much I truly love you."

Lexa shook her head, "You don't need to. I know… I've always known. Nobody has ever loved me half as much as you do, nobody makes me feel as loved as you do."

Clarke felt her chest expand and it took all of her self-control to not pull the brunette back into the tent and keep her there. She knew though… She knew what was expected of them both and reluctantly she pulled away from Lexa.

Her attention turned to Octavia who had been standing at a respectable distance to give them the space they needed. As Lexa turned to say something to Anya, Clarke walked over to her friend and pulled her in for a hug.

"Please be careful," She whispered in her ear, "and…" the words caught in her throat.

Octavia seemed to understand however because she pulled away and gave her a reassuring smile as she inclined her head in Lexa's direction, "Don't worry… We've got each other's back."

"Thank you," Clarke nodded, "But I need you back alive as well Octavia."

Octavia smirked, "Of course you do… Someone needs to help you stop Raven from blowing everything up."

"I mean it," Clarke smiled despite herself.

The grin dropped from Octavia's face and instead she pulled the blonde in for another hug, "Don't worry Clarke. We've got this. Just concentrate on yourself out here."

The blonde watched her walk over to Indra and she took a moment to examine the rest of the group. Though the grounders would notice their leaders absence they had tried to keep Lexa's departure as private as possible. Currently stood just inside the forest were herself, Lexa, Indra, Octavia, Anya, Lincoln and the two warriors accompanying Lexa, Lincoln and Octavia.

Anya had introduced them briefly and though Clarke was't entirely measured by their age it was clear they were devoted to following Lexa. At the moment Clarke was more interested in that than how much experience they had.

The older girl, Willas, was around Octavia's age with dark hair and hard features whereas the younger girl, Tris, was a good few years younger, light hair and practical bouncing on the balls of her feet. Both of them were watching the goodbyes with great interest and fascination.

Willas looked away from the Commander and met Clarke's gaze. Her grey eyes were slightly intense but there was a level of warmth there as she opened her mouth to speak, "Skai Heda… We shall protect Heda with our life in your absence." Willa bowed her head slightly and Clarke's eyes widened in confusion.

She turned to look to Lexa who had stepped closer to the blonde as Willas was speaking, "What was that about?" She mumbled.

Lexa shrugged but it was Anya that spoke, "The warriors see you saving Lexa's life as an act of sacrifice. One they now look upon as a sign of strength and unity. So they are offering the same sacrifice whilst you are separated."

Lexa placed a reassuring hand on the small of Clarke's back as Anya gave a slight smirk, "You would be surprised how many volunteered to enter the mountain or protect you in Lexa's absence."

Before she could say anymore Lincoln spoke, "We need to move if we are to reach the mountain before sunset."

Clarke nodded and turned to Lexa for the final time. Lexa pressed her lips to hers gently and mumbled a quick, "Goodbye… I love you."

XoXoXoX

"So they're gone?"

Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she gazed down at the map of mount weather she and Lexa had been pouring over only the previous evening, "Yes Raven and I need you to tell Monty to watch out for them. Chances are they're going to be taken to the harvest chamber so he needs to be ready to release them."

"Clarke, Monty says it's getting harder in there to move around… Tsing and Cage are watching their every move."

"That's why we need to do this now… We're moving in four days."

"Four days?! Clarke they need help now!"

Clarke swallowed thickly and attempted to harden her voice, "Raven I know that but we can't do anything until Lexa and Octavia get inside!"

"Alright, Alright, I'll speak to Monty about saving your girlfriend."

Clarke furrowed her brow and opened her mouth in protest, "Raven-"

"I get it Clarke. Bye."

Before she could say anymore there was a click as the girl left the line. Clarke stared at the radio in annoyance and was about to leave when another voice came through.

"Don't take it personally Clarke… I think she's been arguing with Finn over the last few days." Bellamy attempted to reassure her.

"Why?"

"I don't exactly know but he's been sneaking out of camp a lot. Everyone's so busy preparing for mount weather that we honestly hadn't noticed… Clearly Raven had though."

"Where's he been going?"

"I don't know but he disappears for hours at a time… Clarke I know he's a friend and Raven loves him but… Can we trust him?"

"I don't know," She answered honestly, "Bellamy can you follow him?"

"Sure. I can let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you."

He paused for a second then said more quietly, "Abby is still attempting to control people around here that are loyal to you. I think she's focussing on what might happen after this is all over."

Clarke groaned, "She needs to understand I'm in charge now but I don't have time for this. I don't have time to come back to camp to remind her."

He chuckled on the other line and spoke louder this time, "I'll see what I can do. You just focus on getting the Trikru ready your end and we'll meet you at the gate in four days."

"Thank you Bellamy."

This time when the radio fell silent Clarke slumped back in the chair and ran a hand through her hair. It had surprised her how many of the Trikru had been willing to listen to her commander since Lexa's departure. She knew the brunette told them to listen to her but there had been doubt that it would actually happen. Even Wyatt, Lexa's guard, had been following her closely from the moment she left her tent and was now positioned outside the commander room.

A knock brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Anya appear through the door. her stomach tensed slightly at the sight of the other woman. She hadn't been alone with Anya since the other woman had kidnapped and tortured her… Lexa may be able to do it but a knot was still twisting in Clarke's gut like the knife she had become too accustomed to.

"Anya," She nodded.

The general walked around tot he other side of the table and sat down with a nod, "Have you made contact with the mountain?"

"I've contacted Raven to let her know they're on there way. We should have confirmation come morning."

Anya nodded gratefully and examined the map, "Raven and Bellamy are heading to the dam… I can give them a small group of warriors to accompany them."

Clarke looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected the offer for protection from this woman of all people, "Seriously?"

"It is imperative that they succeed?"

Clarke nodded. Anya raised an eyebrow, "Sha… I am serious. If it will keep them alive then it will be worth it."

The blonde scoffed and looked back down to the table, "I never got the impression you cared."

Anya let out a sigh and straightened up in the chair, "If there is something you wish to say Clarke then do. i am afraid we may not have the time later."

"You tortured me," Clarke said bluntly and was unsurprised to see the lack of emotion on Anya's face, "And Lexa… I thought she was dead. You took her away from me. Am I supposed to pretend that didn't happen?"

"No," Anya said slowly as if considering her words, "However I made the choices I made and did the things I did because it was expected of me and my duty to do so. We were at war. Whether I wanted to do it or not was irrelevant… I had to know my enemy and so the choices I made were for the benefit of my people."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

Clarke clenched her jaw, "Did you want to do it?"

"No." Clarke blinked in surprise and Anya dropped her gaze for a second, "Believe it or not I do not enjoy inflicting pain or taking a life Clarke but I was ordered to find out everything about your people through any means necessary. Tristan was not a loved Commander, in fact he was feared, and though I did not agree with him I was not stupid enough to ignore a direct order."

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought briefly of the few lives she had taken since her time on the ground, "Why did you take her? You let me go but you took her why?"

For the first time Clarke saw something close to sadness cross Anya's face as her eyes drooped slightly and she seemed to gaze off as is reliving a memory, "I do not know… At first we were going to use you both against one another, that was Tristan's order, but I could not do it…"

"Why?" Clarke was confused, "You already said you wouldn't ignore a direct order from him?"

"She was different," Anya whispered.

Clarke's eyes widened, her mouth parted slightly in shock at the emotion Anya was currently sharing with her but she dared not speak for fear of her closing up again.

"Lexa was unlike any of my people and showed me a strength I believed your people not to have. She was scared, I made her scared, and yet when faced with death the fear was not there. Lexa stood again and killed the guard but she did not revel in the death like so many I have seen, she did not want to do it however she did what she had to for survival. It is an instinct that cannot be taught. A natural one. She should not have survived against the guard and yet she did."

"So you took her as your second," Clarke said simply.

Anya's eyes refocused, slightly shocked, as if she had forgotten Clarke was even there. Then a ghost of a smile graced her lips forcing Clarke to falter again, "Before I even met Lexa I had decided never to take a second. I never wanted the attachment to a person and I did not want…" She narrowed her eyes and took a shaky breath, "I am barren."

Clarke's eyes widened as the revelation but Anya merely shook her head, "If I could not have an attachment to my own child then I did not one to another. I wanted a child more than anything," Her admission left Clarke without words. Not just because the woman that had seemed so heartless just a few moments ago was opening up to her of all people but because of the sadness and longing in her voice, "But when I met Lexa she was so much like myself, so much strength and with so much promise… It was selfish and for a moment I completely forced the orders from my mind. I knew tristan would kill her if her ever found out so I hid her and had Costia care for her each evening and teach her our language. It was a moment of weakness that I cannot bring myself to regret… Though I regret ever separating the two of you I cannot ignore the outcome. Lexa will be a better Commander than Tristan and I believe she alone will bring the peace my people so deserve. I trust her."

Clarke had been watching her silently from across the table but now that Anya was finished she came to a realisation. One that could push even her hatred for Anya aside, "You care about her."

Anya's eyes were wild. It was the most bare Clarke had ever seen a person allow themselves to be… Why Anya was allowing her walls to fall like this Clarke didn't know, or maybe she did. She had just said it after all. Anya cared for Lexa and the only two people that felt that for the brunette were currently sitting at this table.

"I don't know if I can forget what you did," Clarke admitted, "But in time I could forgive. That doesn't matter. Thank you."

Anya was staring back at Clarke in shock, "Why are you thanking me?"

Clarke smiled softly, "The only person I've ever known to care about what happens to Lexa is me… So often she tells me that I'm all she has and the terrifying thing is that it's true but to know that there's someone else that cares about her… That feels similarly to how I do… I don't know much about how the first and second relationship works but it is certainly the closest thing Lexa's had to family relationship for a very long time. So thank you for that."

"I will not ask for your forgiveness Clarke," Anya nodded, "And I am truly sorry for keeping you apart for that time."

Clarke nodded as Anya then stood from the table and made her way back to the door. She stopped short at the last second and turned back to the blonde, "I ask you not to repeat any of this Clarke… I am still not sure I have not told you too much however I owed you the truth."

"it won't go further than this room," She may not like Anya but that kind of secret could hurt Lexa as much as her, "Thank you for telling me."

"Do not thank me Clarke. I will await your orders when word reaches about Lexa." And with that she left Clarke alone to think over the information she was just given.

XoXoXoX

Clarke fell asleep. One moment she was looking over the plan of mount weather then the next think she knew she was being worn by the crackling of the radio.

It took a few moments for her to register surroundings then Bellamy's distorted voice.

"Clarke? Clarke are you there?"

"Bellamy?"

"Clarke! I followed Finn like you asked but he only just returned to camp."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, "What? Where has he been?"

"He walked north of TonDC to a bunker hidden in the trees. I couldn't go inside for fear of him following me but get this; he took clothing, radios and food with him."

"Why would he need any of that?"

"I don't know Clarke… but a man returned to the surface with him when he left."

"What?" Clarke stopped short, "Who?"

"Don't know, didn't recognise him, and he had his face covered."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall I suppose, taller than Finn, obviously a warrior… Oh and his clothes were white fur."

Clarke's blood ran cold as her eyes lowered to the page where Lexa and noted down all the clans and the information Anya had told her about them, "Azgeda," She breathed.

"What?"

"This ice nation… They're the ones that shot me and tried to kill Lexa… Why would Finn be meeting with them?"

"I don't know Clarke…"

XoXoXoX

Lexa kept close to Lincoln's back as he led the way through the reaper tunnels. He was tensing his muscles anxiously and Lexa could only imagine how haunting this was for him. Several time she had been tempted to tell him to turn back and run.

"How much further?" Octavia voice came from behind them.

"Not far," Lincoln said in a hush tone, "The entrance where the reapers take those they collect is up ahead… We need to be careful from this point forward."

He stopped and pointed to the corner up ahead, "Round that corner is the entrance… the tunnel there will be lit so you should be able to see. I'll make sure you get inside."

Lexa fixed him with a stern look, "You don't have to come any further Lincoln. We can take it form here."

"I promised Clarke I would keep you safe for as long as I could so that is what I shall do."

Lexa nodded but insisted on going first this time. He allowed her begrudgingly but only after she turned it into an order.

They edged closer and Lexa found herself becoming more and more on edge. It felt off to her but she couldn't put her finger on her. She felt, more than heard, Willas switching positions behind her and stepping closer into a defensive position. They felt it too.

Stopping short she calmed her breathing before turning and facing the tunnel ahead.

The second she did something sharp hit her neck and Lexa stumbled back as she attempted to feel what it was. Her stumble caused a cry from octavia and suddenly everything happened at once.

Lexa realised what had been off a second too late as the lights that had supposed to be leading the way came on and dazed all of them for a few short moments. it had been dark, too dark, upon their approach and yet none of them had realised.

In their dazed moments Lexa managed to make out the hazmat suites and guns trained on them. In a moment of panic she felt for the bullets wound on her neck but instead found a small dart. She pulled it out and stared at it in shock but it was too late as she realised her dazed state was not due to the last but rather whatever had been in the dart.

Willas was already on the floor in front her, Alive or dead she didn't know, and Octavia was pulling a similar looking dart from her arm. Tris was out of sight but Lexa could still see Lincoln.

His fear of being turned into a reaper again was keeping him back the way they came and out of fire. Lexa met his gaze with a pleading one of her own. Not a plea for her own safety but a warning… He had to warn Clarke.

"Run," was all she managed to say before her vision faded and her knees gave out underneath her.


	32. Chapter 32

Octavia groaned at the pressure behind her eyes. Blinking them open she became aware of the metal bars surrounding her. It took only a few moments of disorientation before her eyes were wide and she jumped forward to rattle the cage door in frustration. It was then that she noticed the other cages around her and countless faces peering out between bars.

A hissing sound drew her attention to the cage to her left and she was met with a familiar pair of eyes staring back at her, "Tris?"

The younger girl's eyes were wide and she nodded in response. Octavia dropped her hands and manoeuvred round so she was facing the young warrior, "Where's Willas?"

"Here," came a hushed voice and Octavia looked up to see Willas watching her from the cage above.

"We're in," Octavia said bitterly, "But what the hell happened?"

They both shrugged in response.

She tried to keep her annoyance at bay, "Well where's L-The Commander?"

They both shrugged again and she rolled her eyes. Glancing around she attempted to spot Lexa in any of the cages and swearing under her breath when she realised the brunette wasn't there. Octavia slammed her fist into the cage in annoyance, causing Tris to jump, and a slow growl brought her attention to the right cage. A grounder girl she did not recognise was glaring back at her through the bars. She was hissing something Octavia didn't recognise as Trigedasleng.

Octavia shook her head, "Chit yu gaf?" What do you want?

The girl growled again and spat, "Trikru."

"Hey!" Octavia frowned, "Who are you?"

She was watching Octavia with narrowed eyes and stayed silent for a moment before speaking slowly, "Echo."

"Echo," Octavia nodded, "Ai laik Okteivia" I am Octavia.

Echo raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I do not speak Trigedasleng Ok-tei-via," She said her name slowly as if testing it out.

"Oc-ta-via," She said slowly and watched Echo say it again with a nod, "If you don't speak Trigedasleng then you're not Trikru?"

Echo scoffed, "No… I am from Azgeda."

"Ice Nation?" Octavia tried to keep the surprise from her face, "You're from the Ice Nation?" Echo nodded, "How did you end up here?"

Echo glowered at her, "We were attacked by your people," She spat the words again causing Octavia to scrunch her face in disgust, "A hoard of reapers came upon us before we could return home."

"My people?" Octavia frowned then her eyes widened in realisation, "You think i'm Trikru?"

"You are not?" This time Echo did look confused.

"No," Octavia shook her head, "I am skaikru."

"Skaikru?"

Octavia nodded.

Echo inclined her head in curiosity, "Yet you speak Trigedasleng?"

"It's a long story," Octavia didn't feel as though she should start explaining Lexa's choosing to someone from the Ice Nation nor did she think they had the time to get into it, "Can you help us escape?"

Echo snorted at her, "There is no escape except when they take us."

Octavia followed her eyes to the two grounders currently strung upside down with wires and tubes attached. She bit her lip and prayed desperately that Monty or Jasper would be arriving soon to follow through with the plan… And that wherever Lexa was, she was at least alive.

XoXoXoX

The first thing she became aware of was the pounding in her head. It took over any other feelings currently running through her and it was all Lexa could do to stop herself from throwing up. She blinked her eyes open only to be welcomed with encompassing darkness.

The feeling began returning to her body and she registered the restraints holding her hands to the surface she was lying on. Her neck and legs were also restrained and Lexa gave them a tug to see if they gave way but nothing happened.

She slumped back against the bed, if that's what it was, and winced at the pain still running through her head.

The events before she blacked out began returning in a haze and a jolt of panic went through her as she remembered Octavia, Willas and Tris had also been rendered unconscious.

Lincoln.

Lexa scrunched her eyes shut praying to any gods that possibly existed that the man had managed to escape and warn Clarke. They had been betrayed and she needed to know.

XoXoXoX

Clarke was stood around the war table with Indra, Anya and Wyatt (still insisting on following her every where). They were mid-planning for the approach on Mount weather when the sound of warning horns and loud voices caught their attention.

Indra growled whilst Anya shot Clarke a look, "What is that?"

Wyatt drew his weapon just as a voice called out, "Clarke!"

"Mum?" The blonde frowned and ignored Wyatt and Anya's voices of protest and she pushed her way from the war tent.

She was met with the sight of her mother, Raven and Bellamy leading a small group of younger Arkers looking tired but alive. Raven and Bellamy both held grim expressions but Abby was beaming at her… Amongst them was- "Monty?!"

Clarke stopped short in front of Abby and felt Anya tense at her side, "W-What? How did you escape?"

"Clarke-" Bellamy began, his tone shooting fear through her.

"I got them out," Abby said breathlessly, "I'm proving to you that we don't need to solve this through violence."

Clarke ignored the older woman and turned her attention to Monty, "But they were testing your bone marrow?"

"We were all forced to donate once before they let us go," He said miserably, "But they didn't need us to stay because-"

"Because they got what they need," Abby finished for him, still beaming at Clarke, "Dante was willing to make the trade."

"For 44 donations?" Clarke almost laughed at the stupidity of her mother, "Why would he make that deal?"

"Because that wasn't the only thing you traded," Anya growled in realisation. Clarke felt her blood run cold and she opened her mouth to question Abby further when another disturbance caught the group's attention.

They turned just in time to see Lincoln appear through the tree line. He had clearly been running and his face was pale with either exhaustion or fear Clarke didn't know. She felt her chest constrict and she didn't need the next words to come out of Lincoln's mouth to realise what had happened.

"Someone betrayed us. They were waiting for us upon arrival… The commander sent me back to warn you."

Clarke became very aware of Anya and Indra behind her in that second but she wasn't completely sure she would stop them should they make a move for Abby. The audience of Trikru warriors around them only built the tension in the clearing.

Surprisingly it was Anya that responded calmly to the news as whispered to Clarke, "We should move everyone inside. No need to make this anymore public than it already is."

Clarke nodded and managed to keep her emotions at bay as Anya led Lincoln, Abby, Raven, Bellamy and Monty inside the war tent. The blonde shared a look with Indra and inclined her head towards the members of the 44 that were watching nervously, "Can you give them some shelter, food and water then come join us in the tent?"

To her surprise Indra nodded and ordered several warriors to help her. Clarke glanced over the face she recognised and felt her heart break at the fear on their faces. Reluctantly she turned to the war tent but the moment the flap closed behind her she rounded on her mother.

"What the hell did you do?"

She was quick to defend herself but she didn't deny it. At least that was something, Clarke thought bitterly, "Clarke I had no choice."

"We had a plan!" Clarke growled, "But you couldn't trust me could you? You betrayed me!"

"I didn't betray you!" Abby cried grasping at Clarke's arms but the blonde shook her off, "Clarke this wasn't about you. I took the choice to make this as peaceful as possible, yes it meant sacrificing her but it was one that was worth it in the long run."

"What long run? You think this will stop anything?" Clarke laughed bitterly, "They still want our bone marrow. A few donations along with Octavia and Lexa won't change that!"

"Clarke…"

"You made a choice to end the war now but it will only take a few months before Dante is ordering our capture again and drilling everyone for bone marrow! You've made it worse! You haven't saved anyone!"

Abby shook her head, "Clarke he'll leave us alone."

"No he won't!" Cried the blonde, "This wasn't about saving anyone… You just wanted Lexa gone."

"That's not-"

Clarke laughed again, "It's true! You've never liked Lexa, I knew that, but I didn't think you actually try to get her killed!"

"Clarke."

"I suppose Finn was all you as well."

Raven looked up in shock at hearing his name but this time Abby's face contorted into one of confusion as she gazed back at Clarke, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Finn," Clarke looked over at Anya just as the tent flap opened again and Indra entered, "Finn is talking to the ice nation."

The reaction was mixed, mostly anger from Anya and Indra but it was the horrified look on Raven's face that made Clarke feel slightly guilty. However her mother was still staring back at her with the same confused expression, "Clarke… I really have no idea what that is nor what Finn is doing… You need to come back to Camp Jaha with me."

Clarke's mouth dropped, "If you think I even want to see you after today then you really have lost it… I am not coming back with you. I want nothing to do with you after this and I'm certainly not leaving Lexa in the mountain."

"Clarke-"

This time it was Bellamy that spoke, "You sent her to die once, you won't have a problem leaving her again, but Clarke isn't going anywhere and neither are we," He looked to Raven, Jasper and Monty who nodded in agreement, "You can go back if you want."

Abby clenched her jaw in anger but Anya spoke before she had the chance, "This ends the alliance from this point forward. You may go back to your camp until we have our commander back and you are not permitted to enter one of our villages or enter our lands, if you do we will kill you."

"Clarke," Abby looked to her daughter. the blonde stared back at her mother defiantly.

She glanced to Monty and Jasper then turned back to Abby, "Leave. The 44 will be staying with me… They're my people."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can," Clarke growled, "I will give them the choice to return with you if the want to but most of them don't trust you, they trust me, and they have the right to choose."

"That's fair," Jasper nodded, "Miller wants to stay with Clarke but he also wants his Dad… You should give him the choice to return to his son along with any other parents."

Abby shot Clarke another look but the blonde held firm. Letting out a grunt of annoyance she turned and left the tent. Instantly Clarke turned to Monty, "What happened?"

"We were all collected up and drilled over night. After the last of us was done they left us alone until this morning when Tsing told us all that a deal had been made and we were all being freed."

"I saw Octavia," Jasper said causing everyone to look at him, "As we were being escorted out I saw her through one of the glass windows. There were loads of people in cages and she was amongst them."

Bellamy's shoulders slumped slightly in relief but Clarke's eyes widened, "Did you see Lexa?"

He shook his head and the original feeling of panic returned. Anya turned to look at her with her own furrowed brow, "What was it you said about the Azgeda?"

"Finn," Clarke glanced at Raven, "was seen taking food, water and radios to them… We think he's visited more than once."

"He's been leaving camp a lot," Bellamy confirmed, "I followed him and witnessed him talking to a warrior dressed in all white furs."

"Azgeda," Indra confirmed grimly.

Anya focussed her eyes on Bellamy, "How far out?"

"Not far… In a bunker north of camp."

"In our territory?"

"I don't know the territories but I assume so." He nodded.

"I'm confused," Raven shook her head, "Why is that bad?"

"The Trikru are at war with the Azgeda," Clarke filled her in as she leant against the table, "They're the ones that tried to kill Lexa and I…"

Raven's face dropped to one of betray and Clarke didn't have to imagine how that felt as the sting of her mother's betray resurfaced.

"What I don't get is why Finn would work with them," Jasper shook his head, "He would never betray us."

"The Azgeda have no fight with you," Indra snarled, "The fight is with us."

"He hates Lexa," Raven said miserably, "I don't know why… maybe he thinks he's doing the right thing for us."

"I don't care," Bellamy shook his head, "There's been too much betrayal for one day. Not to push the ice nation to one side but what are we going to do about the mountain? I won't give up until my sister is safe."

"I'm not leaving Lexa… We continue with the plan. Nothing has changed, we have everything we need right here," Clarke said stiffly looking down at the plan of mount weather.

"Except the plan was for Lexa to take out the acid fog," Raven reminded her.

Jasper shot Clarke a hopeful look, "We still have Maya on the inside… She knew people were sneaking in. Even without us she might still check the harvest chamber."

"Might," Anya shook her head, "I don't like the uncertainty on that."

Clarke sighed and bit her lip, "I don't think we have a choice."

"Still… how do we get around the acid fog?" Clarke looked up and met Anya's eye but the woman merely shrugged, "It does not hurt to have a back-up plan."

Clarke's shoulders slumped slightly, "The same way Lexa did."

Anya clenched her jaw, "That is not reassuring or large enough to get an army inside."

"I know… but it's the only pan we've got if Maya doesn't come through."

"She will," Jasper nodded.

XoXoXoX

Lexa opened her eyes as the sound of the door opening drew her attention. A blinding leith forced them closed again for a few minutes and she realised the lights in the room had been turned on. She tensed at the sight of three people entering the room. An older man along stood at the front with a younger, dark haired man stood behind him with a woman in a lab coat watching her intently.

The older man walked closer, pulled a chair over and sat down next to her head. He smiled down at her not unkindly but she didn't unclench her muscles, "Hello Commander… or Lexa. However you wished to be addressed."

"Where are my people?" Lexa growled.

"If you mean the three you came with then they're in, what is known as, the Harvest chamber," His smile grew again, "But you've already been there haven't you? I will admit that when the offer was made to me I was tempted just for the chance to meet you. You've already escaped once, came down with your people and yet still manage to be the commander of the grounders. How is that?"

Lexa kept her jaw shut and he leant back in the chair with a sigh, "My name is Dante Wallace… This is doctor Tsing and my son Cage. I really hope you will be forthcoming with what we want to know because I really don't want to hurt you Lexa."

"Too late for that," She growled.

Dante laughed and shook his head, "Lexa we never wanted any of this. All I wanted was to keep my people alive, surely you can understand that?"

"Yes," She admitted, "But not to the extent of draining people that have never attacked me of their blood. You're treating them like animals."

"They are animals," He laughed, "Savages. Not nearly as intelligent as you or I. That's what makes you special Lexa… You're one of them and yet you're not, not really, and yet they've chosen you as their leader. How did that come to be?"

Lexa raised her chin and scoffed.

Dante's smile dropped as he stared back at her, "Please Lexa… I'm trying to do you a favour here. You owe them no loyalty," She bared her teeth in a snarl but he merely shook his head, "You don't owe those savages anything. They are not your people."

"They are my people," Her mind flickered to Clarke and she only prayed Lincoln had warned her, "I will not tell you anything."

Dante seemed disappointed for her as he stood from the chair and made his way over to the door. He stopped with the door half-open and turned back to look at her, "This could have been painless… I greatly regret what is about to happen Lexa but this is about my people's survival, not yours." With that he gave a nod to his son and left.

Lexa fixed her eyes on Tsing and Cage. They were having a silent conversation and it only increased the clenching in her stomach in apprehension.

XoXoXoX

Octavia looked up at the sound of the door opening. She pressed against the small bars and watched as a girl entered the room. This was the first person she had seen enter the chamber since their arrival and watched as she moved around the room. At first she stopped to check the two hanging from the ceiling then her attention turned to the cages.

Octavia heard Echo shuffle to the back of her own cage and whisper for Tris and Willas to do the same but Octavia ignored them in favour of watching the girl. She pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and several of the grounders began crying out and slamming against the cages. The girl merely looked between them all and called softly, "Octavia?"

She felt her that stop at the mention of her name but the girl continued, "Octavia it's Maya… Are you here?"

"Maya," Octavia attempted to fit her hand out and indicate where she was, "Quick!"

Instantly she was darting over and undoing the cage door. Octavia sighed with relief as she helped her clip out, it was more enclosed than living under the floorboards had been, and cracked her back. Maya was watching her carefully.

Octavia nodded to Tris and Willas, "Can you let those two out?"

Maya instantly went over to release them and Octavia examined the room they were in… Clarke and Lexa really had been thorough in their description, "Maya what happened? Where's Jasper and Monty?"

"I don't know… all I know is that they were suddenly all rounded up and taken down to one of the chambers. I managed to sneak down there but they're empty, it looks as though they were released but why would they do that?"

Octavia watched as Willas and Tris clambered from the cages. She shook her head, "I don't know but I need a way to speak to Clarke and let her know we're inside."

"I can help with that," Maya nodded, "Monty's radio is still running. I can take you to it."

"Okay great… We're missing someone else, she's a few years older than me, brunette… Goes by the name of Lexa?"

Maya shook her head, "I'm sorry. I haven't seen her."

Octavia glanced around at the cages again praying she had somehow missed her but none of the faces staring back at her were Lexa's, "Great…" She mumbled, "Clarke's going to kill me if we survive this. Lead the way Maya."

Tris and Willas walked with Maya over to the door and Octavia was going to follow when her eyes locked with Echo's. She turned back and knelt in front of the girl's cage, "I can't release you now but there's a plan to release everyone from the mountain… I'll be back for you."

Echo merely stared back at her and Octavia accepted she wasn't going to say anything. standing up she made her way back to where the other's were waiting when Echo's voice sounded from behind her.

"Thank you… Octavia."

She gave her a quick nod then followed the other three from the room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote this ages ago but I forgot to put it up on here... Ooops I am so sorry :)

Octavia ground her teeth in frustration and glanced to her left. Willas and Tris were staring at the door Maya had disappeared through. She had led them straight to the acid fog room however they couldn't afford to be found out at this stage and the girl had insisted on going in alone first.

She kicked the ground and eyed the door warily. If a guard came through now they would be screwed.

The door opened and Octavia jumped back into a defensive stance and silently cursed her lack of weapon as Willas and Tris jumped to attention as well.

Her shoulders dropped in relief however when Maya's face appeared. She took in her tense posture and indicated to the room behind her, "It's free. We need to move now. There's a com link that Monty built into one of the air waves, it's behind a picture, and I can take you to it. You'll be able to speak to your camp and find out what to do about the acid fog."

Octavia nodded her thanks and followed Maya inside. It was huge, full with large tanks and the heat was uncomfortable. She tugged on the loose shirt Maya had managed to grab for her and watched as the other girl led the way to where a hole had been smashed into the wall.

Maya picked up what looked like the start of a radio and handed it to Octavia. She indicated to the button on top, "Press that to speak."

Octavia nodded her thanks, "I don't suppose you know where our weapons are?"

"They remove all of your possessions and keep them in the decontaminating section. I can go and look for you if you want?"

"Please," Octavia nodded, "Any weapons will do, they don't have to be ours… Could you find out where Lexa is?"

Maya bit her lip, "I can look but there's no guarantee I'll find anything."

She turned to leave and Octavia pressed the intercom on Monty's makeshift radio, "Hello?"

There was only static in response and Octavia growled in frustration, "Clarke? Raven?… Bellamy?" A huff of annoyance, "Anyone?!"

There was silence again.

Octavia looked up to meet the two other girls that were watching her with furrowed brows, "I don't know what to do if they can't make contact. Maybe we're better off-"

"O?!"

Octavia jumped and grasped the radio in her hand, "Hello? Clarke is that you?"

She heard shuffling on the other side and the sound of several voices together before Clarke returned, "Octavia! We didn't think we'd hear from you! Are you okay? Is everyone okay? Can I speak to Lexa?"

"Clarke slow down!" Octavia almost laughed in relief at the sound of her friend's voice, "I'm fine, if not slightly sore, and I'm with Willas and Tris. Clarke we don't know where Lexa is…"

There was a moment of silence and when Clarke spoke this time it was softer, almost scared, "What?"

Octavia swallowed the lump in her throat. She could feel Clarke's fear for her girlfriend and wanted nothing more than to have Lexa with them in that moment, "We were separated. I don't know why…"

"I do," Came Clarke's growl, "My mother. She betrayed you to the mountain. Told them Lexa was the commander and you were heading in to bring it down. In exchange they let our people go… With the agreement that they could drill into Lexa for bone marrow…"

"Shit," Octavia ran a hand through her hair, "We'll find her Clarke I promise."

"You need to get the acid fog down first," Clarke sounded regretful as she said the words, "I want Lexa safe but it'll be no good you finding her if we can't get in there to rescue you all."

"Alright Clarke."

"I'm going to hand you over to Raven," Clarke paused and it sounded as though she was speaking to someone else, "Anya and I leave for the mountain now so we'll arrive before nightfall if you can get the acid fog down. As soon as you're done that get to the control room and lock yourselves inside. We need control of that if we have any hope of opening the main door. I'll hand you over to Raven and Monty so they can talk you through it…"

"Got it," Octavia glanced at the other two, "And Clarke?"

"Yes?"

"Be safe. You and Lexa will be reunited soon… I promise."

XoXoXoX

Clarke left Raven and Monty with the acid fog. She trusted them to get it down soon enough and she needed to leave with Anya soon.

It took until she reached Lexa's tent and Clarke caught sight of her black coat for her to finally break down. As she ran a hand over the soft material of the brunette's leather a single tear dropped from her eyes.

She needed to be strong to lead the grounders to the mountain but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Putting the plan above all else. Of course she wanted Octavia to go and track Lexa down but that wouldn't rescue their people and Lexa had made it clear before leaving which would be a priority if the decision had to be made. Clarke just never believe she would be forced to make it because of her own people.

"Clarke?"

She turned around to see Bellamy standing awkwardly at the entrance. Wiping her eyes she faced him with a small smile, "Yes?"

"Who do you need with you at the Mountain?" he raised his hands, "Don't even bother telling me to stay behind."

Clarke smiled slightly and let out a light laugh, "I wasn't going to. Actually I want you there and I also want Raven and Monty. Technology wise we don't know what we're going to run into. We should take them just in case."

"Agreed," He nodded stiffly, "Octavia said Maya is going to take them to the control room as soon as they get the Acid fog down… What's the plan?"

"Once they open the door it's going to be chaos. The system involves a warning and back-up system," She walked over to the war table she had been pouring over with Lexa just a few days before and leant against it, staring down at the plans of the mountain, "Once it opens it's Anya's job, along with Indra, to keep the door open for as long as it takes us to release their people. The back-up system means that the door will re-close after a set amount of time so it's important that we do this rescue as quickly as possible."

Bellamy nodded and looked down at the map, "You know where they are?"

"Roughly," She nodded, "Octavia will have the most recent experience so she's probably best to lead the rescue."

"What happens if the door closes whilst we're still inside?" He asked slowly.

Clarke bit her lip, "It's very likely that will happen… But we will have to pray Anya can do her part… If it does happen then we'll have a fight on our hands to get back up and re-open it."

Bellamy shook his head, "This isn't a solid plan."

"When have we ever had a solid plan?" She frowned, "I don't want to kill everyone inside that mountain Bellamy, that's not what this is about, and that's why we need to make sure we get out as soon as we can."

"Right…" He eyed her warily, "And Lexa?"

Clarke closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, "I'll go on my own and find her if I have to."

"Clarke-"

"I will," She growled warningly as she opened her eyes and shot him a glare, "If the door closes with us two inside then so be it as long as you're all out but I won't leave her alone in there."

Bellamy's eyes softened, "Nobody is asking you too but we're the 100 remember? We came down together and this whole this was about saving the kids still in Mount weather. That includes Lexa and you as well. You two are a part of it. Maybe you've forgotten or maybe so much has happened that you no longer see yourself as that but we do and we won't be leaving either of you in there."

Clarke opened her mouth to argue but found she couldn't speak. Instead a lump formed in her throat and her eyes watered. Up until this point it had felt as though she was the only one concerned with keeping Lexa alive… Bellamy was right, she had forgotten.

"Thank you," She croaked, "I can't not have her Bellamy… Saving everyone is what matters but Lexa… She's my everything Bellamy."

He nodded and mumbled quietly under his breath, "My sister, my responsibility," as if in realisation.

Clarke furrowed her brow, "What?"

Bellamy shook his head with a small smile, "Octavia. My sister, my responsibility. She always has been. I know how it feels to have one person that you rely on for everything, that you couldn't imagine being without. That one person that you need, no matter how selfish it sounds and you would do anything for them no matter the cost on yourself because they would so the same for you." Clarke smiled and he lifted a hand to her shoulder, "You love Lexa more than anything… She's your responsibility… That's how you see it right?"

Clarke nodded and stepped forward to pull him in for a hug. He rubbed her back reassuringly and she smiled, "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Getting it," She pulled back and stepped away, "For understanding it."

He nodded. Clarke let out a sigh and straightened up in a more authoritative position, "Right… We need to leave and see what's happening with the acid fog."

XoXoXoX

Lexa cracked an eye open and growled at the sight of Cage watching her from the corner of the room. He had insisted on being witness to Tsing and her procedure. So far though she had just been taking blood with the occasional electric shook followed by a round of questions about he Trikru. Each time when Lexa remained silent she seemed to turn it up higher and the jolt sent a fresh wave of agony through her bones.

"Enough," Cage said quietly and Tsing stepped away with a syringe of blood. She shot him pointed look then walked over to the monitors in the corner.

Whilst she was occupied Cage walked over and placed himself down in a chair besides Lexa's head like Dante had done when she first arrived.

"Lexa…" He scanned her face and smiled slightly, "This could be a lot easier if you just told us what we wanted to know. It would certainly be a lot quicker."

She attempted to swallow but only achieved in scratching her dry throat further, "Is it making your life difficult?" Lexa croaked.

Cage coked an eyebrow and she noted in amusement, "Then I think I'll stay silent."

Cage let out a sigh and leant back in the chair, "Maybe you will be more accommodating once another guest arrives." He stood from the chair and Lexa had to crane her neck so she could watch as he walked over to the table in the corner. He picked something up and walked back over to her.

Cage lifted up picture to Lexa's face and felt her heart sink. it was a picture of her and Clarke standing outside her tent from a few nights ago. Her arms were around Clarke's waist whilst the blonde was smiling and hanging from Lexa's neck as she leant up to give her a kiss.

She swallowed thickly as he flipped to the next image. It was a similar one only this time they were holding hands beside the fire late at night together, smiling and completely unaware of the picture being taken.

He lowered them so Lexa could see the grin on his face, "Maybe Clarke's arrival would be a better incentive for you."

Lexa pulled on the restrains around her wrists as she clenched her hands and snarled at the man, "Touch her and I'll kill you myself. I don't need a weapon to do it."

"I don't doubt that," He wasn't smiling but there was a ghost of one in his eyes as he continued to watch her, "Though it would certainly be more intimidating if you weren't tied to this table at the moment."

She snarled again and Cage shook his head, "If you give us the information not the Trikru that we need then I can promise no harm will come to Clarke."

Lexa slammed her fists furiously as she growled, "Go to hell!"

Cage nodded slowly and stood from the chair. He walked back over to the space he previously occupied then turned to Tsing, "You can begin drilling her for bone marrow. We might as well get something useful out of of her."

Lexa barred her teeth as her body shook in anger and Cage smiled at her, "I want this first treatment… My moments of freedom kindly donated by Lexa."

Lexa ignored Tsing's approach and chose rather to fix a firm glare on the man in front of her. If she never got the chance to kill him then she only prayed Clarke would be the one to reach him first.


	34. Chapter 34

"Come on!"

Octavia looked back over her shoulder at Maya who was watching with an open mouth as she pulled her blade from the guard's chest. She did wish the girl didn't have to witness it but they didn't have the option of avoiding violence right now.

"Maya we don't have time to waist," Octavia nodded to the corridor ahead, "Any second now those alarms could go off. We have to get to the control room before they start lockdown. Clarke will be on her way with the army now and we need to get there so we can open the main doors for her."

Willas and Tris were on edge watching the two with blank expressions. Neither looked impressed with the distraction.

"Maya!"

The girl seemed to finally register Octavia's voice as she met her eyes, "The moment you open those doors everything will be redirected to level 5. If I go with you the radiation will catch me in the control room and I'll die."

Octavia froze and realised she was right… but if Maya didn't go with them then they may not be able to open the doors. She was the only one that knew how the mountain worked.

Maya seemed to have the same realisation because she bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at the stairs. Octavia's shoulders drooped but she nodded in understanding, "I won't ask you to risk your life for us… We're not your people. Go. We'll figure this out."

Maya looked back to the stairs then back to Octavia. She shook her head slowly and took a deep breath, "This could go anyway but what my people have done to yours is wrong… This is what I owe."

Octavia shook her head before stepping closer, "You don't owe this… You don't have to pay for what your people have done."

Maya smiled thankfully, "You're wrong. I have to do this and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise… we all have our part to play."

"But you're innocent…" Octavia protested meekly with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that Maya was even suggesting doing this for them after everything.

"None of us are innocent," Her eyes watered as she smiled, "Just do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"If I don't survive this then tell Jasper I'm sorry?"

Octavia nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Of course."

"Then lets go."

XoXoXoX

"What's taking so long?"

Clarke glanced over to see Bellamy pacing irritably. She stood with him Anya, Indra, Raven and Monty waiting outside the doors to mount weather. Unless Octavia got those doors open she didn't know how they would get inside so she understood his frustration still, even she was beginning to get irritated.

She heard a scoff to her right and turned to see Anya glaring at the elder Blake, "Branwada."

Clarke snorted. She recognised the word from Lexa's brief explanations on Trigedasleng and she couldn't help but agree, "He's anxious to see his sister."

"I am anxious to see my own people Sky Girl but I am not pacing like a child. It will not make those doors open any faster," She narrowed her eyes again, "He needs to stop before Indra drags him off."

Clarke switched her gaze to the general who stood with Lincoln just behind the boulder cover growling and gnawing her teeth at Bellamy. She caught Lincoln's gaze and silently thanked him from keeping an eye on her. She didn't trust Indra not to do just that if Bellamy continued.

"How are you not jumping on the balls of your feet right now?" Clarke furrowed her brow at Anya. She wasn't pacing like Bellamy but the feeling of anxiety was still building in her chest and Anya looked completely unaffected by it all.

"I see no point in worrying over what I cannot control," Anya crossed her arms and raised her chin, eyes fixed on the still closed door, "It takes as long as it takes."

Clarke nodded and turned her eyes back to the door. She kept her eyes trained on the light… The moment that went off they could begin pulling the door and then the real fight would begin.

"Can I ask you something?"

Anya grunted and the blonde rolled her eyes, "Why don't you like me?"

"I never said that."

"You don't exactly like me."

"I don't not like you," Anya growled, "You're just annoying."

Clarke grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Anya merely grumbled in response as suddenly the light went out. Instantly Clarke dropped her smile and turned to the general, "We need to hurry."

"Sha," Anya turned to the army and shouted her orders causing them to begin moving forward in preparation.

Clarke's hand tensed against her gun as her friend's moved closer an she narrowed her eyes on the door, "They just need to hold on for a bit longer."

XoXoXoX

Octavia eyed the security on the front door and watched as the shapes of the grounders moved to open the door. A radiation alarm was sounding but she payed it no mind knowing everyone would soon be redirected onto that level.

"We need to go down and meet them… Help release the Trikru in the cages."

She turned to leave but her eyes were instead distracted by a monitor lower down. The room showed a single figure tied down to a table with two people walking around their tied body. Even from this distance Octavia could work out who it was, "Lexa," She whispered in shock.

She shared a look with Willas and Tris, "We need to get her out."

The two young warriors nodded their agreement and Octavia looked to see which floor she was on, "Maya where is that?"

"That's the lower sectors. The general public aren't allowed in there," Maya came to stand beside her, "It only three floors down but I couldn't tell you which room."

"That's fine we just need the floor."

She looked up again to see the previously empty corridor outside filled instead with five soldiers running directly for the control room. Swearing she quickly ordered Willas and Tris to block the door.

Octavia slammed against the door alongside them as the soldiers on the other side attempted to do the same on the other side. She turned back to Maya desperately who was scanning the controls in front of her.

"Maya is there anyway to stop them getting in?!"

The girl shook her head desperately, "I don't think so… It'll be seconds before the radiation reaches us anyway but I don't know whether those soldiers had the marrow treatment or not."

Octavia glanced around the control room, "Is there any other exit?"

"The ventilation shaft but you won't get up before they open the door."

She looked up and groaned. There was no way they were all getting out of here.

"I shall stay."

Octavia looked up to Tris who was watching her with a determined expression. The girl cut her off the moment she opened her mouth to protest, "You need to go and release Heda and our people. Someone must stay behind. Allow that to be me."

She shared a look with Willas and Maya came to press against the door next to them, "I'll stay too."

"Maya no-"

"Octavia!" She furrowed her brow, "Once the radiation reaches us I'll die anyway. Allow me to stay here and do this."

Octavia shook her head but a hand to her arm caused her to meet Willas' gaze, "Octavia we have little time to release Heda and our own people. If she is offering allow her to make the sacrifice but let us not waste anymore time debating it."

"Maya…" Her voice cracked as she met the girl's eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Maya shook her head as she struggled to hold the door close, "Don't be… Go. Now."

Octavia turned to Tris but the girl held her gaze with a stern one of her own, "Say nothing Sky girl this is what I was born for. Go."

She nodded and moved with Willas to climb up to the ventilation shaft.

XoXoXoX

It was chaos.

The moment the doors opened all hell broke loose and Clarke didn't know which way to turn. At first the mountain men dressed in hazmat suits open fired on the army but soon it became clear that they outnumbered them easily despite the guns. Things changed with a sudden war cry from the forest and the next thing Clarke knew half the Trikru army turned to meet their new foe head-on.

She barely registered the cry of, "Azgeda!" from Anya's lips before the warrior was gone leading the charge. It was an assault from both sides and now Clarke and her people were caught just inside the mountain fending off the last few mountain men shooting at them. They still had to get up to the harvest chamber and release the grounders but it seemed impossible to move without taking out the shooters.

Clarke ducked down behind a metal staircase and heard the bullet she dodged ricochet off the metal.

"Clarke!"

She turned to see Bellamy duck down beside her.

"We can't wait for the army to help us… they've got their hands full with the Azgeda army."

Clarke signalled for Raven and Monty to join them, "We need to get to the harvest chamber now."

"How?" Raven ducked as another round fired upon their hiding spot, "We can barely move here."

"How long until they run out of air in those suits?" Bellamy asked.

"Hours," Monty said grimly and shook his head, "We can't wait that long."

Clarke growled and bit her lip, "We need a way to get around them, or at least to cut them off."

"Lincoln!"

Clarke turned and looked up to see Lincoln leading a small party of grounders through the entrance. The fire redirected to them but they only caught two grounders before the guards were caught by the end of the Trikru blade's.

Lincoln turned to Clarke at the last second and screamed at them, "Go!"

She didn't wait before jumping up and leading their group towards the service stairs in front of them. Bellamy went first, his gun at the ready to clear it. At the last second Clarke turned back and met Lincoln's gaze.

She opened her mouth to thank him but suddenly his eyes widened in shock. Clarke's mouth opened in a silent scream as he crumbled forward, an arrow sticking out of his back.

"Clarke!"

She ignored Bellamy's cries and stared at the entrance where a few Azgeda warriors were breaking through and approaching quickly. A hand grasped her arm and yanked her back just as an arrow flew towards her.

It was Raven that snapped her out of her daze, "Clarke come on we can't save everyone!"

Fighting back the tears burning her eyes she turned her back on the fight and began the accent to the harvest chamber. Bellamy was there when she pulled herself up the other end and he grasped her shoulders with a slight shake.

"Clarke?"

She shook her head, "Bellamy, Lincoln he…"

"I know Clarke," He was watching her softly, "I know I saw."

"Octavia is going to hate me."

Bellamy shook his head, "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you have done… He might still be alive, we don't know but he did that so we could get away. Let's not let that be in vein. We still have a job to do."

Clarke nodded quickly and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Right. Lets get them out."

Together then forced open the doors tot he harvest chamber and he let out a cry of happiness at the sight of Octavia int eh middle of releasing a female grounder from a cage.

"Bellamy!"

She pulled him in for a tight hug and Clarke scanned the room for any signs of Lexa, "Where is she?"

Octavia met her gaze with a reassuring smile, "She was being kept separately. We went there first but she's gone to join the army at the main door-"

"Unarmed?" Clarke's eyes widened.

"No," Octavia shook her head, "Her things were being kept in the room over. She knows what she's doing Clarke."

The blonde surprised both of them when she pulled the youngest Blake in for a hug, "Thank you… For everything."

Octavia shook her head, "I didn't save her for you Clarke, she's my friend too."

"I wasn't talking about that. You've done so much."

"I know," Octavia smirked and pulled away, "But you can thank me properly later. Right now we need to get moving."

Clarke nodded and moved to help release more of the grounders. Octavia nodded to the girl she had been helping when they enter and introduced her, "Clarke this is Echo. Echo… Clarke's our leader."

Echo focussed her eyes on Clarke and gave a single nod then stretched out her arm, "I owe you a debt for releasing me."

"Octavia did that," but she grasped the girl's arm with a nod, "we need to hurry and help the army."

"What do you mean?" Octavia paused midway opening another cage.

"Azgeda attacked from the outside. They're being cornered in from both sides."

Octavia's eyes widened and flickered briefly to Echo. Clarke looked up at the girl who was watching them with unreadable eyes, "What?"

"Clarke… Echo's Azgeda."

Clarke faltered and stared as Echo narrowed her eyes, "My people stopped the rescue?"

"Well they weren't helping it," Raven growled from a few rows down and Bellamy nodded his agreement.

Echo raised an eyebrow and she scanned the cages filled with the remaining Trikru warriors, "I will help you."

XoXoXoX

Lexa looked up from the mountain man on the ground and pulled her sword the rest of the way splaying blood across the ground. Her eyes scanned the battle in front of her.

It was a blur of blood, furs and black leather of the Trikru. She could make out Indra battling two Azgeda warriors. Her eyes scanned for any signs of Octavia but not finding her she realised the girl must still be releasing the army.

"Heda!" She turned to see Ryder running towards her, "The Azgeda are coming from the trees. They ambushed us before we were prepared."

"How many?"

"Less than our own but they had the element of surprise and got the upper-hand quickly."

Lexa nodded and spun the blade in her hand, "Have you seen Anya?"

Ryder nodded to somewhere behind her head and she turned to see her first breaking away from the fight to join her. She turned back to the warrior and hardened her features.

"I received word that the Ice Queen is leading this fight," Anya narrowed her eyes searching Lexa's face, "What are your orders?"

Lexa took a moment to look between the two and made her decision, "Ryder go to Indra. I want her to lead the assault and force the Azgeda back into the woods. They can't be allowed to corner us into the mountain before we have our people safe."

"Sha, Heda," Ryder nodded and took off in her direction.

Lexa turned to Anya who was watching her expectantly, "Lexa?"

"Come with me. We're going to find the Queen."

XoXoXoX

Clarke looked behind her to see the injured Trikru following them closely. They had covered as many as possible in blankets but a few were struggling to walk. She had no idea how they would get them safely past the fighting but they had to try… They couldn't afford to spend another moment in the mountain.

She turned the corner and was faced with a blood bath. Mountain men, Trikru warriors and the occasional Azgeda littered the ground of the tunnel leading to the exit. Blood plastered the walls and Clarke swallowed remembering Lincoln was amongst them.

"Come on!" Clarke turned back to Octavia who was assisting Echo with an unconscious young grounder, "We need to move."

She stopped short at the exit and watched as the injured Trirkru passed her. Clarke watched Octavia go with a nod, no doubt she would want to find Indra and join the fight. Bellamy, Raven and Monty came to a stop beside her.

"We need to go Clarke."

"Not until the last Trikru passes through this door," She growled.

Bellamy nodded.

Clarke kept her eyes fixed on the back of the line that was steadily approaching when an alarm pierced the air. She looked up to see a flashing light and a loud metallic scraping noise drew her attention to the door. It was closing.

"Clarke we've got to go!"

She shot Bellamy a panicked look then turned back to see the last warrior pass the door. A sense of relief washed over her, "Okay lets go!"

He nodded and turned to push Raven and Monty in that direction. The crowd at the entrance parted and shock washed over Clarke as her eyes met Lexa's.

Green widened and blue watered in relief. She could see bruised skin littering her face but she was okay. She was alive. Clarke felt as if she had been punched in the gut as the air was sucked out of her.

"Lexa…" She breathed.

"Clarke!"

Her eyes met Bellamy's and she realised she needed to move. Only he shook his head and pointed to something over her shoulder. Turning around her heart dropped.

One of the grounders had fallen behind. They wouldn't make it alone.

"Clarke No!"

She bit her lip but didn't think twice before running over to help, ignoring her friend's panicked calls. It was Tris. The girl looked up and Clarke could barely see her underneath the blood covering her face.

"Leave me," She growled.

Clarke ignored her and lifted an arm over her shoulder. She was heavy and Clarke thought she wouldn't be able to carry her but suddenly her other arm was moving and the blonde barely registered Bellamy helping. Raven and Monty were there a second later. Clarke looked up to see Lexa racing towards her but she wouldn't make it, not in time, her eyes wide in panic.

The door was inching closed and Clarke's heart sank in realisation. It dropped even further as the light from outside was cut off along with the heartbroken emerald green.

XoXoXoX

"Clarke!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Thanks :)


End file.
